I'll wait for you
by KByakuya
Summary: AU. Hay veces en las que tener tanto dinero y poder no sirve para nada, ella ya se ha negado a ser así mientras que él luchará por lo que más quiere. Historia de los hermanos Kuchiki. ByaHisa y... ¿IchigoxRukia o KaienxRukia?
1. Engaño

_Buenas! _

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez publicando una historia de varios capítulos. En un principio no sé ni cuantos serán ni cuanto tardaré en escribirla entera. Espero que los estudios me dejen tener un poco de imaginación xD_

_Decir que es un AU y es posible que haya algo de OCC aunque siempre intento mostrar a los personajes tal y como son en Bleach. Algunos me cuestan más que otros, por eso es posible que a alguno no lo describa igual que en la serie._

_Este capítulo me parece algo soso y aburrido pero espero que los demás sean muchos mejores ^^_

_

* * *

_

Estaba sentado en el césped, apoyando su espalda en uno de los múltiples árboles que adornaban aquel enorme jardín. Era otoño y hacía frío, pero prefería estar fuera, le cansaba estar tanto tiempo encerrado en su casa. Bueno, si es que aquello podía llamarse casa…

- Espero que tarden en venir –se decía a sí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos y se relajaba.

Por fin le dejaban tranquilo y solo. Lo necesitaba, sentir esos minutos de silencio era como una medicina para él. No tenía que escuchar el ya clásico: "Ponte a estudiar", o "tienes que ser el mejor", o "recuerda que no eres una persona cualquiera".

Claro que era una persona cualquiera, solo que con un apellido distinguido. Pero, ¿para qué tener tanto dinero si eso no compra la felicidad? A él no le importaba ni su fama ni su prestigio, ni tampoco su cuenta bancaria. Gracias a eso lo único que conseguía era que todos quisieran juntarse con él para ver si ganaban algo de su fortuna.

- Que idiotas.

Solo ella, solo ella le miraba a los ojos con aquella sinceridad, pero lo más seguro es que nunca más volviera verla. Quizá eso fuera lo mejor, sus padres nunca la hubieran aceptado a ella. ¿Una chica de baja clase social?… Seguramente la repudiarían.

Pero Byakuya la quería y no podía dejar de recordarla.

- ¡Nii-sama! –gritó una chica de baja estatura, delgada, con el pelo corto y tan negro como el suyo.

- Hmph –se quejó Byakuya al ver que ese silencio había durando tan poco.

- Nii-sama –se acercó y le sonrió dulcemente-. ¿Qué haces?

- Aprovechar que ni padre ni madre están en casa para descansar.

- Ah, pero hace frío.

- ¿Y?

- Te resfriarás.

- Sabes que me gusta el frío Rukia… ojalá lloviera.

-¡No! –dijo cerrando fuerte los ojos-. La lluvia es horrible, luego no puedes salir.

- Como si fueran a dejarte salir.

- Ya…

Rukia se sentó al lado de su hermano, abrazándose las rodillas y con una expresión de tristeza. Byakuya se sintió mal consigo mismo al verla así pero aquello era cierto y ella tenía que asimilarlo.

- Ya sabes como son.

- ¡Es injusto! –Se quejó ella-. Solo es una fiesta de cumpleaños pero a ellos les parece como si fuera algo prohibido.

- Más bien es por la gente que va.

- Son mis compañeros y son personas normales.

- Rukia…

- Si ya, para padre no son personas que se puedan equiparar a nuestro nivel social, aparte que yo soy muy enamoradiza y podría gustarme uno de ellos –dijo renegada.

- Bueno, eso último es verdad.

- ¡Yo no soy eso!

Byakuya la miró muy serio a los ojos y ella se asustó por esa mirada tan intensa que podía llegar a dar miedo.

- A mí no me engañas, eres muy enamoradiza y Kaien irá.

- Pero…

- ¿Me equivoco?

- …no –Rukia suspiró triste.

- Es un cabrón.

- ¡Nii-sama! ¡No digas eso!

- Digo lo que es. Siempre te fijas en los mismos.

- Él no es así, ya lo verás.

- Sí, siempre dices lo mismo.

- ¿Acaso no puedo tener esperanza?

- Sería mejor que le olvidaras.

- No puedo… le quiero.

- Espero que no hayas hecho ninguna locura.

- ¿Y qué si la hago?

- Rukia, razona de una vez. Te estás engañando a ti misma y eso hará enfurecer a nuestros padres.

- Que se enfaden todo lo que quieran.

- Claro, pues luego no vengas llorando.

- ¡Es injusto! ¡Ellos ni siquiera le conocen y ya le juzgan!

- Pero yo sí le conozco y me alegro de que no te dejen ir.

A Rukia se le cayó el mundo encima. La única persona que tenía, su único hermano estaba en su contra. Sus lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos, ¿cómo podía hacerle eso? Sentía rabia, frustración pero sobre todo sentía que nadie la apoyaba.

- Algún día te darás cuenta de que tengo razón –dijo Byakuya.

- Tú le dijiste a padre que Kaien iría, ¿verdad? –preguntó Rukia muy seria.

Byakuya suspiró, sabía que tarde o temprano ella se enteraría.

Sus padres la habían castigado por sus malas notas en el colegio, pero al saber que era Shiba el que organizaba una fiesta de cumpleaños en su casa ese viernes, la negación fue aún más rotunda. El señor Kuchiki no iba a permitir que esos Shiba se aprovecharan de su hija para arrebatarles su posición, y Byakuya no iba a dejar que engañaran a su hermana.

Aunque para ello él tendría que hacerla sufrir.

- Sí –dijo tras una pausa-. Yo se lo dije, por eso estás castigada.

Rukia se levantó en silencio y al pasar por su lado le dijo:

- Siento no ser tan perfecta como tú.

Se fue de allí corriendo para que él no la viera llorar. Estaba sola, aquella casa era su prisión, nadie la dejaría salir de allí. Subió las escaleras, se encerró en su cuarto y se tumbó en su cama llorando desconsoladamente, recordando las pocas veces que había estado a solas con Kaien.

- Kaien –suspiró. Necesitaba velo, quería estar con él-. Me escaparé.

* * *

Byakuya comenzó a caminar hacia la salida pero justo en ese momento apareció su padre.

- ¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó seriamente.

- A dar una vuelta, padre.

- ¿Con qué permiso?

Byakuya se mantuvo en silencio y le miró a los ojos. Nadie podía negar que eran padre e hijo, su parecido era más que evidente.

- Responde –insistió.

- No haré nada, volveré a la hora de cenar. Solo quiero caminar.

- Ya… ¿y tu hermana?

- En su cuarto supongo.

- Bien, te quiero aquí en media hora –Byakuya intentó hablar pero le cortó al momento-. He dicho que en media hora, ¿entendido?

- Sí, padre –dijo resignado.

Byakuya se fue sin insistir más, sabía que no conseguiría nada. Se colocó el abrigo y salió de aquella casa. Por un momento se sintió libre aunque aquello duraría poco, solo tenía media hora…

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a aquel parque. Los niños jugaban alegres, sus padres reían con ellos y alguna pareja caminaba de la mano, pero ella no estaba. Byakuya se sentó en uno de los bancos y miró su reloj.

- Son las ocho… pero hace tiempo que no vienes a verme, Hisana.


	2. Recuerdos

_"Aquí está el segundo capítulo, creí que tardaría más en subirlo pero parece que ahora tengo algo más de inspiración xD A ver si dura._

_Espero que les guste y dejen reviews :3__"_

_

* * *

_

Rukia desistió, sabía que por mucho que lo pidiera no conseguiría nada, lo único que hacía era empeorar las cosas.

- He dicho que no vas a ir, ¿me has oído bien? ¡No vas a ir! –Gritó su madre-. Así que no insistas más y déjanos tranquilos a tu padre y a mí. Te quedarás aquí y solo saldrás para ir al instituto, ¿queda claro?

- Sí, madre –dijo Rukia lo más seria que pudo.

La mañana era demasiado tensa, Byakuya ni siquiera miraba a nadie, desayunaba tranquilo mientras ojeaba unos apuntes de la universidad. A Rukia le dolía esa indiferencia tan característica de su hermano, él casi nunca tenía problemas con sus padres mientras que ella parecía la oveja negra de la familia. Deseaba salir de esa casa. No le quedaba otra, esa noche se escaparía. Era mejor esa opción que quedarse sola en casa, total, su hermano la había abandonado. Aunque no le culpaba, ella le tenía demasiado cariño y admiración como para odiarle.

Por el contrario, Byakuya se esforzaba en vano por estudiar, pero su madre no dejaba de relatar y quejarse por el comportamiento de su hija. Era desesperante, tuvo ganas de tirarle el libro a la cabeza así que tuvo que respirar profundamente e intentar tranquilizarse. Y por si fuera poco, no dejaba de pensar en lo dolida que estaría su hermana en ese momento, pero ella tendría que soportarlo. Mejor estar sola en casa a estar con ese maldito Shiba. No quería ni pensar lo que ese tipo podría hacer si estuviese a solas con Rukia…

Volvió a mirar sus apuntes y se dio por vencido. Era imposible estudiar así. Terminó de beberse el café, cogió sus cosas y se levantó.

- ¿Ya te vas? –Preguntó su madre.

- Sí, tengo cosas que hacer así que prefiero llegar antes a la universidad.

- ¿Ves? Deberías aprender de tu hermano mayor, Rukia.

- Otra vez lo mismo –pensó Rukia con renegación.

- Anda, vete con él –dijo su madre.

- Pero aún es pronto y no he terminado de desayunar –se quejó la menor de los Kuchiki.

- Que te vayas con él, no quiero verte aquí.

Rukia suspiró, dejó su desayuno a medio terminar y se fue con su hermano. Quiso decirle algo, contarle como se sentía y poder desahogarse. Era extraño pero a pesar de lo frío y serio que podía ser Byakuya, el hecho de estar a su lado transmitía mucha paz.

Ambos se montaron en la parte trasera de aquel BMW y el chófer comenzó a conducir dirigiéndose a la universidad. Normalmente era Rukia la que iniciaba algún tema de conversación, incluso podía llegar a ser la única que hablara mientras que Byakuya solo asentía o negaba en silencio. Pero ahora solo había silencio.

- Estaba deseando esta tranquilidad –pensaba Byakuya-, ¡pero no tan tensa!

El coche paró en la facultad. El pelinegro se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó.

- Hasta luego –dijo justo antes de cerrar la puerta. Rukia en cambio no respondió, no se sentía con fuerzas de decirle nada.

Byakuya se encaminó hacia la facultad de ciencias donde acababa de empezar el segundo año en matemáticas. Miró inconscientemente hacia la derecha y vio la facultad de derecho. Aquello le trajo una súbita melancolía, ella estaría estudiando en una facultad parecida a esa.

**Flashback**

_Byakuya la notaba distinta, sabía que algo no iba bien, lo notaba. Podía verlo._

_- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó mientras se sentaba en el banco de aquel parque._

_- Claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –Dijo Hisana sentándose a su lado._

_- Te noto distante y… pareces triste._

_Hisana suspiró sin decirle nada._

_- No me miras a los ojos –siguió Byakuya-, no me has contado lo que has hecho hoy… Te conozco y sé que te pasa algo._

_- Solo me conoces desde hace dos meses._

_- Es más que suficiente para mí. Sé que estás mal pero no me lo quieres decir. Hisana –dijo girándose hacia ella y tomando su mano entre las suyas-. ¿Qué ocurre?_

_Ella volvió a suspirar sin dejar de mirar al frente para evitar que Byakuya pudiera verla, pero aún así él podía notar como aquellos ojos violetas comenzaban a humedecerse._

_- Hisana –susurró Byakuya-. Mírame._

_Finalmente, la chica se giró y le miró directamente a los ojos. A Hisana le costaba mantenerle la mirada pero para ella el simple hecho de ver los ojos grises de aquel hombre ya la hacía sentirse protegida, única y amada. No pudo aguantarlo más y varias lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas._

_- Byakuya –dijo llorando y abrazándose a él._

_- Hisana –susurró Byakuya algo confundido, correspondiendo a su abrazo y acariciando su espalda para intentar consolarla-. ¿Qué pasa, Hisana?_

_- Lo siento –dijo Hisana entre lágrimas._

_- ¿Cómo que lo sientes? ¿Por qué me dices eso?_

_- Porque te enfadarás conmigo._

_- ¿Enfadarme? Hisana por favor, no digas tonterías._

_- Byakuya, me voy… me voy para siempre –dijo llorando sobre el hombro de él._

_Aquellas palabras no las esperaba. ¿Cómo que se iba? No podía ser cierto, aquello tenía que ser una broma, pero bien sabía Byakuya que Hisana no era de gastar bromas de ese tipo. Sin siquiera percatarse aflojó el agarre que ejercía sobre ella y Hisana reaccionó al momento._

_- ¡No! –Gritó llorando y abrazándole con fuerza-. Byakuya no me sueltes, por favor. Sé que no podrás perdonarme pero no me sueltes ahora. Abrázame._

_Hisana no paraba de llorar, algo que él odiaba. No soportaba verla así, tan triste y tan débil. No quería que sufriera pero, ¿qué podía hacer él?_

_- ¿Por qué te vas? –Preguntó mientras volvía a abrazarla con fuerza._

_- Sabes que solo estaba aquí para pasar tiempo con mi familia en vacaciones._

_- Sí, lo sé. Pero has dicho que te vas para siempre. ¿Por qué?_

_Ella era incapaz de hablar, su llanto se lo impedía. Byakuya se separó un poco y limpió sus lágrimas con ternura para después besar sus ojos._

_- Byakuya –susurró Hisana aún gimoteando-, no merezco tanto cariño._

_- Claro que lo mereces, no digas eso –en ese momento posó sus manos en las mejillas de ella y besó su frente, a lo que Hisana cerró sus ojos algo más relajada-. Dime lo que pasa._

_- A mi padre… -suspiró-. Le han trasladado. Tenemos que mudarnos a otra ciudad._

_- ¿Por trabajo?_

_- Sí –susurró._

_- Comprendo, ¿y a dónde os vais?_

_- A… -Hisana dudó un momento, sintiendo que volvería a llorar si respondía a esa pregunta._

_- Hisana, dímelo. ¿A dónde os…?_

_- A los Estados Unidos –soltó Hisana de repente. A Byakuya se le abrieron los ojos como platos-. Nos vamos a Nueva Jersey._

_- ¿Nueva Jersey? –pregunto algo incrédulo aún._

_- Sí –dijo Hisana en un murmullo y agachando la cabeza-. No podré venir aquí. Esto ha… acabado._

_- ¡No! ¡No me digas eso! Aún podemos hablar por teléfono o internet._

_- No, Byakuya –dijo ella con pena-. ¿De qué serviría tener una relación a distancia?_

_- Yo te esperaré todo lo que haga falta._

_Hisana no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en su cara. Realmente ese hombre la amaba con todo su ser. Acercó su mano a la mejilla de él y le acarició con cariño._

_- No quiero atarte a mí –dijo Hisana-. Si algún día volviera a esta ciudad sería dentro de muchos años. No puedo pedirte que me esperes tanto tiempo. Seguramente encontrarás a otra chica y serás feliz con ella._

_- No Hisana, yo solo te quiero a ti, no habrá otra._

_- Eso lo dices ahora pero ninguno de los dos sabe que nos pasará durante los siguientes años. Quiero que rehagas tu vida con otra chica y seas feliz._

_- No –dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que podría llorar en cualquier momento._

_- Byakuya, prométemelo. Prométeme que serás feliz con otra mujer._

_- No puedo prometerte eso, Hisana –se decidió a abrir sus ojos y la miró-. Aunque no pueda hablar contigo, aunque no me dejes saber de ti… al menos déjame decidir a quien amar._

_- Byakuya…_

_- Déjame amarte a ti –se acercó cerrando sus ojos y la besó en sus labios._

_Nuevas lágrimas volvieron a recorrer las mejillas de Hisana mientras correspondía a ese beso y sentía como los fuertes brazos de Byakuya la rodeaban por la cintura._

**Fin flashback**

- Te echo de menos –dijo Byakuya inconscientemente pensando en aquellos ojos violetas. Suspiró y entró en la facultad.

* * *

Rukia llegó al instituto media hora antes de que empezaran las clases. Sabía que era demasiado temprano como para que sus compañeros estuvieran allí, así que subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su clase. Entró y, para su sorpresa vio que no estaba sola.

- ¿Qué hay, Kuchiki?

- Kaien…


	3. Nuevas sensaciones

- ¿Qué-qué haces aquí, Kaien? –Preguntó Rukia.

- Tengo que preguntarle una duda a tu profesor –dijo sonriendo-. Pero veo que he llegado muy temprano, al igual que tú.

- Sí, es que mi hermano entra antes que yo a la universidad y le he acompañado –se excusó Rukia, la cual no quería que Kaien supiera nada de sus padres.

- Oh, así que el gran Kuchiki está en la universidad, le irá de maravilla como siempre, ¿no?

- Eh, sí… no lleva ninguna asignatura atrasada ni nada.

- Tsk.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Nada, mis padres siempre tienen que ponerme de ejemplo a tu querido hermano.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tenemos la misma edad pero yo he repetido dos veces y por ello sigo en el instituto. Coincido hasta con mi hermana que es menor que yo.

- Comprendo –dijo Rukia, entendía bien como se sentía.

- Pero bueno, ¿vendrás a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, no? –Dijo sonriéndole de lado y mirándola intensamente.

Rukia se sonrojó al verle de esa manera, empezó a sentirse nerviosa. Delante de ella estaba el chico que tanto le gustaba, el chico en el que siempre estaba pensando. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al percatarse de que aún seguían solos.

- Cla-claro –respondió ella nerviosa.

- Perfecto, ¿quieres que quedemos antes y así te acompaño?

- Eh… ehm… yo…

Rukia dudó. Quería ir con él pero primero tenía que pensar como escapar de su casa. Miró de nuevo los ojos de Kaien y se sonrojó aún más. Él seguía mirándola intensamente, parecía que la estaba desnudando con la mirada.

- ¿Sí? –Preguntó él mientras se acercaba a ella de una manera muy sensual.

- Es que… -Rukia desvió la mirada, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

- Venga, me encantaría que vinieras… tú eres una chica muy especial para mí.

Rukia no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Era cierto que Kaien se había insinuado alguna que otra vez pero nunca de una manera tan… ¿descarada? Cuando ella quiso mirarle de nuevo vio que estaba justo delante de ella. Un solo paso más y sus cuerpos se rozarían, incluso podía sentir levemente la respiración del chico sobre ella. Su cara estaba completamente roja y sus nervios aumentaron aún más al sentir como Kaien rozaba su mano con la suya. Todo aquello hizo que Rukia sintiera su cuerpo arder como nunca, sabía que caería ante él.

- Iré –dijo en un susurro-. Espérame a las once en la puerta del instituto.

- Hecho, seré puntual –dijo Kaien sensualmente para acto seguido besarla en los labios.

Aquello pilló a Rukia de sorpresa, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Realmente era Kaien el que la estaba besando? Que locura, tantos días imaginando el sabor de sus labios… tantas noches soñando con ese momento… y ahora era incapaz de corresponderle. Los nervios la estaban traicionando y él se percató de ello.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –Le preguntó nada más separar sus labios de los de Rukia.

Ella le miró a los ojos, intentaba ver con claridad que lo que acababa de ocurrir no era un sueño. En ese momento sintió deseos de más: él había dado el primer paso, ahora le tocaba a ella dar el siguiente.

- Kuchiki, ¿estás…?

No le dio tiempo a terminar. Rukia se encargó de volver a juntar sus labios y esta vez no sentía ninguna vergüenza. Rodeó el cuello de Kaien con sus brazos a la vez que pegaba su cuerpo al suyo. En ese momento notó como la lengua del chico acariciaba sus labios, pidiendo a gritos que esa barrera infranqueable le dejara pasar. Rukia abrió su boca decidida y sus lenguas se juntaron, haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrío por el contacto. Ni en sus mejores sueños sintió algo tan mágico.

Sin saber como ni cuando, se vio sentada en uno de los pupitres, con Kaien besándola ferozmente y abrazándola con fuerza. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera parado, ya ni siquiera recordaba como había comenzado todo, solo se dejaba llevar, se dejaba querer…

Hasta que oyeron que alguien se acercaba. Se separaron rápidamente y Rukia bajó del pupitre aunque sabía que sería imposible ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Poco después entró el profesor a la clase, les saludó y se dirigió a su mesa. Kaien fue hacia él y entonces comenzaron a entrar todos los alumnos. Rukia se sentó en su pupitre nerviosa y sonrojada, intentaba tranquilizarse pero le temblaban las piernas. Solo sabía recordar una y otra vez las sensaciones que acababa de sentir al besar a Kaien. Deseaba volver a hacerlo, quería estar de nuevo a solas con él. Alzó la mirada y vio que él ya se marchaba de allí, pero al pasar por su lado le susurró:

- En el descanso sube a la azotea, te espero –y se fue de allí.

Rukia intentó esconder su sorpresa y miró el reloj. Solo le faltaban tres horas para volver a saborear esos labios.

* * *

- Bueno chicos, esto es todo por hoy. Pasad buen fin de semana.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Byakuya escuchó antes de guardar sus cosas y salir del aula. Una vez fuera sacó el móvil para llamar al chófer pero pensó que sería mejor ir andando, así al menos respiraría aire fresco y no llegaría tan pronto a casa.

Comenzó a caminar tranquilo, no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar y cuando llegara se encerraría en su cuarto. No quería volver a escuchar las quejas de su madre, era desesperante. Pero entonces sus pensamientos volvieron a centrarse en ella, Hisana… Cuanto la extrañaba. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Sería feliz? Seguramente sí, Byakuya sabía que él solo le daría problemas, era mejor que se alejara de él y pudiera vivir feliz.

¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil dejar de recordarla? No podía ser imposible, tenía que haber alguna forma de olvidarla… pero nada, no era capaz. Suspiró y miró al frente. A lo lejos pudo ver la silueta de una chica delgada y de baja estatura, con el pelo liso y hasta los hombros. Se parecía a ella.

Se parecía demasiado a ella…

- ¿Puede que… haya vuelto? –Se dijo Byakuya a sí mismo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, ella estaba ahí pero, ¿por qué no le había llamado? ¿Por qué no le dijo que había vuelto? Quizá ella no quisiera verle…

Pero de un momento a otro todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron al acercarse más a esa chica. Ella no era Hisana. Sus esperanzas se fueron, lo que ella dijo era verdad: "Me voy para siempre".

Byakuya cerró los ojos intentando olvidar esas palabras, le hacían demasiado daño. Apenas había pasado un mes, solo un mes y ya sentía que había pasado un año. Puede que ella tuviera razón, puede que encontrara a alguien que le hiciera feliz. Pero no era así, él sentía que Hisana sería la única, la única que se llevó su corazón.

Sacó su móvil y volvió a mirar el número que tantas veces había marcado ese verano, aunque ya no valía la pena. Intentó llamarla en varias ocasiones pero siempre recibía el mismo mensaje: ese número ya no existía. Evidentemente Hisana cambió de móvil, así él no podría hablar con ella. Byakuya supuso que hizo lo mismo con el correo electrónico así que ya ni siquiera lo intentaba. Parecía como si ella hubiera desaparecido, como si nunca hubiera existido. Pero él la recordaba a todas horas, ella estaba siempre en su mente.

Suspiró al ver que ya había llegado a su casa y entró con su típico semblante serio, así nadie sospecharía que por dentro estaba roto...

Pero pronto recibiría una noticia que le desconcertaría.

* * *

_Hi ^^_

_Aquí está el tercer capítulo. Mañana subiré el cuarto, ya que luego con las navidades no sé si podré subir tan seguido los demás capítulos, así que no tendrán que esperar tanto para el siguiente ;)_

_Creo que este es el capítulo que menos me gusta (a lo mejor luego a los demás sí, cosa que suele pasar xD). Pero de momento seguirán con la intriga de no saber lo que pasará con Kaien jajaja._

_Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews ^^ Matta ne!_


	4. Futuro

La habitación de Rukia ya no era una habitación, era una acumulación de ropa por todas partes. No sabía qué ponerse para la fiesta de Kaien y menos después de lo que había pasado esa mañana: el beso en la clase y los que siguieron después en la azotea. Rukia sonreía solo de recordarlo, por fin el sueño de que Kaien la correspondiera se hacía realidad.

Ahora estaba más que decidida a escaparse pero tendría que arreglarse después de haber cenado con sus padres. Era una suerte que cenaran tan pronto en casa, sino no le daría tiempo. Aún así debía apurarse y decidir que ropa se pondría antes de que alguien entrara en su cuarto y viera todo ese desorden.

- ¿Una falda? No, demasiado provocativo. ¿Vaqueros? Demasiado clásico –Rukia resopló-. Que dilema.

Poco después guardó la ropa y colocó todo tal y como estaba. Ahora solo quedaba disimular durante la cena.

* * *

La mente de Byakuya daba vueltas sin parar, pensando una y otra vez en ese maldito ejercicio que se le resistía.

- Vamos a ver Byakuya –se decía a si mismo mientras volvía a escribir-, si el resultado es elevado a infinito tengo que sumar a la función anterior para que me salga pero… -volvía a intentarlo-, ¡cómo es posible que no me salga esto!

-¡Byakuya! –Gritó su madre aporreando la puerta-. ¡Te he dicho que bajes a cenar!

La mirada que Byakuya le echó a la puerta fue de un odio profundo. Si alguien le hubiera visto así en ese momento se habría alejado inmediatamente de él pero claro, su madre no podía ver a través de las puertas.

- Te he dicho –dijo con su voz grave, tranquilo pero malhumorado-, que iré cuando termine, y si tanta prisa tenéis cenar sin mí.

- ¡A mí ni se te ocurra responderme así!

Byakuya ignoró los gritos volviendo a concentrarse en ese ejercicio cuando una bombilla se iluminó en su cabeza.

- Como he podido equivocarme en algo tan estúpido –dijo escribiendo.

- ¡¿Qué dices de estúpida?

Al segundo Byakuya abrió la puerta haciendo que su madre perdiera el equilibrio ya que se había apoyado en la puerta para oír mejor lo que decía su hijo mayor. Tuvo que agarrarse al brazo de él para no caerse y quedar en ridículo.

- Vamos a cenar, madre –dijo él serio y tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Casi me caigo por tu culpa –dijo su madre con furia.

- No es mi culpa que seas una cotilla y estés escuchando tras la puerta –se soltó de ella y caminó hacia el comedor.

Allí ya estaban Rukia y su padre, los cuales esperaban en silencio. Rukia estaba demasiado seria pero a Byakuya aquello no le extrañó, siempre que la castigaban se ponía así. Se sentó al lado de ella y en frente de su padre.

- ¿A qué se debe el retraso? –Preguntó su padre.

- Estaba inmerso en los números, lo siento –se disculpó.

Poco después se sentó su madre algo cabreada.

- ¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó su marido.

- No, nada –dijo con ese tono tan característico de madre enfadada.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa en cenar hoy? –Preguntó Byakuya dirigiéndose a su padre-. Siempre cenamos media hora más tarde y si alguna vez me he quedado estudiando no me habéis llamado, suele ser Rukia la que me lleva la cena.

- Tenemos que hablar contigo –dijo muy serio su padre.

- Ya, lo he imaginado –comentó irónicamente.

- Byakuya, no seas borde –dijo su madre de nuevo con un tono de voz algo más alto de lo normal.

- ¿De qué se trata? –Preguntó ya dándose por vencido.

- Se trata de tu futuro.

Byakuya siguió mirando a su padre mientras que Rukia se sorprendió. Ella creía saber de que se trataba y eso no le iba a gustar nada a su hermano.

- ¿Mi futuro?

- Así es.

- ¿Qué pasa con mi futuro?

- Como bien sabes eres mi primogénito, y por tanto mi sucesor directo. Heredarás prácticamente todo lo que pertenece a la familia Kuchiki y para ello se necesita responsabilidad y sangre fría.

- ¿Acaso no lo soy?

- Sí, y me alegra saber que toda mi franquicia estará en buenas manos contigo. Si fuera tu hermana sería un desastre, seguramente lo arruinaría todo.

- Como no… -pensó Rukia ignorando ya todo lo que dijeran sobre ella.

- Pero aún falta algo –añadió su padre.

- ¿Algo? –Preguntó Byakuya extrañado.

- Dentro de poco cumplirás los veinte años y aún no te has comprometido con nadie.

- ¿Comprometerme? –A Byakuya empezaban a cuadrarle las cosas y no le gustaba nada por donde iba esa conversación.

- Exacto. Si sigues así veo que te quedarás soltero y sin hijos, por lo que todo volvería a pasar a tu hermana y me niego a aceptarlo.

- Como bien has dicho, aún no he cumplido los veinte. Creo que tengo suficiente vida por delante como para poder casarme y tener hijos con quien yo quiera.

- No te veo por la labor, no has estado con ninguna mujer.

- No las he visto lo suficientemente capacitadas como para ser tratadas por el nombre Kuchiki.

- Más bien diría que ninguna te interesa. Hemos realizado varias reuniones en esta casa y has conocido a muchas de las hijas de mis mejores aliados. La mayoría de ellas eran educadas e inteligentes, dignas de ser la esposa de un gran hombre.

- Ya… al grano, queréis casarme con quien vosotros digáis, ¿no?

- Sí, ya que tú no haces nada por ello. Además, quiero saber con que tipo de mujer te casarás y la educación que le impartirás a tus hijos. Bien es cierto que tú has sido un hijo ejemplar, pero ello no me asegura si lo seguirás siendo.

- Me niego a aceptar esto.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- No voy a casarme con quien vosotros queráis. Es mi vida.

- Es el negocio familiar el que está en juego.

- Veo que valoras más tu dinero que la felicidad de tu hijo –Byakuya se levantó sin haber probado la cena-. Busca a todas las chicas que quieras, no me casaré con ninguna de ellas.

- Siéntate.

- No.

- Byakuya –dijo mirándole enfadado-. Siéntate.

- No –dijo desafiando la mirada de su padre y marchándose del comedor.

El señor Kuchiki se levantó enfurecido y siguió a su hijo. Rukia podía escuchar como ambos seguían discutiendo por el pasillo. Ella por su parte terminó de cenar en silencio y seguidamente le preguntó a su madre.

- ¿Puedo subir a mi cuarto?

- Sí –dijo su madre algo cabreada por lo que acababa de pasar.

Rukia fue a su cuarto tranquila. Lo que acababa de pasar con su hermano le daba cierta ventaja para que no la notaran nerviosa. Tenía tiempo de sobra, por lo que se preparó sin ninguna prisa, incluso dejó algunos peluches bajo las sábanas de su cama para simular que era ella la que estaba ahí. Así si alguien abría la puerta no sospecharía, lo malo sería si alguno se acercara y viera todo aquello.

Cuando dejó de oír la voz de su padre y la de su hermano, salió de su cuarto con cuidado. Pudo ver que no había nadie y todo estaba a oscuras, pero aún así decidió que sería mejor ir descalza para no hacer ruido con los tacones. Seguramente sus padres ya se habrían ido a dormir mientras que Byakuya se habría encerrado en su cuarto, algo normal después de la discusión. Rukia sabía que su hermano no se encontraría muy bien en esos momentos, pero ahora no podía hacer nada y a él le gustaba estar solo en situaciones así. Suspiró al salir de casa, no había hecho ruido y todo parecía tranquilo. Esperaba que al volver todo saliera igual de bien. Se calzó las botas y caminó hacia donde Kaien la estaba esperando, el cual al verla sonrió.

- Hola preciosa –dijo mientras rodeaba la cintura de ella con un brazo para después besarla con pasión.

Ella sonreía mientras correspondía a ese beso, ya era la novia de Shiba Kaien aunque su familia no podría enterarse.

- ¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó Kaien sin soltarla de la cintura.

- Claro –le dijo ella sonriendo.


	5. La fiesta de cumpleaños

Aquella era una casa grande, realmente bonita aunque todo estaba decorado con motivo del cumpleaños. Había bastante gente del instituto y varios más a los que Rukia no lograba reconocer.

- Guau, esta casa es enorme, ¿verdad, Rukia? Que envidia me da este tipo –dijo Renji alucinando.

- Sí, es enorme –le respondió ella, aunque lo cierto era que le parecía pequeña teniendo en cuenta la mansión donde ella vivía...

Rukia estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo hablando con Renji aunque en realidad quería era estar con Kaien, estaba constantemente buscándole con la mirada. Aún así lo estaba pasando bien, Renji siempre había sido un buen amigo y varios de sus compañeros la hacían reír con alguna broma. Poco después se acercó una chica morena y de ojos azules.

- Hola Rukia, ¿sabes quién soy?

- Sí claro, eres Kuukaku, la hermana de Kaien.

- Vaya, creí que no me reconocerías.

- Estás en la clase de al lado, suelo quedarme con la cara de la gente.

- Ya veo –dijo riendo-. Mi hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- ¿Sí? –Dijo Rukia sorprendida e intentando no sonrojarse.

- Claro –Kuukaku comenzó a alejar a Rukia del grupo donde estaba-, me ha contado que lo vuestro va bastante bien, ¿no?

- Eh…, sí, va muy bien.

- Me alegro por vosotros, eso sí, espero que seas una buena chica con él. Ya ha sufrido bastante con otras.

- No, yo no quiero que él sufra… me gusta mucho.

- ¿Sí? ¿Desde cuándo?

- Pues… -no pudo evitar sonrojarse-, desde el año pasado.

- Vaya, has esperado mucho entonces –volvió a sonreír-. Supongo que te daré un voto de confianza.

- Vaya… Es normal que te preocupes por él, es tu hermano.

- Por supuesto. Por cierto, ahora que estamos hablando de hermanos, ¿cómo está el tuyo?

- ¿Mi hermano? ¿Le conoces?

- ¿Y quién no conocería al gran Kuchiki Byakuya? –Dijo riendo-. Claro que le conozco. ¿Sigue como siempre?

- Sí, yo no le veo cambiado.

- ¿Está en la universidad ya, no?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué estudia?

- Matemáticas.

- ¿En serio? Podrías decirle que me diera clases particulares, soy pésima con las mates.

- No sé si podrá, está siempre en su cuarto estudiando.

- Tú díselo, mi madre quiere buscarme un profesor de mates pero si es tu hermano, mejor para mí –sonrió-. Podría pasarse por aquí y hablar con mi madre, así tendría trabajo.

- Bueno, se lo diré, pero no prometo nada.

- Gracias –volvió a sonreír-. Dime lo que sea el lunes en clase.

- Claro.

Las dos siguieron hablando de diversos temas. Cuando Rukia quiso darse cuenta estaban en otra parte del jardín, bastante alejados del grupo y justo en ese momento llegó Kaien.

- Hola hermanito –dijo Kuukaku.

- Hola –dijo sonriendo-, ¿te importaría dejarnos solos?

- Oh claro, pero no vayas a hacer nada malo.

Ante ese comentario Rukia se sonrojó espontáneamente. Kuukaku le guiñó un ojo a su hermano antes de alejarse de ellos dos, momento que Kaien aprovechó para mirar a Rukia con ese brillo de deseo en sus ojos que tanto le gustaba a ella pero que a la vez le avergonzaba. Sabía que sus mejillas estarían rojas del sonrojo pero no podía dejar de mirarle.

- ¿Lo estás pasando bien? –Le preguntó.

- Sí –dijo en un susurro-. Muy bien.

- Podría ser aún mejor –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Rukia se sorprendió ante esas palabras, no sabía muy bien qué decirle.

- No-no creo que sea el momento adecuado.

- ¿No? Yo pensaba que sí. Además, vienes guapísima y eso me tienta demasiado.

En ese momento la pelinegra se preguntó que hubiera pasado si se hubiera decantado por la minifalda… Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y una blusa celeste que le hacía un bonito escote. Quizá fuera esto último lo que llamara tanto la atención del chico.

Pero muy pronto los pensamientos de Rukia volvieron a nublarse al sentir los labios de su novio, aprisionando los suyos en un beso cálido y a la vez muy pasional. Era un beso que cada vez pedía más de ella. Le encantaba que la besara así pero si le seguía el juego acabarían en otro sitio y eso no podía pasar, al menos no tan pronto.

- Ka… Kaien… -murmuró Rukia entre besos.

- No hables –dijo volviendo a besarla.

- No, mmm… Kaien… para.

- Shh… calla.

A Rukia empezaba a temblarle todo el cuerpo, la estaba excitando demasiado al besarla de esa manera. Si seguía así acabaría cayendo.

- Kaien –dijo consiguiendo separarse de él, posando las manos en el pecho de él-. Espera.

- ¡¿Que espere? ¿Qué pasa Rukia, acaso no te gusto?

- ¡Sí! –Gritó sonrojada-. Claro que me gustas.

- ¿Entonces qué pasa?

- Pues que es demasiado pronto, hemos empezado hoy y además yo no… -Rukia se puso roja como un tomate.

- ¿Tú no…?

- Yo… -suspiró y en voz muy baja dijo-, yo no lo he hecho nunca.

- Oh… ¿eres virgen?

Rukia solo fue capaz de asentir, roja de vergüenza. Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así y no sabía como reaccionar.

- Está bien –dijo él-. Pero déjame disfrutar un poco de ti –y antes de que Rukia pudiera decir nada él volvía a besarla.

Esta vez sentía como los fuertes brazos de Kaien rodeaban su cintura, aprisionándola contra el cuerpo de él. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus lenguas cada vez pedían más y más, momento en el que él empezó a besar el cuello de Rukia con fuerza mientras colaba una mano por dentro de la blusa de la chica. Rukia suspiraba de placer, estremeciéndose y notando como se le erizaba la piel con cada caricia. Incluso Kaien pudo sentir esas reacciones en el cuerpo de la morena.

- ¿De verdad que no quieres nada más? –Volvió a preguntarle.

- Más tarde… hoy no… -dijo suspirando y respirando profundamente.

- Vale, vale –dijo volviendo a besarla.

Pero en ese momento oyeron una voz distinta que se acercaba y llamaba a Rukia. Ambos se separaron inmediatamente y miraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz.

- ¿Rukia?

* * *

_Bueno, aquí está el capítulo cinco. Espero no haberos hecho esperar mucho pero es lo que tienen las navidades, que no hay tiempo para nada xD_

_Espero que les guste y que estén pasando unas felices fiestas ^^_


	6. Bakka

- ¿Eres tú, Rukia?

- ¿Ichigo? –Dijo Rukia achinando los ojos para poder verlo mejor.

- Sí –dijo el chico acercándose más-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estaba conmigo –dijo Kaien sonriendo con cara de pocos amigos.

- Oh, ya veo –dijo Ichigo y volvió a mirar a Rukia-. Creí que no podías venir.

- Sí –dijo Rukia nerviosa-, hubo cambio de planes al final.

- ¿Cambio de planes? ¿Desde cuándo hay concesiones en tu casa? -Preguntó Ichigo.

- Nada, que me puse muy pesada simplemente –dijo Rukia riendo nerviosa. Ya no sabía qué decir para que Kaien no supiera nada del castigo.

- Pues antes no te dejaban –siguió Ichigo-, ni aunque estuvieras…

- ¿Por qué no damos una vuelta, Ichigo? –Dijo Rukia agarrándolo del brazo y alejándolo de allí ante la mirada atónita del chico. Ella se giró para mirar a Kaien y sonrió-. Ahora vengo.

Kaien la miraba incrédulo. ¿Cómo podía dejarle tirado en ese momento? Resopló furioso, con ganas de matar a ese Kurosaki, pero antes de que pudiera seguir maldiciendo interiormente se acercó Kuukaku.

- Tranquilo hermanito, la tienes en el bote –dijo ella.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Le gustas desde hace más de un año.

- ¿Segura?

- Me lo ha dicho ella además, te busca continuamente con la mirada. Se nota que está coladita por ti. No seas impaciente, pronto la tendrás en tu cama.

- Vaya, vaya –dijo Kaien sonriendo-. Eso me gusta.

- Sí –rió Kuukaku-. Espero tener la misma suerte que tú.

- Yo que tú no me haría muchas ilusiones, ese Kuchiki es un estirado.

- Sí, será todo lo estirado que tú digas, pero seguro que no puede resistirse a mis encantos, es un hombre después de todo –dijo sonriendo y llevándose un dedo a sus labios-. Y es posible que me dé clases particulares.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Vas a meter a ese cerdo en casa?

- ¡No llames así a tu futuro cuñado! Y sí, vendrá a casa a enseñarme mates… aunque luego podría enseñarme otras cosas más interesantes –dijo riendo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra parte más alejada del jardín se encontraba Rukia andando rápidamente para que Kaien no la viera. Así no se enteraría de nada del castigo y podría hablar tranquilamente con el chico que la seguía.

- ¿Por qué vas tan rápido? –Preguntó Ichigo intentando caminar al mismo ritmo que Rukia.

- Casi lo cuentas todo bakka.

- ¿Contar el qué?

- Lo del castigo.

- Es que es verdad, me dijiste que no vendrías porque tus padres te castigaron.

- ¡Me he escapado, bakka!

Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque quería venir y mi castigo era injusto.

- Pero son tus padres.

- Me da igual, yo quería estar aquí.

- ¿Y Byakuya? ¿Sabe todo esto?

- No, no me habría dejado venir.

- Normal, sabiendo como son tus padres.

- No es por eso.

- ¿Entonces por qué?

- Porque no le gusta que esté con Kaien…

- Hombre, la verdad es que a mí tampoco me cae bien pero solo es el cumpleaños de un compañero.

- Claro… -dijo Rukia suspirando aliviada. Por suerte Ichigo no se había enterado de nada de lo que había pasado entre ella y Kaien.

- ¡Kuchiki-san! –Dijo de repente una voz femenina.

- Inoue –dijo Rukia sorprendida-. Creí que no estabas aquí, no te había visto.

- Normal –dijo la chica sonriendo-. Solo sabes mirar a Kaien –Rukia se sonrojó al instante-. Veo que es cierto lo que dicen.

- ¿Lo que dicen? –Preguntó Ichigo sin saber nada aún.

- Sí –dijo Inoue-, que son novios. Y hacéis tan buena pareja –dijo sonriendo y sonrojándose levemente.

Aquella noticia le cayó al pelinaranja como un jarro de agua fría. ¿Novios? ¿Rukia y Kaien? ¿Cómo podía ella estar saliendo con ese?

- ¿Desde cuándo? –Preguntó él mirando fijamente a Rukia.

- Ha-hace poco, no llevamos mucho tiempo aún –respondió nerviosa y avergonzada.

- Vaya, pues parecía que te lo ibas a comer, menudo beso –dijo Inoue cada vez más roja de solo recordar lo que había visto.

Rukia deseó que a Inoue le cosieran la boca. ¡Lo estaba estropeando todo! Miró a Ichigo y no pudo descifrar la expresión que tenía en ese momento, era como de asombro y… ¿furia? ¿Por qué estaría enfadado?

-Bueno Inoue –dijo Ichigo serio-. Nosotros ya nos vamos.

- ¿Ya? –Dijeron las dos a la vez.

- Es muy pronto todavía Kurosaki-kun –dijo Inoue haciendo pucheros.

- Y yo no he dicho que quiera irme –se quejó Rukia.

- Sí que lo has dicho –dijo Ichigo-. Te acompañaré a casa. Hasta el lunes Inoue -se despidió mientras agarraba del brazo a Rukia, casi arrastrándola para sacarla de allí.

- Ichigo –dijo Rukia mientras intentaba soltarse-. Te he dicho que no quiero irme bakka.

- Y yo he dicho que nos vamos.

- Tú no eres mi padre para ordenarme lo que tengo que hacer.

- Pues menos mal, así al menos sé que no me desobedecerás como a él.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso! Es mi vida y quiero estar con Kaien. ¡Déjame!

- Eso, vete con él, rebájate a su nivel.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque Kaien solo quiere a las chicas para una cosa y es para llevárselas a su cama.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Él está enamorado de mí!

- Oh claro, cuéntale ese cuento a otro que yo no me lo creo.

- Ichigo por favor –dijo Rukia empezando a llorar-. No me lleves a casa.

- Rukia…

- No quiero ir a casa, aún no por favor.

Ichigo sintió una gran pena al ver a Rukia así.

- Déjame que me quede.

- No, Rukia. Lo siento pero no.

Rukia lloraba de pura rabia. Volvió a forzar con Ichigo y consiguió soltarse. Se alejó de él, corriendo lo más rápido que podía, pero de poco le sirvió ya que al momento Ichigo la alcanzó y la agarró por la cintura.

- ¡Bakka! –Gritó ella-. ¡Suéltame!

- ¡No! No voy a soltarte.

- ¡¿Por qué? –Gritaba ella intentando soltarse del agarre de Ichigo.

- Porque es por tu bien.

- ¡¿Mi bien? ¡Mi bien es estar con la persona a la que quiero!

- Hace tiempo me dijiste que a la única persona a la que querías de verdad era a tu hermano.

Rukia se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, nunca pensó que Ichigo recordara aquello.

- Y resulta que también le has engañado a él. La persona que tú decías que siempre te aconsejaba te dijo que no vinieras y tú te escapas de casa.

- Yo…

- ¿Y cómo piensas ocultarle esto? –Dijo señalando una marca en el cuello de la chica.

- ¿El qué? ¿Qué tengo? –Preguntó ella tocándose el cuello.

- Sí que lo habéis pasado bien en un rato, ¿eh?

- ¿No me digas que tengo un…?

- Sí.

- Mierda.

- Anda, vámonos.

Rukia no dijo nada, estaba seria pero algo le decía que Ichigo tenía razón. Había mentido a su hermano, aquel que la sacó de tantos problemas sin rechistar. Ambos se fueron caminando, uno al lado del otro sin hablar de nada, ni siquiera se miraban a los ojos, hasta que Rukia rompió ese silencio tan tenso.

- ¿Desde cuándo le das a la razón a mi hermano, Ichigo?

- Desde... -se quedó un buen rato pensando-. ¿Desde hoy?

- Ya decía yo que era muy raro.

- Sí, bueno... ¿Y tú por qué no le dijiste a Kaien que estabas castigada?

- Porque no quiero que sepa como son mis padres –respondió-. Seguro que si los conoce me deja y no quiere volver a saber nada más de mí.

- Pues vaya novio que tienes entonces. Yo no te dejaría por tus padres, yo lucharía porque me aceptaran.

Rukia se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras tan repentinas. Ichigo seguía serio mirando al frente, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Pero lo cierto es que él quería luchar por Rukia y le daba igual si el mismísimo Kuchiki Byakuya estaba en contra de ello. Él la quería, la amaba de verdad y lucharía siempre por ella. El problema era que ella estaba enamorada de otro, y menudo novio... Se sorprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que por primera vez en la vida él y Byakuya coincidían en algo: Kaien no era un tipo de fiar y esa era la verdadera razón por la que Ichigo sacó a Rukia de allí, para protegerla y también, aunque le costara reconocerlo, porque estaba celoso.


	7. Tres meses

Un despertador sonaba a las siete de la mañana en una de las habitaciones de la residencia Kuchiki. Byakuya lo apagó al instante, en un acto prácticamente inconsciente. Odiaba madrugar, era algo que no soportaba y mucho menos si era un sábado. Se tapó con las sábanas hasta la cabeza mientras intentaba despertarse por completo, fue entonces cuando recordó el día que era.

- Vaya –susurró para si mismo-, hoy hace tres meses que empezamos a salir.

Cerró los ojos y recordó como había besado a Hisana por primera vez hace exactamente tres meses.

**Flashback**

_- No-no hace falte que me acompañes a casa si tampoco llueve mucho –dijo Hisana sonriendo nerviosa._

_Dicho eso un relámpago retumbó por toda la ciudad y comenzó a llover con más fuerza. Hisana se asustó un poco debido a lo inesperado de la tormenta y luego volvió a mirarle a él. Byakuya la miraba a los ojos mientras sostenía un paraguas._

_- No, ya veo que no llueve –dijo él irónicamente._

_- Pero no quiero molestarte –dijo ella-. Seguro que tienes miles de cosas que hacer y por mi culpa vas a perder mucho tiempo._

_- No tengo nada que hacer la verdad._

_- Te mojarás y llegarás tarde._

_- Hisana, que no voy a dejar que te vayas sola. Te acompañaré hasta tu casa y punto._

_- Soy una tonta por olvidar el paraguas estando el día como está –dijo triste._

_- No te preocupes. Ven, pégate a mí._

_- ¿Que qué? –Dijo sonrojada y con los ojos abiertos como platos._

_- Que te acerques a mí, el paraguas no es muy grande, si vamos separados nos mojaremos más._

_- Cla-claro._

_Hisana se colocó justo al lado de Byakuya muy nerviosa pero intentando no tocarle mucho, no porque no quisiera hacerlo sino porque le daba una gran vergüenza y además, ¿qué pensaría Byakuya de ella si hacía eso? No quería que él creyera que era una aprovechada o algo así, le amaba pero ella sentía que no era nada comparada con él. Se había enamorado del chico equivocado, no tenía derecho ni a pedirle que la acompañara a casa en un día así, pero fue él mismo el que se ofreció._

_- Tan caballeroso como siempre –pensó Hisana soltando un pequeño suspiro._

_- ¿Te pasa algo? –Preguntó Byakuya al oírla suspirar._

_- No, no –dijo Hisana nerviosa y sonrojada-, nada._

_- ¿Tienes frío?_

_- No –dijo negando con la cabeza a la vez._

_Sin previo aviso Byakuya tomó una de las manos de Hisana y ella se sonrojó muchísimo, sin saber qué hacer en ese momento._

_- Sí tienes frío –dijo Byakuya._

_- Tranquilo –dijo Hisana sonriendo pero aún nerviosa-. Estoy acostumbrada a tener las manos heladas –pero de nuevo un relámpago cruzó el cielo ocasionando un gran estruendo, haciendo que Hisana se abrazara a Byakuya por acto reflejo, llegando incluso a temblar un poco._

_- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Byakuya sorprendido pero abrazándola por la cintura con su brazo libre._

_- Sí-sí, es que me dan miedo las tormentas._

_- Ya me doy cuenta._

_- Soy una miedica –entonces Hisana se percató de que estaba abrazada a él, por lo que se sonrojó mucho más que antes-. Lo-lo siento –dijo e intentó separarse de él._

_- No eres una miedica –dijo agarrándola más fuerte para que no se alejara de su lado-. Quédate así, te quitaré el frío._

_- Pe-pero… -no pudo ni continuar, estaba demasiado avergonzada._

_- Shh, no pasa nada._

_Byakuya sentía que ese era el momento perfecto para decirle a Hisana todo lo que sentía por ella, pero algo le echaba para atrás. Quizá fuera timidez o miedo a que le rechazara y no quisiera volver a saber nunca más de él. Sí, era eso. Byakuya tenía miedo pero quería a esa chica, a la misma que tenía a su lado, abrazándola por su cintura mientras ella seguía con ese ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Como le gustaba verla sonrojada._

_- Hisana, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

_- Claro, lo que quieras._

_- ¿Alguna vez has…?_

_No pudo terminar la pregunta, el viento era cada vez más fuerte y se llevó consigo el paraguas que les resguardaba de la lluvia._

_- Mierda –dijo Byakuya maldiciendo, mientras que ella intentaba protegerse en vano del agua con sus propios brazos-. Ven._

_Byakuya agarró a Hisana de la mano y empezaron a correr, los relámpagos cesaron pero la lluvia seguía sin dejarles tregua. Llegaron hasta un parque algo más cerca de la casa de Hisana y pararon bajo un árbol para descansar. Varias gotas caían de las hojas pero ya estaban bastante mojados como para darle importancia. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, intentando recuperar el aliento._

_- Ya… queda… menos –dijo Byakuya._

_- Sí… -dijo Hisana._

_Byakuya la miró y se quedó absorto. Estaba… hermosa. Sus grandes ojos brillaban, el pelo mojado se pegaba un poco a su cara… no sabía porqué pero no podía dejar de observarla. Hisana se giró y sus miradas se cruzaron, haciendo que volviera a sonrojarse y no solo por tener a Byakuya delante mirándola de esa manera, sino por ver como la ropa se le pegaba a su cuerpo, marcando todos los músculos de ese torso masculino. Estaba tremendamente sexy así._

_- Byakuya –susurró Hisana._

_- No digas nada._

_Ambos estaban exhaustos, sus pechos subían y bajaban al compás de sus respiraciones pero en ningún momento dejaron de mirarse. Byakuya cada vez se acercaba más y más a ella, pudiendo notar el calor que desprendía ese cuerpo, su respiración mezclándose con la suya propia, el roce de sus labios… _

_Besar a Hisana._

_La estaba besando y su corazón se llenó de felicidad al ver que ella no se apartaba, sino que le correspondía. Hisana llevó sus manos a las mejillas del chico, nunca creyó que él la besara, ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza pero ahora estaba ocurriendo, era real. Poco después se separaron y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, aún respirando por la boca._

_- Hisana… -dijo él en un susurro- te quiero._

_Hisana se sorprendió mucho al oír aquello. Seguía sonrojada y sus manos temblaron ligeramente pero no las separó de las mejillas de él, ejerciendo así una atracción invisible entre ellos. Estaba nerviosa pero a la vez era feliz, su sueño acababa de hacerse realidad. Se puso de puntillas a la vez que Byakuya la rodeaba por la cintura con sus brazos para así fundirse en un nuevo beso bajo la lluvia._

**Fin flashback**

Byakuya seguía tumbado en la cama, pensando si alguna vez volvería a verla. Poco después llamaron a su puerta y se extrañó.

- ¿Sí?

- Nii-sama –dijo Rukia al otro lado de la puerta-. ¿Puedo pasar?

- Sí –dijo Byakuya sorprendido y levantándose. ¿Qué hacía Rukia despierta tan temprano? ¿Y por qué volvía a hablarle si estaba enfadada con él?

Rukia abrió y se encontró de frente a su hermano con el torso desnudo, vistiendo únicamente los pantalones del pijama. Aunque ella sabía que él siempre dormía así se sorprendió, no esperaba verle medio desnudo de repente, incluso llegó a pensar que se había ruborizado al ver el bien formado cuerpo de su hermano.

- ¿Te pasa algo? –Preguntó él.

- ¿Siempre duermes sin camiseta, verdad?

- Sí –dijo extrañado-. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

- Nada, es que no me espera verte así de repente.

- Ah –Byakuya se fijó en el cuello de su hermana-. ¿Qué tienes ahí? –Preguntó acercando su mano.

- Na-nada –dijo Rukia nerviosa y sentándose en la cama a la vez que se subía el cuello de la camisa-. Tengo algo que contarte.

- ¿El qué? –Preguntó mientras sacaba una camiseta y se la ponía.

- Nii-sama, yo… -dudó y luego susurró muy bajo-, te mentí.

- ¿Mentirme? –Dijo extrañado sentándose a su lado.

- Lo siento, ayer fui a la fiesta –tragó saliva-. Me escapé.

Byakuya la miró incrédulo, ¿ella había ido? Volvió a fijarse en el cuello de su hermana y enfureció.

- ¿Eso te lo ha hecho él, verdad?

- Nii-sama, no…

- Responde, ¿ha sido Shiba o no?

Rukia agachó la cabeza mirando al suelo. Sentía como los ojos penetrantes de Byakuya estaban clavados en ella.

- Sí –respondió-, fue él.

Los ojos grises de aquel hombre comenzaron a irradiar odio y apretó con fuerza su puño derecho sintiendo que rompería algo sino se calmaba.

- Siento haberte mentido pero yo… le quiero.

- Eso no lo dudo, hay que estar ciega de amor para no ver lo que tienes delante. ¿Qué te hizo?

- Nada.

- No me lo creo.

- No me hizo nada malo, de verdad.

- Sigo sin creerlo –dijo furioso.

- Lo siento –dijo Rukia sollozando.

- Vete de mi cuarto, al menos hoy déjame tranquilo.

- Pero…

- No voy a decirlo de nuevo, sal de aquí.

Rukia se fue de allí con la cabeza agachada y sin decir nada más. Byakuya ya no sabía que más cosas podrían pasarle, primero su padre con el tema del matrimonio, y ahora su hermana se había enamorado de un gandul.

Siguió dándole vueltas a la cabeza mientras se ponía un chándal, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la salida.

- ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó su padre enfadado.

- Me voy, simplemente –dijo serio saliendo de la casa. Se puso la capucha de la sudadera sobre su cabeza y empezó a correr bajo la lluvia.


	8. ¿Alguna vez?

Pasaron varios días desde que Byakuya se enteró de la relación de su hermana con Kaien, razón por la que él seguía enfadado con ella, ni siquiera la miraba. Por otra parte su padre cada vez que tenía oportunidad insistía con el tema del matrimonio por lo que el pelinegro ya lo tomó como rutina, haciendo oídos sordos a todo lo que su progenitor pudiera decirle. Pero todo eso empezaba a hacer mella en él y, aunque no se percatara, su cuerpo empezaba a debilitarse. Él siempre había estado solo, nunca le había importado esa naturaleza solitaria y aún así sentía que necesitaba un apoyo para poder seguir adelante.

Todo esto le afectaba aún más cuando pillaba a Rukia hablando con su "querido novio", como él decía. Ella procuraba que su nii-sama no se diera cuenta de nada pero era demasiado despistada y Byakuya, por el contrario, era demasiado astuto.

- ¿A vosotros qué os pasa últimamente? –Les preguntó su madre una vez mientras desayunaban.

- ¿Por qué lo pregunta? –Dijo Byakuya.

- Últimamente no habláis nada, apenas si os miráis, es muy raro. Es cierto que sois totalmente diferentes pero os lleváis bien.

- Estamos como siempre, madre. No se preocupe –respondió él mientras seguía comiendo.

- ¿Seguro? ¿No tienes nada que decir, Rukia?

- No madre –respondió sin apartar la vista de la comida-. Todo va bien.

- Pues nada…

Y así fue pasando el tiempo sin cambios aparentes. Día tras día Byakuya intentaba no pensar mucho para no terminar volviéndose loco con aquella familia, así que solo se concentraba en sus estudios y en ello se encontraba aquella tarde de noviembre, estudiando en su cuarto, completamente en silencio hasta que llamaron a su puerta.

- ¿Sí? –Preguntó malhumorado. La puerta se abrió despacio, dejando ver la cabeza de Rukia y parte de su cuerpo.

- Venía a… bueno… -Rukia intentaba decir algo pero no sabía muy bien el qué, mientras que su hermano la miraba serio cruzándose de brazos.

- Suéltalo ya, no tengo todo el día.

- Es que… tengo un examen de mates mañana y…

- No te sale nada.

- Eso.

- Y seguro que has empezado a estudiar hoy.

- Bueno, la verdad… sí.

- Como siempre.

- Lo siento -dijo algo triste y arrepentida-, intentaré hacerlo yo sola.

- Ven.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó sorprendida.

- Que vengas –dijo Byakuya cerrando su carpeta y dejando la mesa vacía-. ¿De qué tienes el examen?

- De derivadas –dijo sorprendida por la acción de su hermano mientras entraba en la habitación.

- Dime la tabla.

- ¿La-la tabla de… derivadas?

- Pues claro, ¿de qué sino?

- Pues... Eh…

- No te la sabes.

- No –dijo ella agachando la cabeza. Byakuya cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente.

- Así es imposible que te salga nada, déjame tus cosas y siéntate.

Rukia le dio todos sus apuntes y se sentó a su lado sin decirle nada, solo miraba cada movimiento que hacía su hermano mayor. No quería molestarle ahora que al menos había conseguido hablar con él, aunque fuera solo de estudios. Al momento Byakuya sacó un folio con la tabla de derivadas y se la dio a ella.

- Quiero que te estudies esto en diez minutos, luego te lo preguntaré. Mientras tanto me inventaré algún ejercicio para que lo hagas.

- ¿En diez minutos solo? Si son muchas –se quejó la chica.

- Son 27 y son fáciles, sino vete por donde has venido.

- Va-vale –dijo ella tragando saliva y empezando a memorizar todo aquello. Pero era demasiado difícil para ella, todo le sonaba a chino y solo tenía diez minutos. Su hermano era muy cruel.

- ¿Te lo sabes ya? –Preguntó él al verla algo desconcentrada.

- Es que…

- Como en cinco minutos no te las sepas tendrás que copiarlas 50 veces, verás como así sí te las sabes.

Byakuya dijo las palabras claves para que Rukia empezara a memorizar todas esas derivadas como si le fuera la vida en ello. Las repitió mil y una veces en su cabeza hasta que su hermano le quitó el papel de sus manos. La chica se asustó al pensar que si se equivocaba perdería toda la tarde copiando. Miró a su nii-sama con los ojos muy abiertos y sudando ligeramente, esperando atenta a que él le preguntara.

- ¿Lista?

- Sí –respondió Rukia nerviosa.

Hora y media después Rukia sentía que sabía más matemáticas que su propio profesor de instituto. Era cierto que le había costado entenderlo todo y que Byakuya se había renegado en varias ocasiones pero ahora todo le parecía fácil y sencillo, algo que nunca consiguió con los números. Se sorprendió de todo lo que sabía su hermano, era tan inteligente que ella no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos. En parte podía entender porque sus padres le preferían a él.

- Gracias nii-sama, ahora no me asustará el examen de mañana.

- Hmm –fue lo único que dijo él. Rukia quiso interpretar ese sonido como un "de nada", pero no sabía exactamente si era ese el significado real. Entonces se dio otro silencio sepulcral, el ambiente estaba muy tenso entre los dos. Ella sabía que tenía que disculparse con él aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo se lo tomaría.

- Y… lo siento –dijo ella finalmente.

- Ya.

- No te tuve en consideración cuando eres el único que me escucha.

- …

- Entiendo que estés enfadado.

- ¿Qué tal con él? –Preguntó de repente Byakuya mientras volvía a sacar sus apuntes.

- Pues... bien –dijo Rukia algo sorprendida.

- Espero que no hagas ninguna locura.

- No, no, claro que no.

- Bueno.

- Sigues enfadado, ¿verdad?

- Muy contento no estoy pero es tu vida, espero que sepas apreciar lo bueno y lo malo.

- Lo intentaré… yo creo que esto es bueno.

- Yo no.

- Ya… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Hmph.

De nuevo ese sonido ininteligible, aunque esta vez Rukia sabía que eso quería decir que podría preguntarle lo que quería.

- Tú… ¿Has tenido novia… alguna vez? –Preguntó nerviosa. Byakuya abrió mucho sus ojos, perplejo y sin entender el motivo de esa pregunta.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Pues por curiosidad… es que, no sé… eres tan frío y serio… nunca cuentas nada, es como si no supiera nada de tu vida y…

- No, no he tenido novia –respondió él interrumpiéndola.

- ¿N-no? ¿Nunca?

- Nunca –dijo mientras recordaba ciertos ojos grandes y violetas-. Nadie me ha interesado y tampoco me preocupa. Ahora estoy bien solo.

- Vaya, yo no podría vivir sola… me entristecería mucho.

- Bueno –se encogió de hombros-, tú eres muy distinta a mí.

- Entonces tú… nunca lo has hecho… ¿no?

El pelinegro la miró a los ojos de tal forma que ella dio un pequeño brinco hacia atrás. Ahora él podía entender muchas cosas.

- ¿Kaien te ha pedido que…?

- NO –dijo Rukia en seguida, cerrando los ojos y negando rápidamente con la cabeza-. Es porque… no sé qué hacer si algún día…

Ya no sabía cómo seguir, no sabía que decirle. Realmente estaba muy nerviosa y más al notar que su hermano no dejaba de mirarla, como si le exigiera que terminara la frase. Poco después Byakuya comenzó a recoger sus cosas y se levantó, intentando calmar su furia solo por imaginar como Kaien podría aprovecharse de su hermana en cualquier momento.

- Ojalá sepas usar la cabeza –dijo él finalmente-. Yo no soy como padre, no te voy a prohibir que estés con ese tipo solo por los negocios, pero si me entero de algo no respondo de mis actos. Así que ya puedes ser responsable y cuidadosa.

- Cla-claro –dijo ella nerviosa y algo asustada.

- Ahora sal de mi cuarto, voy a ir un rato a correr.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza y salió de allí, pensando en todo lo que había dicho su hermano. Ella quería mucho a Kaien, le amaba pero él a veces era muy insistente en ese tema. Comprendía a la perfección que en una relación de pareja se dan ciertos sucesos importantes, pero a ella aún no se sentía segura y no sabía muy bien el por qué…

Al final lo único que había conseguido era que Byakuya volviera a enfadarse. Después de todo no solucionó nada, solo lo empeoró. Se tumbó en la cama pensando hasta que se dio cuenta de que Byakuya no le había dicho si él lo había hecho o no. Resopló, al fin y al cabo, su hermano seguía siendo muy reservado en cuanto a su vida privada.

* * *

Corría cerca del parque sin dejar de darle vueltas a todo ese asunto.

- Como ese maldito llegue a tocarle un solo pelo a mi hermana me lo cargo –pensaba Byakuya-. Nunca imaginé que en tan poco tiempo de relación Rukia pensara ya en acostarse con él. No, de eso nada. Ahora tendré que vigilar a ese cerdo, como si no tuviera cosas que hacer ya... Voy a matar a ese Shiba.

Intentaba despejarse pero era incapaz, no sabía ni cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo ni a qué velocidad. Su odio aumentaba a cada paso que daba, yendo cada vez más rápido hasta que empezó a sentirse muy débil. Paró cerrando los ojos y respirando por la boca, sintiendo como su cuerpo perdía el equilibrio. Se apoyó en una barandilla intentando recuperarse, respirando hondo y manteniendo el equilibrio como buenamente podía. Estaba cansado, exhausto y sin fuerzas, su cuerpo se venía abajo. Abrió sus ojos y notó que su vista era borrosa, aún así pudo ver unas escaleras cercanas que daban a la entrada de una vivienda. Se acercó con cuidado y se sentó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

En ese momento creyó desmayarse pero pudo sentir como unas manos le agarraban a la vez que escuchaba una voz que le hablaba, aunque él no era capaz de entender nada de lo que le decía. Byakuya volvió a abrir sus ojos, aún veía todo borroso pero pudo reconocerla. Su mente volvía a traicionarle, estaba tan débil que hasta tenía alucinaciones pero una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al verla.

-Hisana –susurró antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.


	9. ¿Sueño o realidad?

Byakuya empezó a quejarse al sentir como le abofeteaban la cara, pero solo era capaz de emitir sonidos ininteligibles, parecía como si fuera incapaz de hablar. ¿Por qué le despertaban de esa forma tan brusca? Estaba muy cansado, quería seguir durmiendo, pero no le dejaban. Una voz femenina le llamaba por su nombre, diciéndole que despertara. Él intentaba reconocer aquella voz, ¿sería su madre? ¿Su hermana?... No, no era ninguna de las dos pero reconocía esa voz, le resultaba muy familiar. Abrió sus ojos con dificultad para saber quién era esa mujer pero lo primero que vio era que se encontraba en la calle, fue entonces cuando recordó lo mal que se había sentido poco antes. Seguramente se habría quedado inconsciente y por eso apenas recordaba nada, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo habría estado así.

- Menos mal, has despertado.

De nuevo esa voz. Sintió como una mano cálida acariciaba la suya propia con suavidad pero era incapaz de moverse, estaba demasiado cansado y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Aún así giró su cuello despacio e intentó ver con más nitidez. Otra vez la misma visión.

- A este paso… me volveré loco –dijo él como pudo, cerrando los ojos agotado.

- ¿Qué?

- Te veo en todas partes… al final me creeré… que estás aquí.

- Byakuya –susurró aquella voz-. Mírame.

Él abrió sus ojos de nuevo, volviendo a mirar a aquella chica que tanto se parecía a ella. Se concentró en aquellos ojos grandes y… ¿violetas? Pudo ver la forma de su pelo, su particular flequillo, sus labios… Pudo ver su cara por completo y seguía siendo tan linda como antes, quizá la notara algo más pálida y delgada. ¿En verdad era ella?

- Es un sueño, seguramente yo… siga inconsciente –dijo Byakuya aún sin creer lo que veían sus ojos.

- No, no es un sueño –dijo la chica sonriendo mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Byakuya pudo notar ese brillo en su cara y acercó su mano para secar aquellas lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- Porque al fin he vuelto a encontrarte Byakuya… creí que no volvería a verte nunca.

La visión del pelinegro era cada vez más y más clara, haciendo que se sorprendiera aún más. En verdad era ella, era Hisana. ¿Cuándo había vuelto, cómo sabía que él estaría allí, por qué no le avisó?

Pero entonces Byakuya se dio cuenta de que eso ya no importaba. Él la había esperado y ella había regresado, después de dos meses y medio volvían a verse. El chico pudo notar como su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza, estaba nervioso, había esperado tanto ese momento que no sabía ni qué decir en ese instante, aunque sí sabía qué hacer. Intentó incorporarse con la ayuda de sus manos pero aquello parecía una tarea muy difícil en ese momento, con cualquier movimiento se mareaba.

- No te muevas Byakuya –dijo la chica intentando que se estuviera quieto-. Aún estás muy débil, podrías hacerte daño.

- No…, no me importa.

Finalmente pudo sentarse, consiguiendo una visión más clara de ella, y sin dudarlo un momento posó sus dos manos en las mejillas de ella y la besó. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al volver a sentir esa maravillosa sensación, al sentir como ella le correspondía y lloraba de felicidad. Poco a poco separó sus labios, apoyando su frente en la de ella y aún con los ojos cerrados le susurró:

- Eres tú... Hisana.

- Sí, Byakuya –dijo ella llorando-. Soy yo, he vuelto.

No pudo hacer nada más que abrazarla tan fuerte como podía, escondiendo su cara entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica, aspirando ese aroma que tanto había extrañado. Ella por su parte hizo lo mismo, rodeándole intensamente con sus brazos y llorando sobre ese hombro masculino. Al fin estaban juntos, y Byakuya se juró a sí mismo que no volvería a separarse de ella nunca más.

- Hmph –se quejó Byakuya cerrando fuerte los ojos.

- ¿Te hice daño? –Preguntó Hisana preocupada, separándose un poco para poder verle mejor. Su cara estaba demasiado pálida y denotaba un gran cansancio.

- No tranquila –le respondió él-, es solo que… estoy algo cansado.

- Deberías volver a casa y descansar.

- De eso nada.

- ¿Cómo que no? No estás bien.

- Será solo… una bajada de azúcar… se me pasará –Byakuya volvió a abrir sus ojos para mirarla-. No voy a dejar… que un simple mareo… me separe de nuevo de ti.

Hisana le miró preocupada mientras le ayudaba a sentarse bien en aquellas escaleras. Byakuya se sentía muy pesado y débil, necesitaba poner solución a aquello o volvería a marearse como antes.

-¿Tienes un caramelo? –Le preguntó a Hisana. Ella al momento buscó en sus bolsillos y le dio uno.

- Es el único que tengo.

- Me servirá –dijo abriendo el envoltorio y llevándose el caramelo a la boca. Poco a poco empezó a sentirse mejor aunque claro, no era suficiente. Aún así fingió ante ella para no preocuparla más-. ¿Cuándo has vuelto? –Le preguntó.

- Ayer por la mañana.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

- Quería darte una sorpresa –Hisana agachó su cabeza, sonriendo y sonrojándose-, pensé que seguirías viniendo por este parque y veo que no me equivoqué –el chico miró hacia el parque y recordó cuando se veía con ella en ese mismo lugar.

- Ya veo –dijo él sonriendo levemente-. "A las ocho en el parque", ¿no?

- Sí –Hisana sonreía feliz-. Y llegaste puntual, aunque eres demasiado bruto.

- ¿Bruto? –Preguntó extrañado.

- ¿Por qué corrías tan rápido? Así normal que te diera una bajada de azúcar, te esfuerzas demasiado –dijo colocándole el flequillo.

Byakuya suspiró levemente al sentir aquello, hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía las manos de Hisana sobre su pelo que ya no recordaba lo bien que se encontraba en momentos así. Cerró los ojos relajándose por completo, ella tenía esa virtud en él.

- Te he echado de menos –dijo en un susurro consiguiendo que Hisana se sonrojara sorprendida por lo inesperado de aquella declaración.

- Y yo a ti –respondió.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Han vuelto trasladar a tu padre aquí?

- No... mi padre sigue trabajando en .

- ¿Entonces?

- Pues… -Hisana dudó un momento.

- ¿Sí?

- Mis padres... se han separado.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó el pelinegro abriendo los ojos como platos.

- Sí. La convivencia allí no era buena y ya ves, no han aguantado mucho. Ahora están tramitando el divorcio, pero como a mi madre no le gustaba vivir allí decidió volver aquí con su familia, y yo me vine con ella.

- Vaya… ¿Y tú cómo estás? Debe ser algo duro.

- Lo es, aunque en cierto modo también lo prefería. No era bonito verles discutir todos los días, supongo que ya no había solución.

- Lo siento –dijo él tomando una de las manos de Hisana entre las suyas.

- Tranquilo, estoy bien. Además, he podido volver contigo –sonrió-, y eso es lo mejor que podía pasarme ahora.

Se miraron durante un momento a los ojos sin decirse nada, en silencio, hablándose con la mirada. No existían palabras con suficiente valor como para expresar todo lo que sentían al verse de nuevo juntos, uno al lado del otro. Lentamente se fueron acercando hasta fundirse en un tierno beso lleno de cariño, un beso que les hacía olvidar todo el pasado. Byakuya se separó sin abrir sus ojos, mientras que Hisana acariciaba un de sus mejillas y le susurraba:

- Deberíamos volver a casa.

- Sí, por desgracia –dijo él resoplando.

- ¿Siguen las cosas igual con tu familia?

- Igual no, peor.

- Vaya.

- Pero bueno, ya tendré tiempo para contártelo todo, ¿no? –Le preguntó abriendo los ojos.

- Claro –dijo ella sonriendo-, ahora no me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Ambos sonrieron.

Byakuya llegó algo más tarde a su casa aunque antes tuvo que beberse un refresco y comerse un donut para poder llegar en mejores condiciones. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía decir que era feliz, ya ni siquiera recordaba todo lo que le dijo su hermana sobre Kaien o los problemas con sus padres sobre aquellos temas matrimoniales. Ahora era solamente ella la que ocupaba su mente por completo, solo ella, la única persona que realmente le conocía, la única que conseguía sacar una sonrisa en aquel rostro frío y calculador.

* * *

_Hola! ^^_

_En fin, Hisana ya ha vuelto, ahora habrá algo más de trama y Byakuya no estará tan solo xD_  
_Espero que les esté gustando el fic y como se va desarrollando. Como en este capítulo solo salen Byakuya y Hisana prometo que escribiré otro en el que daré mucha más importancia a Rukia con... xD Ya se verá si con Ichigo o con Kaien._

_A partir de ahora no actualizaré tan regularmente como he venido haciendo estos días. Estoy de exámenes hasta febrero, así que tardaré más en escribir y no tendré tanta inspiración u.u Pero intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda._

_Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews :D Cuídense y hasta pronto!_


	10. El examen

- ¡Byakuya, arriba! ¡Llegarás tarde!

Los gritos de su madre le despertaron de un sueño profundo y apacible. Miró su reloj aún adormilado y vio que se había quedado dormido. Saltó de la cama y fue directo a ducharse, agradeciendo que aún podría llegar a tiempo a la universidad. Desde que Hisana regresó dormía mucho más que antes, estaba tan sumamente tranquilo que no se quedaba todas las noches estudiando y ni siquiera tomaba café… a excepción de una taza en el desayuno.

- ¿Hay café? –Preguntó algo apurado al entrar en la cocina.

- Sí, claro –dijo su madre-. ¿Qué te pasa ahora? Hacía tiempo que no te quedabas dormido.

- Olvidé poner el despertador –se excusó mientras se bebía su preciado café.

- ¿Eso es lo único que vas a desayunar hoy?

- Sí, no me da tiempo de más, me voy ya.

Salió de allí y vio como Rukia iba con el uniforme del instituto hacia la cocina para desayunar. Byakuya creyó ver a un muerto andante antes que a su hermana. La chica apenas abría los ojos y solo sabía bostezar.

- ¡Hey! Despierta –le dijo él.

- Jumm –se quejaba la morena mientras se rascaba un ojo-, es que es muy temprano.

- Que suerte poder despertarse media hora más tarde.

- Pero sigue siendo temprano.

- Bueno, bueno. Luego me dices que has sacado en el examen, hasta luego –dijo justo antes de salir.

En ese momento Rukia abrió los ojos de golpe y tragó saliva con algo de miedo. Se había olvidado por completo de aquel examen. No sabía a ciencia cierta si lo había hecho bien o mal, pero lo que sí sabía es que ella y los números no se llevaban nada bien. Si aprobaba no habría ningún problema, pero… ¿y si suspendía? ¿Qué le diría a su hermano mayor entonces? Rezó en su interior, suplicando fervientemente que al menos tuviera un suficiente en ese examen, así al menos no le habría hecho perder ese tiempo tan preciado a su nii-sama.

Aún le estaba dando vueltas a todo ese asunto cuando se encontraba en el descanso del instituto, totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos. Intentaba buscar una excusa razonable por si suspendía (que sería lo más probable), y así haría entrar en razón a Byakuya para que no se enfadara tanto… o eso creía ella.

- Hey, hola –dijo Ichigo al verla.

- Podría decirle que no dormí bien esa noche por los nervios –dijo ella inconscientemente con un mano en su mentón.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Y claro, al dormir mal no llegué con buen cuerpo al examen –seguía diciendo Rukia, buscando una solución a sus pensamientos cuando, de repente, se iluminaron sus ojos-. ¡SÍ! –Gritó chocando su puño con su otra mano, signo de que aquello era un buen plan y podría convencer a su hermano con ello-. ¡Le diré eso!

Ichigo en ese momento se asustó por la repentina alegría de la enana, pero al ver que ella seguía en su mundo ideal, ignorándole por completo, comenzó a enfadarse.

-¡Eh! –Le gritó de nuevo.

- Fijo que se lo cree todo –decía Rukia feliz y sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¡Tú! ¡Enana! –Gritó Ichigo de nuevo dándole un empujón en la espalda, haciendo que la morena perdiera levemente el equilibrio, momento en el cual ella reaccionó y vio que Ichigo estaba ahí.

- ¡Bakka! –Se quejó encarándose con él-. ¡¿Qué demonios haces? ¡¿Crees que esa es manera de saludar?

-¡Y tú qué, enana, que ni siquiera te das cuenta de que estoy aquí!

- ¡¿Cómo que no? ¡Sabía perfectamente que estabas aquí tonto!

- Sí, claro. Seguro que estabas pensando en esos feos conejos que tanto te gustan.

Momento después, Ichigo se encontraba en el suelo después de haber recibido un puñetazo de la pequeña pero fuerte hija de los Kuchiki.

- Arg, ¡eso duele, idiota! –Se quejó él.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a mancillar la hermosura de Chappy, tiene una belleza que tu corta mente no podría apreciar.

- Ni yo ni nade porque es horroroso –dijo rascándose la cabeza, aunque acto seguido vio como a Rukia le brillaban los ojos de odio y apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

- ¿Qué has dicho? –Preguntó con una voz muy seria, algo mucho más típico de Byakuya que de ella.

- No-no, nada, nada. ¿Qué iba a decir? Jejeje –reía Ichigo como podía mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

- ¡Kuchiki! ¡Hola! –Saludó otra voz justo antes de que Rukia volviera a pegarle un puñetazo a Ichigo.

- Ah, hola Kuukaku –dijo ella al girarse y ver a la guapa morena de ojos azules.

- ¿Qué hay, cuñada? –Preguntó sonriendo mientras Rukia se sonrojaba por lo que acababa de decir.

- ¡No digas eso! –Dijo nerviosa.

- Tsk –se quejó Ichigo aún sentado en el suelo, no fuera a ser que al levantarse volviera a sufrir la conocida "furia Kuchiki".

- ¿Por qué no? Si eres la novia de mi hermano puedo decirlo –argumentó convencida Kuukaku, ignorando al pelinaranja.

- ¡Kurosaki-kun!

Ichigo se giró y pudo ver a tres de los compañeros de su clase.

- Inoue.

- ¿Qué demonios haces sentado en el suelo, Kurosaki? –Dijo Ishida.

- Eso no te importa –le respondió él.

- Kurosaki-kun, ¿no has visto las notas del examen de mates? –Le preguntó Inoue, haciendo que Rukia volviera a recordar lo que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le estaba dando en ese día.

- Oh, es verdad, hoy publicaban las notas –dijo Ichigo a la vez que Chad le asentía.

- Cada día peor Kurosaki, no tienes remedio. Eres patético –dijo Ishida.

- ¿Qué has dicho? –Dijo Ichigo levantándose y encarándose con él.

- Ya, ya, no os peléis –decía Inoue riendo tímidamente con una gotita en la frente.

- Has vuelto a suspender inútil –volvía a recriminarle Ishida.

- ¡¿Qué? –Gritó Ichigo-. No me lo creo, eso tengo que verlo yo, no me fío de ti.

Los cuatro se fueron, alejándose de allí y dejando a Rukia y Kuukaku solas. La menor de los Kuchiki sentía tantos nervios que ni siquiera se percató de que sus amigos la habían abandonado. Podía escuchar como Ichigo e Ishida seguían discutiendo, pero ella solo imaginaba esa cara seria de su hermano y esa voz grave regañándola.

- Hey, ¿te pasa algo? –Preguntó Kuukaku, haciendo que Rukia saliera de su trance.

- Oh, no, no, no, estoy bien, muy bien –respondió ella fingiendo y sonriendo.

- Lo cierto es que venía a darte la enhorabuena por ese examen, menuda puntuación.

- ¿Eh?

- Oh, ¿no has visto las notas?

- No.

- Vaya. Pues te lo diré yo –dijo sonriente-, eres la tercera con mejor nota en tu clase, solo te supera el chico de las gafas y la niña esa del pelo naranja, los que han estado antes aquí.

- ¡¿QUÉ? –Dijo Rukia sin creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- Sí, increíble, y eso que decías que eras malísima con las mates.

Rukia aún estaba en su mundo de Chappys, tal y como le dijo Ichigo antes. Aquello no podía ser cierto, tenía que ser una broma. ¿Cómo iba a ser ella la tercera mejor? Era imposible, tendría que verlo con sus propios ojos para creerse algo así.

- ¿Rukia?

- Lo siento Kuukaku, pero debo irme.

La Kuchiki fue corriendo hacia el tablón de notas y vio que Ichigo e Ishida aún discutían. Cuando se fijó en la lista comprobó que Kuukaku le había dicho la verdad. Se quedó boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos al ver aquel sobresaliente. ¿No estaría soñando?

- ¡Enana! ¿Qué demonios has hecho para sacar esa nota? No copiarías, ¿no? –Le decía Ichigo.

- ¡¿Qué dices? –Gritó enfadada pegándole de nuevo-. Yo no copio nunca, bakka.

- Definitivamente, hoy no es mi día –dijo Ichigo renegado, sentado otra vez en el suelo.

- ¡Y ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme enana!

- ¿Otra vez por los suelos, Kurosaki? –Le dijo Ishida sonriendo de lado para volver a provocarle.

- Te dije que era verdad –le dijo Kuukaku a Rukia nada más llegar al tablón de notas.

- Ya, ya veo, jeje –dijo riendo nerviosa.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –Le preguntó Ichigo.

- Nii-sama me explicó y me ayudó con los ejercicios.

- ¿Byakuya? –Dijo Ichigo sorprendido-. ¿Te ayudó? Increíble, ese estirado tiene compasión y es capaz de ayudar.

- ¡Ni digas eso de nii-sama! –Gritó la morena dándole un capón, haciendo que el chico se quejara por enésima vez.

- Así que fue tu hermano –dijo Kuukaku de repente mirando las notas, consiguiendo captar la atención de Ichigo y Rukia.

- Sí, me ayudó.

- ¿Le dijiste lo de las clases particulares?

- Se me olvidó –se excusó Rukia riendo nerviosa mientras Ichigo la miraba extrañado.

- Riendo así pareces más tonta de lo que ya lo eres –le dijo él.

- ¡ICHIGO! –Gritó Rukia yendo hacia él.

- ¿Podrías preguntárselo hoy? –Preguntó Kuukaku ocasionando que Rukia se parara en seco.

- ¿Hoy?

- Claro.

- Ya te dije que mi hermano es muy especial, no creo que quiera.

- Venga, seguro que puedes convencerle –le dijo guiñándole un ojo-, además, todo quedaría en familia.

- Claro, claro –dijo Rukia sonriendo forzadamente mientras Ichigo se preguntaba porqué tanto interés en tener un profesor tan sieso.

Cuando Rukia llegó a su casa comprobó que Byakuya aún no había regresado. Él decidió quedarse a comer ese día en la universidad, por lo que ella tendría que esperar a la tarde para poder decirle lo que su "cuñada" le había pedido, y bien sabía Rukia que su hermano se negaría en rotundo. Le oyó regresar a la tarde-noche, así que poco después se dirigió a su dormitorio y llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Sí? –Se le oyó decir al pelinegro.

- Nii-sama, ¿puedo pasar?

- Sí, pasa.

Ella abrió la puerta y vio como su hermano estaba con el ordenador.

- Creí que estabas estudiando –dijo ella.

- He llegado hace un rato, necesito un poco de descanso, ¿no crees?

- Claro, que tonta –dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Querías algo?

- Bueno, eh… yo quería…

- ¿Qué has sacado en el examen? –Le preguntó Byakuya de repente.

- ¡Un sobresaliente! –Dijo emocionada-. ¿No es increíble?

- Vaya, bien hecho –dijo él sin separar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

Rukia sonrió feliz, su hermano la había felicitado… algo seco pero la había felicitado, eso ya era mucho.

- ¿En qué puesto has quedado?

- Tercera.

- Bueno, no está mal.

A Byakuya no le importaba que Rukia fuera la primera en todo, tal y como su padre le obligaba a él. Mientras ella tuviera una buena nota, aprobara y pudiera estudiar una buena carrera sería suficiente.

- Nii-sama, yo quería decirte algo.

- ¿Qué?

- Pues…

Silencio tenso.

- Venga, suéltalo ya –se quejó Byakuya.

- Que… que Shiba Kuukaku me ha pedido que seas su profesor particular de matemáticas –dijo Rukia de carrerilla y sin mirarle. Bien sabía que a él no le gustaba nada esa familia.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? Es una broma, ¿verdad? –Le dijo y, esta vez sí, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- No, me lo dijo hace tiempo pero se me olvidó y hoy volvió a recordármelo.

- Pues le dices que ya se puede ir olvidando de eso, que se busque a otro profesor. No quiero trabajo ahora y menos en esa casa.

- Lo que suponía, pero se pone muy pesada.

- Tú verás como lo haces entonces, ¿algo más que decir?

- No.

- Entonces vete, que quiero estar un rato solo.

- Claro –dijo ella saliendo de allí y caminando hacia su cuarto, pero al segundo escuchó como la puerta de la habitación de Byakuya se abría de nuevo.

- Rukia –dijo Byakuya desde la puerta.

- ¿Sí? –Preguntó ella girándose.

- Acepto el trabajo, le daré clases a esa Shiba.

* * *

_Hola ^^_

_Por fin he vuelto a publicar, espero que no me maten por haber tardado tanto pero los exámenes me quitan todo el tiempo que tengo . Este lunes termino así que espero poder seguir la historia lo más pronto posible :D_

_Gracias por sus reviews! Nos vemos pronto!_


	11. Clases particulares

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a darle clases a la hermana del novio de Rukia? ¿Y eso por qué?

- ¿Sabías que te pones muy linda cuando estás celosa?

- Byakuya, no digas tonterías –dijo Hisana sonrojándose.

- Es verdad.

Byakuya y Hisana se encontraban en una cafetería, descansando después de su ajetreado día en la facultad.

- No estoy celosa –le decía nerviosa mientras él reía solo de verla-. Eres malo. Aún no me has dicho porqué has aceptado ese trabajo. ¿Te han obligado tus padres? –Preguntó ella echándole azúcar a su taza de té.

- ¿Mis padres? Ellos ni siquiera lo saben, y si supieran lo que voy a cobrar se negarían en rotundo.

- ¿Entonces por qué? Si esa familia no te cae bien y no necesitas dinero no lo entiendo.

- Lo hago para vigilar al novio de mi hermana.

- ¿Cómo? –Preguntó Hisana muy sorprendida sin ni siquiera moverse.

- Lo que has oído, ese tipo me da mala espina. Si voy a su casa podría enterarme de algo.

- ¿Enterarte de qué?

- De las intenciones que tiene con mi hermana.

- Como si fuera tan fácil averiguar eso, además, vas a darle clases a la hermana, no a él.

- Ya, pero puedo embaucar a esa chica y convencerla de que me cuente algo –dijo Byakuya de broma para ver su reacción.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso!

- ¿Te he dicho que celosa estás muy linda? –Dijo él sonriendo mientras bebía un poco de café.

- ¡Byakuya! –Dijo ella cada vez más nerviosa y sonrojada, haciendo que él se riera por verla de esa manera-. Seguro que ella es más guapa que yo.

- De eso nada.

- ¿No? ¿Seguro? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- ¿Y eso que más da?  
- Tú dímelo.

- Dos años menos que nosotros.

- ¿Es más alta que yo?

- Sí.

- ¿Y es popular entre los chicos?  
- Bueno, sí.

- Que bien. Es más joven, más alta y más guapa que yo –dijo ella renegada, sintiendo como si una nube negra se posara sobre su cabeza ocasionando una gran tormenta a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué más da que sea más joven y más alta?

- Que al final te acabarás olvidando de mí y te irás con ella.

- Ya, seguro…

- Y es más guapa.

- Claro.

- ¿Ves? Ya hasta tú reconoces que es más guapa que yo…

En ese momento, Byakuya le daba con un periódico en la cabeza a Hisana para que reaccionara de una vez.

- Deja de decir tonterías anda, yo no me voy a ir con esa –dijo él a la vez que pedía la cuenta y pagaba.

- Pero ella seguro que va a por ti, no me fío –dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y poniendo morros, haciendo que Byakuya volviera a reír-. ¡No te rías!

- Vale, vale, ¿pero podrías dejar de pensar en eso por un momento?

- ¿Cómo no voy a pensar en ello si una chica quiere conquistar a mi novio?

- Bueno, puede que tengas razón pero no podrá conquistarme.

- ¿No? -Preguntó ella ya saliendo de la cafetería.

- Por supuesto que no, no tiene nada que hacer.

- Pero…

- Ya, deja de pensar –dijo él colocando una mano en el mentón de ella y besando sus labios. Al separarse pudo ver que Hisana estaba aún algo embobada por ese beso tan repentino, por lo que aprovechó para volver a hablarle-. Yo solo te quiero a ti, Hisana.

Ella sonrió feliz y volvió a besarle. No podía negarlo, estaba completamente enamorada de él.

* * *

- Ichigo, esta tarde vienes a mi casa para hacer el trabajo –le dijo Rukia saliendo del instituto.

- ¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo a esa mansión? Sería mejor que vinieras tú a mi casa.

- Oh, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de mi hermano? –Le preguntó Rukia con una sonrisa malvada.

- ¡Qué dices! ¡Claro que no!

- Pues entonces vendrás a mi casa.

Ichigo resopló dándose por vencido. Tendría que ir a esa casa tan enorme para hacer un simple trabajo. ¿Por qué tendría que tocarle siempre ella de pareja en esas estupideces?

- Ya puedes ser puntual –dijo Rukia.

- ¿Y tu padre qué?

- Ah, por eso no hay problema, le diré que vienes para un trabajo y ya está.

- ¿Ya está?  
- Sí.

- Tu padre no suele quedarse tranquilo solo con eso.

- La verdad es que no, a lo mejor nos vigila.

- ¡¿QUÉ? –Gritó él mientras Rukia reía.

- Da igual, a las cinco en mi casa. Te espero.

Rukia se separó de Ichigo para volver a su casa, momento en el cual su móvil comenzó a sonar. Supuso que serían sus padres para regañarla por retrasarse tanto, pero sonrió al ver que era Kaien el que la llamaba.

- Hola –dijo ella sonriente.

- Hola.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué no has venido hoy a clase?

- Me dolía la cabeza, así que preferí quedarme dormido.

- Vaya, ¿estás mejor ahora?

- Sí, ya estoy mucho mejor.

- Me alegro.

- He pensado que podrías venir esta tarde a mi casa para decirme lo que habéis hecho de tareas, y así de paso estamos los dos juntos.

- ¿Yo? Pero si vamos a clases distintas.

- Ya, pero el curso y el profesor es el mismo, así que las tareas serán las mismas también. Vamos, vente un rato –dijo Kaien con un tono de voz muy sugerente.

- Me gustaría pero tengo que hacer un trabajo con Ichigo.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó Kaien, esta vez muy serio.  
- Sí, mandaron hacer un trabajo por parejas.

- ¿Y por qué con Kurosaki?  
- Pues porque va por orden alfabético, él va justo detrás de mí y por eso siempre coincidimos.

- Ya veo.

- Ya he quedado con él, así que no creo que pueda ir a verte hoy –dijo Rukia con pena.

- Bueno, ya llamaré a algún compañero de mi clase.

- Claro.

- Pásalo bien con Kurosaki. Adiós.

- ¿Kaien?

Antes de que Rukia pudiera reaccionar, él ya había colgado, lo cual le resultaba muy extraño. ¿Acaso se habría enfadado? ¿Estaría celoso de Ichigo? Por más que lo pensaba no le encontraba lógica. A ella no le interesaba Ichigo, él era como su hermano, ¿cómo iba a fijarse en él?

Poco después sus pensamientos se desvanecieron al sonar de nuevo su móvil, y esta vez sí eran sus padres.

- Sí madre, ya estoy llegando –respondió ella nada más descolgar.

* * *

Eran las cinco menos cuarto de la tarde cuando Byakuya salía de su casa para llegar a tiempo a sus primeras horas de trabajo. Apenas llevaba nada encima, solo su móvil y su cartera, no necesitaba mucho más para darle clases particulares a una chica. No sabía muy bien porque esa muchacha había puesto tanto interés en que fuera él su profesor, puede que Hisana estuviera en lo cierto o quizá fuera verdad que sus notas eran un desastre. Fuera lo que fuera, él tenía claro cual era su objetivo: Shiba Kaien. No sabía muy bien como poder obtener información acerca de él, aunque sí sabía al tipo de familia al que se enfrentaba. Eran de clase alta y sus negocios iban cada vez mejor, aumentando sus ventas día tras día. Aún así, el capital de los Shiba no superaba el de los Kuchiki, por lo que siempre intentaron hacer quebrar su negocio. Byakuya tuvo que soportar muchas veces la furia de su padre cuando alguno de los Shiba se interponía en su camino.

Aún así, ninguno de esos intentos funcionó y la franquicia Kuchiki seguía siendo la más rica de todo el país. Esas eran las razones por las que al señor Kuchiki no le agradaba la idea de que alguno de sus hijos se acercara a esa familia. Y ahora Rukia era la novia de Kaien y Byakuya el profesor de Kuukaku.

- Me matará si se entera de todo esto –pensó Byakuya.

Pero a Byakuya no le importaba esa enemistad entre ambas familias, a él lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba era que Rukia se juntara con la persona equivocada, y estaba totalmente seguro de que ese Kaien no era trigo limpio. Solo le faltaba comprobarlo y era por esa razón por la que se encontraba allí, en frente de la puerta de la casa de los Shiba.

- Vaya –dijo él mirando-, creí que sería más grande.

Se disponía a llamar a la puerta cuando Kuukaku abrió justo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

- Hola –dijo ella sonriente.

- Hola.

- Gracias por venir, pasa.

Byakuya entró dentro mientras que Kuukaku comenzaba a hablar sin parar, agradeciéndole mil y una veces que hubiera aceptado ser su profesor y diciéndole varias cosas a las que él no prestó ninguna atención, hasta que ella comentó:

- Este es mi cuarto, y el de la izquierda es el de mi hermano Kaien.

- Bien –contestó él.

* * *

A la misma hora a la que Byakuya llegaba a casa de los Shiba, Ichigo llamaba a la puerta de los Kuchiki, aunque él, al contrario de lo que muchos podrían pensar, no estaba nervioso. Esa casa no le imponía, la había visto tantas veces que ya ni le sorprendía que se hiciera una mansión tan grande para solo cuatro personas, aquello era exagerado. Lo que Ichigo no esperaba es que fuera el propio señor Kuchiki el que le abriera la puerta, siempre era algún sirviente, ¿pero él? ¿Kuchiki Soujun?

- Kurosaki –dijo el hombre con su característica voz grave y seria.

- Se-señor, buenas tardes –dijo Ichigo nervioso e inclinando levemente la cabeza, deseando que le tragara la tierra.

- Mi hija te está esperando, llegas tarde.

- Lo siento, señor.

Ichigo agradeció el hecho de que Rukia ya hubiera avisado a su padre sobre su visita. Estaba deseando entrar ya en esa casa y salir de aquella situación tan tensa, pero ese hombre no se apartaba de la puerta, seguía ahí, firme y escrutándole con la mirada.

- Padre, ¿ha llegado ya…? ¡Ichigo! ¿Qué haces ahí? –Dijo Rukia al pasar justo detrás de su padre-. Vamos pasa, tenemos que hacer el trabajo.

- Como si fuera tan fácil –pensó Ichigo mirando aún al hombre de ojos grises.

- Me voy ya, Rukia –dijo Soujun pasando al lado de Ichigo, caminando con su semblante serio y elegante.

- Buen viaje –dijo Rukia.

Pero su padre no le contestó, se montó directamente en el coche dejando a Ichigo en estado de shock. Nunca había pensado que si Rukia llegara a ser algún día su pareja aquel hombre sería su… ¿suegro? ¿Y Byakuya sería su cuñado? Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo solo de pensarlo.

- ¡BAKKA! ¿QUIERES PASAR YA? –Gritó Rukia al ver que el pelinaranja no atendía nada.

- ¡No grites enana, no soy sordo! –Dijo él entrando.

- ¡Pues lo parece porque no me has oído hasta ahora!

- Sino has dicho nada.

- En qué estarías pensando para quedarte así…

- ¡En nada! ¡No pensaba en nada!

- Seguro… anda, vamos a hacer el maldito trabajo.

- Sí, mejor será.

En ese momento, Ichigo miró un reloj de pared que había en la casa. Eran exactamente las cinco y dos minutos. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza resoplando, su "suegro" era muy estricto, no perdonaba ni dos minutos de retraso. La próxima vez tendría que llegar a las cinco en punto, ni un segundo más, ni un segundo menos.

- Venga –dijo Rukia entrando en una de las múltiples salas que había en esa casa-, tú buscas en las enciclopedias y yo busco en el ordenador.

- Claro, que lista, tú te quedas con lo más fácil, ¿no?

- Buscar en internet también es difícil –dijo burlándose.

- Sí, seguro. ¿Y por qué aquí? ¿No podemos ir a tu cuarto?

- ¿Qué más da? Mejor aquí que la mesa es más grande y tenemos los libros a mano.

- ¿Y si nos ve tu hermano?

- Mi hermano no está, ha ido a darle clases a Kuukaku.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó Ichigo sorprendido-. ¿Al final ha accedido?

- Sí –dijo Rukia aún extrañada por ello-, es muy raro, ¿verdad? No sé porqué aceptaría…

- ¿No te dijo ningún motivo o razón?

- Nada.

- Tu hermano es rarísimo.

- ¡Ni digas eso de nii-sama!

Después de una nueva discusión empezaron con el trabajo, pero siempre acababan gritando cuando no estaban de acuerdo con algo. Pasaron dos horas y apenas llevaban la mitad de todo lo que tenían que hacer.

- ¿Pero cómo vamos a poner eso? ¡Usa la cabeza enana!

- Eres tú el que debería usarla, por tu culpa vamos tan retrasados.

- ¿Por mi culpa? Culpa tuya que te centras más en los dibujos que en la información.

- Para que quede bonito y presentable.

- Esos conejos no son nada bonitos.

- ¡¿Cómo que no?

- Son horribles, anda déjame ver lo que has puesto en ese folio que a lo mejor me sirve para la información que he encontrado –dijo Ichigo intentando ver lo que ella había escrito.

- No –dijo ella alejando el papel-, tú concéntrate en la parte que te ha tocado.

- Pero quiero verlo, solo para comprobar.

- ¡No! –Dijo ella esquivándole para que no le quitara el folio.

- Seguro que ya has hecho algo mal –decía Ichigo mientras seguía insistiendo.

- Que no, si lo lees seguro que lo cambias todo y no quiero que lo hagas, que me ha costado mucho.

- Eso confirma que lo has hecho mal. Dámelo –dijo Ichigo poniéndose en pie para ganar ventaja.

- ¡Que no!

Empezaron a forcejear, él para ver qué era lo que Rukia había hecho durante esas dos horas y ella para evitar que ese folio fuera requisado por el pelinaranja. Pero en un pequeño descuido Ichigo resbaló con la alfombra y cayó encima de Rukia, provocando que ella se golpeara contra el suelo.

- ¡Bakka! –Gritó ella con los ojos cerrados por el dolor y aún sin soltar el papel, el cual ya estaba bastante arrugado-. ¡Eso ha dolido idiota!

- Lo-lo siento.

- ¡¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?

Rukia no obtuvo respuesta así que decidió abrir sus ojos para encarar al chico y ahí se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban. Ella estaba entre el suelo y el cuerpo de Ichigo, el cual estaba muy sonrojado y mirándola intensamente a sus ojos. Rukia no sabía porqué pero se sentía nerviosa en esa posición, incluso sus mejillas se ruborizaron al ver la mirada que su amigo le estaba dedicando en ese momento. Ella nunca le había visto así.

- Kurosaki.

- ¡Nii-sama! –Gritó Rukia al ver a Byakuya mirándoles con odio desde la puerta.

* * *

_Hola =D_

_Perdón por la tardanza pero no tengo tiempo para nada _ y cada vez los capítulos son más largos y cuesta bastante escribirlos en el ordenador =_= Espero no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente y así no hacerles esperar mucho ^_^_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews a todos! =D_


	12. Sospechas

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron a la vez muy alterados y nerviosos al ver a Byakuya.

– ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo, Kurosaki? –Dijo Byakuya muy serio.

– No-no pasa nada nii-sama –dijo Rukia acercándose a su hermano para intentar tranquilizarle-, no es lo que piensas.

– ¿Ah, no? ¿Y en qué estoy pensando si puede saberse? –Le preguntó con severidad.

– Eh, pues… –Rukia se sonrojó–, en algo malo, seguro.

– Claro, y por eso te ruborizas. Mira Kurosaki –dijo Byakuya dirigiéndose de nuevo al pelinaranja–, hoy no estoy de humor así que ya puedes explicarme que es lo que hacías encima de mi hermana.

– Me caí –dijo Ichigo.

– ¿Solo eso?

– Sí –dijo nervioso–, resbalé y caí.

– ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Kurosaki?

– Nii-sama, él dice la verdad –intervino Rukia al ver que a Ichigo le iban consumiendo los nervios.

– Como te atrevas a tocarle un solo pelo a mi hermana desearás no haber nacido –dijo Byakuya ignorando por completo a su hermana.

– ¡Pero si no le he hecho nada! –Gritó Ichigo.

– ¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó el mayor de los Kuchiki. Ichigo le miró a los ojos con más respeto del que nunca pudiera haber imaginado. Si Byakuya no hubiera interrumpido en ese momento lo más seguro es que él la hubiera besado.

– Claro que estoy seguro –dijo convencido pero sonrojándose solo por imaginar ese beso.

– Maldito –dijo Byakuya encarándose con él, como si hubiera sido capaz de leerle el pensamiento.

– ¡Nii-sama!

– Hey, Byakuya, tranquilo –dijo Ichigo alejándose de él.

– ¿Cuándo te he dado permiso para que puedas llamarme por mi nombre de pila? –Dijo Byakuya furioso.

– Eh… pues… –Ichigo se quedó en silencio pensando–. No lo sé, siempre te he llamado así, Byakuya.

– Insecto.

– ¡¿Qué has dicho?

– Ya me ocuparé algún día de ti. Rukia, ¿dónde está nuestro padre?

– ¿Eh? –Ichigo se quedó perplejo por ver la facilidad con la que Byakuya se olvidaba de todo y cambiaba de tema.

– Pues… –dijo Rukia también sorprendida–, se fue a Los Ángeles con mamá, ya sabes, los negocios.

– Oh, es verdad, que bien –dijo Byakuya pensando que tendría un poco más de libertad en su casa al verse sin ninguno de sus padres. En ese momento volvió a dirigirle a Ichigo una de sus fulminantes miradas.

– ¡No! –Gritó Rukia colocándose entre los dos–. No hace falta que te encargues de él, nii-sama, ya lo hago yo.

– ¿Tú? –Preguntó Byakuya poco convencido.

- Sí, yo me ocupo de él. Te recuerdo que tengo novio –Byakuya e Ichigo cambiaron sus semblantes serios por uno de furia y asco al recordar al susodicho novio de Rukia–, así que si Ichigo ha intentado algo seré yo la que se ocupe de él.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó Ichigo alzando la voz–. ¡Pero sino te he hecho nada!

– ¡Por si acaso! –Dijo Rukia.

– Bueno –interrumpió Byakuya–, me parece un buen razonamiento, pero recuerda lo que te he dicho Kurosaki. No le toques ni un pelo a mi hermana –dijo justo antes de marcharse de aquella habitación.

– Uf –suspiró Rukia–, te he librado de una buena, bakka.

– Sé defenderme muy bien solito enana, tu hermano no es para tanto –dijo Ichigo algo indignado.

– ¿Ah, no? Pues no lo parecía al principio con esa cara de pánico que tenías.

– ¡¿Cómo has dicho? ¡Yo no tenía miedo!

– ¿Qué no? –Dijo Rukia antes de empezar a reír a carcajadas.

– Enana asquerosa –dijo Ichigo resignándose y apartando la mirada de ella. Fue entonces cuando vio un papel algo arrugado y tirado en el suelo. Sí, era el dichoso papel que había causado todo ese alboroto. Aprovechó que Rukia seguía riendo para mirar el folio y ver si ella había hecho algo, pero… – ¡Lo sabía! ¡No has hecho nada del trabajo, enana!

Rukia reaccionó al momento y vio como Ichigo sujetaba ese papel. Una nueva discusión estaba a punto de empezar entre ellos.

* * *

– Me tienen harto –decía Byakuya indignado mientras daba vueltas en su cuarto–. Primero Shiba, luego su hermana y ahora Kurosaki. ¿Alguien más quiere unirse a la fiesta?

Se encontraba furioso, con muchas ganas de descargar su ira contra alguien. No había podido averiguar nada extraño de Kaien, lo cierto es que ni siquiera le había visto. Tuvo que soportar dos horas con su hermana menor, la cual se hacía la tonta en cuestión de estudios. Byakuya pudo ver que Kuukaku era una buena estudiante, no había necesidad de tener clases particulares. Ella fallaba a posta, se equivocaba para que él volviera a explicarle lo mismo una y otra vez, consiguiendo que el pelinegro se renegara por tener que perder el tiempo de una manera tan absurda.

Verdaderamente, Hisana tenía razón, esa chica solo quería una cosa: a él. Pero sería mejor que Hisana no supiera nada del asunto, sino lo tendría muy difícil para volver a darle clases particulares y él necesitaba ir a esa casa. Tenía que encontrar algo para poder delatar a Shiba Kaien.

– Entre la universidad y tu nuevo "trabajo" apenas puedo verte –le dijo Hisana varios días después cuando se encontraban en el mismo parque de siempre.

– Intento compaginarlo todo pero resulta complicado, entiéndelo.

– Sino fueras a darle clases a esa todo sería más fácil.

– Aún así nada es fácil, Hisana. Tenemos que escondernos de mis padres y también de tu madre. Recuerda que a ella tampoco le agrada la idea de que su hija se vea con un chico de la alta sociedad, el cual solo le acarrearía problemas.

– Ya lo sé… ni siquiera parecemos una pareja. Salimos a la calle con miedo de que nos vean, como si estuviéramos cometiendo un delito. ¿Tan malo es enamorarse de alguien?

– Parece que si se trata de grandes herederos sí.

– Vaya, me he enamorado de alguien que es prohibido para mí.

– Nos ha pasado lo mismo a los dos.

– Al final hasta será bueno que te vayas con tu alumna, al menos ella es de clase alta, no como yo.

– Deja de decir tonterías, te dije que no iba a irme con ella.

– Entonces no sigas con ese trabajo y vente conmigo –le dijo ella mirándole con pena–. Si nuestra relación ya es difícil, ¿por qué tienes que complicarla más haciendo esto?

– Porque tengo que proteger a mi hermana.

– No tienes porqué ser tan sobreprotector, ella ya es mayor para cuidarse sola.

– Pero se ha juntado con una escoria.

– ¿Y si ese Kaien no resultara ser como tú dices?

– Claro que es así, le conozco bien. Durante varios meses fue mi compañero de clase y sé como actúa. Solo necesito algo más, tener alguna prueba.

– Ya…

– Hisana, no te pongas así, por favor.

– No puedo estar contenta. Hemos estado más de tres meses separados y ahora con todo esto tampoco podemos vernos como antes de que me marchara. Prefieres estar con esa chica antes que estar conmigo.

– ¿Estás celosa?

– No –dijo en un susurro.

– Sí lo estás.

– Que no.

– Hisana, ella no me gusta, nunca me ha gustado. Yo solo te quiero a ti.

– Pues no lo parece… A veces eres tan frío que siento que no te importo nada.

– Eso no es verdad y lo sabes. Sino no me importaras me habría ido con otra cuando tú no estabas aquí.

– Oh, ya veo. Quizá deberías haberlo hecho.

– Hisana, ¿por qué me dices todo esto?

– Vale tienes razón, estoy celosa –dijo mirándole directamente a sus ojos, dejando ver como los suyos ya estaban algo humedecidos–. Estoy muy celosa pero yo lo único que quiero es verte, solo eso. Quiero estar más tiempo contigo, ¿tan malo es querer ver a la persona que amo? Pero no, tú prefieres ir a esa casa para seguir adelante con tu pequeña "misión", ¿no?

– Tengo que hacerlo, por favor Hisana –dijo agarrando una de sus manos–. Entiéndelo.

– Está bien, te entenderé, ¿pero entiendes tú como me siento yo? –Ante esa pregunta Byakuya se quedó en blanco sin saber muy bien qué decir–. Ya, comprendo –dijo Hisana soltándose del agarre de Byakuya y levantándose.

– Espera, no te vayas –le suplicó él levantándose al momento.

– Lo siento Byakuya, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Ya nos veremos cuando tú quieras estar conmigo.

Eso fue lo último que dijo Hisana antes de marcharse, dejando a Byakuya solo en aquel parque que tantos recuerdos le daba. Él no quiso seguirla, tampoco la paró ni le dijo nada, la dejó irse.

En cierta forma comprendía lo que le pasaba a Hisana, era normal que estuviera así pero no podía dejar las clases particulares. Se sintió egoísta por ello. Sabía que si se olvidaba de aquel trabajo todo volvería a ser como antes entre ellos dos, pero había algo que le impedía abandonar. Tenía una corazonada, sentía que si seguía adelante averiguaría algo, aunque ahora tendría que rogar para que Hisana esperara por él.

Los días fueron pasando y Byakuya cada vez se renegaba más y más. No tenía nada con lo que culpar a Kaien, es más, nunca le había visto en esa casa desde que empezó con las clases, por lo que lo más seguro es que estuviera siempre fuera. Lo malo de aquello es que él podría aprovechar e irse con Rukia, pero eso no le preocupaba a Byakuya pues sabía que su hermana quedaba todos los días con Ichigo para terminar el trabajo del instituto. Pero también había un problema con ello y era que no podría controlar lo que el pobre de Ichigo estuviera haciendo con su dulce hermanita, así que decidió darle un voto de confianza al pelinaranja ya que no le quedaba otra alternativa.

– No entiendo esta parte –le dijo Kuukaku.

Byakuya volvió a mirarla olvidándose de todos sus pensamientos, pero lo que vio no le agradó en absoluto. Kuukaku le miraba cual niña inocente que no ha roto un plato en su vida, con tres botones de su camisa desabrochados para dejar ver su gran escote adornado con un sostén blanco de encaje. Luego se llevó el bolígrafo a la boca sensualmente y le preguntó susurrando:

– ¿Podría explicármelo de nuevo, sensei?

El pelinegro odiaba ese tono de voz, le resultaba tan empalagoso que le daba asco. No podía negar que era una chica guapa y que tenía un cuerpo envidiable pero no le atraía en absoluto. En cambio, si hubiese sido Hisana la que le hubiera incitado de esa forma, seguramente habría caído ante ella al momento dejándose llevar por sus instintos… Pero por desgracia para él, no era su novia la que se estaba insinuando.

– A ver –dijo él muy serio sin mostrar ningún atisbo de deseo por ella–, volveré a explicártelo.

Justo después de volver a enseñarle como se resolvía ese problema, levantó la vista y pudo ver desde la ventana como Kaien salía de la casa. Bien, aquella era su mejor y, probablemente, su única oportunidad.

– Bueno, tengo que irme ya –dijo.

– ¿Ya? Pero si aún faltan muchas cosas por hacer –se quejó ella.

– Los ejercicios que faltan ya te los expliqué ayer, hazlos y si tienes alguna duda me lo preguntas mañana –le dijo levantándose y poniéndose la chaqueta.

– Siempre me das dos horas de clase, ¿por qué hoy solo una?

– Tengo cosas que hacer en casa, estoy muy liado.

– Jo, venga quédate, luego no me sale nada, soy muy torpe –dijo haciendo pucheros con sus labios mientras volvía a separar algo más su camisa. Byakuya alzó una ceja pensando esa chica estaba realmente muy desesperada.

– No, me voy ya. Y tápate un poco, te resfriarás –dijo él irónicamente saliendo de allí y dejando a Kuukaku perpleja.

Byakuya caminó rápidamente para no perder a Kaien de vista, salió de la casa y cruzó hacia la derecha. A partir de ahí no sabía hacia donde podría haberse dirigido, pero por suerte le vio dos calles más adelante. Estaba dentro de una cafetería con otra chica, muy juntos y charlando animadamente. Decidió entrar dentro, por lo que se recogió el pelo en una coleta y se puso sus gafas de sol para evitar que le reconocieran con facilidad. Aunque Kaien no le quitaba la vista a esa chica, por lo que fue muy fácil para Byakuya pasar desapercibido y sentarse lo más alejado que podía.

En apenas media hora pudo ver múltiples besos, caricias y miradas cómplices que daban a entender que aquello tendrían que terminarlo en un lugar mucho más íntimo. Cuando Byakuya vio que ellos pagaban la cuenta para irse, él ni siquiera se movió de su asiento pues creía saber hacia donde se dirigían después de haberles visto tan… acaramelados.

Al salir de la cafetería, Kaien y su nueva conquista cruzaron la calle y entraron a un amplio edificio, el cual, como bien sabía el mayor de los Kuchiki, era uno de los grandes hoteles de la gama Shiba.

– Parece que vas a pasarlo muy bien, ¿no, Shiba? –se dijo Byakuya a sí mismo mientras se bebía el último sorbo de su café.

Lo que él no sabía es que a esas horas su querida hermana pequeña seguía en la casa de Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

_Holaaa ^^_

_Sí, lo sé, últimamente tardo mucho en publicar T_T Mi inspiración me está fallando, espero que vuelva pronto. De momento rogaré que no me maten por la discusión entre Byakuya y Hisana :S Pero bueno, algo de trama no le vendrá mal a este fic que pronto parecerá una novela xDD _

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios y los favoritos :3 Hasta pronto!_


	13. Celos

Ichigo estaba concentrado, tenía que dibujar un mapamundi ya que su trabajo era sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Iban a marcar en el mapa todas las fases y fechas importantes, después tendrían que colorearlo y exponerlo. Pero ya llevaba media hora dibujando y aquello no acababa de convencerle. Miraba el mapa, pintaba y volvía a borrar. Eso de dibujar nunca se le había dado bien pero prefería hacerlo él antes que dejarle esa tarea a Rukia, con lo mal que dibujaba ella… A lo mejor hasta se le ocurría dibujar un Chappy en la mitad de Europa como símbolo del ejército alemán o algunas de esas tonterías que tanto le gustaban a la enana. Pero para colmo de males ella estaba todo el rato pendiente de cómo iba progresando Ichigo con su mapa, y él, al notar que alguien no dejaba de observarle, se ponía nervioso y era incapaz de hacer nada bien.

– Ya te has vuelto a salir, bakka –dijo Rukia al ver lo que Ichigo había dibujado como África, la cual tenía más forma de plátano que del propio continente.

– ¡Te quieres callar! Así es imposible que me salga nada bien, no dejas de incordiar –le recriminó él mientras volvía a borrar.

– Pero si es que lo haces muy mal, te dije que tenía que hacerlo yo, hubiera tardado menos y habría quedado mejor.

– Sí claro –dijo mientras continuaba con su ardua tarea –. Tú lo que tienes que hacer es buscar información y resumir, pero solo sabes mirarme y molestarme. Así normal que nunca me salga bien.

– Claro, tú échame las culpas a mí. Reconoce que eres un mal dibujante.

– Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti.

– ¡¿Qué? Mis dibujos son perfectos, ni tienen ni punto de comparación.

– Bueno, entonces –paró un momento y la miró a los ojos–, te propongo algo enana.

– ¿El qué?

– Tú dibujarás otro mapa, y el que quede mejor de los dos será el que presentemos en clase.

– Vale, trato hecho. Verás como al final llevaremos el mío –dijo feliz y sacando un papel para empezar a dibujar.

– Sí, sí, seguro.

– Pues si llevamos el mío debería decirle a la profesora que el trabajo lo he hecho solamente yo, porque tú no has colaborado mucho.

– ¿Cómo que no? –Preguntó Ichigo alterado, tanto que otra vez volvió a pintar África de una forma horrorosa.

– Yo he tenido que buscar la información y ahora estoy haciendo el dibujo.

– Esa información es mía porque tú nunca escribes nada, y en vez de resumirlo mientras yo dibujaba te has dedicado a mirarme como una tonta.

– ¡Yo no soy tonta! Y eso que has buscado está muy mal redactado. No lo entiende nadie.

– Maldita enana, lo que pasa es que no quieres trabajar.

– ¿Cómo que no?  
– No, te quedas viendo lo que yo hago. ¿Tanto te preocupo que no puedes quitar la vista de mí?

– Serás idiota –dijo dándole en el hombro con fuerza.

– ¡Y tú enana! ¡Ponte a dibujar y déjame tranquilo!

– ¡Inútil! –Gritó ella dándole la espalda y empezando a dibujar su "particular" mapa.

Mientras dibujaba, empezó a pensar en lo que Ichigo le había dicho y lo cierto es que tenía razón, le gustaba mirarle. Cuando se concentraba, él fruncía el ceño y se quedaba callado y tranquilo, esforzándose porque todo saliera bien. Para ella era relajante mirarle en ese momento, estaba mono con esa expresión y con su pelo alborotado. Pero… ¡¿por qué estaba pensando en todo eso ahora? Él era solo su amigo, solo que era muy lindo… y muy idiota también. Aunque a ella también le gustaba hacerle rabiar y ver su cara de enfado, incluso así estaba lindo.

– Espera, ¿lindo? –Pensó Rukia para sí misma, no sabía porqué estaba pensando en eso ahora pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, tanto que hasta sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

– Terminé –dijo Ichigo de repente.

– ¿Ya? –Dijo ella sorprendida–. Si yo aún no he terminado.

– A saber en qué estarías pensando. A ver qué tal ha quedado lo que has hecho –dijo intentando ver por encima del hombro de la chica.

Lo cierto es ni ella misma sabía qué había dibujado, así que bajó la vista para ver que era lo que había hecho y lo que vio hizo que se sonrojara súbitamente. Había dibujado su cara y la de Ichigo, ambos con forma de Chappy claro está. El Chappy que era Rukia le daba un beso en la mejilla al que era Ichigo, el cual estaba sorprendido y sonrojado. Rukia se puso nerviosa, ¿por qué habría dibujado eso? Sin pensarlo dos veces lo rompió por la mitad antes de que Ichigo pudiera ver algo, acto que provocó la sorpresa del chico.

– ¿Por qué lo has roto? –Preguntó él.

– No me gustaba –dijo ella lo más seria que pudo–. ¿Cómo ha quedado el tuyo?

– Mira –se puso en pie y se lo enseñó–. ¿A que es una obra de arte?

– Pues… –la verdad es que le había quedado bien pero a ella le apetecía hacerle rabiar de nuevo–, más bien diría que es un mapamundi abstracto.

– ¿Cómo que abstracto? ¡Está perfecto!

– ¡Qué dices! Italia más que una bota parece una zapatilla, la India te ha quedado muy picuda y Japón es mucho más pequeño. Al final lo que mejor te ha quedado ha sido África.

– Te mataré enana –dijo frunciendo el ceño cabreado.

En ese instante, justo en el momento en el que Ichigo y Rukia iban a comenzar una nueva discusión por el dichoso mapa, escucharon como alguien llamaba al timbre de la casa. Rukia, al ver que Ichigo ni se movía le reprendió.

– ¡¿Es que no piensas moverte, bakka? Alguien ha llamado.

– ¿No me digas? –dijo él irónicamente–. ¿Sabes? No soy sordo, escucho perfectamente y ya abrirá mi madre, que está abajo y por lo tanto más cerca de la puerta que yo.

– Mira que eres vago, aprovechándote de tu madre.

– ¿Cómo que aprovecharme? Es cuestión de proximidad.

– Claro, claro –decía ella mirando de reojo su cara de enfado, estaba demasiado guapo así–, tienes a tu madre como una criada.

– Ahora sí que te mataré.

Pero ese segundo intento de matar a Rukia volvió a fallar al oír como esta vez llamaban a la puerta del cuarto de Ichigo.

– Ichigo –dijo su madre abriendo la puerta–, Inoue-san está aquí.

– ¿Inoue? –Preguntó Ichigo acercándose.

– Está esperando abajo, dice que necesita algo.

– Bueno, ahora bajo.

– De acuerdo –dijo su madre sonriendo y alejándose.

– A ver qué quiere, tú quédate terminando esto –le dijo a Rukia.

– ¿Por qué tengo que terminarlo yo?

– Porque una chica me reclama –dijo mirándola con furia mientras Rukia gruñía al no estar de acuerdo con ese reparto de trabajo.

– Lo que quieres es escaquearte, como siempre.

– O a lo mejor darte algo de trabajo a ti, que no haces nada.

Antes de que Rukia reaccionara, Ichigo salió corriendo de su habitación para evitar la patada que iba a propinarle la morena. Sonrió victorioso al oír a Rukia gritándole insultos tras la puerta, esta vez la victoria era para él. Luego bajó y vio a Inoue esperándole.

Por otro lado Rukia seguía en el dormitorio de Ichigo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama enfadada, ¿cómo se atreví a decirle eso? Se iba a enterar cuando volviera, no pensaba hacer el trabajo ella sola: o los dos juntos o nada.

Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos para pensar en una buena venganza contra ese cabeza de zanahoria, pero en ese momento recordó que el chico estaba abajo con Inoue. ¿Por qué habría ido ella a su casa? Tenía que ser algo importante… ¿Habría pasado algo? No dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, intentando buscar la razón por la que Orihime se encontraba allí.

– En realidad no es tan extraño que una amiga venga a visitarte a tu casa, ¿no? –Se dijo Rukia a sí misma.

Porque claro, a ella no podía visitarle ningún chico, no quería imaginar lo que dirían sus padres ante tal escena, pero puede que en casa de Ichigo no pasara eso y fueran sus amigas a verle a menudo, aunque lo raro es que Orihime fuera sola, sin Tatsuki…

¿Y si la pelinaranja era algo más que una amiga? Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida, nunca había pensando en esa opción y lo cierto es que Inoue siempre mencionaba el nombre de Ichigo y raro era no verla sonrojada cuando estaba al lado de él, aparte que el chico solía preocuparse mucho cuando la veía en apuros. La menor de los Kuchiki empezó a atar cabos y todo comenzaba a cuadrarle, seguro que entre esos dos había algo, porque con lo bonita y dulce que era Inoue sería extraño que Ichigo la rechazara.

De repente se sintió muy triste y a la vez enfadada. ¿Desde cuándo estaría Ichigo con ella? ¿Y por qué no le habría contado nada a ella? ¿Estaría enamorado ya de Orihime? Sin darse cuenta, varias lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, se sentía mal, sola y como si Ichigo la hubiera abandonado. Él ya no volvería a pensar nunca en ella, solo tendría ojos para su novia.

– Como no me habré dado cuenta antes –pensó la morena.

Se levantó enfadada, secó sus lágrimas y recogió todas sus cosas, no quería que Ichigo la viera llorar, así que se iría de esa casa lo antes posible. Pero cuando quiso abrir la puerta para salir del cuarto notó que otra persona hacía lo mismo desde el otro lado, y esa persona no era otra que Kurosaki Ichigo.

– ¿Qué haces enana? –Dijo él–. ¿Por qué has recogido las cosas? Aún no hemos terminado el trabajo.

– Estoy cansada y no me apetece seguir. Ya lo terminaremos mañana –dijo ella evitando su mirada.

– Si ya hemos hecho lo más difícil, no nos queda apenas nada. No seas vaga y quédate.

– Que no Ichigo… Quiero irme a casa.

– Pero… –Ichigo no acababa de entender nada, la expresión de Rukia era totalmente distinta–. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre o algo?

– No, estoy perfectamente.

– Entonces no entiendo nada Rukia.

– Quiero descansar y punto.

– No me lo creo, a ti te pasa algo más, incluso tienes los ojos hinchados como si hubieras estado llorando.

– ¡Yo no he llorado, bakka! –Gritó Rukia desesperada. Ante eso Ichigo se asustó, su amiga estaba mal pero no le decía que le pasaba. Se sentía impotente por no poder ayudarla o animarla–. Déjame pasar –insistió ella de nuevo.

– Estás llorando.

– ¿Qué? –Rukia llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla y comprobó que el chico decía la verdad.

– ¿Por qué estás llorando?

– Eso no importa, me voy –y de un empujón apartó a Ichigo de la puerta y salió corriendo de allí.

Ichigo quiso seguirla pero la perdió de vista. Esa enana corrí mucho y lo peor de todo es que le había dejado preocupado. No sabía que podía haber pasado durante los quince minutos que estuvo con Inoue, no entendía ese cambio de carácter tan repentino. Tampoco entendía su tristeza y mucho menos sus lágrimas.

* * *

Rukia corría y corría sin parar, llorando a mares y sin poder evitarlo, sin saber el significado de su llanto. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Acaso Ichigo no podía ser feliz con un chica al igual que ella lo era con Kaien? Se sintió egoísta por querer tener a Ichigo solo para ella, pero esa era la verdadera razón por la que lloraba, no quería que Ichigo estuviera con nadie. Con nadie.

– ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? –Preguntó una voz profunda y grave.

Al levantar la vista, Rukia se asustó levemente de ver a su hermano justo delante de ella con cara de pocos amigos. Estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que no se dio ni cuenta de que ya estaba frente a la puerta de su casa.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo ^^_

_Seguro que querrán matarme por haber tardado tanto pero no ha sido solo culpa mía, que la página daba error y no me ha dejado subir el capítulo hasta hoy, buff. Espero que no le pase muy a menudo._

_Bueno, parece que por fin ha llegado mi inspiración :D Así que supongo que podré publicar el siguiente capítulo dentro de poco._

_Espero que les siga gustando este fic y que sigan dejando reviews :D Gracias a todos por leerme!_


	14. El secreto

– Ni… nii-sama –titubeó Rukia.

– Estás llorando.

– No-no, no es nada –dijo secándose rápidamente las lágrimas.

– Ya… ¿has visto a Shiba? –Preguntó Byakuya pensando que Rukia a lo mejor había visto como ese sujeto le era infiel.

– No-no, no le he visto. He estado en casa de Ichigo.

– ¿Kurosaki? ¿Has estado todo este tiempo con él en su casa?

– Sí, pero no ha servido de mucho porque aún no hemos terminado el trabajo.

– ¿Se puede saber qué habéis estado haciendo entonces?

– Dibujar.

– ¿Qué? ¿Sólo dibujar? No me tomes el pelo, os habéis tirado toda la tarde allí.

– No importa –dijo Rukia intentando no recordar lo que acababa de pasar y así no lloraría delante de su hermano–, no ha pasado nada. Déjame pasar, por favor.

– No. No lo haré hasta que me digas porque vienes llorando. Además, tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo importante.

– ¿Sobre qué?

– No te lo diré hasta que tú no me digas porque llorabas.

– ¡Qué yo no estaba llorando! –Dijo Rukia lo más convencida que pudo.

– Rukia, que no soy ciego.

– Es que se me metió una pestaña en el ojo y se me saltaron las lágrimas.

– Tampoco soy idiota.

– Jooo, ¡dímelo! –Dijo ya nerviosa.

– No hasta que no me respondas a mí primero, y sino tendré que hacerle una visita a Kurosaki para que me lo aclare él mismo. Después de todo acabas de volver de su casa así que él debe saber algo, ¿no?

– ¡No! –Dijo ella agarrándole del brazo para que no se marchara.

– Sino me dejas ir es porque ha pasado algo así que venga, dímelo.

– Eh… yo… –estaba nerviosa. Aún seguía triste por todo lo que había pasado y sino le decía algo pronto volvería a llorar.

– ¿Sí?  
– No… no puedo decírtelo.

– ¡¿Qué? No me tomes el pelo.

– Por favor –susurró ella agachando la cabeza–, no insistas más.

– Ese imbécil te ha hecho algo –dijo Byakuya enfurecido–. Se va a enterar –se separó de Rukia y empezó a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia la casa del pelinaranja.

– ¡No! –Gritó ella nerviosa con lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento Rukia vio como su hermano se paraba en seco, aún dándole la espalda a ella. Se sorprendió al ver que con ese grito consiguió que Byakuya parara, nunca le había hecho caso en temas así. Por mucho que ella insistiera y le suplicara, él siempre hacía lo que quería y más si se trataba de protegerla a ella. Era algo muy extraño pero ahí estaba Byakuya, quieto y muy recto, sin intenciones de moverse.

– ¿Nii-sama? –Preguntó Rukia dudosa, acercándose a él.

Al acercarse vio que su hermano miraba al frente y parecía sorprendido. Estaba tenso, no movía ni un solo músculo pero su vista estaba clavada en un punto fijo justo delante de él. Rukia se decidió por mirar hacia donde miraba él y no vio nada extraño, solamente a una chica que caminaba hacia ellos. A ella le parecía una chica normal y corriente, no sabía porque su hermano estaba así.

– No puede ser –susurró él.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Rukia.

Él se quedó en silencio, sin contestar a su pregunta, como si estuviera en otro mundo. Los ojos le brillaban solo por ver a esa chica y estaba muy nervioso. Byakuya deseaba correr hacia ella, abrazarla y pedirle perdón por haber sido tan egoísta con ella, quería sentirla de nuevo cerca de él.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella discusión con Hisana. Desde entonces él intentó hacer todo lo posible para poder volver a verla y pedirle perdón, pero ella ignoró sus llamadas y también sus mensajes. Pero ahora ella estaba allí, mirándole fijamente a los ojos y caminando sin miedo hacia él. Hisana había ido a buscarle, por fin volvía a verla pero, ¿por qué tenía que ir a su casa? ¿Y por qué cuando estaba con su hermana? Ella sabía perfectamente el riesgo al que se exponía yendo hacia allí. ¿Por qué lo hacía entonces? Byakuya no lo pensó más y se giró caminando hacia su casa. Tenía que protegerla como fuera posible, aunque para ello tuviera que ignorarla después de haber estado dos semanas sin saber de ella.

– Vamos a casa Rukia –dijo él firmemente, caminando hacia su casa.

– ¿Eh? –Dijo Rukia sorprendida por la rápida e inesperada acción de su hermano. Incluso tuvo que correr un poco para alcanzarle y quedar a su lado–. ¿Ha pasado algo?

– No, nada –dijo él, pero pronto sintió como dos manos agarraban su camiseta por detrás.

– No te vayas –dijo Hisana llorando y apoyando su frente en la espalda de él–. Perdóname.

En ese momento Byakuya se quedó estático, no sabía qué hacer pero tampoco soportaba ver a Hisana llorar. Deseaba poder decirle que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, que la quería y que jamás volvería a hacer algo así. Sus brazos querían rodear el delgado cuerpo de la chica y sus labios le pedían a gritos que se fundieran con los de ella. Él la echaba de menos pero no estaban en el lugar correcto. Cualquier vecino podría ver aquello, aparte que Rukia aún estaba a su lado, mirando expectante y con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin creerse lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Byakuya no quería hacerlo pero tendría que echar a Hisana de allí solo por protegerla. Intentó andar para alejarse de pero no lo consiguió. Ella, al notar que él se iba, le abrazó fuertemente.

– No me dejes sola –dijo ella gimoteando–, quiero estar contigo y no me importa lo que me pueda pasar. No te vayas… Byakuya yo… te quiero.

Byakuya cerró los ojos algo apenado, sintiendo como las frágiles manos de Hisana temblaban mientras que sus brazos le aprisionaban para que no se alejara de ella.

Por el contrario, Rukia estaba cada vez más sorprendida. No conocía de nada a esa chica, ni siquiera la había visto y de repente se encontraba con esa escena: la chica abrazando a su hermano con fuerza y sin ninguna intención de soltarle. Además dijo que le quería. Todo aquello confundía cada vez más a Rukia, sobre todo al ver que su hermano no hacía nada, incluso parecía que estaba a punto de llorar aunque mantuviera los ojos cerrados.

– ¿Por qué? –Susurró Byakuya–. ¿Por qué has venido?

– Necesitaba verte –le respondió Hisana aún gimoteando.

– ¿Pero por qué aquí?

– No importa… yo solo sé que necesitaba verte y sentirte cerca… No me importa lo que me pueda pasar. Asumo los riesgos si así puedo abrazarte sin temor a que nos descubran. No quiero que estemos siempre viéndonos a escondidas.

Hisana abrazó aún más fuerte a Byakuya, agarrando su camisa y llorando sobre su espalda, mientras que el pelinegro se mordía levemente el labio inferior. Sin pensarlo dos veces, posó una de sus manos sobre las de ella y le susurró:

– No llores más, pequeña. No llores por mí.

Ella sonrió levemente aunque no podía evitar que aquellas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos violetas.

– ¿Por quién debo llorar entonces? –Preguntó ella.

– No lo sé… pero no quiero verte triste.

Después de decir eso Byakuya se giró y la miró directamente a los ojos, haciendo que ella se sonrojara. Le dio la mano y camino rápido hacia su casa ante la sorpresa de Hisana.

– Ven Rukia, vamos dentro –dijo él.

– ¿Cómo? –Dijo Rukia asombrada por todo–. Pe-pero, ¿quién es ella?

– Ahora te lo cuento cuando entremos en casa.

Hisana estaba algo asustada, el agarre que ejercía Byakuya sobre su mano era fuerte pero no le hacía daño, más bien le transmitía seguridad. Por ello se armó de valor y entró por primera vez en la casa donde vivía su novio.

– Bienvenida a mi casa, Hisana –dijo Byakuya una vez dentro.

– E-es enorme –dijo ella mirándolo todo con los ojos muy abiertos.

– Todos dicen lo mismo –intervino Rukia.

– Lógico, no todo el mundo vive en mansiones –dijo Byakuya seriamente, guiándolas a las dos a otra sala. Una vez allí, él se sentó al lado de Hisana aún sin soltar su mano–. Bueno, creo que tengo que contarte muchas cosas –dijo dirigiéndose a Rukia.

– Sí por favor, no me entero de nada –dijo Rukia sentándose frente a ellos.

– ¿No están tus padres? –Preguntó Hisana.

– No, tranquila –le respondió Byakuya–, están de viaje –en ese momento miró a Rukia y suspiró–. Bueno, te presento a Hisana. Mi… mi novia…

Ante aquella declaración Rukia se quedó en shock. ¿Cómo que novia? ¿Su hermano tenía novia? ¿Y desde cuándo? Muchas preguntas cruzaron por su mente pero no era capaz de hablar, eso no lo hubiera esperado nunca.

– Llevamos saliendo juntos desde verano –prosiguió Byakuya–, y me he estado viendo con ella a escondidas.

– ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Rukia–. ¿Por qué os escondíais? ¿Por qué no has dicho nunca nada?

– Porque Hisana es de baja clase social –le respondió él–, su casa es prácticamente tan grande como tu cuarto.

Rukia se sorprendió al oír eso. Sabía de más y de sobra que ellos vivían en una mansión enorme, es más, Ichigo era de clase media y esa casa a ella le parecía pequeña ya que estaba acostumbrada a la suya. Pero lo de esa chica no lo había visto nunca.

– No todo es de color de rosa, Rukia. Hisana trabaja a media jornada para poder pagarse los estudios en la universidad y poder echarle una mano a su madre que está en el paro ahora mismo.

– ¿Y su padre?

– Trabaja en el extranjero, les pasa una pensión pero muy pequeña.

– Vaya…

– ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no he dicho nada? ¿Sabes lo que haría nuestro padre si se enterara?

– Sí, ya, comprendo –Rukia miró en ese momento a Hisana y la vio con la cabeza gacha. Parecía triste y avergonzada.

– Sé que algún día tendré que decírselo, pero no ahora –dijo Byakuya apretando un poco más la mano de Hisana–. La protegeré durante el mayor tiempo posible.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste a mí? Yo nunca hubiera dicho nada…

– Ya sabes como soy… no me gusta contar mi vida privada y tampoco quería correr riesgos, pero bueno, ya lo sabes. Ahora te pido que no digas nada de esto a nadie, quiero discreción.

– Lo sé, lo sé –dijo ella nerviosa–, pero esto me pilla por sorpresa. Además, las sirvientas la han visto, ¿qué les diremos?

– Ellas no dirán nada, nos aprecian mucho a los dos así que hablaré con ellas y tema solucionado.

– Y… ¿cuándo se lo dirás a padre?

– No lo sé, probablemente en Navidad –ante ese comentario, Hisana se sorprendió y miró incrédula a Byakuya.

– ¡¿En Navidad? ¡Si queda menos de un mes! –dijo Rukia nerviosa.

– Lo sé, pero Hisana me ha dado fuerzas para esto. Nosotros no queremos seguir viéndonos a escondidas, no estamos haciendo nada malo.

– Sí, si lo sé, ¿pero qué le dirás a él?

– Muy sencillo, le explicaré la situación. Si acepta a Hisana perfecto, y sino lo hace renunciaré a todo, incluso a mi apellido.

– ¡NO! –Gritó Hisana al momento.

– Hisana… –susurró Byakuya mirándola.

– No quiero que arruines tu futuro por mí –dijo Hisana llorosa–, ésta es tu vida, tienes que seguir aquí. Si renuncias… no podrás seguir estudiando y no tendrás nada…

– Me da igual, te tendría a ti, y tú eres lo único que necesito.

La chica no supo qué decirle, aquellas palabras ya las había oído más veces pero siempre le abrumaba. Pensar que Byakuya renunciaría a todo por ella era demasiado, significaba tanto que le dolía el saber que podría hacerle infeliz por ello. Pero también sabía que esas palabras eran puras y sinceras, sabía que él la amaba y que haría lo que fuera con tal de estar a su lado.

– Sólo sé darte problemas –dijo Hisana.

– No digas tonterías –comentó Byakuya–. Sé lo que tengo que hacer, no te preocupes.

– Tranquila, mi hermano hará lo correcto –dijo Rukia, intentando calmarla–, y yo te ayudaré siempre que pueda –dijo sonriendo.

Fue entonces cuando Rukia se percató de que ellos querrían un poco de intimidad y más tratándose de su hermano, que seguro que no había besado aún a su novia solo porque ella estaba presente. Así que empezó a pensar en algo para irse aunque no le resultó difícil al ver la hora.

– ¡Pero qué tarde es ya! Yo me voy a cenar y a dormir que mañana tengo que madrugar –dijo sonriendo nerviosa–. Encantada de conocerte, Hisana-san –y se fue corriendo de allí.

– Igualmente –dijo Hisana algo confundida por lo rapidez con la que se había ido Rukia.

– Siempre es así –dijo Byakuya al verle la cara–, es muy impulsiva.

– Ya veo. Yo también debería irme, sino mi madre se enfadará por haberme retrasado tanto –dijo ella, pero al intentar levantarse sintió como Byakuya apretaba más su mano para que no se fuera.

– No te vayas –le dijo él.

– ¿Cómo no voy a irme? ¡Si es muy tarde!

– Quédate conmigo –Byakuya la miraba directamente a los ojos haciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente. Parecía que le hablara con la mirada, como si con sus ojos le dijera un "te amo" en silencio.

– Me encantaría quedarme Byakuya… –dijo ella en un susurro–. Pero no puedo estar en tu casa, no soy bien recibida aquí y podría meterte en muchos problemas. Además… mi madre no me dejará pasar la noche contigo, lo sabes.

– No vas a darme ningún problema, nunca lo has hecho sino todo lo contrario, gracias a ti he podido seguir adelante. Y tú siempre serás bien recibida en esta casa mientras yo viva aquí –dijo Byakuya mientras se levantaba de la silla–. Dile a tu madre que estarás en casa de una amiga, pero por favor –posó ambas manos en las mejillas de ella–. Quédate conmigo.

Hisana se sonrojó aún más, estaba algo aturdida por lo que Byakuya le estaba pidiendo. Ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar con él, pasar la noche juntos pero aquello era una locura, podrían meterse en un buen lío y no le gustaba mentir a su madre. Iba a volver a negarse cuando sintió como Byakuya la silenciaba uniendo sus labios en un beso que había tardado demasiado tiempo en llegar, un beso cálido y muy pasional que les hacía perder la razón y querer más el uno del otro. Cuando el pelinegro se separó, la miró a los ojos, agarró su mano y le susurró:

– Ven, duerme conmigo. Te necesito.

Ella le miró sintiéndose muy inocente e inofensiva, totalmente rendida ante él. Finalmente, le dio la mano y se levantó de la silla, siguiéndole despacio hasta su habitación, donde sus cuerpos volverían a fundirse una vez más después de varios meses.

* * *

_Bueno, esta vez no he tardado tanto, mi inspiración ha vuelto y espero que no se vaya en mucho tiempo xD_

_Ojalá les guste y dejan muchos reviews :DDD_


	15. Una situación comprometida

Se sentía cansado, con sueño. Sabía que había dormido más de lo necesario pero no le importaba. Estaba demasiado tranquilo, demasiado bien. A su lado notaba la presencia de algo suave y terso, un cuerpo desnudo… Hisana.

Byakuya abrió los ojos lentamente, aún adormilado, sabiendo que lo que había vivido esa noche no era un sueño. Sonrió al verla dormida y acurrucada sobre su pecho, refugiándose en el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no despertaba así, con Hisana durmiendo a su lado. La tenía abrazada por la cintura, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, su cara era dulce y tranquila, y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas. Estaba preciosa.

Con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, Byakuya levantó su mano libre y acarició su pelo, colocando con cariño su flequillo, momento en el que Hisana sonrió aún en sueños. El pelinegro se quedaba embobado al verla así, parecía una niña pequeña e inocente, como una muñeca de cristal a la que tenía que cuidar y proteger para que nunca se rompiera. Y así lo haría, porque ya no iba a dejarla sola, después de todo solo faltaban tres semanas para que llegara la Navidad y ya no tenía porque darle más clases a Kuukaku. Lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era comentarle a Rukia que su novio le era infiel.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió a Hisana moverse. Ella se estiró un poco y empezó a abrir poco a poco sus ojos. Byakuya le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo al verle, aunque aún seguía adormilada.

– Buenos días, dormilona.

– Buenos días –dijo ella riendo levemente.

– Has dormido bien, ¿eh?

– Sí –dijo abrazándose más fuerte a él.

– Voy a tener que despertarte.

– ¿Cómo?

– Como a ti te gusta –dijo Byakuya justo antes de posar su mano en la mejilla de Hisana y besar suavemente sus labios. Al separarse la vio aún con los ojos cerrados pero mucho más sonrojada.

– Es bonito despertar así –susurró ella embobada.

– Pero si todavía estás medio dormida –dijo él sonriendo.

– Porque necesito otro.

– Que lista eres –dijo volviendo a besarla.

– Mucho –le dijo entre besos hasta volver a separarse–. Me encanta.

– ¿El beso o lo de anoche? –Le preguntó él riendo levemente.

– Ambas cosas –respondió ella riendo también mientras le acariciaba con cariño, haciendo círculos con su dedo en el pecho de él–. Eres malo, ¿eh?

– ¿Yo? Para nada.

– Sí que lo eres –dijo sonriendo con cariño, dándole luego un beso en el pecho. Él sonrió al sentir ese acto de afecto, pero todo se esfumó cuando llamaron a la puerta del dormitorio. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, con miedo a ser descubiertos en un momento tan íntimo. ¿Les habrían oído?

– ¿Sí? –Preguntó Byakuya manteniendo la compostura mientras que Hisana, muy nerviosa y asustada, optó por esconderse bajo las sábanas, como si así pudiera desaparecer.

– Soy yo, nii-sama –dijo Rukia tras la puerta–, ¿puedo pasar?

– No –dijo secamente.

– Vaya –dijo ella confundida–, pues deberías salir entonces porque nuestros padres han vuelto y quieren verte. Dicen que qué haces dormido a estas horas.

Tanto Byakuya como Hisana se quedaron en blanco al oír aquello. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? Desde luego no era el mejor momento para darles la noticia del noviazgo de su hijo mayor y ahora tendrían que idear un plan para que no fueran descubiertos.

– Diles que ahora voy, que tengo que ducharme –dijo Byakuya.

– Vale –dijo Rukia alejándose de allí. Fue entonces cuando el pelinegro notó que Hisana estaba temblando, seguramente de nervios y vergüenza.

– Hisana –susurró él–, ven tranquila, no va a pasar nada.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Dijo aún escondida bajo las sábanas.

– Porque yo te voy a proteger –le dijo quitándole las sábanas y viendo a su novia muy nerviosa–. No te preocupes, te sacaré de aquí –dijo abrazándola.

Ella se abrazó a él temblorosa, intentando buscar refugio en su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Preguntó ella.

– De momento ducharnos.

– ¿Ducharnos? –Dijo extrañada.

– Sí, así no sospecharán de que tardo mucho. Venga –dijo Byakuya sentándose.

– Pe-pero…

– Nada de peros, vamos a la ducha –dijo dándole la mano y sacándola de la cama.

* * *

Un cuarto de hora después, Byakuya apareció en el salón con el pelo mojado. Allí se encontraban Rukia y su padre, que ya llevaba esperando un buen rato y, al igual que pasaba con Byakuya, la paciencia de su progenitor duraba muy poco.

– Ya era hora –dijo Soujun nada más ver a su hijo.

– Lo siento padre, se me pegaron las sábanas.

– Ya se nota, ¿no deberías madrugar para prepararte los exámenes como ha hecho tu hermana?

– Pero yo me levanté temprano porque tenía examen este lunes –dijo ella sonriendo nerviosa–. Él hasta febrero no tiene los exámenes y aún estamos a principios de diciembre.

– Te recuerdo que tu hermano no es un chico cualquiera, Rukia –le dijo su padre–, tiene la obligación de sacar siempre la mejor puntuación.

– Y lo hago padre, ayer olvidé poner el despertador. No volverá a ocurrir.

– Eso espero. Yo ya me tengo que marchar, tengo muchos asuntos que resolver pero antes quiero que sepáis que esta noche tenemos reunión con unos empresarios muy importantes.

– ¿Tenemos? –Preguntó Rukia–. ¿Nosotros también?

– Sí, vosotros dos también vendréis ya que es una cena familiar. Os quiero listos a las ocho y media.

– De acuerdo –dijo Byakuya antes de que Rukia volviera a hablar.

– Bien, me marcho –dijo despidiéndose de sus hijos.

– Rukia –dijo Byakuya una vez que su padre se había ido–, ¿dónde está mamá?

– En su despacho, pero ha dicho que no la molestemos.

– Vale, yo voy a mi cuarto que tengo que estudiar.

– ¿Por qué querrá padre que vayamos con él? –Le preguntó Rukia siguiéndole.

– No lo sé pero por algo será, de todas formas no es la primera vez que tenemos que ir a una de sus reuniones. Ya veremos que pasa esta noche.

– Espero que no sea algo malo.

– Ya… bueno, luego nos vemos –dijo él entrando en su cuarto y cerrando rápidamente la puerta, dejando a su hermana con la palabra en la boca.

Sabía que no pasaría nada por decirle a su hermana que Hisana había pasado la noche con él y que ahora tenía que sacarla de la casa sin que nadie se percatara. Estaba seguro de que incluso Rukia le ayudaría, pero él era así. No le gustaba contar su vida privada y menos si se trataba de un asunto tan íntimo y vergonzoso, en especial para su novia.

Al abrir la puerta de cuarto de baño vio a Hisana vestida con un albornoz de él, sentada y esperando nerviosa. Ella se asustó al notar que abrían la puerta, pero al ver que era Byakuya suspiró aliviada.

– ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Byakuya agachándose a su altura y frotando los brazos de la chica para que entrara en calor.

– Ahora sí… ¿cómo vamos a hacer?

– No te preocupes, mi padre ha vuelto a irse y mi madre se ha encerrado en su despacho. No saldrá hasta la hora de comer así que ninguno te verá.

– ¿Seguro?

– Claro, y te acompañaré a casa para que te quedes más tranquila, ¿vale?

Hisana se abrazó a él más calmada.

– Gracias –dijo ella en un susurro.

– De nada boba –dijo él sonriendo levemente y acariciando su espalda.

Después de que Hisana se vistiera, Byakuya la sacó de casa. Afortunadamente para él, Rukia también estaba en su cuarto y los criados estaban de limpieza en la cocina, por lo que fue muy fácil salir sin ser descubiertos.

– Ya está –dijo Byakuya cuando llegaron a la casa de Hisana–, has llegado sana y salva.

– Sí, gracias. Sé que ayer te dije que estaba dispuesta a decir la verdad pero esta mañana me entró el pánico. Soy una cobarde.

– Anda ya, ha sido por la situación. Ninguno de los dos esperaba que mis padres llegaran hoy, aparte que estábamos los dos en la cama y des…

– ¡Ya! –Dijo ella sonrojándose mucho y cerrando fuerte los ojos. Byakuya empezó a reír al verla así, le encantaba ver esa cara y por eso solía picarla con esos temas.

– Bueno, entra en casa ya o tu madre sospechará.

– Sí mejor. Ya… –le miró a los ojos y volvió a sonrojarse–, ya nos vemos.

– Sí –dijo Byakuya para luego acercarse a ella y susurrarle al oído–, y espero que sea pronto –sonrió y besó su mejilla.

– Claro –dijo ella sonriendo sonrojada.

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos antes de separarse, dirigiéndose cada uno a su propia casa. Hisana se sentía con fuerzas para seguir adelante, mientras que él tenía confianza. Creía que todo saldría bien mientras ellos se siguieran queriendo.

* * *

A la tarde, Rukia empezó a prepararse para la cena que dijo su padre. Optó por un vestido azul oscuro que llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas, se puso joyas de plata y se dejó el pelo suelto. No le gustaba recogérselo ya que al tenerlo tan corto no le gustaba como quedaba.

Justo antes de salir de su cuarto recibió un mensaje al móvil. Extrañada lo miró y vio que era Kaien. El mensaje decía lo siguiente:

_"Hoy quiero verte a las doce de la noche, tengo una sorpresa para ti así que ven guapa"._

Rukia se extrañó aún más, ¿qué sorpresa sería esa? Lo cierto es que sentía curiosidad, quería saber de que se trataba, pero por desgracia tenía la cena así que no podría verle. Pensó en volver a escaparse pero sabía que no sería fácil teniendo a sus padres cerca de ella. Le contestó diciéndole que no podría ir por la cena pero al segundo volvió a recibir otro mensaje:

_"Tranquila, yo me encargaré de todo. Tú solo prepárate para una noche especial"._

Ella se sonrojó al leer aquello pero sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando oyó a su hermano llamando a la puerta.

– Vamos Rukia, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Llegaremos tarde!

– Voy, voy –dijo guardando el móvil en su bolso. Al momento salió y vio a su hermano con cara de pocos amigos–. Lo siento, lo siento.

– Anda vámonos, el chófer nos espera.

* * *

_Hola ^^_

_De nuevo un capítulo más, este mucho más corto que los anteriores pero tranquilos que ya llegarán los capítulos largos con mucha trama de por medio (risa malvada) xD_

_Espero que les guste y dejen muchos reviews :DD eso lo que más anima a seguir escribiendo :P_

_Matta ne!_


	16. La reunión

_Perdón, perdón, perdón _ Sé que he tardado mucho en subir el nuevo capítulo, seguro que todos queréis matarme por haberos dejado así :S pero tranquilos, que no voy a dejar la historia a la mitad, aparte que aún quedan muchos asuntos por resolver en este fic, así que queda trama para rato._

_Espero que os siga gustando tanto como siempre aunque este capítulo es algo más corto que los anteriores, pero bueno, ya vendrán tiempos mejores para mi imaginación. _

_Siento la tardanza y espero que dejen muchos reviews _ Hasta la próxima ^^_

* * *

Aún en el coche, Rukia seguía pensando en todo lo que le había ocurrido durante esos días. Se enteró de que se hermano estaba saliendo con una chica, Ichigo tenía algo con Inoue y Kaien quería verla esa noche a las doce en punto. Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber qué quería Kaien tan de repente, ¿tan importante sería? Luego recordó que al día siguiente tendría que volver a ver a Ichigo y eso le partía el alma; ya no podría mirarle como antes sabiendo que él estaba saliendo con una chica.

Tal conflicto de sentimientos hacía dudar a la pequeña Kuchiki. Ella sabía que sentía algo muy especial por Kaien pero, ¿qué sentía realmente por Ichigo? ¿Amistad, cariño, compañerismo…? ¿O quizá fuera algo más fuerte?

Rukia negó con la cabeza, como si se prohibiera a sí misma amar al pelinaranja. No podía enamorarse de él, primero porque ella ya tenía novio, y segundo porque Ichigo estaba con Inoue y rechazaría a Rukia, lo cual sería un duro golpe para ella. Tendría que olvidar ese tema y actuar como siempre, se quedaría con Kaien y así olvidaría todo sentimiento posible que sintiera por Kurosaki.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –Le preguntó Byakuya al notarla tan nerviosa–. Parece como si nunca hubieras venido a una de estas reuniones.

– No, no, estoy bien –dijo ella sonriendo nerviosa.

– Ya.

Cinco minutos después llegaron al hotel-restaurante donde se daría tal cena, por lo que entraron ambos dentro y saludaron a sus padres. Se quedaron esperando ya que la otra familia aún no había llegado, así que Rukia empezó a mirar a las personas que ya estaban en ese lugar. En uno de esos momentos se fijó en una familia francesa, formada por los dos padres y sus dos hijas, ambas guapísimas y muy altas.

– Que envidia –susurró Rukia para sí misma.

– ¿Por qué? –Le preguntó Byakuya al oírla. Los hermanos Kuchiki se encontraban sentados cerca de la barra del bar del hotel.

– ¿No has visto a esas chicas? –Le dijo Rukia mirando hacia ellas–. Son muy lindas, tan altas y además con una buena… delantera –susurró roja de vergüenza.

– A mí me parece exagerado.

– ¿En serio? –Preguntó su hermana sorprendida–. Creía que a todos los hombres os gustaba que… bueno que… –no pudo seguir, los nervios la estaban traicionando.

– Bueno, no sé. Supongo que cada uno tendrá su gusto propio.

– ¿Y cuál es el tuyo, nii-sama?

– ¿Por qué tanto interés por eso?

– Porque yo –Rukia cada vez estaba más nerviosa–, es que yo me siento muy poca cosa… y más al lado de chicas como ellas. No me siento bonita.

– Que tontería. No por tener poco pecho eres fea.

– ¡Nii-sama! –Dijo ella nerviosa y avergonzada.

– Es la verdad.

– Pe-pero no es solo eso, es todo: la altura, el cuerpo, la cara… Ellas son muy guapas y yo muy normal.

– ¿Sabes algo?

– ¿Qué?  
– Aquel que te quiera de verdad te verá como la más bonita de todas las mujeres –dijo Byakuya sin perder su habitual seriedad y sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Después de escuchar aquello, Rukia se quedó a cuadros. Lo que acababa de decir su hermano había sido muy bonito y lo cierto es que tenía razón; si un chico solo se fijara en el cuerpo de su novia no debería quererla mucho… Pero lo que más sorprendió a la morena era el hecho de que hubiera sido Byakuya el que le dijera algo así. ¿Sería que ahora sentía más confianza con ella después de que supiera lo de Hisana? Puede que fuera eso.

– ¿Tú sientes eso por Hisana? –Preguntó Rukia de nuevo. En esta ocasión Byakuya giró la cara y miró a su hermana directamente a los ojos.

– Sí –dijo él firmemente–, pero no hables de Hisana en público.

– ¿Po-por qué? Aquí no nos oye nadie.

– Por si acaso.

– E-está bien.

Entonces Rukia empezó a preguntarse si habría algún chico que sintiera por ella lo mismo que Byakuya sentía por su novia. Primero pensó en Kaien, pero poco después recordó la imagen de cierto muchacho con un color de pelo muy llamativo.

– Por fin –dijo Byakuya de repente levantándose de la silla–. Parece que han llegado –Rukia miró hacia donde miraba su hermano y vio a su padre acercándose hacia ellos.

– Venid –dijo él–. Acaban de llegar.

Ambos siguieron a su padre hacia el restaurante del hotel. Todo estaba perfectamente decorado, no faltaba ni el más mínimo detalle: manteles de tela roja, cubiertos de plata, vajilla de porcelana… En fin, todo lo que cabía esperarse para la familia Kuchiki y sus amigos, la familia…

– Os presento a la familia Shihoin y a su hija, Yoruichi –dijo Soujun.

– ¡¿Qué? –Pensó Byakuya sin dar crédito, eso no podía ser verdad.

– ¡Hola Bya-kun! Cuanto tiempo sin verte –dijo Yoruichi alegremente.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Os conocéis? –Preguntó Soujun.

– Sí, por desgracia –dijo Byakuya con cara de pocos amigos.

– Pues perfecto, tú te sentarás a su lado.

– Me niego –dijo el pelinegro mirando a su padre.

– Byakuya, obedece lo que te digo.

A Byakuya no le quedó más remedio que tragarse su orgullo y sentarse al lado de la chica cuya afición favorita era molestarle y hacerle rabiar.

– Vaya Bya-kun, ya no llevas coleta, que pena. Con lo que me gustaba esa cinta roja que llevabas.

– Oh sí, una pena –dijo él renegado.

– Pero siempre podré tirarte del pelo.

– Ni se te ocurra –dijo él mirándola con furia a la vez que ella y Rukia reían.

El tiempo empezaba a pasar y Byakuya ya rezaba por irse de allí. No sabía que asuntos tendría que arreglar su padre con los Shihoin, pero deseaba que acabara pronto. Fue poco después cuando se percató de que su padre fijó la vista en él, como si la razón por la que estaban allí tuviera que ver con él.

– Bien –dijo Soujun mirando a Byakuya–, creo que ya es hora de que sepas el motivo de esta reunión.

– ¿Y yo debo saberlo? –Le preguntó Byakuya sin entenderle muy bien.

– Por supuesto, tú eres el más importante ahora –dijo consiguiendo que su hijo se quedara aún más perplejo–. El motivo de esta reunión es tu compromiso.

– ¿Cómo?  
– Ya te avisé, te dije que sería yo mismo el que concertara tu matrimonio, visto que tú sigues sin tener mucho interés. Creí que no sería nada fácil llegar a un acuerdo con otra familia pero lo cierto es que ha sido demasiado sencillo, y eso te lo debo a ti.

– ¿A mí por qué? –Preguntó Byakuya de mala gana. No le gustaba hablar de ese tema, pero al menos quería enterarse bien de todo.

– Por tu comportamiento –respondió su madre esta vez–. Gracias a tu responsabilidad y seriedad te has convertido en un gran ejemplo para los demás y, por supuesto, eres el marido que todo padre desearía para su hija.

– Nosotros y la familia Shihoin –siguió su padre esta vez–, hemos finalizado tu compromiso. Te casarás el año que viene con la que ahora es tu prometida, Shihoin Yoruichi.

La noticia le cayó a Byakuya como un jarro de agua fría mientras que Yoruichi no paraba de reírse. Si ya odiaba el hecho de que sus padres tuvieran que concertar su propia vida, encima tenía que ser con ESA mujer.

– ¿Te imaginas, Bya-kun? Tú y yo casados –decía Yoruichi sin parar de reír–. Sería tan divertido.

– Me niego –dijo Byakuya de repente y muy serio–. No voy a casarme con ella.

– Me temo que sí, Byakuya –dijo su padre–. Es tu obligación y tendrás que hacerlo.

– He dicho que no. Vosotros no vais a decidir con quien me caso –dijo levantándose–. Me voy de aquí.

– Siéntate, tú no te vas a ninguna parte.

– Claro que me voy –dijo sonriendo irónicamente–. Que disfruten de la cena.

– ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! –Gritó Soujun enfadado al ver como su hijo se alejaba. Se levantó y volvió a llamarle, pero cuando se disponía a seguirle sonó su teléfono. Nada más colgar se dirigió a su familia y a sus amigos–. Lo siento mucho pero ha surgido un problema y debemos irnos.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó Rukia.

– Cosas de trabajo, no te interesan –dijo Soujun enfadado–. Tu madre y yo tenemos que irnos, tú llama a un taxi y vete a casa. Sino busca a tu hermano y te vas con él.

– Está bien –dijo Rukia agachando la cabeza. Se notaba que su padre estaba muy indignado por todo, pero como siempre cargaba las culpas con ella.

– Siento mucho que tengamos que irnos así –se disculpó Soujun con la familia Shihoin–. Les invitaré en Navidad a mi casa, solemos celebrarla con otras familias. Allí haremos oficial el compromiso de nuestros hijos.

Rukia se sorprendió, incluso se quedó completamente blanca. Byakuya quería presentar a Hisana en Navidad, y sus padres iban a hacer oficial su matrimonio ese mismo día… Desde luego, parecía que ese año las Navidades no iban a ser muy aburridas. Fue entonces cuando recibió un mensaje al móvil. Confundida buscó en su bolso y luego leyó el mensaje que Kaien le había escrito:

"_Estás sola y no tienes nada que hacer, ¿verdad? Estoy en la parte trasera del hotel donde estás, cerca de la parada de taxis. Te espero"._

Después de leer aquello se quedó estupefacta. ¿Cómo sabía Kaien dónde estaba y, lo mejor de todo, cómo sabía que estaba sola? Tenía que haber algo detrás, no podía haber sido solo por intuición o suerte, pero era cierto que no tenía nada que hacer, ¿y qué mejor que pasar un rato con su novio ahora que nadie de su familia la vigilaba? Salió de allí y fue hacia donde él le dijo pero no le veía por ninguna parte. Se preguntó si aquello habría sido una broma o que Kaien no hubiera llegado aún.

– Vaya, estás espectacular –dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Cuando Rukia se giró vio a Kaien apoyado en la pared. Ella sonrió al verle y se acercó a él.

– ¿Cómo lo sabías todo?  
– ¿Todo?  
– Sí, que estaba en este hotel y que estaba sola.

– Será intuición –dijo sonriendo.

– ¡Kaien! ¡Jo, dímelo!

– Ya te lo diré otro día, ahora no importa –dijo acercándose lentamente a sus labios hasta besarla.

La morena le correspondió pero notaba ese beso como si fuera diferente. Era más ferviente y apasionado de lo que solía serlo Kaien con ella, y más si le sumamos como rodeó su cintura para pegarla completamente a su cuerpo. Al separar sus labios, Kaien la miró a los ojos de tal manera que Rukia se sonrojó, sintiéndose muy tímida y también con algo de miedo, pues suponía qué era lo que él quería de ella en ese momento.

– Ven –susurró él aún rozando sus labios –, quédate conmigo esta noche.


	17. Alianza entre enemigos

Rukia no sabía qué hacer. Aquello le había dejado desconcertada y no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, sino Kaien se enojaría al verla dudar. Lo cierto es que ella quería a Kaien, y también le atraía… le atraía mucho. Por tanto no debería ser tan malo acceder a lo que él le estaba pidiendo pero, ¿por qué dudaba entonces? ¿Por qué no estaba segura?

– Kaien… yo… –empezó a decir Rukia aunque no le dio tiempo a terminar ya que su novio volvía a besarla, dejándola cada vez más desarmada, notando como su cuerpo se dejaba llevar cada vez más por la pasión.

– Pasemos la noche juntos –le susurró él al separarse–. Pidamos una habitación en este hotel y disfrutemos de nuestra primera noche, los dos solos. Deja que te demuestre lo mucho que te quiero, Rukia –y volvió a besarla.

Aquellos besos la estaban debilitando, ella misma notaba como su cuerpo se acercaba más al de él, sentía como algo en su interior ardía y cada vez quemaba más. Se estaba quemando por dentro. Sí, ella le deseaba, ella estaba lista pero, ¿era realmente con Kaien con el que quería pasar la noche? En ese momento, Rukia rompió el beso aunque apenas pudo separarse de él debido al agarre que los brazos de su novio ejercían sobre su cintura. Estaba algo alterada y confundida, ¿por qué había pensado en Ichigo en un momento tan íntimo como ese?

– ¿Ocurre algo? –Le preguntó él al verla así.

– No-no, es solo que… me entró frío –dijo de repente sin saber muy bien qué decirle.

– ¿Frío? ¿Ahora? Pues yo diría que te pasa todo lo contrario –dijo él tocando una de las sonrojadas mejillas de la morena.

– Ah sí, bueno –Rukia rió nerviosa–. Es que es difícil de explicar.

– Bueno, tenemos toda la noche por delante, creo que tienes tiempo de sobra para explicármelo –le dijo él sonriéndole seductoramente mientras volvía a acercarse a sus labios y una de sus manos bajaba hasta el trasero de la chica.

– Cla-claro –dijo sonrojándose por completo, sin saber si realmente era eso lo que ella quería.

– Ejem, ejem –carraspeó otra voz por detrás–. Siento romper un momento tan "especial", pero eso que haces no está bien, Shiba.

Kaien se separó de Rukia, apartando su mano ya que, aunque aún no le había visto, reconocía perfectamente esa voz, al igual que la morena.

– ¡Nii-sama! –Dijo ella sorprendida al girarse y verle. ¿No se había ido a casa? Parecía que no, pues aún seguía con el mismo traje que llevaba en la cena–. ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

– Pasaba por aquí –respondió él muy indiferente–, y fíjate que sorpresa me he llevado. ¿No deberías estar en casa?

– Sí, solo… estaba paseando con Kaien.

– ¿Paseando?  
– Sí.

– Curiosa forma de pasear.

– Bueno, hicimos una pequeña pausa aquí.

– Me doy cuenta de ello –dijo Byakuya sonriendo irónicamente–. Pues ahora vendrás conmigo a casa.

– ¿Qué?

– Vamos Kuchiki –intervino Kaien–, no porque tú seas un estirado y un amargado que no disfruta de su vida tiene tu hermana que hacer lo mismo. Al menos ella sabe cómo divertirse.

– Oh, ¿no me digas? Bien, es suficiente por hoy. Rukia, nos vamos.

– No quiero –dijo ella enfadada y mirando al suelo.

– ¿Cómo has dicho?

– Que no quiero irme. Siempre tengo que hacer lo que tú quieras.

– Lo que me faltaba –dijo Byakuya resoplando y acercándose a ella–. O vienes ahora mismo conmigo o te llevo a la fuerza.

– ¡Inténtalo! –Le gritó ella enojada.

– Vale.

Byakuya fue hacia ella y la agarró con fuerza de unos de sus brazos, pero al ver que Rukia forzaba tuvo que tomarla de sus muñecas con una de sus manos.

– ¡Me haces daño! –Gritaba ella.

– Déjala en paz –dijo Kaien interponiéndose.

– Tú no te metas –dijo Byakuya.

– Es mi novia y ella quiere estar conmigo.

– Me da igual lo que ella quiera.

Al ver que Byakuya no iba a soltarla así como así, Kaien le propinó un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que el mayor de los Kuchiki soltara a Rukia y se agachara levemente escupiendo sangre.

– Vaya –pensaba Byakuya–, nunca pensé que este capullo fuera tan rápido.

Rukia se quedó en shock al ver aquello, no sabía muy bien a quién defender, pero sabía que si se interponía entre los dos, ella tampoco acabaría muy bien.

Solo un segundo después pudo ver como Byakuya conseguía erguirse y le devolvía el puñetazo a Kaien, aunque esta vez fue en el estómago. Rukia se llevó las manos a la boca asustada, no le estaba gustando nada todo eso así que tendría que hacer algo.

– ¡Basta! –Gritó ella.

Byakuya paró en ese mismo momento y la miró. Se dio cuenta de que quizás no se había comportado como debería pero tampoco estaba arrepentido por ello. Fijó de nuevo su vista en Kaien, el cual le miraba con odio mientras se llevaba ambas manos a su abdomen.

– Maldito –se quejó Kaien–, me las pagarás.

– Intenta volver a hacerle daño a mi familia y te tragarás tus palabras –dijo Byakuya, que al momento agarró a Rukia del brazo alejándola de allí–. Vámonos.

Mientras caminaba al lado de su hermano, Rukia intentaba aclarar algo de todo lo que había pasado pero no le encontraba ninguna lógica a nada. En cambio, no le había gustado ver como su novio y su hermano se peleaban, parecía que su vida nunca iba a ser aceptada por nadie de su familia. ¿Tan difícil era?

– Quieres dejar de llorar –le dijo Byakuya algo cabreado.

– No puedo.

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué le he hecho daño a ese niñato malcriado? Oh, que pena –comentó irónicamente.

– Por ejemplo… aunque lo que más me duele es que tú no me apoyes cuando yo sí lo hago contigo –dijo Rukia algo enfadada, plantándole cara a su hermano.

– ¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres? –Le preguntó confundido.

– Es sencillo, yo apoyo tu relación con Hisana pero tú no haces lo mismo con Kaien.

– Eso es totalmente diferente.

– ¿Diferente? Claro, todos los hombres decís lo mismo. ¡Es exactamente igual! Nuestros padres no aceptarían ni a Hisana ni a Kaien, pero mi situación es peor porque ni siquiera mi hermano me ayuda.

– No tienes ni idea –dijo Byakuya todavía más cabreado por lo último que dijo Rukia–. No vuelvas a comparar a Hisana con Kaien, mi novia jamás me sería infiel.

– ¡Ni Kaien tampoco! ¡No sé a que viene eso!

– Pues viene a que tu fiel novio se busca sustituta cuando tú no estás con él y se la lleva a uno de los hoteles de su familia. ¿O qué te creías? ¿Qué él te quería de verdad? ¡Abre los ojos Rukia!

– Eso no es verdad –dijo ella con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión–. Eso no puede ser verdad.

– Claro que es verdad. Yo le vi con mis propios ojos.

– ¿Cuándo?

– Ayer, cuando volviste llorando de casa de Kurosaki, ¿recuerdas que te dije que había algo que tenía que contarte?

– Sí…

– Pues eso era.

– …

– ¿No me crees?

– No sé… tú nunca has visto con buenos ojos que yo estuviera con Kaien, podrías habértelo inventado para que yo rompiera con él. Pero si te quedas más tranquilo tendré más cuidado a partir de ahora.

– ¿Cuidado? Ese tipo no te merece.

– Nii-sama… ahora mismo no quiero hablar de esto. Tengo que pensarlo todo con calma.

Byakuya resopló impaciente. Al llegar a casa, Rukia se fue directa a su dormitorio sin dirigirle la palabra a su hermano. Todo le parecía una pesadilla, o más bien una novela en la que no sabía quién mentía y quien no. Se limpió la cara quitándose el maquillaje, se puso el pijama y se tumbó en la cama aún dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Lo primero de todo es que no sabía como había averiguado Kaien que estaba sola en ese hotel, luego le fastidiaba mucho que Byakuya no la ayudara cuando ella sí lo había hecho con Hisana. Es más, no iba a decirle nada del tema a sus padres hasta que él lo creyera oportuno, iba a respetar las decisiones de su hermano. Pero se sentía fatal, ella le ayudaba a él y no recibía nada a cambio, sino todo lo contrario… aunque, ¿y si lo que él le dijo era cierto? ¿Y si Kaien le era infiel? Lo cierto es que cuando se enfadaban, no volvía a saber de él en todo el día, a veces desaparecía los fines de semana, según él por reuniones de su padre. ¿Y si la engañaba? ¿Y si en verdad le buscaba sustituta? Varias lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Rukia al pensar que podría ser verdad que su novio la engañaba con otra.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Byakuya pudo notar que su hermana estaba ausente. Hacía todo lo que sus padres le ordenaban y luego volvía a encerrarse en su cuarto. Él esperaba que entrara en razón y se olvidara de una maldita vez de ese capullo. Pero ahora, tenía que visitar a otra persona para arreglar ciertos asuntos.

Llegó puntual a la cafetería donde habían quedado y esperó fuera hasta que le vio llegar.

– Byakuya.

– Kurosaki.

Ambos chicos se quedaron un buen rato mirándose a los ojos en silencio, un momento muy tenso para Ichigo, ya que siempre creyó que la mirada fría y gris de Byakuya era capaz de leer los pensamientos.

– ¿Entramos? –Preguntó al fin el pelinaranja.

– Claro –ambos entraron dentro, sentándose en una de las mesas que estaban pegadas a la pared. Ichigo pidió un refresco mientras que Byakuya optó por un café bien cargado, dejando así constancia de las grandes diferencias que había entre ellos.

– Bueno… ¿qué querías preguntarme? –Dijo Ichigo volviendo a romper el tenso silencio.

– Pues… –dijo Byakuya dejando su taza en la mesa–, primero saber qué hacías anoche; segundo, porqué me llamaste a mí en vez de actuar tú; y tercero, qué le hiciste a mi hermana en tu casa.

– ¿A Rukia en mi casa? –Preguntó Ichigo confundido–. Nada, no entiendo esa pregunta.

– Pues yo creo que la pregunta es muy simple, pero quiero que me contestes a todas.

– Vale, vale, tranquilo Byakuya.

– Kuchiki para ti, mocoso.

– Eh… bueno sí –ya le resultaba raro que no le hubiese insultado todavía–. Anoche estaba dando una vuelta, salí con unos amigos y al volver a mi casa vi a Rukia y a Kaien muy… en fin, ya entiendes.

– Sí –dijo Byakuya secamente.

– A mí Kaien no me resulta un buen tipo, creo que esconde algo.

– Vaya, no eres tan tonto como creía entonces, tienes algo de cerebro –segundo insulto de la tarde.

– Muy amable por tu parte.

– Lo sé –dijo Byakuya sonriendo con ironía y algo de maldad–. Sigue.

– Cla-claro –dijo Ichigo algo nervioso al ver de nuevo esa mirada amenazante–. Te llamé a ti porque sé que tampoco te fías de Kaien. Rukia me lo dijo –comentó al ver la confusión en la cara de Byakuya.

– Ah.

– Y además, preferí llamarte a ti en vez de actuar yo porque Rukia no me hubiera hecho caso a mí y se habría ido con él.

– Lógico, yo también te habría ignorado –tercer insulto.

– Y ya está, por eso fue.

– Aún no has respondido la tercera pregunta.

– ¡Te repito que yo no le he hecho nada a Rukia! ¿Tan mal concepto tienes de mí?

– Sí –cuarto insulto. Ichigo entrecerró los ojos amargado y cabreado.

– Te odio.

– Me alegro.

– Byakuya, yo no…

– Te he dicho que me llames Kuchiki.

– ¡Qué más da!

– Señores, por favor –dijo un camarero acercándose a la mesa–, bajen la voz o tendré que echarles de… –al ver la mirada de Byakuya reaccionó y cambio de parecer–. Bajen la voz por favor, están asustando a los clientes –dijo finalmente con un tono de voz más suave y una gotita de sudor en la frente.

– Lo sentimos –dijo Ichigo. Al irse el camarero, volvió a dirigirse a Byakuya–. Te juro que yo no le hice nada.

– Vino llorando de tu casa, algo pasaría.

– Que no, que yo tampoco sé porqué lloraba.

– ¿La viste llorar?

– Claro que sí, se fue corriendo de mi casa sin motivo alguno. Le pregunté qué le pasaba pero no me quiso responder, incluso la he llamado al móvil y ni siquiera descuelga.

– Ya… y tú no hiciste nada.

– Pues no, no hice nada.

– No me fío de ti.

– Piensa lo que quieras, si hubiera hecho algo no te habría llamado ayer –dijo cabreado cruzándose de brazos. No sabía que esas últimas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Byakuya, aunque por supuesto que el pelinegro no iba a reconocer que creía en Ichigo.

– ¿Por qué no te fías de Kaien? –Le preguntó Byakuya de nuevo.

– Porque es un mujeriego y no me gusta, simplemente.

– Shiba está engañando a mi hermana, le vi con otra chica.

– ¿En serio? –Dijo Ichigo sorprendido e intrigado.

– Sí, pero Rukia no me cree.

– Normal –primer golpe bajo para Byakuya.

– Tsk.

– Perdón, perdón –se disculpó Ichigo moviendo las manos nervioso–. Supongo que yo podría echarte una mano.

– ¿Tú? No gracias, no necesito la ayuda de un insecto –quinto insulto.

– Byakuya piénsalo, ninguno de los dos quiere que Rukia esté con ese tipejo. Entre los dos podremos hacer algo para que nos crea. Tú por ser su hermano y tener cierta influencia sobre ella, y yo porque soy su amigo.

– No sé…

– Siempre se puede intentar –y en ese momento Ichigo tendió su mano hacia Byakuya, firme pero con algo de miedo pues sabía que lo más seguro es que él rechazara su propuesta–. Haz una tregua conmigo.

Byakuya se quedó un buen rato pensando, mirando la mano de Ichigo con esa típica seriedad. Suspiró y volvió a fijar sus ojos en los del pelinaranja.

– Está bien –dijo estrechando su mano al final–. Pero la tregua será hasta que Rukia se separe de ese bicho.

– Me parece bien –dijo Ichigo sonriendo satisfecho.

Una nueva alianza había surgido, una alianza que Byakuya jamás hubiera imaginado. Dos enemigos se juntaban para poder destrozar al que ya era conocido entre ambos como el indeseable.

* * *

_Bueno, esta vez no he tardado tanto, ¿eh? xD Haber si sigue la racha y la imaginación se queda para siempre en mi cabeza xDD_

_En fin, ¿qué les parece? La verdad es que ha sido uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado escribir (junto con los momentos Byakuya-Hisana por supuesto xD). Esa amistad/rivalidad que hay entre estos dos siempre me ha llamado la atención y quería plasmarla también aquí. Además, ya era hora de que se pusieran de acuerdo en algo xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen muchos, muchos reviews xD _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente ^^ _


	18. Misión cumplida

No sabía qué hacer, tenía un conflicto de emociones y cada vez era peor. Ya le daba hasta miedo.

Rukia empezó a asimilar que sentía algo por Ichigo, ¿pero qué era lo que sentía exactamente? ¿Compañerismo, amistad,… amor? Lo último era muy desconcertante para ella, ¿cómo iba a estar enamorada de su mejor amigo? Eso era imposible, y más teniendo en cuenta que ella siempre había sentido algo especial por Kaien: soñaba con él, pensaba en él, se ponía nerviosa cuando le veía y, sobre todo, deseaba estar con él. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto entonces? Estaba saliendo con él, con el chico de sus sueños pero curiosamente no era feliz… y cada vez que le besaba pensaba en su mejor amigo.

¿Acaso estaba enamorada de dos hombres a la vez? Imposible…

Aún así tenía que hacer algo y encontrar pronto la solución, decantarse por uno de los dos y creía saber cómo averiguarlo. Después de todo, seguía siendo la novia de Kaien así que seguiría con él para ver qué pasaba y para cerciorarse de si realmente la estaba engañando con otra.

Y así fue como Rukia llegó al instituto esa mañana, algo más decidida pero aún con miedo de perder a los que en ese momento eran su novio y su mejor amigo.

* * *

– Padre, esto no cuadra.

– ¿No?

– No, mire –dijo Byakuya mientras le mostraba un documento a su padre y le explicaba–. Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

– Tienes razón, ese sinvergüenza ha vuelto a intentarlo.

– ¿Quién?

– Shiba, fue el que me llamó la noche de la reunión, dijo que era urgente y mira, tsk.

En ese momento, Byakuya lo vio todo muy claro. Esa noche, Kaien sabía que su padre iba a reunirse con ellos y que Rukia se quedaría sola, por eso fue a por ella. Que astuto.

– Ahora llamaré para concertar una cita con él y decirle unas cuantas verdades. Tú vendrás conmigo.

– Pero padre, ¿y la universidad?

– Hoy nada de universidad, ya recuperarás el tiempo perdido –dijo levantándose y llamando por su teléfono móvil.

– Claro –pensó Byakuya–, y luego quiere que sea el mejor. Como si fuera tan fácil.

No es que no le agradara trabajar con su padre, pero tampoco era una máquina que podía hacer todo a la vez y sin descanso, también necesitaba tiempo libre. Entonces volvió a recordar el tema de Kaien y su hermana. Si esa tarde los Kuchiki y los Shiba volvían a reunirse, Rukia volvería a estar sola y él aprovecharía la situación para ir a por ella. Tenía que hacer algo.

– Bien, esta tarde te quiero preparado a las ocho –le dijo su padre nada más colgar el teléfono.

– De acuerdo, iré a mi cuarto a estudiar.

Soujun asintió y dejó a su hijo marcharse.

* * *

La notaba extraña, como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos. A saber qué pasaría por la cabeza de esa enana. No podía dejar de mirarla, era algo superior a sus fuerzas… hasta que notó como su móvil empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. El pelinaranja agradeció haber dejado su teléfono en silencio, sino lo más seguro es que su profesor ya se lo hubiera arrebatado. Sigilosamente, sacó el móvil y vio que se trataba de un mensaje de Byakuya.

– Ay Dios –pensó Ichigo–, ¿qué querrá éste ahora? –Abrió el mensaje y leyó.

"_Kurosaki, creo que nuestro amigo va a verse hoy a solas con Rukia a partir de las ocho. Vigílales, yo tengo reunión"._

Ichigo, indignado, no tardó en contestar.

"_Mañana tenemos examen, así que no pienso salir de casa, además has dicho solo que crees, no es nada seguro"._

Pero la respuesta de Byakuya fue aún más rápida en llegar:

"_Como no vayas te corto el cuello, insecto"._

El joven tragó saliva algo asustado al leer aquello. Lo cierto es que creía muy capaz de ver como Byakuya le mataba.

– En fin –pensó Ichigo–, una más que tendré suspensa.

* * *

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Rukia ya estaba cansada de estudiar lo mismo una y otra vez. Se sabía ese examen de memoria y no le apetecía seguir repasando. Estaba muy aburrida… hasta que su móvil sonó. Kaien la estaba llamando y, a pesar de las dudas que tenía, ella sonrió feliz al ver que su novio aún se acordaba de ella después de lo que pasó la otra noche.

– Hola –contestó alegre nada más descolgar.

– Hola –dijo él–. Te noto feliz.

– Sí, es que no me esperaba tu llamada y me ha hecho ilusión.

– Vaya, ¿me echabas de menos?

– Pues sí, para que negarlo.

– Yo también… podríamos quedar esta tarde.

– ¿Esta tarde?

– Sí, ¿tienes algo que hacer?

– Debería estudiar pero ya me lo sé. Además, creo que luego me quedaré sola así que no tendré que darle explicaciones a nadie.

– Entonces perfecto, ¿quedamos a las ocho donde siempre?

– Vale, allí estaré.

* * *

Ichigo estaba renegado, no se sabía nada del temario que tenía que estudiarse y tampoco estaba seguro de a dónde tendría que ir para vigilar a Rukia. Pudo comprobar que no iba a conseguir mucho si se quedaba en casa estudiando, ya que no había manera de poder concentrarse, así que guardó sus apuntes y se fue caminando en dirección a la mansión Kuchiki. Suponía que si Rukia había quedado con Kaien estaría aún en su casa arreglándose, por lo que esperó algo alejado para ver si la veía salir. Y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que Byakuya tenía razón. En un primer momento salieron él y su padre montados en el coche, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para ver como Rukia salía de su casa, vestida de una forma muy casual pero más arreglada que de costumbre.

– Maldito Byakuya, siempre tiene razón –maldijo él en sus pensamientos.

Suspiró y empezó a seguirla, sintiéndose bastante mal por quitarle la intimidad a la chica a la que amaba, pero también aliviado porque si a ella le pasara algo, él podría defenderla.

* * *

Lo cierto es que lo estaba pasando bastante bien esa tarde con su novio. Paseaban tranquilos, agarrados de la mano y charlando animadamente, sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Estaba tan contenta y relajada que había olvidado todo lo que le atormentaba. Si en ese momento se sentía tan bien con su novio, no todo tenía porqué ser tan malo.

– ¿Sabes? –Preguntó Kaien.

– Dime –le dijo Rukia.

– El otro día me quedé con ganas de ti –la chica se sonrojó al oír aquello.

– ¿Ganas de mí?

– Sí.

– Vaya, me has dejado sin palabras.

– ¿Te gustaría terminar lo de aquella noche?

Rukia supuso que Kaien le preguntaría eso alguna vez después de todo lo que pasó con su hermano. En un principio dudó sobre qué contestarle pero lo cierto es que él la atraía de una manera increíble y si realmente quería saber si le amaba de verdad o no, tendría que dar ese paso.

– Sí –susurró ella con timidez–, me gustaría.

– ¿Sí? –Dijo Kaien algo sorprendido, ya que era la primera vez que ella accedía, pero luego se dibujó una pícara sonrisa en su cara.

– Claro –sonrió ella dulcemente.

– Bien –se acercó y besó suavemente sus labios–. Vamos al hotel.

* * *

Cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta de que estaban caminando hacia el hotel se puso mucho más que nervioso.

– Tranquilízate Ichigo –se decía él así mismo–, solo están paseando, no tienen porqué estar yendo hacia el hotel. A lo mejor van a otro sitio… Seguro que van al hotel.

Durante el corto camino que quedaba hasta el famoso hotel, empezó a pensar sobre lo que podría hacer para que Rukia no entrara ahí con Kaien. No le parecía buena idea pasarse de repente por su lado, sería demasiado sospechoso ya que hace muy poco que Byakuya intervino para llevarse a su hermana de allí. ¿Pero qué podría decirle él si solo era su compañero de clase? No sabía qué hacer y los nervios le estaban atormentando, más al ver que ya habían llegado al hotel y los dos entraron dentro.

– ¡Mierda! –Maldijo–. ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?

Intentó relajarse y se quedó pensando, sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo que perder. Poco después abrió mucho los ojos y chocó su puño contra la palma de su otra mano.

– Seguro que esto no falla… aunque luego me matará.

* * *

No dejaban de besarse. Rukia siempre pensó que Kaien era más pasional pero lo cierto es que se estaba comportando de una forma muy cariñosa, siendo muy tierno con ella en ese momento. Ambos estaban tumbados en la cama, aún vestidos, y él se encontraba sobre ella, besándola y perfilando los labios de la chica con su lengua, acción que provocaba que la morena suspirara y se sonrojara. Casi sin que ella se diera cuenta, Kaien empezó a desabotonar despacio la camisa de Rukia, hasta dejar a la vista su sostén. En ese momento, la chica sintió muchísima vergüenza, ya que era la primera vez que iba a mostrarse desnuda frente a un hombre y eso, además de causarle pudor, también le daba algo de miedo, pues él podría repudiarla porque no le gustara su cuerpo. Pero esa preocupación desapareció en cuanto Rukia sintió como Kaien besaba sus hombros y su torso, bajando cada vez más hacia sus pechos y provocando que a la chica se le escaparan pequeños gemidos. Fue entonces cuando él la rodeó con sus brazos, buscando el broche del sujetador para quitárselo, momento en el que empezó a sonar el teléfono de la habitación. Ambos se miraron a los ojos con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa.

– ¿No-no vas a contestar? –Le preguntó Rukia. Kaien dudó, pero finalmente se separó de Rukia para sentarse al borde de la cama y contestar al teléfono.

– ¿Sí? –Dijo nada más descolgar. Después, su rostro empezó a cambiar, mostrándose bastante enfadado–. No, ella no está conmigo… le he dicho que no está.

A pesar de las negativas de Kaien, acabó accediendo y le tendió el teléfono a Rukia.

– Toma, es para ti.

– ¿Para mí? ¿Quién? –Preguntó ella confundida.

– Dicen que es urgente –Rukia se asustó un poco al oír aquello, así que agarró rápidamente el teléfono y contestó.

– ¿Diga?

– ¿Es usted la señorita Kuchiki Rukia? –Dijo una voz femenina.

– Sí, soy yo.

– Su hermano está aquí, dice que tiene que bajar enseguida.

– ¿Mi hermano? –Rukia se enfadó muchísimo al escuchar eso–. Dígale que no pienso bajar solo porque él lo diga.

– Lo siento señorita pero dice que es urgente, su padre ha sufrido un infarto y está ingresado.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Su padre ingresado por un infarto? Imposible, eso tenía que ser una pesadilla, no podía ser cierto.

– ¿Señorita? –Dijo la recepcionista al ver que no le contestaba.

– S-sí, dígale que ahora bajo –y colgó el teléfono sin decir nada más, aún en shock.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? –Le preguntó Kaien.

– Es mi padre… está ingresado.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ingresado por qué?

– Le ha dado un infarto… tengo que bajar e ir con él –dijo Rukia levantándose de la cama–. Nii-sama está abajo esperándome.

– Iré contigo.

– ¡No!

– ¿Por qué? –Preguntó confundido.

– Yo… no sé si nii-sama sabe que estoy aquí contigo… ni siquiera sé cómo sabía que yo estaba aquí. Pero mejor bajo sola, no quiero que te vea y pase como la última vez.

– Está bien, tienes razón.

– Así que espera aquí unos diez minutos y luego te vas –dijo abrochándose la camisa y colocándose bien el pelo–. No quiero problemas.

– Vale, vale, ya lo he captado.

– Bueno, siento que haya pasado esto pero tengo que irme.

– Tranquila, lo entiendo. Espero que tu padre se mejore.

– Gracias –le besó en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

– Mierda –maldijo Kaien dejándose caer en la cama renegado–. Maldita Kuchiki, al final voy a tener que hacerlo a la fuerza… tsk –sacó su móvil y marcó otro número. Esperó hasta que un voz femenina y muy sensual le contestó–. Hola nena, ¿estás libre?

* * *

Cuando Rukia bajó al hall del hotel no vio a su hermano por ninguna parte, así que supuso que estaría fuera esperándola, o quizás en el coche, pero tampoco le vio al salir ni encontró el coche familiar entre los muchos que había allí aparcados. Buscó su móvil en el bolso para llamarle y preguntarle donde estaba, hasta que vio a un conocido chico de pelo naranja.

– Ichigo, ¿no habrás visto por casualidad a mi hermano, no?

– Sí, está a la vuelta. Es que no encontraba aparcamiento –dijo guiándola.

– Ya decía yo.

Pero el coche tampoco estaba en la otra calle, ni en la siguiente, y aquello ya no le gustaba tanto a Rukia. ¿Dónde demonios estaba su hermano? ¿Y cómo que era Ichigo el que estaba allí, el cual la iba alejando cada vez más del hotel? Rukia se fijó en la expresión de su amigo y le notó nervioso, tenso y como si no supiera por donde seguir andando.

– Ichigo, ¿dónde está nii-sama?

– Pues…

– ¿Sí? –Le preguntó ya desesperada.

– Lo siento, Rukia –dijo él dándose la vuelta para poder mirarla a los ojos–. Tu padre no está en el hospital, él está perfectamente, en una reunión con tu hermano.

– ¿Co-co…? ¡¿CÓMO?

– Lo siento, de verdad –dijo agachando la cabeza–. Sé que me he pasado pero quería hablar contigo.

– ¡¿Hablar conmigo? ¡¿Y no podías simplemente haberme llamado al móvil en vez de haberte inventado todo eso?

– ¿Me hubieras cogido el teléfono estando con ese?

– ¡Pues claro!

– ¿Segura?

– Bueno no, ¡pero te has pasado! ¡Eres idiota! ¡¿Tan importante es lo que tienes que decirme que hasta pones en juego la vida de mi padre?

– Pues… ¡para mí sí es importante!

– ¡¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues venga, te escucho!

– ¡Claro que es importante enana! ¡Porque yo…!

– ¡¿Tú qué?

– Yo… –se quedó en blanco, sin saber si decirlo o no.

– Bah, déjame en paz. Esta vez te has pasado con tus bromitas, Ichigo.

– ¡No es ninguna broma!

– ¿Entonces qué es? ¡Si ni siquiera sabes darme una explicación! –Le decía Rukia gritándole muy furiosa–. Ya hablaré contigo de esto, ahora me vuelvo al hotel antes de que mi novio se vaya –dijo girándose para volver.

– ¡No! –Gritó Ichigo agarrándola del brazo– ¡Rukia, no vayas!

– ¡Suéltame!

– ¡Te he seguido y he hecho que salieras de esa habitación porque estaba celoso!

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó Rukia algo sorprendida volviendo a mirarle–. ¿Celoso de qué? –Ichigo tragó saliva y le susurró:

– Celoso de él.

– ¿De él? Vamos Ichigo, más mentiras no.

– ¡Esto no es una mentira! ¡Yo te quiero! –Soltó de repente sin siquiera darse cuenta de que acababa de declararse.

– ¿Q-qué? –Dijo Rukia mucho más sorprendida, viendo como Ichigo se sonrojaba avergonzado.

– No-no me hagas repetirlo, lo has oído muy bien.

– Ichigo… ya vale, ¿no has tenido suficiente con decirme que mi padre estaba ingresado? Ya deja de burlarte de mí.

– ¡No me estoy burlando de ti! ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad, enana!

No podía ser, no le podía estar pasando ahora. ¿Por qué tenía que decirle Ichigo algo así en ese momento? ¿Por qué justo cuando ella creía que era Kaien el hombre al que quería, aparece el bakka de Kurosaki consiguiendo que la cabeza de Rukia volviera a ser un mar de dudas? ¿Por qué dudaba entre Kaien e Ichigo?

– Ichigo, yo… –Rukia estaba aturdida, no sabía si estaba feliz o triste por aquella declaración de amor–. Lo siento, ahora no me encuentro bien… necesito estar sola.

– Rukia –susurró Ichigo sin soltarla aún–. ¿Me crees?

– Yo… no sé –dijo ella a punto de llorar.

– Hey, oye yo… no llores, no quería hacerte llorar.

– Es que… son tantas cosas.

– ¿Cosas?

– Sí –dijo ya sin poder evitar el llorar–. ¡¿Por qué has tenido que decirme esto ahora? Estaba teniendo muchas dudas, y cuando por fin me decido vienes tú y vuelves a complicarlo todo. ¡No es justo! Ahora no sé qué hacer…

– ¿Du-dudas? –Preguntó Ichigo sorprendido por todo lo que acababa de decir la morena.

– ¡Sí, y muchas!

– ¿Dudas de qué?

– ¡Dudas sobre con quién debería estar, si contigo o con Kaien! Mierda… –Rukia se llevó las manos a la boca por lo que acababa de decir. Se había dejado llevar por la desesperación y ahora él lo sabía todo. Mientras tanto, Ichigo, a la vez que sorprendido, se encontraba curiosamente feliz.

– ¿Sientes algo por mí?

– No lo sé –dijo Rukia llorando de nuevo.

– Pero si estás confusa será porque sientes algo, ¿no?

– ¡Que no lo sé, bakka! –Rukia puso sus manos sobre su cara para que no le viera. Debía estar horrorosa y lo peor es que era incapaz de parar su llanto.

– Está bien, está bien. Mira vamos a hacer una cosa –dijo él tomando suavemente las manos de Rukia para separarlas de su cara–. Yo te voy a ayudar hasta que tomes una decisión.

– ¿Va-vas a ayudarme? –Preguntó ella titubeando.

– Sí, te voy a ayudar hasta el final, tomes la decisión que tomes, y de paso –siguió hablando mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas–, voy a convencerte de que yo soy mejor hombre que Kaien.

– ¡Bakka!

– Ya lo verás, ¿quieres una prueba?

– ¿Prueba? ¿Qué prueba?

– Esta –dijo el chico justo antes de besar por primera vez a aquella enana que tanto le desesperaba, pero que a la vez le volvía loco.

* * *

La reunión entre los Kuchiki y los Shiba no duró mucho. El señor Soujun no se andaba con tonterías e iba siempre directo al grano, cosa que Byakuya siempre agradecía, así no perdería tanto tiempo. Se encontraba estudiando en la biblioteca de la ciudad cuando recibió un mensaje en su móvil. Un mensaje de Ichigo en el que solo había dos palabras: _"Misión cumplida"_.

– Vaya, el cabeza zanahoria ha conseguido separar a ese bicho de mi hermana. Al final va a ser cierto lo que dice Rukia, para algo sirve.

Sonrió irónicamente y borró el mensaje, pero justo se disponía a dejar el móvil para reanudar su estudio cuando volvió a vibrar de nuevo. Esta vez era una llamada de Hisana. Byakuya se extrañó, dejó sus apuntes y salió de la biblioteca.

– ¿Hisana? –Preguntó nada más descolgar.

– Hola Byakuya, ¿te pillo en mal momento?

– Bueno, estaba estudiando pero no pasa nada. ¿Ocurre algo?

– No, solo que… tengo un plan para esta noche.

– ¿Esta noche? –Preguntó él extrañado.

– Verás, ¿recuerdas que mi madre encontró trabajo?

– Sí, claro.

– Pues hoy tiene turno de noche y me preguntaba si te gustaría venir a mi casa y quedarte conmigo.

– Vaya, vaya, así que se trata de eso, ¿eh? –Dijo él riendo levemente.

– Sí –dijo ella riendo también–. ¿Y bien, qué me dices?

– Eso no se duda señorita, allí estaré.

* * *

_Bueno, ¿qué les parece cómo se está desarrollando todo? ¿Intrigante? xD_

_Pues váyanse preparando porque pronto llegará la navidad en esta historia, y vendrá cargada de muchas sorpresas. De momento espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y dejen reviews ^^ Yo volveré a escribir en cuanto pueda :3_

_Hasta pronto!_


	19. Dudas y mentiras

¿Qué debía hacer?

Esa era la pregunta que Rukia se hacía todos los días, y aún no sabía cuál era la respuesta correcta. Desde aquella noche empezó de nuevo a tratar con Ichigo, pero siempre como amigos. Reconocía que aquel beso le gusto, y le gustó demasiado pero después de todo, ella tenía novio y no le gustaba verse como una chica infiel, por eso le pidió a Ichigo que nada de besos, ni caricias, ni nada. Se comportarían como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque bien sabía Rukia que aquello no era cierto. A veces le parecía que su cabeza iba a estallar con tal conflicto de emociones, estar entre dos hombres no era bueno, tenía que tomar una decisión pronto pero tampoco quería precipitarse. Tenía que pensarlo bien para no equivocarse y cometer el que podría ser un gran error en su vida.

Algo que estaba muy claro era que tendría que pasar mucho tiempo con ambos para ver con quien se sentía mejor, con quien reía más y, sobre todo, con quien tenía más confianza… En fin, básicamente ver a cual de los dos quería realmente. Aunque ahora iba a ser un poco difícil, ya que ese mismo día darían las vacaciones de Navidad y en su casa había un caos absoluto como todos los años por esas fechas. Incluso podría ser que las Navidades de ese año fueran incluso peor que las anteriores si Byakuya seguía decidido en presentar a Hisana.

– Y me quejaba de que mi vida era aburrida, ahora parece una novela –se decía Rukia a sí misma, ya renegada por todo.

Suspiró y preparó todas sus cosas para ir de una vez al instituto. Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella tarde en la que Ichigo le besó, y lo cierto es que él cumplió con su promesa de no presionarla ni hablarle del tema, aunque siempre que llegaba Rukia a su clase él ya la estaba esperando.

– Vaya, hoy te veo con mejor cara, enana.

– ¿Tú crees?

– Pues sí, y más que te alegrarás cuando te den las notas, no como yo.

– ¿Cuántas te van a quedar?

– No quiero ni pensarlo –dijo con miedo a la vez que Rukia reía.

– Siempre te pasa lo mismo, bakka.

– Mira quien habla, tú tampoco eres una estudiante perfecta, aunque este año te has lucido.

– Claro, he aprendido de los errores –le dijo sonriendo con sorna.

– Que graciosa.

Cuando le dieron las notas a Rukia se dio cuenta de que Ichigo llevaba razón: ese año iba bastante bien con los estudios, por lo menos no había suspendido ninguna y eso ya era un logro para ella, a pesar de que su nota media no fuera muy alta. Al menos algo le salía bien, porque su vida amorosa era cada vez más complicada. Bien era cierto que estaba muy a gusto al lado de Ichigo, se sentía relajada y comprendida aún cuando él la sacaba de sus casillas, pero con Kaien también se sentía bien aunque fuera distinto. Y ahora que lo pensaba se daba cuenta de que nunca había estado una tarde entera a solas con su novio, aunque solo fuera para tomar algo y hablar, curiosamente eso ya lo había hecho muchas veces con Ichigo pero no con Kaien.

– Que yo sepa las parejas también salen para hablar, contarse sus problemas y ayudarse mutuamente –pensaba Rukia–.No quedan solamente para acostarse y Kaien siempre ha intentado que pasáramos la noche solos. Pues hoy no será así. A la salida le buscaré y le diré de salir esta tarde, pero nada de sexo… aunque tampoco lo hemos hecho nunca a pesar de sus intentos. Que desgracia de pareja.

Después de haberlo meditado mucho, llegó la hora de la salida, y antes de que Ichigo se diera cuenta, recogió sus cosas y fue en busca de su novio.

* * *

Una pareja se encontraba en la azotea del instituto charlando animada y cariñosamente antes de irse cada uno a su casa.

– Esta semana no me has llamado –dijo la chica mientras miraba a aquel joven con una sonrisa pícara en su cara–. No me habrás buscado una sustituta, ¿verdad?

– Claro que no, como tú no hay ninguna –le contestó él.

– ¿Y que hay de tu novia? Esa tal Kuchiki…

– ¿Rukia? Bah, ella no me da lo que yo quiero, aunque ya caerá.

– Siempre me he preguntado porqué tanto interés en esa chica, si es muy poca cosa.

– ¿Tú qué crees, muñeca? Tengo interés en su fortuna. Sino ya la habría mandado a la mierda.

– ¿Y es necesario acostarse con ella para conseguir su dinero?

– Por supuesto, es muy necesario, tengo que seducirla.

– No sé como no ha caído ya en tus brazos siendo tan irresistible.

– ¿Lo soy? –Le preguntó sonriendo de lado.

– Pues claro –dijo ella acercándose a él–. Esa Kuchiki está ciega, yo no te dejaría escapar nunca –susurró mordiendo levemente el labio inferior del chico.

– Te veo con ganas de jugar –dijo él riendo levemente.

– Muchas, ¿vendrás a por mí esta noche, Kaien?

– Por supuesto, y no pienso soltarte hasta que amanezca –dijo justo antes de besarla con ferocidad.

* * *

Rukia se dispuso a buscar a su novio para quedar con él esa misma tarde, pero al ir hacia su clase se dio cuenta de que ya no había nadie allí.

– Habrán salido más temprano –supuso–. A lo mejor ya va camino de casa…

Por un momento entristeció ya que prefería haberlo visto en persona a tener que quedar con él por teléfono, pero bueno, ya no le quedaba otra. Aunque… ¿y si estaba en la azotea? A Kaien le encantaba ese sitio, quizá estuviera pensando o disfrutando de un momento de silencio y soledad, como decía su nii-sama.

Justo antes de que tomara el camino de salida, se giró y fue hacia la azotea. El solo pensar en todas las escaleras que tenía que subir le daba pereza, pero era la única opción que le quedaba para ver a Kaien, si es que se encontraba ahí claro. A la vez que iba subiendo aquellos escalones, iba meditando en cómo podría decirle a su novio lo que quería hacer esa tarde. Era muy fácil pensarlo pero no tan sencillo cuando hablaba con él, ¿cómo pedirle que solo quería hablar con él esa tarde sin que pensara nada malo? Menudo lío…

Se disponía a subir los últimos escalones sin saber muy bien qué decir pero con las ideas claras, solo esperaba que él estuviera ahí arriba.

– Kuchiki-san –le llamó una voz femenina detrás de ella. Rukia se giró para ver de quién se trataba.

– Inoue, ¿qué haces aquí?

– Es que hay una chica que está preguntando por ti, dice que necesita hablar contigo.

– ¿Una chica? –Preguntó extrañada–. ¿Quién es?

– No lo sé, no me ha dicho su nombre pero sabía quién eras tú. Es muy linda, de tu estatura más o menos, y con los ojos muy grandes y violetas.

– ¿Violetas? –Rukia empezó a pensar en quién podría ser esa chica mientras bajaba las escaleras al lado de Inoue. No creía conocer a nadie así, hasta que salieron a la calla y entonces la vio, quedándose muy impresionada.

– Ho-hola Rukia, perdona si he interrumpido algo que estuvieras haciendo.

– No-no, sino estaba haciendo nada.

– Bueno chicas, yo os dejo que sino mi hermano se enfadará por llegar tarde –dijo Inoue despidiéndose con la mano mientras se alejaba de ellas–. Espero que paséis unas felices Navidades.

– Igualmente –dijo Rukia sonriendo y despidiéndose también con la mano hasta que dejó de ver a Inoue–. Hisana, ¿qué haces aquí?

– Yo… lo siento pero necesitaba hablar con alguien.

– ¿Con alguien? ¿Y por qué nos has buscado a nii-sama?

– Porque no puedo decirle esto a tu hermano, al menos no ahora.

Fue entonces cuando Rukia se extrañó muchísimo más, ¿qué pasaría con Hisana para que ni siquiera pudiera decírselo a Byakuya?

* * *

Se encontraba estudiando en la biblioteca de la universidad, tranquilo y sin pensar en nada, solamente concentrado en sus apuntes. Podría decirse que nadie en ese momento conseguiría distraerle, pues estaba inmerso en su mundo de los números… hasta que cierta chica morena se sentó a su lado y le sacó de ese mundo.

– Hola, Byakuya-boy –dijo Yoruichi con un tono de voz más bajo para no molestar a los demás, pero sabiendo que con solo decir eso ya había molestado a Byakuya, el cual gruñó enfadado.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Lo mismo que tú, estaba estudiando y ya iba a irme a casa, pero te he visto y no he podido resistir la tentación de acercarme.

– Yo creo que más bien vienes a incordiarme.

– Bueno, si quieres te doy clases particulares y de paso te incordio.

– Pues no me apetece, así que me iré a otro sitio –dijo él recogiendo sus cosas.

– No, espera Byakuya-boy, me voy contigo.

– Ni se te ocurra.

– Por favor –dijo ella poniendo cara de niña buena, dejando a Byakuya con cara de pocos amigos.

– Se te daría bien ser actriz.

– ¿A qué sí? –Dijo sonriendo–. Gracias por reconocerlo.

– En fin, me voy.

– ¡Espera!

Byakuya salió de allí todo lo rápido que pudo para que Yoruichi no le siguiera, pero ya es sabido por todos que en cuestiones de velocidad ella siempre ganaba.

– ¿Acaso huyes de mí, Byakuya-boy? –Le preguntó con sorna al llegar a su lado.

– Digamos que sí, no quiero tenerte cerca y mucho menos después de lo que pasó el otro día.

– ¿El qué, lo de casarnos? –Empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

– ¡¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? ¡No es un tema gracioso precisamente!

– ¿Te imaginas? ¿Tú y yo casados? –Volvió a reír–. Que divertido.

– Déjame en paz, por mucho que me sigas no pienso casarme contigo.

– ¿Y crees que yo sí quiero? Por favor, Byakuya-boy, ni en sueños me caso contigo.

– ¿Entonces? – Preguntó confundido–. ¿Por qué me sigues?

– Ya te lo he dicho, me gusta incordiarte.

– Te odio. Ya podrías irte a tu casa y dejar de seguirme.

– Que no, me lo paso mejor si voy contigo.

En ese momento, otra chica muy conocida por Byakuya estaba a punto de cruzarse en su camino. Él, intentando salvarse, fue a cruzar para evitar que ella le viera, pero Yoruichi se extrañó.

– ¿A dónde vas? Tu casa no es por ahí –le dijo ella.

– ¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo vaya a mi casa?

– Es evidente que ibas a tu casa, Bya-kun, además, ya mismo es la hora de comer.

– No voy a comer en casa hoy –dijo intentando alejarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

– ¡Hola, Byakuya! –Dijo Kuukaku al verle, sonriendo muy alegre ante la atónita mirada de Yoruichi.

– Hola –le contestó Byakuya renegado, maldiciendo a la Shihoin por haberle impedido continuar.

– ¿Qué tal estás? Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, ya no vienes a darme clases.

– Ya te dije que no iba a ir más. No tengo tiempo y tampoco me hace falta el dinero.

– Vaya… pensé que cambiarías de opinión.

– Ya ves que no.

– Pero… ¡podríamos quedar algún día! –Volvió a exclamar sonriente.

– Ah no, no, no –intervino de repente Yoruichi–, de eso nada. Él saldrá conmigo.

– ¿Pero qué…? –Quiso hablar Byakuya mirándola con furia, aunque ella volvió a cortarle como de costumbre.

– Él no puede salir contigo porque sino yo me pondría muy celosa –dijo Yoruichi sonriendo y agarrándose del brazo de Byakuya, para desgracia de él.

– ¿Celosa? –Preguntó Kuukaku confundida.

– No le hagas ni… –Byakuya volvió a quedarse con las ganas de hablar.

– Claro, ¿no sabías que soy su prometida? –continuó Yoruichi aún más sonriente y pegándose más a él–. Nos casaremos en cuanto nuestros padres arreglen todos los papeles, puede que en un año o quizás antes. Sería maravilloso, ¿verdad, cariño?

– Sí, claro –dijo él con cara de asco al oír aquel "cariño".

– Vaya –dijo Kuukaku sorprendida–, no sabía nada. Enhorabuena, supongo –sonrió forzadamente.

– ¡Gracias! –Le contestó Yoruichi entusiasmada–. Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerte pero nosotros tenemos que irnos ya porque sino llegaremos tarde. ¡Te invitaremos a la boda! –Gritó alejándose de allí con Byakuya.

– ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces, bakka? –Preguntó él enfadado cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente, soltándose con furia de su agarre.

– Te he salvado la vida –dijo ella sonriendo convencida.

– ¿Cómo?

– Vamos Bya-kun, que no soy tonta. Es evidente que le gustas mucho a esa chica, estaba empeñada en quedar contigo algún día. Y por lo que veo a ti no te gusta.

– Para nada.

– ¿Ves? Te he salvado la vida. Ahora ella sabe que estás prometido y no volverá a decirte nada.

– ¿Tú crees?

– Seguro.

– Eso espero, pero tampoco voy a casarme contigo.

– Ni yo contigo, Bya-kun.

* * *

Rukia iba caminando al lado de Hisana, aún sin saber qué era lo que pasaba.

– Bueno y… ¿de qué se trata?

– Es que… es muy complicado.

– Pero me lo quieres contar, ¿no?

– Sí –dijo Hisana triste–. Es que… necesito ayuda, no puedo hacer esto yo sola.

– ¿Hacer qué, Hisana?

– Yo… –empezó a temblar nerviosa.

– Hey, ¿qué pasa? Me estás asustando.

– Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a Byakuya.

– Tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie.

– Está bien –suspiró–. Yo…

– ¿Sí?

– Creo que estoy embarazada.

* * *

_Tatatachán tachán_

_Sorpresa, sorpresa, ¿Hisana embarazada? xD Navidad, compromisos, bodas,... ¿qué pasará? xD_

_En fin, espero que les guste, les intrigue y sobre todo que dejen reviews :D_

_Hasta pronto!_


	20. Navidad 1ª parte

– ¿C-cómo? –Rukia se quedó en shock. ¿Aquello que acababa de oír era cierto? ¿Hisana estaba…?

– Sí… lo que has oído –dijo Hisana que sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

– Pe-pero, ¿es seguro? ¿Te has hecho alguna prueba o algo?

– No, nada. Tengo tanto miedo y siento tanta vergüenza que no he sido capaz.

– ¿Y-y tú y nii-sama… usáis… precauciones?

– Cla-claro –dijo Hisana sonrojada muy avergonzada–. Siempre.

– Entonces a lo mejor no es nada.

– Pero es muy raro Rukia-san. Tengo una falta de tres semanas, nunca me había pasado algo así. La primera semana no le di mucha importancia, pero luego… –empezó a llorar–. Tengo mucho miedo, ¿qué voy a hacer si realmente estoy embarazada?

– Pues no lo sé, pero tendrías que decírselo a nii-sama.

– ¡No! Eso no.

– ¿Por qué no? –Preguntó Rukia confusa.

– Estropearía su vida… ¿qué harían tus padres si supieran que tu hermano sale con una chica pobre y que, además, está esperando un hijo de él? –Rukia se quedó un rato en silencio, pues sabía que la respuesta a esa pregunta iba a ser muy dura para Hisana.

– Mis padres pensarían que eres una… fulana que ha seducido a mi nii-sama para acostarse con él, quedarse embarazada y así casarse y quedarse con su dinero.

– ¿Ves? –Dijo Hisana triste–. Y como Byakuya no piensa así sería capaz de renunciar a su apellido y quedarse en la ruina por mi culpa… Lo mejor sería que cortara con él, así le ahorraría mucho sufrimiento.

– ¡No! –Dijo Rukia haciendo que Hisana se sorprendiera–. Si haces eso solo le harías daño a él.

– Haga lo que haga terminaré haciéndole daño.

– No creo que un embarazo sea solo culpa tuya, ¿no? –Le dijo haciendo que Hisana se sonrojara de nuevo–. Además, aún no es seguro así que vamos a ir a una farmacia a comprar un test de embarazo.

– ¿U-u-un test?

– Claro, tenemos que saberlo con seguridad –al ver que Hisana dudaba sin parar de temblar, Rukia sintió pena por ella y puso una mano en su hombro–. Tranquila, yo iré contigo y te ayudaré. No le diré nada a nii-sama.

– ¿De verdad?

– Claro –le respondió sonriendo.

– Muchas gracias, Rukia-san –dijo secándose las lágrimas.

– De nada. Ah, por cierto, ¿tienes un vestido para mañana?

– ¿Mañana?

– Claro, mañana es Navidad, ¿no lo recuerdas? Nii-sama te presentará mañana ante toda mi familia.

– Oh, es cierto –dijo Hisana palideciendo de miedo.

– Vaya, creo que no lo recordabas –sonrió Rukia levemente–. ¿No estás preparada para ello?

– Antes me estaba haciendo a la idea, pero con este posible embarazo me da más miedo aún. Así que ni siquiera he pensado en el vestido.

– Bueno, no te preocupes, yo te dejaré uno. Creo que tenemos la misma talla.

– No debería Rukia-san, ya está haciendo mucho por mí.

– No me importa –sonrió– Ah, y no me llames así, di Rukia solo. Nunca me gustaron los formalismos.

– E-está bien, aunque me costará.

Después de ir a la farmacia y comprar el test de embarazo, Rukia apuntó el número de teléfono de Hisana para quedar con ella por la tarde. Decidieron por mutuo acuerdo que la menor de los Kuchiki se llevaría el test a su casa, ya que su habitación era bastante más grande que la de Hisana, por lo que podría esconderlo con facilidad. Al terminar, ambas fueron a sus respectivas casas con la esperanza de que todo saliera bien.

Finalmente, Rukia no encontró a Kaien, y tampoco podría quedar con él esa tarde pues ya le había dado su palabra a Hisana de que no le fallaría. Aunque sus planes fueron suspendidos muy pronto:

– Esta tarde te vienes conmigo a comprar ropa para mañana –le dijo su madre mientras comían.

– Pero mamá, si tengo muchos vestidos ya, no me hace falta otro –le contestó Rukia para intentar librarse.

– De eso nada, mañana es la celebración de la Navidad con las demás empresas en esta casa, así que estrenarás un vestido nuevo.

Rukia resopló dándose por vencida, pues sabía que no podría convencer nunca a su madre, por ello tuvo que avisar a Hisana y cancelar lo que habían planeado para esa tarde.

* * *

Poco después, Byakuya quedó con Hisana pues sabía que estaría de los nervios por todo lo que podría ocurrir al día siguiente. Cuando llegó al parque donde solían encontrarse, la vio sentada en un banco, con la mirada perdida y las manos juntas. Efectivamente, estaba muy nerviosa.

– Hola pequeña –dijo él al llegar, sentándose a su lado.

– Hola –dijo Hisana forzando una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto muy nerviosa.

– No, tranquilo. No me pasa nada, supongo que estoy así por lo de mañana.

– No te preocupes, pase lo que pase seguiré a tu lado.

– Byakuya… dime que no harás ninguna locura.

– ¿Locura? ¿A qué te refieres?

– Lo sabes de sobra Byakuya –dijo entristeciendo–. No quiero que todo por lo que has luchado se acabe por mi culpa.

– No se acabará, y si eso pasa sabes que lo prefiero antes que volver a separarme de ti.

– Pero Byakuya, yo no quiero causarte tanto mal…

– No hay mal mayor que el separarme de ti. Cuando te fuiste a América me sentía perdido, solo… te necesitaba a ti. Antes de conocerte yo no era como soy ahora, tú me has cambiado, has hecho de mí una persona mejor y te necesito. Te necesito a mi lado, me di cuenta de ello durante esos tres meses en los que no estuviste aquí… Cuando pierdes algo es cuando te das cuenta de lo verdaderamente importante que es. Yo no quiero volver a perderte y no lo voy a hacer.

– Byakuya… yo… no tengo palabras. No quiero hacerte daño pero… tampoco quiero separarme de ti. Yo también te necesito.

– Entonces no se hable más –dijo acercándose a ella y besándola con dulzura.

Al separarse, Byakuya siguió notando a su novia muy nerviosa y tensa, por lo que acarició su rostro y le susurró:

– Tranquila… ¿ya tienes vestido mañana?

– Sí. Estuve hablando con tu hermana y dice que me dejará uno.

– ¿Mi hermana? ¿Has estado con ella?

– Sí –dijo Hisana sonriendo nerviosa–. Me la encontré ayer de casualidad. Iba buscando trajes para lo de mañana y ella al verme me ofreció uno de los suyos. Es muy amable.

– Vaya –sonrió–, me alegra que os llevéis bien. Lo cierto es que Rukia tiene muchos trajes y aún así mi madre quiere comprarle uno nuevo, así que no hay problema. Tendrás muchos para elegir.

– Menos mal –dijo sonriendo.

– Sigues nerviosa.

– Ya se me pasará, tranquilo –dijo intentando ocultar algo que sabía que no podría esconder durante mucho tiempo.

Al llegar a casa, Byakuya fue directo al cuarto de su hermana para agradecerle lo que hizo por su novia. Al llegar llamó a su puerta.

– Rukia –dijo abriendo. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que ella aún no había llegado–. Vaya, parece que madre la tiene bien entretenida –rió levemente.

Se dispuso a cerrar la puerta pero algo llamó su atención. Sobre la cama había algo extraño, y su curiosidad pudo más que el respeto a la intimidad de su hermana, más sabiendo que estaba ennoviada con ese Kaien. Toda precaución sería bien recibida para tener vigilado a ese bicho. Fue hacia la cama y sujetó el susodicho objeto, quedándose en blanco al comprobar lo que era. Tal fue el shock que lo dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama.

– Un… test… de… embarazo –susurró Byakuya para sí mismo aún sin creerlo–. ¿Rukia está… está…?

Ni siquiera era capaz de pensarlo. ¿Rukia embarazada de un hijo de Shiba? ¿De él? Aquello se le escapaba de las manos, ni siquiera toda la vigilancia y todo lo que hicieron Ichigo y él había servido para nada. Ella ya había tenido relaciones con Kaien y posiblemente estuviera embarazada…

* * *

Rukia volvió a su casa ya de noche, con un vestido negro de marca y, por supuesto, muy caro. Entró en su cuarto y se disponía a guardarlo cuando vio el test sobre la cama.

– ¡Mierda! –Pensó guardándolo en un cajón–. Se me olvidó esconderlo… aunque bueno… parece que no lo ha visto nadie, sino ya habrían venido como fieras a preguntarme.

Se quedó algo más tranquila al llegar a esa conclusión, guardó el vestido y se fue directamente a dormir sin si quiera cenar, muerta de cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente, la mansión Kuchiki era un auténtico caos. Había que organizar el menú de la cena, las bebidas, cubiertos, copas, manteles, adornos navideños, tener el jardín muy bien preparado y, por supuesto, la casa limpia, muy limpia. Que no se viera ni una mísera mota de polvo. Era tanto el ajetreo que Rukia tuvo que volver a post poner la hora a la que quedaría con Hisana, quedando al final esa misma tarde, horas antes de que empezara la famosa cena de Navidad.

– Hola –dijo Rukia sofocada cuando llegó al lugar donde había quedado con Hisana.

– Rukia, es muy tarde –le dijo ella nerviosa–. ¿Crees que nos dará tiempo?

– No, solo dará tiempo para vestirnos y arreglarnos, el test tendrá que esperar. Vamos –dijo Rukia agarrando a Hisana de la mano para que la siguiera.

– ¡Me va a dar un ataque de nervios!

– Tranquila…

– No puedo… tu hermano va a presentarme hoy delante de muchísimas personas y por si fuera poco es posible que esté embarazada. No puedo relajarme… hoy pueden pasar muchas cosas…

– Pero seguro que todo sale bien, nii-sama sabrá hacer lo correcto.

– Byakuya también puede fallar al igual que todo el mundo, y si estoy así es porque no quiero que a él le pase nada malo. Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Quizás no debería ir.

– Si no vas hoy tendrás que ir otro día. Tarde o temprano pasará todo lo que tenga que pasar.

– … –Hisana se quedó en silencio pensando cuando al fin pudo ver la mansión Kuchiki a lo lejos–. Tienes razón Rukia, iré y que pase lo que sea –dijo decidida pero con mucho miedo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Rukia se aprovechó de todo el alboroto que había para llegar a su cuarto sin que nadie notara la presencia de Hisana. Le ofreció un vestido azul con detalles plateados y blancos, por lo que también le prestó varias joyas de plata, la ayudó a peinarse y la maquilló. Al verse en el espejo, Hisana no se creía que fuera ella misma la que se reflejaba en ese cristal. Jamás había vestido prendas así, o lucido ese tipo de joyas… estaba sorprendida por todo pero una opresión en el pecho empezaba a hacerle mella. Los nervios podían más que ella.

– Bueno –dijo Rukia al terminar de maquillarse–, ya estamos listas.

– Sí –dijo Hisana con las manos juntas para que no se le notara temblar.

– Vamos a bajar, ya habrán llegado casi todos los invitados.

– Va-vale.

Al bajar, Hisana se quedó todavía más sorprendida. Ahí había muchísima gente, todos vestidos de gala, con trajes de marcas muy caras, y joyas con tantas piedras preciosas que la dejaban aún más asombrada. Tanto lujo la mareaba y a la vez la hacía sentirse fuera de lugar. ¿Cómo iba a aceptar Kuchiki Soujun que una chica como ella fuera la prometida de su hijo? Era imposible. Y precisamente al pensar en él, le vio.

Era una copia auténtica de Byakuya solo que con unos veinte años más. Ya había oído rumores de lo mucho que se parecía Byakuya a su padre, pero no pensaba que podrían ser tan idénticos, aunque aquel hombre tenía una expresión que a ella no le gustaba. El señor Kuchiki era serio y muy orgulloso, pero además de eso imponía respeto y temor, se notaba que era un hombre importante.

– Rukia –dijo una voz masculina. La Kuchiki se giró, y a la vez que ella lo hizo también Hisana, pues reconocía esa voz a la perfección.

– Hola nii-sama, no te vi en todo el día –dijo Rukia.

– Ya bueno, he estado ocupado pero tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo, aunque –miró a Hisana–, supongo que puede esperar. Gracias por haber traído a Hisana y dejarle el vestido.

– De nada, después de todo tenemos la misma talla.

– Ya veo –tomó una de las manos de Hisana y besó suavemente su dorso–. Estás muy guapa y también muy nerviosa.

– No-no puedo controlarlo.

– No te preocupes, todo irá bien. Confía en mí.

– Claro.

– Rukia, cuida de ella. Yo iré con padre para que no sospeche mucho hasta el final.

– De acuerdo –cuando Byakuya se alejó, Hisana volvió a dirigirse a Rukia.

– ¿Todas las Navidades son así? –Le preguntó.

– Más o menos, aunque esta vez hay más gente.

– Eso no me alivia mucho la verdad.

– Lo sé.

– Vaya Rukia –dijo un hombre que acababa de llegar en ese momento–, estás mucho más guapa que el año anterior.

– Muchas gracias, señor Ukitake –dijo la morena sonriéndole alegremente a aquel señor.

– Veo que este año hay más gente, parece que tu padre quiere que todo el mundo se entere del compromiso de tu hermano.

– Sí bueno, eso parece.

– Quién lo diría, los Kuchiki y los Shihoin. Bueno, iré dentro a saludar a tus padres y a tu hermano. Un placer haberte visto de nuevo –le sonrió.

– Lo mismo digo –se despidió ella también sonriendo.

– Ru-Rukia –dijo Hisana cuando ese tal señor Ukitake se alejó–. ¿Qué-qué compromiso es ese? ¿Y quiénes son los Shihoin?

– Bueno, es algo difícil de explicar.

– ¿Byakuya ya está comprometido?

– No espera, déjame que te explique.

– Mirad –dijo una mujer dirigiéndose a su grupo de amigas–. Esa que acaba de llegar es Shihoin Yoruichi. Creo que ella y el hijo varón del señor Kuchiki están prometidos.

A Hisana se le vino el mundo abajo en ese momento. Byakuya estaba prometido… iba a casarse con otra mujer.

* * *

_Regresé de nuevo ^^ _

_Perdonad el retraso por estuve unos días con fiebre así que no tenía ganas de escribir, aparte que estos capítulos tienen muchas cosas que contar y me cuesta más aún xD_

_Por fin llegó la ansiada Navidad y ya ven como comienza, ¿alguno se atreve a decir cómo terminará? xD_

_Espero que les guste y dejen muchos reviews! :D Cuídense!_


	21. Navidad 2ª parte

Se sentía mal, realmente mal. Byakuya prometido con otra mujer, prometido…

Matrimonio.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus grandes ojos violetas, se sentía traicionada, la había engañado con otra mujer y el solo hecho de imaginarlo le partía el corazón. ¿Para qué la había invitado a su casa entonces? ¿Para humillarla delante de todos? ¿Para hacerla ver como una fracasada, como una tonta que se había hecho ilusiones de que alguien tan importante como Kuchiki Byakuya la amara? Como podía haber caído tan bajo… era evidente que un Kuchiki no se enamoraría nunca de alguien tan pobre como ella, lo único que hizo fue divertirse a su costa y ahora le iba a decir que se casaba con otra. Con una mujer que, por cierto, era totalmente distinta a ella: alta, guapa, delgada, elegante, y, sobre todo, con muchas curvas. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Byakuya no la quería, seguramente ni siquiera sentía atracción por ella, solo la utilizó.

– Me voy de aquí –dijo Hisana–, yo no pinto nada en este lugar –su voz parecía quebrada por el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

– No, Hisana espera –dijo Rukia interponiéndose en su camino–, no es lo que piensas.

– ¿Ah, no? ¿Acaso Byakuya no va a casarse con otra? ¿Para qué me ha traído aquí? –Preguntaba sin cesar, ya al borde del llanto–. Tu hermano me ha decepcionado como persona, Rukia.

– ¡No! Hisana, eso no es así, él no va a casarse con ella, él…

– ¿Entonces por qué ha invitado tu padre a tanta gente? –Le cortó Hisana–. Según ese hombre que te saludó hace un rato era para que todo el mundo se enterara de su matrimonio, ¿no?

– Sí, pero…

– No quiero hablar más Rukia, lo siento. Ya me he dado cuenta del lugar que ocupo en el corazón de tu hermano, aunque he reaccionado demasiado tarde. Me voy de aquí, espero volver a verte algún día… –y sin más comenzó a caminar sin saber muy bien a dónde iba, solo quería mezclarse entre todo el bullicio para que Rukia no pudiera seguirla.

– Hisana, espera, ¡espera! –Pero no pudo seguirla, había demasiada gente como para reconocerla entre todos–. Mierda, nii-sama me matará… –se quedó un rato pensando–. ¡Eso! Tengo que buscar a nii-sama, él la convencerá.

Hisana siguió caminando, mezclándose entre aquellas personas, todas importantes y de categoría. Se sentía infravalorada cuando alguno notaba su presencia, como si la miraran por encima del hombro, sintiéndose superiores a ella solo por su dinero. Cada vez se encontraba peor, se había hecho ilusiones de vivir una vida junto a Byakuya, tener una familia con él, una vida feliz. No le importaba que él fuera un hombre de prestigio ni de lujos, ella solo le quería. Y a pesar de lo engañada que se sentía le seguía queriendo con todo su ser, a pesar de ver la sociedad en la que él vivía le seguía amando.

Pero aquel no era su mundo, una muchacha normal y corriente, alejada de los lujos… una chica que luchaba por tener algo de dinero para poder seguir estudiando la carrera de sus sueños, ella no cuadraba en ese lugar. Tenía que volver a su casa y afrontar sus problemas sola. Pero ahora todo era peor. Lo más seguro es que estuviera embarazada y no tenía dinero suficiente para cuidarle como merecía, aunque lo que más iba a echar en falta era un padre para su hijo.

Ya no pudo más, ese último pensamiento hizo que comprendiera que realmente estaba sola, que el hombre al que amaba y del que esperaba un hijo la había engañado con otra, que solo la quiso para jugar con ella… no pudo más y se echó a llorar.

Al fin, entre toda la multitud, consiguió ver una puerta y dirigió hacia allí sin parar de llorar. Al salir se encontró con un gran pasillo y muchas puertas. Se quedó desconcertada en ese momento, ¿por cuál tendría que ir para salir de esa enorme mansión? Empezó a caminar algo aturdida, siguiendo de frente para ver si podía encontrar la salida. Solo había estado una vez en esa casa pero de lo grande que era no recordaba nada, todo le parecía igual, como si estuviera dando vueltas en un laberinto. Finalmente, al abrir una de las puertas, encontró un baño, al que por supuesto no le faltaba ni el más mínimo detalle. Decidió entrar y al verse en el espejo volvió a entristecer. Estaba horrorosa, debido a todas esas lágrimas se había estropeado el maquillaje, era la viva imagen de la desolación.

En ese momento entró otra chica. Una chica a la que ya conocía.

– Oh, lo siento –dijo Yoruichi al abrir y verla–, pensé que no había nadie.

– No importa –dijo Hisana casi sin voz–. Yo solo venía a lavarme la cara, ya me voy.

– Ah, vale –comentó Yoruichi al verla así. Su cara no le sonaba de nada, y era evidente que esa chica no tenía nada que ver con la alta sociedad, se notaba en su expresión, en sus gestos, en todo. Era una persona humilde, como otra cualquiera. ¿Qué haría entonces en esa casa, en esa fiesta y llorando? Sentía curiosidad, quería saber quién era pero también estaba apenada por verla así–. Disculpa pero, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? No se te ve muy… bien.

– Oh no, no, tranquila, no es nada, no se preocupe –dijo Hisana mientras se lavaba la cara, limpiándose todo el maquillaje–. Supongo que no debería haber venido aquí.

– ¿Por qué no? Es una de las mejores fiestas de Navidad que se organizan, y si estás aquí es porque alguien de la familia te invitó, seguro que muchos sienten envidia de ti.

– Lo dudo… después de todo, mi invitación ha sido solo una mentira… como tantas otras.

– Vaya –dijo Yoruichi confundida, sin entender nada de lo que le estaba diciendo esa chica–. Bueno, mejor me voy a otro baño y te dejo sola. Espero que disfrutes de la fiesta.

– Gracias. Por cierto –dijo justo cuando Yoruichi abría la puerta dispuesta a irse.

– ¿Sí?

– Yo… –la voz se le quebró, era demasiada la tristeza que sentía, parecía que le hubieran arrebatado todo atisbo de felicidad. Todo se nublaba en su interior pero finalmente pudo hablarle, en un susurro casi imperceptible–. Enhorabuena por tu compromiso.

– Gracias –dijo sorprendida–. ¿Ya lo sabías?

– Oí a una mujer que hablaba del tema, por eso lo sé.

– Ya veo… supongo que las noticias vuelan. En fin, espero verte luego –dijo sonriendo y saliendo de allí.

– Claro –susurró Hisana al verla salir.

No podía negarlo, era muy hermosa, normal que Byakuya quisiera casarse con ella, cualquiera lo habría hecho. Tenía que olvidarse de él pero aquello le parecía imposible, le amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Por su cabeza no dejaban de pasar recuerdos, momentos que había vivido con él: su primer beso, la primera vez que pasearon agarrados de la mano, su sonrisa, sus caricias, la primera vez que le hizo el amor… sus ojos, su mirada. Ya no volvería a ver esos ojos que la miraban con un cariño que parecía tan sincero, tan real que tan solo con mirarla ya se ruborizaba.

– Byakuya –decía ella llorando–. ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? ¿Por qué me has engañado? –Se llevó las manos a su abdomen mientras se sentaba en el suelo–. Yo te amo…

* * *

Mientras tanto, Rukia no paraba de buscar a su hermano, preguntando a los invitados por si alguno le había visto. Finalmente pudo encontrarle, junto a su padre y dos hombres más. Supuso que estarían hablando de negocios y ella sabía que cuando eso pasaba no podía entrometerse, pero este era un asunto muy importante así sin dudarlo fue hacia ellos.

– Buenas noches –dijo inclinándose levemente ante los dos hombres para luego dirigirse a su hermano– Nii-sama, necesito hablar contigo en privado.

– Ahora no puedo Rukia, no ves que estoy…

– Es muy importante, nii-sama –le cortó antes de que terminara–. Por favor.

– Está bien… Si me disculpan.

– No tardes Byakuya –le dijo su padre–. Ya sabes que falta poco.

– Lo sé padre, no tardaré.

Rukia se alejó de allí tirando de la chaqueta de su hermano para que fuera más rápido.

– Ey, Rukia, ¿por qué tanta prisa? ¿Quieres soltarme y decirme qué pasa? –Le preguntó enfadado, no solo por el trato de ella sino porque aún recordaba ese test de embarazo que encontró en su habitación. Como para olvidarlo…

– Es que… ha pasado algo malo, nii-sama. Pero por favor, no te enfades.

– Diciéndolo así parece que es algo bastante serio. ¿Qué pasa? –Insistió aún más cabreado.

– Verás –dijo Rukia cuando vio que ya se encontraban bastante alejados tanto de su padre como de su madre–. ¿Tú a Hisana no le dijiste nada de que estabas prometido con Yoruichi?

– Claro que no, después de todo no voy a comprometerme con Yoruichi, ni mucho menos casarme. Por eso no le dije nada, así no entristecería.

– Pues creo que te has equivocado. Debiste decírselo.

– ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Dónde está ella? ¿No tendría que estar contigo?

– Precisamente por eso te estaba buscando. Hisana se ha enterado de que estás prometido con Yoruichi, la ha visto y cree que la has engañado, que le has sido infiel y que la has traído aquí para humillarla.

– ¡¿Qué?

– Como oyes… no atiende a nada. He intentando convencerla diciéndole que no es lo que ella piensa pero no me cree y… se ha ido.

– ¡¿Cómo que se ha ido?

– ¡Pues que se fue! Se mezcló entre toda la gente y la perdí de vista.

– No puede ser… padre va a anunciar mi compromiso ahora, iba a aprovechar ese momento para decirlo todo.

– Pues… o la buscamos o tendrás que esperar y decirlo en otro momento.

– Maldita sea… ¿cómo has podido dejar que se fuera? –Decía Byakuya enfadado mientras caminaba, buscando a Hisana entre todo el bullicio.

– No lo hice a posta, ¿sabes? Ella echó a correr y no pude hacer nada.

– Tsk, inútil.

– ¿Cómo que inútil? ¡He hecho todo lo que he podido por ella, ¿así me lo agradeces?

– No te bastaba con estropear tu vida que también tenías que estropear la mía, ¿no?

– ¿Eh? –Eso le dejó trastocada, no entendía esa frase–. ¿Estropear mi vida? ¿A qué te refieres?

– No te hagas la tonta Rukia, he visto el test de embarazo en tu cuarto –Rukia se sorprendió muchísimo al oír aquello–. Ya te has acostado con ese, ¿no? Y encima te lo pasarías tan bien que no tomaste precauciones.

– No-no, nii-sama no es lo que piensas –ahora sí que estaba en un lío. ¿Qué debería decirle a su hermano? ¿Qué era Hisana la que posiblemente estuviera embarazada? No, le había hecho una promesa a ella… aunque ahora no sabía donde estaba.

– ¿Y qué tengo que pensar entonces? –Le preguntó furioso–. Yo creo que todo es muy claro.

– Ey, Byakuya-boy –dijo Yoruichi al pasar por allí y verle–. ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?

– Eso a ti no te importa, idiota.

– Oh, que malos humos –dijo sonriendo.

– Yo-Yoruichi –intervino Rukia–. ¿No habrás visto por casualidad a una chica bajita, con el pelo corto, los ojos violetas y con un vestido rojo, verdad?

– ¿Por qué demonios le preguntas a ella? –Enfureció Byakuya.

– Pues… sí, creo que sí. Estaba en el baño del fondo, llorando. ¿Quién es? –Preguntó intrigada. Pero antes de que le contestaran Byakuya se alejó de ellas rápidamente, caminando en busca de ella, aunque ni siquiera pudo llegar a salir de aquella sala.

– Damas y caballeros –se oyó decir a Kuchiki Soujun, golpeando levemente un cubierto contra una copa para conseguir que todos le prestaran atención–. Tengo algo muy importante que anunciar en este día.

– Mierda –maldijo Byakuya sabiendo que no podría buscar a Hisana.

– Y para ello –continuó Soujun–, es necesaria la presencia de mi primogénito, Byakuya –dijo mirándole algo alejado de él–. Acércate.

Finalmente Byakuya tuvo que ceder y acercarse a su padre, sabiendo que el momento por el que se estaba preparando desde hace días estaba muy próximo a llegar, aunque Hisana no estaría ahí para presenciarlo.

* * *

Después de limpiarse bien el maquillaje y calmarse un poco, Hisana salió del baño decidida a buscar la salida, pero lo único que consiguió fue acercarse a ese enorme salón donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta. Por un momento, retrocedió asustada pero luego paró en seco. Quería volver a verle por última vez, aunque fuera desde lejos pero quería verle. Después de todo, él habías ido el único hombre al que había amado y eso sería muy difícil de olvidar. Por ello volvió a acercarse, aún con miedo, y al momento le vio, allí frente a todos los invitados.

Ese debía ser el momento de anunciar el compromiso, pues casi todos los invitados estaban sentados, escuchando con atención las palabras de Soujun, quien estaba de pie junto a su hijo. Hisana se quedó mirándole un buen rato, sin escuchar nada de lo que decía el señor Kuchiki, solo le veía a él, a Byakuya, tan guapo y formal como siempre. Esa iba a ser la última vez que le vería, ya no había vuelta atrás.

– Hoy haré oficial un acontecimiento muy importante para mi familia –decía Soujun–. Se trata del compromiso de mi hijo, quien contraerá matrimonio al terminar sus estudios – un gran "oh" se escuchó en toda la sala mientras Hisana entristecía cada vez más.

– Adiós, Byakuya –susurró Hisana para sí misma ya dispuesta a irse.

– Mi hijo, Byakuya, se comprometerá desde hoy con Shihoin Yoruichi –dijo de nuevo Soujun mientras miraba a la joven, ante la expectación de todos los invitados.

– Padre, perdone pero debo aclarar algo –dijo Byakuya.

– ¿De qué se trata? –Preguntó su padre algo confundido.

– Siento contradecirle pero yo no voy a casarme con Yoruichi –dijo el pelinegro haciendo que Hisana se sorprendiera–. Yo ya he elegido a la mujer con la que quiero casarme y no necesito de la aprobación de nadie para hacerlo realidad.

– ¿Cómo? –Dijo Soujun muy serio–. ¿Otra mujer? ¿Quién?

– Mi novia, mi pareja y mi prometida… Hisana –la mencionada suspiró fuertemente al oír su nombre, provocando que todos la escucharan y se giraran para mirarla, incluso el propio Byakuya la vio y sonrió al ver que aún no se había ido–. Ella es Hisana, mi futura esposa.

* * *

_¡Al fin Byakuya contó la gran noticia! xD Ahora solo queda saber la reacción de su querido padre..._

_Seguro que han deseado matarme por todo lo que le pasó a Hisana en este capítulo xD Pero bueno, la trama es lo importante de este fic al que aún le quedan varios capítulos por delante ;)_

_Espero que les guste y dejen muchos reviews :3 Yo mientras tanto seguiré con mi imaginación xD_

_Matta ne!_


	22. Decisión

Se sentía observada, muy observada. Tantos ojos solo pendientes de ella… era una situación muy incómoda y ni siquiera sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Todo había sido tan rápido… ¿de verdad Byakuya quería casarse con ella? En parte, Hisana era feliz porque se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había imaginado antes era solo un malentendido, él siempre fue fiel, nunca la engañó con otra, seguía enamorado de ella.

Pero por otro lado se sentía muy nerviosa y también con algo de miedo. Era el centro de atención en ese momento, todos los invitados que se encontraban allí la miraban incrédulos, preguntándose quién era esa chica y qué tendría para que Byakuya la hubiera elegido a ella. Pero no solo los invitados, también estaban los padres, y esos ojos grises tan profundos no dejaban de observarla.

– ¿Quién es ella? –Dijo Soujun rompiendo el silencio.

– Ya se lo dije –respondió Byakuya–, mi pareja.

– ¿De qué familia proviene? –Preguntaba Soujun cada vez más serio y enfadado.

– La familia es lo que menos importa, yo la quiero a ella y con ella me casaré.

– Ya –Soujun soltó una carcajada–. Estás bromeando, ¿no?

– Para nada, padre. Este es un asunto muy serio.

Notando la seriedad en las palabras de su hijo, volvió a mirar a aquella chica.

– Acércate –le dijo.

Ella, con algo de miedo, tragó saliva y se acercó hacia ellos, sintiendo aún como todos la miraban. Aquello no estaba saliendo bien, ella lo sabía. Tenía ese presentimiento.

– Así que tú eres la "novia" de mi hijo –dijo el señor Kuchiki al verla a su lado.

– S-sí señor, encantada –dijo inclinando la cabeza.

– Ya veo… baja clase. ¿De verdad te has enamorado de ella, Byakuya? ¿O te ha conquistado de otra forma?

– Padre, no permito que diga eso de ella, yo la quiero.

– Si, eso dices… vergüenza debería darte, dejarte conquistar por una… mujer así. ¿Tan buena es en la cama?

– ¡Padre!

– Dime la verdad Byakuya, ¿quieres casarte con ella porque en verdad la quieres o solo porque ella te tiene atado?

– ¿Atado? No sé a qué se refiere padre. Ya le he dicho que la quiero, y ella también me quiere a mí. Es un sentimiento sincero y puro, no me importa si usted se niega a ello pero solo me casaré con ella.

– ¿Sincero y puro? –Soujun volvió a soltar una carcajada–. No me hagas reír Byakuya, ¿te has vuelto un romántico ahora? Por favor… seguro que ella ha hecho todo lo posible para casarse contigo. Seguramente haya intentando quedarse preñada y así poder comprometerse contigo. Una forma muy asequible para robar dinero, ¿verdad?

– Ella no está embarazada –dijo Byakuya enfadado–. Ella no es como usted dice, me defrauda como padre.

– Bya-Byakuya, para por favor –dijo Hisana tomando una de las manos de su novio, temblando y muerta de miedo.

Todo eso iba mal, demasiado mal. Byakuya no lo sabía pero era muy probable que ella estuviera embarazada, por lo que sería considerada como una prostituta que solo estuvo con el heredero Kuchiki para quedarse con su fortuna. Se ganaría la peor reputación entre todas aquellas personas, aunque eso no le importaba. A ella le daba igual lo que dijeran sobre su persona, sabía de sobra que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, que no sería aceptada por ellos, y mucho menos querida en esa familia. Estaba preparada para cualquier humillación a pesar del miedo que tenía, pero si había algo que verdaderamente le preocupaba era lo que podría pasarle a Byakuya. Y no solo por la reacción del señor Soujun, sino por lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser su novio.

– ¿Estás seguro de ello? Sino está embarazada no será porque no lo haya intentado –recriminó Soujun de nuevo.

– ¿Esto le hace sentirse mejor, padre? ¿Insultar a las personas humildes?

– Esta mujer es solo es una fulana –se oyeron rumores en la sala dando la aprobación al comentario del señor Kuchiki.-. Te ha engañado y ahora te tiene bien cegado y atado.

– Se equivoca, padre –decía Byakuya intentado que su progenitor reaccionara. En ese momento Soujun miró hacia su esposa.

– ¿Qué opinas de esto? –Le preguntó a su mujer.

– Es inaceptable… vergonzoso –respondió ella mirando a su hijo con decepción.

– Lógico –Soujun volvió su vista a Byakuya–. Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte porque solo lo diré una vez. Si decides quedarte con ella te irás de aquí y no volverás nunca. Por supuesto no te cederé dinero y todas las facilidades que tienes como Kuchiki desaparecerán, pues dejaré de reconocerte como hijo mío. Si por el contrario quieres quedarte aquí te olvidarás de esta… –miró a Hisana y dudó sobre que término usar–, de esta mujer y te casarás con la señorita Shihoin.

El momento más temido por Hisana acababa de llegar. Soujun le hacía decidir entre su familia y ella, y conociendo como conocía a Byakuya sabía la decisión que él tomaría, por lo que decidió actuar para que no cometiera una locura.

– Byakuya, por favor –le dijo ella agarrando fuertemente su mano–, no hagas una locura, quédate aquí con tus padres y tu hermana, no renuncies a todo lo que has conseguido hasta ahora. Eres y seguirás siendo un gran hombre, un hombre listo e inteligente así que no desaproveches la oportunidad que tienes delante de ti. Yo no pertenezco a tu mundo, no puedo entrar en él tampoco y lo sé –le decía aunque se esforzaba demasiado por no llorar–. Yo ya lo he asumido así que no te preocupes por mí, ¿vale? –Sonrió como pudo–. Sabré apañármelas y estaré bien sabiendo que tú también lo estarás.

– ¿Qué dices, Hisana? –Le dijo Byakuya–. ¿Ya te has rendido? ¿Tan pronto?

– No me rindo Byakuya, simplemente esto es imposible y no quiero que sufras por mí –le respondió ella ya sin poder evitar que su rostro entristeciera por completo.

– Sufriré si me alejo de ti, echándote de esta casa como si fueras basura y permaneciendo con esta familia que ya no son ni eso, pues prefieren el dinero a la felicidad de su propio hijo. Lo siento Hisana, pero yo no voy a rendirme –giró la cara para responder a su padre cuando ella volvió a hablar.

– Byakuya no me pasará nada si me echas de aquí. Estaré bien, de verdad.

– Lógico –intervino Soujun de repente–. Eres una mujer de la calle. Supongo que la conocerías así, ¿no, Byakuya? Buscabas algo de placer por una noche y te encontraste con ésta. Realmente debe ser muy buena en la cama para tenerte así.

– ¡Basta ya! No permito ni una sola palabra más –le dijo Byakuya mirándole con furia y frialdad.

– Eres solo un niño aún en estos temas, por eso no te has dado cuenta. Demasiado inocente… –dirigió su mirada a Hisana y se acercó a ella, haciendo que ésta retrocediera levemente–. Dígame una cosa, señorita. ¿Con cuántos hombres ha estado?

– By-Byakuya es el primero –respondió ella con total sinceridad–. Es el único con el que he estado.

– Que gracia –dijo Soujun con sorna–. Nunca me habían contado un chiste tan bueno.

– Es la verdad, señor –volvió a hablar ella alzando un poco la voz pero sin llegar a gritar.

– Ya, entonces tampoco estarás embarazada, ¿no? –Le preguntó. Ante esa cuestión Hisana se quedó muda. No debía decir nada del tema pero ella no sabía mentir, se delataría en seguida y eso era justo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, pues las manos le temblaban–. Y bien, ¿no piensas contestar? –Insistió él provocando más nervios en la chica–. Ya veo, lo que suponía. Estás preñada.

– Padre, ya está bien –dijo Byakuya todavía enfadado–. No tiene pruebas para afirmar eso.

– Tu padre tiene razón –contestó Hisana sin poder evitar que varias lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas–, estoy embaraza.

Un silencio estremecedor se apoderó de la sala en cuanto ella pronunció esas palabras. Byakuya se quedó perplejo y en shock, nunca hubiera esperado algo así. Bien era cierto que habían tenido relaciones pero nunca dejaron de usar protecciones, y por supuesto que ella no era una mujer que quisiera buscar un embarazo para poder casarse con él. Aquello no tenía sentido alguno.

– ¿En verdad estás embarazada? –Preguntó Byakuya.

– Sí… bueno, aún no lo sé pero creo que sí –respondió ella gimoteando levemente.

– Lo sabía –habló Soujun de nuevo–. Te lo dije Byakuya, es solo una fulana y tú has caído como un ingenuo pero tranquilo, seguramente ese hijo no sea tuyo así que no te arrepientas y échala de aquí.

– Padre… parece que no ha entendido bien lo que le dije anteriormente. Pero ya he tomado una decisión.

– Bien, te escucho.

– Voy a irme de esta casa, me casaré con Hisana, viviré con ella y ambos criaremos a nuestro hijo. Juntos los dos, y no necesitaré de su ayuda ni la de nadie.

De nuevo se volvieron a oír murmullos en la sala, la señora Kuchiki se quedó de piedra mientras que Rukia, quien no se había perdido ni un solo detalle de aquella escena, sintió pena por ambos, pues sabía que a partir de ese momento las cosas no iban a ser muy fáciles para ellos. Solo faltaba oír la resolución de su padre para que en un solo segundo cambiara el destino de su hermano por completo.

– Vete ahora mismo de mi casa, no quiero volver a verte. Tú ya no eres mi hijo –esas fueron las últimas palabras que Byakuya escuchó de su padre.

* * *

Esa misma noche, el joven pelinegro empaquetó todas sus cosas, lo mínimo necesario pues no podría cargar con mucho peso. Solo tenía un par de horas para irse de allí, así que debía darse prisa, ya que aún tenía que pensar en un lugar al que ir y también quería despedirse de su hermana.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, nada más terminar las maletas fue hacia el dormitorio de Rukia y llamó a la puerta con dos golpes suaves pero secos.

– No quiero hablar con nadie –dijo la morena llorando.

– Rukia –susurró él–. Soy yo.

Ella suspiró sorprendida al oír su voz y fue corriendo a abrirle la puerta. Al verle allí delante quiso abrazarle fuertemente pero dudó por la reacción que pudiera tener él, pues nunca fue cariñoso con nadie.

– ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –Le preguntó.

– Claro, pasa –dijo ella secándose las lágrimas.

– Bueno –dijo él entrando dentro del cuarto–, parece que aquí se acaba mi aventura como Kuchiki.

– Sí –susurró Rukia triste mientras cerraba la puerta–. Eso parece.

– Quería disculparme contigo.

– ¿Por qué? –Preguntó sorprendida.

– Antes no te traté bien, creí que estabas embarazada cuando lo único que hacías era ayudar a Hisana. Desconfié de ti y ahora el que va a ser padre soy yo… me avergüenzo de mi comportamiento y me arrepiento de todo. Lo siento.

– Nii-sama… –susurró Rukia muy sorprendida. Era la primera vez que su hermano le pedía perdón de esa forma–. Tranquilo, yo-yo te perdono. Después de todo estabas muy nervioso y no pensaste las cosas detenidamente.

– Sí, tienes razón. Por muy serio que pareciera he estado nervioso y no solo hoy, sino toda la semana. Aunque sabía que al final acabaría pasando esto.

– ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Dónde está Hisana?

– En mi cuarto, esperándome para irnos aunque aún no sabemos a dónde.

– Padre ha sido muy injusto contigo, ¡no te mereces esto!

– Pero él es el que manda aquí y yo debo cumplir e irme. Solo venía a pedirte perdón y a despedirme de ti –Rukia le miró apenada y él continuó hablando–. Cuídate mucho, estudia y no te fíes de ese novio que tienes.

– Nii-sama… ¿otra vez con eso?

– Lo sé, soy muy pesado pero hazme caso. Ese tipo no es trigo limpio. Confía un poco en mí, ¿no?

– Está bien, le tendré vigilado.

– ¿De verdad?

– Sí.

– Bueno, algo es algo. En fin, ya es hora de irme –dijo mirándola a los ojos.

– Cuídate mucho, ¿vale? –Le dijo ella triste–. Y llámame o escríbeme, no sé, lo que sea, pero quiero saber de ti.

– Claro enana, no te preocupes.

– ¡No me llames así!

Byakuya rió levemente y ella abrió mucho los ojos, más sorprendida aún y algo sonrojada. Su hermano se había reído… ella le había hecho reír.

– Bueno, tengo que irme Rukia. Ya nos veremos.

– ¡Espera! –Y esta vez sí, la morena se decidió y abrazó fuertemente a su hermano.

* * *

_Bueno, siento que este capítulo sea algo más corto que los que escribía últimamente pero creo que tiene mucho contenido dramático como para añadirle más ^^U_

_Quizás quieran matarme por lo que ha hecho Soujun con su hijo D: Pero ahora viene una parte muy interesante: saber qué pasará con el futuro de los tortolitos xD _

_Espero que les haya gustado y sigan esperando con ganas el siguiente capítulo. Y dejen muchos reviews! =D_

_Nos vemos en el próximo! ^^_


	23. La partida

_¡Hola de nuevo! Esta vez he tardado un poquito más que las otras veces. Lo siento pero es lo malo de la vida del estudiante xD En compensación he escrito un capítulo mucho más largo que los anteriores, espero que no se os haga muy pesado ^^_

* * *

Después de despedirse de su hermana, Byakuya fue de nuevo a su cuarto donde tenía las maletas preparadas. En la habitación no había nadie, pero en el baño se escuchaba el grifo del lavabo abierto. Esperó pacientemente mientras se cercioraba de que no se le olvidaba nada, hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando ver a una Hisana triste, con unas marcadas ojeras y los ojos hinchados de llorar.

Nada había salido bien, los padres de Byakuya no la aceptaron a ella y por eso echaban a su hijo de casa, dejándole sin nada y sin siquiera despedirse. Era evidente que no querían volver a saber de él, como si no hubiera existido nunca y eso a Hisana le dolía ya que fue por ella… Por ella Byakuya lo perdía todo.

– Deja de atormentarte, Hisana –dijo Byakuya al verla así–. He tomado la decisión correcta.

– Byakuya –susurró triste–. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí habiendo chicas más guapas que yo y con mayor estatus social?

– Porque yo me enamoré de ti, y en esos casos uno no puede elegir. Sé que si me quedara en esta casa y me casara con Yoruichi sería un hombre triste y solitario, casado por compromiso y obligación de mis padres pero no por mi propia decisión… Yo no quiero pasar mi vida así y es por eso que me voy contigo, porque aunque vivamos en la pobreza sé que seré feliz a tu lado, porque tú eres mi razón de vivir, porque te amo.

Al decir esas palabras, Hisana se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándole con fuerza y volviendo a llorar.

– Pequeña, por favor –susurró él abrazándola y acariciando su espalda–, no llores.

– Perdóname Byakuya – gimoteaba ella, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Byakuya–. Lo siento, todo es por mi culpa.

– No es tu culpa –cerró los ojos apenado de verla así–, la culpa es de ellos que no saben valorar lo verdaderamente importante. Solo les interesa el dinero. Yo no quiero vivir con ellos, quiero vivir contigo.

Hisana se separó un poco y alzó la mirada para verle. Él acercó sus manos a las mejillas de la chica y secó sus lágrimas con suavidad, inclinándose luego levemente para besarla en los labios con cariño. Ella le correspondió sonrojándose al instante, y al separarse le susurró sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos:

– ¿Dónde iremos ahora? –Byakuya suspiró ante aquella pregunta.

– La verdad… no lo sé. Creí que se me ocurriría algo mientras hacía las maletas pero no sé a dónde ir… –dijo mordiéndose el labio por la frustración y la impotencia de ver que no podría cuidar de Hisana sin ayuda.

– Podemos ir a mi casa y preguntarle a mi madre –sugirió la chica.

– ¿Crees que me dejará quedarme en tu casa?

– Espero que sí… podemos preguntarle al menos.

– Sí, hay que intentarlo…

Después de que Byakuya revisara todas sus cosas y se despidiera de los criados, salieron de allí con las maletas y fueron caminando hacia la casa de Hisana. Bien era cierto que estaba lejos de la mansión Kuchiki y más aún si iban cargando con las maletas, pero ahora las cosas no estaban como para gastar dinero en pedir un taxi. Decidieron que lo mejor era ir andando y sin soltarse en ningún momento de la mano, apoyándose el uno en el otro con esa pequeña unión.

Al llegar a la casa, Hisana abrió la puerta y vio que su madre no estaba. Eran las seis de la mañana y aún no había regresado del trabajo.

– Bueno, al menos podremos descansar un rato hasta que ella venga –dijo la chica.

– Sí –comentó Byakuya suspirando al soltar las maletas.

– ¿Quieres café? Nos queda un poco.

– No, solo quiero relajarme –susurró sentándose en el sofá y cerrando los ojos. Ella le miró y le notó cansado, por lo que se acercó y acarició su pelo con cariño.

– ¿De verdad que no quieres nada? –Volvió a preguntarle.

– No –dijo abriendo los ojos–. Ven, siéntate conmigo.

Hisana se sentó a su lado y al momento sintió como los brazos de Byakuya rodeaban su cuerpo, abrazándola tiernamente y haciendo que ambos se tumbaran en el sofá.

– Byakuya –susurró ella algo sorprendida.

– Shh –le hizo callar mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novia–. Quedémonos un rato así, solos y en silencio.

Ella sonrió al notarle así y empezó a acariciar con cariño su pelo, quedándose los dos dormidos al momento.

* * *

Hora y media después, Byakuya despertó al oír como la puerta se abría, notando luego como unos pasos se iban acercando más hacia ellos. La madre de Hisana acababa de volver del trabajo y su expresión no era muy amistosa precisamente, mucho menos al ver a su hija durmiendo en el sofá con él.

– ¿Qué haces tú en mi casa? –Preguntó ella con seriedad, haciendo que Hisana que aún seguía dormida despertara de golpe al oír la voz de su madre.

– Mamá –dijo ella separándose de Byakuya y levantándose–. Te-tengo que contarte algo muy importante.

– No hace falta que me digas nada, ya lo sé todo –le respondió enfadada–. Raro sería que no me hubiera enterado después de semejante espectáculo.

Byakuya, que ya estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, pudo imaginar con certeza qué era lo que había ocurrido. Se levantó del sofá cansado aunque siempre guardando las apariencias, y se colocó al lado de Hisana.

– ¿E-espectáculo? –Preguntó Hisana confundida–. ¿A qué te refieres mamá?

– A esto –dijo su madre mostrando el periódico que acababa de publicarse. En la portada había una foto que ocupaba casi toda la página, en la cual salían Byakuya y Hisana agarrados de la mano ante la furiosa mirada de Kuchiki Soujun. Ese había sido el momento en el que Byakuya le revelaba a su padre que Hisana era su pareja y que solo se casaría con ella.

– No-no puede ser –dijo la chica algo temblorosa mirando aquella foto.

Apenas habían pasado unas horas desde lo ocurrido pero ya lo sabía toda la ciudad y, muy probablemente, una gran parte del país. Los Kuchikis eran muy famosos por lo que no era de extrañar que durante la fiesta de Navidad hubiera periodistas y fotógrafos para inmortalizar todo lo que ocurría.

Seguramente, para todos aquellos periodistas habría sido una noche mágica, una exclusiva así no se consigue con tanta facilidad y menos aún si se trataba de la familia Kuchiki. En cambio, para Byakuya y Hisana no estaba siendo un día muy bueno, sobre todo para ella. Quien le iba a decir que saldría en la portada del periódico y con un titular como ese: "Kuchiki Byakuya abandona a su familia por una prostituta".

– Vergüenza debería darte Hisana –volvió a reprenderle su madre–. ¿Tanto quieres a este muchacho que estás dispuesta a pasar por tal humillación?

– Ma-mamá, yo… lo siento –dijo la chica al borde del llanto.

– Dime que no es cierto lo que pone aquí.

– No-no sé qué pone, no he leído el periódico.

– Dice que estás embarazada… dime que no es verdad –decía mirando a su hija–. Por favor Hisana, dime que no has cometido esa locura.

– Yo… no lo sé –dijo Hisana ya llorando–. Es muy posible que lo esté… te-tengo una falta de tres semanas.

– ¡¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así? –Gritó su madre provocando que ella se asustara.

– Lo-lo siento.

– ¿Qué lo sientes? ¡¿Qué lo sientes? ¡No debes arrepentirte mucho si has sido capaz de acostarte con este sinvergüenza! ¡¿Cómo has sido capaz? Te dije que te alejaras de él, que no era trigo limpio, ¡y ahora mira! ¡Te tachan de puta! –Gritaba en cólera su madre, soltando el periódico con rabia.

Hisana estaba ya al borde de un ataque de nervios. Nunca había visto a su madre así, y mucho menos gritándole de esa forma. La hacía sentirse como la peor hija del mundo y de solo pensar en todas esas palabras su vida se venía abajo. No paraba de llorar, estaba desconsolada y temblando. Byakuya, consciente de todo lo que le pasaba a su novia, la rodeó suavemente por la cintura y le susurró al oído:

– Tranquila Hisana, todo irá bien, déjamelo a mí –dijo con suavidad mientras la sentaba de nuevo en el sofá.

– ¡Tú! –Intervino de nuevo la madre de Hisana–. Aparta tus sucias manos de mi hija.

– Y usted deje de tratarme como si fuera un criminal –dijo Byakuya con furia, dirigiéndole por primera vez la palabra a esa mujer.

– Byakuya –susurró Hisana casi sin voz y llorando–. No te enfades con ella, por favor –dijo sabiendo que su madre no le dedicaría unas palabras muy amables a su novio–. Deja que hable yo con ella.

– De eso nada –dijo él con firmeza–. Ya me ha insultado demasiado, y a ti te está tratando de una manera muy injusta.

– Yo sabré como tratar a mi hija. Y a ti te hablo como lo que eres, un niño rico que intenta aprovecharse de la desgracia de una chica de baja clase, ¡de mi hija! ¡No eres más que un sinvergüenza!

– He dicho que deje de insultarme –dijo él sin subir el tono de su voz. Ya estaba acostumbrado a esos gritos, por lo que sabía manejar muy bien ese tipo de situaciones.

– Te hablo como me parece, tú ya no eres un Kuchiki, no mereces el respeto que te otorgaba tu apellido.

– Es cierto, ya no soy un Kuchiki, pero merezco el respeto por ser el padre de su futuro nieto.

– Como te atreves –la mujer se dirigió hacia él dispuesta a darle una bofetada, pero los reflejos de Byakuya fueron más rápidos y paró con facilidad sus intenciones, agarrando con fuerza su muñeca–. ¡Suéltame! –Gritó ella.

– Lo haré cuando deje de insultarme.

– Eso jamás –dijo mirándole con odio–. ¡Has ensuciado a mi hija, no te lo perdonaré nunca!

Esas palabras entristecieron aún más a Hisana, la cual se abrazaba a sí misma sin querer mirar esa escena, mientras que Byakuya cada vez enfurecía más y más. Con desprecio, soltó la muñeca de la mujer, haciendo que ésta retrocediera algunos pasos por la fuerza que empleó.

– Yo no he ensuciado a su hija, la quiero más que a nadie y lo seguiré haciendo durante toda mi vida. No voy a consentir que siga tratándola de esta manera porque ella no ha hecho nada malo. Estaba dispuesto a negociar con usted y llegar a un acuerdo pero veo que es imposible. Me voy de aquí.

– ¡No! –Gritó Hisana alzando de nuevo la vista–. Byakuya, no te vayas, por favor –dijo llorando a mares, aquella situación la superaba. Antes de que su madre volviera a hablar, el pelinegro se acercó a su novia, agachándose a su altura y tomando sus manos con suavidad.

– Hisana –dijo Byakuya, esta vez hablando con dulzura–, yo no puedo quedarme aquí. Sé que tu madre no me acepta, y aunque lo hiciera no podría convivir con ella después de todo lo que ha dicho. Sabes que te amo y que siempre voy a estar apoyándote y ayudándote. Puedes venirte conmigo o quedarte aquí con ella, yo no te voy a obligar a nada.

– Byakuya –susurraba ella gimoteando.

– Buscaré trabajo en donde sea, y ahorraré lo suficiente para alquilar un piso y así poder vivir contigo y criar juntos a nuestro hijo. Si te quedas aquí ten por asegurado que vendré a verte todos los días, no voy a dejarte sola, pero cuando tenga el dinero necesario vendré a por ti y viviremos juntos.

– Byakuya –volvió a susurrar Hisana.

– Dime.

– Me voy contigo. No me importa dónde pero llévame contigo.

Byakuya no pudo contenerse y la abrazó fuertemente pero con cariño, mientras que ella se agarraba fuertemente a su camisa, escondiendo su cara en su hombro e intentando parar de llorar.

Mientras tanto, la madre miraba la escena con sorpresa y algo incrédula.

– Hisana, no puedes irte –dijo ésta con un tono de voz más suave, algo preocupada al ver que su hija podría marcharse–. Esta es tu casa y yo soy tu madre.

– Lo siento, mamá –dijo ella separándose de Byakuya y poniéndose en pie con cuidado–. Pero me voy con Byakuya. Siento no haberte hecho caso cuando me dijiste que me alejara de él, pero yo le quiero. Estoy enamorada de él y sé que él también lo está de mí. Siento todos los problemas que te he ocasionado, mamá –decía acercándose a ella–. Pero puedes estar tranquila, Byakuya me cuidará y me protegerá, así que no tienes porqué preocuparte. Además, no tengo intención de dejar mis estudios a medias, seguiré estudiando hasta terminar la carrera.

– Pero Hisana…

– Vendré a verte siempre que pueda, mamá –le cortó Hisana sonriendo forzadamente–. Puede que haya cometido errores pero tus palabras han sido muy duras… así que me voy con Byakuya y formaré un familia junto a él.

– Hija, ¿has pensando bien en eso? No tienes dinero, ni sitio dónde dormir. ¿Cómo vas a ser feliz sin nada?

– No mamá, te equivocas, le tengo a él –dijo mirando durante un momento a Byakuya–. Seguro que salimos de esta, estoy segura –volvió a mirar a su madre, sonriendo pero con una mirada muy triste–. Voy a recoger mis cosas.

– ¿No puedo hacer nada para que cambies de opinión? –Hisana negó con la cabeza sonriendo ante esa pregunta.

– Ya he tomado una decisión, lo siento mamá –dijo justo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Luego miró a Byakuya–. Voy a hacer la maleta, no tardaré –Byakuya asintió dejando que Hisana fuera a su cuarto. Al momento, la madre de ella empezó a llorar.

– La has cegado, maldito –le dijo conteniendo la rabia mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas–. Le has lavado el cerebro y ahora me la has arrebatado, me has quitado a mi hija.

– Siento que piense así sobre mí pero le prometo que siempre cuidaré de su hija.

– Yo no creo en promesas… y menos en las tuyas –dijo antes de encerrarse en su cuarto.

* * *

Apenas media hora después, Byakuya y Hisana volvían a encontrarse en la calle con todas sus pertenencias empaquetadas. Por suerte, la chica había ahorrado algo de dinero con su trabajo pero no era suficiente.

– Siento todo lo que ha pasado –dijo Hisana con pena–. Sabía que mi madre no estaría contenta pero nunca imaginé que reaccionaría así.

– No te preocupes –dijo besando su frente–. Creo que me voy acostumbrando… en este momento tú me preocupas más.

– Tranquilo, estoy bien.

– ¿Segura?

– No… –Byakuya suspiró–. Pero se me pasará pronto de verdad. Ahora tenemos que buscar un sitio, al menos para pasar esta noche.

– Tienes razón –el chico miró al frente y empezó a pensar, aunque no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar la única posibilidad que le quedaba… a pesar de que era la que menos le gustaba–. Creo que podemos probar.

– ¿Probar? ¿El qué? –Dijo ella confundida.

– Iremos a ver a mi abuelo.

– ¿Abuelo? ¿Tienes abuelos? –Preguntó sorprendida–. Nunca me hablaste de ellos.

– Bueno, hace tiempo que no les veo. Pero viven lejos así que necesitaré de tu dinero para pedir un taxi y llegar a su casa.

– Cla-claro, ¿dónde viven?

– En las afueras de la ciudad, en una parcela. Ellos apenas han venido aquí, no les gustan los ambientes urbanos, prefieren el campo. Supongo que puedes hacerte a una idea de cómo son ellos.

– Sí, más o menos.

– ¿Estás dispuesta a vivir en un lugar así?

– Claro que lo estoy, no me importa mientras tengamos un lugar en el que empezar de nuevo.

– Pienso lo mismo.

– Pero… ¿a ellos no les importará?

– No lo sé… pero tenemos que intentarlo.

– Sí, tienes razón… –ambos comenzaron a caminar, buscando un taxi libre mientras que Hisana no paraba de pensar–. Esto… Byakuya.

– ¿Sí?

– Tu-tus abuelos… ¿son como tus padres?

– Mi abuela no, pero él es más severo y estricto que mi padre.

De nuevo una sensación de angustia se apoderó de Hisana. Si el abuelo de Byakuya era tan severo como él decía, sería prácticamente imposible que les dejara hospedarse en su casa. Pero aún sabiendo eso, Byakuya no quería perder la esperanza. Bien era cierto que su abuelo era muy recto y que seguía al pie de la letra todas esas costumbres antiguas. Lo más seguro es que cuando se enterara del embarazo de Hisana entrara en cólera, o directamente les echaría a ambos. Pero Kuchiki Ginrei-dono no era como Soujun… había algo distinto.

Tomaron un taxi finalmente y en menos de media hora llegaron a una parcela bastante grande, aunque Hisana esperaba que fuera casi como una mansión. Después de todo eran Kuchikis los que vivían ahí. Eso sí, aunque no fuera tan grande como una mansión, tampoco faltaba de nada: tenían establo y un huerto enorme con varios tipos de árboles algo más alejados.

– Vaya –dijo la chica sorprendida mientras bajaba del taxi–. Cuantas cosas, aunque creí que sería más grande.

– No todo es tan grande como mi ca… –Byakuya rectificó rápido–, como la casa de mis padres –pagó al taxista, sacaron las maletas y suspiró al mirar hacia aquella casa.

– No será fácil, ¿verdad? –Preguntó ella insegura.

– No… va a ser difícil. Aún así tenemos que ser muy sinceros con él, no soporta que le mientan. Así que, por muy malo que sea, di siempre la verdad.

– E-está bien.

Caminaron por el estrecho camino que separaba la vaya de la puerta de entrada, aunque antes de llegar el pelinegro vio como su abuela se asomaba por una de las ventanas. La anciana mujer sonrió muy feliz de volver a ver a su nieto, por lo que bajó lo más rápido que pudo para recibirle. Abrió la puerta y sonrió emocionada.

– Byakuya –dijo acercándose a él y abrazándole–. Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

– Ya lo creo, oba-sama –dijo él correspondiendo a su abrazo.

– ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó separándose para mirarle mejor–. ¿Y tus padres, cómo están?

– Todos estamos bien oba, no te preocupes.

– Cuanto me alegro –sonrió alegremente pero entonces se percató de la presencia de Hisana y también de todas las maletas–. ¿Y esta chica quién es?

– Ella… –Byakuya miró a su novia–, ella es Hisana, mi pareja.

– E-encantada de conocerla, se-señora Kuchiki –dijo Hisana inclinándose al momento.

– Vaya, no sabía que tenías novia, Byakuya –la anciana volvió a sonreír–. Es muy linda, ¿venías a presentárnosla?

– Bueno… más o menos.

– ¿Y estas maletas?

– De eso quería hablar. ¿Jii-sama está dentro?

– Claro, ¿dónde sino? Tu abuelo ya está viejo como para salir de casa –dijo la mujer con ironía.

– Ya veo –dijo Byakuya sonriendo–. ¿Podemos pasar un momento? Necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante.

– Claro, pasad –dijo entrando de nuevo en la casa–. Dejad las maletas por aquí, Ginrei está en la cocina.

Los chicos dejaron sus cosas en la entrada y luego la siguieron a ella hasta llegar a la cocina, donde se encontraba un hombre canoso, con barba y mirada gris.

En el centro de la cocina había una amplia mesa circular con varias sillas alrededor, donde estaba sentado el anciano mientras se tomaba un té que debía estar recién hecho por el vapor que desprendía.

A primera vista Hisana comprobó que, aunque ya era bastante mayor, se notaba que había sido un hombre muy fornido, y que quizá lo siguiera siendo a pesar de los años. Sus ojos reflejaban los años de experiencia que ya había vivido, además del respeto que transmitían. Y, por supuesto, no podía negar que era un Kuchiki.

Byakuya, Soujun y Ginrei se parecían mucho entre ellos, por lo que Hisana creyó ver en la imagen de Ginrei a su novio cuando éste fuera mucho más mayor.

– Vaya, no esperaba esta visita –dijo Ginrei con una voz tan grave que llegó a asustar a Hisana–. Tú nunca tienes problemas, Byakuya.

–Jii-sama… ¿cómo sabes que estoy en problemas?

– Es evidente –comentó dirigiendo la mirada hacia la chica con cierto reproche–. Nunca imaginé que a ti te pasaría esto. Me sorprende…

– ¿Y te decepciona?

– ¿Sinceramente? Sí.

– Pues no voy a disculparme, no he cometido ningún error.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– Completamente.

– Bueno, debo reconocer que siempre has sido un chico directo y con decisión, nunca dudas y eso me gusta –volvió a mirar a Hisana y luego otra vez a él–. Te escucho.

Byakuya indicó en ese momento a Hisana que podía sentarse y él hizo lo mismo colocándose a su lado. Justo en frente de ellos se encontraban Ginrei y esposa que acababa de sentarse junto a él.

La joven apenas había entendido nada de esa "pequeña" conversación pero parecía como si Ginrei-dono ya lo supiera todo solo con mirarles. Sentía que a él no le agradaba su presencia, básicamente por la forma en que la miraba, pero también porque dijo que algo le decepcionaba… seguramente ya se imaginaba muchas cosas. La ventaja de la experiencia.

– Es algo largo de explicar –comenzó Byakuya–, así que seré lo más breve posible. Ella es mi pareja, se llama Hisana y es de baja clase. Supongo que te haces una idea de la reacción de mi padre al enterarse de esto. Él ya había concertado mi matrimonio con la hija de los Shihoin pero yo me negué, alegando que solo me casaré con Hisana, ya que ella es la mujer a la que quiero. Él enfureció y al ver que yo no iba a cambiar de opinión renegó de mí y me echó de casa.

– Tu hijo siempre tan estricto –comentó la anciana mujer a su marido.

– También es tu hijo, ¿recuerdas? –Dijo Ginrei muy serio.

– Esa frialdad la ha sacado de ti, siempre tan rectos con las normas –el hombre gruñó ante ese comentario.

– ¿Y no tienes nada más que decirme? –Preguntó Ginrei como si supiera que en toda esa historia aún faltaba algo más.

– Sí… posiblemente –contestó Byakuya.

– ¿Posiblemente? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

– Que no es seguro pero… es posible que Hisana esté esperando un hijo.

Esa fue la frase clave que desató la furia de Ginrei ante el gesto sorprendido de su mujer. Byakuya sabía que esa noticia no iba a sentarle nada bien a su abuelo, no solo por el hecho de que Hisana estuviera o no embarazada, sino por haber mantenido relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio.

– Vergüenza debería darte –dijo Ginrei muy furioso, mirando a su nieto con reproche–. ¿Y sigues pensando que no has cometido ningún error?

– Sí –dijo Byakuya decidido, sin mostrar ningún tipo de temor frente a su abuelo, al contrario que Hisana, que la pobre ya no sabía dónde meterse.

– ¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan serio? Vas a tener un hijo sin estar casado, sin hogar, sin estudios y sin trabajo. Eres una vergüenza para la familia. No pienses que voy a dejar que te hospedes aquí solo por ser mi nieto.

– No pensaba quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, yo solo… –Byakuya respiró, lo que iba a decir ahora no lo había dicho nunca antes y le resultaba difícil–. Solo necesito ayuda. Necesito un lugar donde dormir, un lugar en el que pueda cuidar de Hisana. Si tuviera algo de dinero no te estaría pidiendo esto, pero ahora no tengo nada, absolutamente nada. Trabajaré en todo lo que me ordenes, no rechistaré en nada, ni contradeciré tus normas, las acataré con decisión como siempre he hecho. Ayudaré en todo lo que me digas y si me lo permites estudiaré para terminar la carrera, pero por favor… necesito tu ayuda.

Hisana estaba asombrada a la vez que apenada, jamás vio a Byakuya así. Estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso estaba dispuesto a dejarse humillar para cuidar de ella, porque la amaba y no quería dejarla sola. Él iba a luchar por ella hasta el final y eso hizo que Hisana sintiera un nudo en la garganta de pura emoción.

– Vaya, parece que realmente estás en apuros –dijo Ginrei–. Agachas la cabeza rendido, arrepintiéndote de tus errores.

– Le repito que no he cometido ningún error –dijo Byakuya alzando un poco la voz y dando un puñetazo en la mesa–. Estoy cansado de que a las personas como Hisana se las considere basura, estoy cansado de que se les trate como escoria, como seres inferiores, incluso como esclavos. ¡Ellos son iguales que nosotros! ¡Y yo a ella la amo! Es cierto que su embarazo no ha sido un acto responsable por mi parte, yo fui el primero en sorprenderme cuando me enteré, pero no por ello es un error. ¡Ese niño significa lo mucho que quiero a esta mujer!

Si ya antes estaba sorprendida, ahora estaba como en una nube. ¿En verdad Byakuya había dicho todo eso? Pero parecía que no era la única sorprendida. Frente a ella estaba la abuela del chico, que por poco y no llora de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras. Su único nieto varón enamorado de una chica tan linda y humilde.

En cambio Ginrei seguía prácticamente como antes, aunque esta vez relajó un poco su gesto serio y furioso.

– Acataréis mis órdenes sin protestar y tanto ella como tú trabajaréis. No me importa que esté embarazada, ayudará a tu abuela en las tareas del hogar y tú harás todo lo que yo te diga. Seguiréis estudiando y os sacaréis la carrera con nota, no quiero ni un solo suspenso.

– ¿Eso significa que deja que nos quedemos aquí? –Preguntó Byakuya.

– Sí, con un condición más.

– ¿Cuál?

– Os casaréis antes de que nazca el niño, y hasta ese momento dormiréis separados.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Corto, largo, muuuy largo? xDD ¡Acepto críticas! :P_

_A mí personalmente me encanta como ha actuado Byakuya en este capítulo, quizá le haya puesto algo de OCC pero bueno, si se trata de defender Hisana no creo que le importe xD _

_Y tranquilos que aunque Rukia no haya salido en este capítulo ella volverá con sus historias entre Ichigo y Kaien, no os preocupéis porque ahora surgirá otro personaje que hará que su vida se complique más xD ¿Quién será?_

_¡Cuídense y dejen reviews! Nos vemos en el siguiente ^^_


	24. Cambios

– ¿Ca-casarnos? –Preguntó Hisana aturdida ante esa declaración.

– Por supuesto, y cuanto antes – afirmó Ginrei con decisión–. Vais a tener un hijo y ni siquiera habéis formalizado vuestra relación. No puedo consentir eso.

– ¿Pe-pero no le importa que su nieto se-se case conmigo? –Volvió a preguntar Hisana.

– No, eso es lo de menos.

– Vaya –dijo ella muy sorprendida. Acababan de echarla de la mansión Kuchiki por no ser la mujer adecuada para Byakuya debido a su pobreza, y ahora el mayor de todos ellos les obligaba a casarse. ¿Acaso en esa familia no había un punto intermedio?

– ¿Y por qué tenemos que dormir separados? –Intervino Byakuya.

– Porque no quiero más escándalos, lógicamente –contestó su abuelo.

– Pero ya he estado con Hisana antes…

– Es evidente –le cortó Ginrei con cierta resignación–. Sino ella no estaría embarazada.

– ¿Entonces? No entiendo.

– Sencillo, no quiero que volváis a estar juntos hasta que os caséis. Vais a vivir en mi casa por lo que tendréis que seguir mis tradiciones.

– Me parece algo estúpido, la verdad…

– A mí no me importa, Byakuya –le dijo Hisana en ese momento tomando su mano con suavidad entre las suyas–. Recuerda que hemos venido porque necesitamos ayuda y ellos nos la están ofreciendo. Después de todo, mi sueño siempre fue que me casaría contigo y estaría toda mi vida tu lado, aunque también es cierto que no imaginé que me comprometería tan pronto – sonrió tímidamente–, pero seguro que nos va bien. Además, siempre creí que debido a mi posición social nunca llegaría a ser tu mujer.

– Hisana… –susurró él algo emocionado por sus palabras.

– Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, señor –le dijo Hisana a Ginrei–. Y por supuesto que seré una buena esposa para su nieto.

Ginrei asintió levemente al escucharla. A pesar de todo, Hisana se sentía un poco presionada por tener que casarse tan pronto, con solo diecinueve años y en una boda que sería totalmente distinta a lo que ella siempre imaginó, pero al fin y al cabo se casaría con el hombre al que ella amaba, eso era lo único que le importaba en ese momento. Lo que no tenía claro aún era la manera de aprobar su carrera. Tendría que ayudar en las tareas del hogar, en aquella casa junto a la abuela Kuchiki y ayudar al que muy pronto iba a ser su marido. ¿Podría hacerlo?

– ¿Y bien, Byakuya? –Preguntó Ginrei interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hisana–. ¿Qué dices tú?

El joven suspiró y finalmente contestó: – Acepto.

– Sabes que no podrás quejarte nunca, ¿no?

– Lo sé y acepto, pero tengo dos preguntas.

– Adelante.

– La primera es si podremos ir a la universidad todos los días.

– No.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Tenéis que trabajar aquí.

– Bien es sabido que el campo se trabaja muy temprano. Hisana y yo podemos trabajar por las mañanas e irnos a la universidad por las tardes. Sino será imposible que podamos aprobar.

– Byakuya tiene razón, querido –le dijo la señora Kuchiki–. Además, deberíamos dejarles un descanso cuando se acerque la época de los exámenes, sino será imposible para ellos.

– Está bien –dijo Ginrei resoplando–. Podrás usar mi coche para que ambos vayáis a la universidad –comentó mirando a su nieto–. Nos vendrá bien por si necesitamos algo de la ciudad.

– Bien.

– ¿Y la segunda pregunta?

– ¿Dónde, cuándo y cómo nos casaremos?

– Eso son tres preguntas.

– Pero las he resumido en una sola, aparte que el tema es el mismo, mi boda –Hisana se sonrojó al oír a Byakuya hablando por primera vez de su boda. Ginrei mientras tanto volvió a resoplar por ver lo directo y arrogante que era su nieto en ocasiones, faceta que heredó de Soujun, su propio hijo.

– Os casaréis en una pequeña ermita que hay aquí cerca. Nosotros dos seremos los padrinos, los testigos ya los buscaremos… Nada de trajes de boda, ni banquete, ni baile ni nada, será algo discreto y simple pues no quiero que nadie se entere. Y la fecha ya lo dije, cuanto antes.

– ¿Y cuándo es cuanto antes?

– Dentro de una semana… dos a lo mucho.

Dos semanas. Esas dos palabras resonaban en la mente de Hisana. Era increíble y casi imposible de creer todo lo que iba a cambiar su vida en tan poco tiempo. En un solo día había sido repudiada por la familia Kuchiki, su madre no la aceptó al verla junto a Byakuya, iba a vivir alejada de la ciudad en un entorno muy rústico, totalmente distinto a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, y en dos semanas ya sería una mujer casada.

Solo le faltaba saber si en nueve meses sería madre.

– Oh, no –soltó Hisana en voz alta al recordar algo, sin percatarse que aún seguía en aquella cocina junto a Byakuya y los abuelos de él.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Hisana? –Preguntó el joven–. ¿No estás de acuerdo con la boda?

– No, no, no –dijo nerviosa–, no es por eso. Bueno, es cierto que no va a ser la boda de mis sueños pero no me importa.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Es por el lugar?

– Tampoco, es solo que… –se sonrojó–, olvidé traerme el test.

– ¿Test? –Preguntó Ginrei– ¿Qué test?

– E-es un aparato pequeñito que te dice si-si estás embarazada o no –contestó Hisana muy avergonzada–. Yo-yo me compré uno pero lo olvidé y ahora no podré saber si estoy embarazada o no.

– Bueno, eso tiene fácil solución –contestó Ginrei como si supiera mucho sobre ese tema.

– ¿Cómo?

– Sencillo, sino sangras y empiezas a engordar estás embarazada. Si por el contrario vuelves a sangrar, pues no lo estás –dijo Ginrei muy convincente, poniéndose en pie y dispuesto a salir de la cocina.

– Menuda solución –susurró Hisana para sí misma con cara de póquer. Byakuya sonrió levemente, conteniéndose la risa al escuchar a su novia decir eso. Era evidente que lo que Ginrei dijo era cierto, pero ella necesitaba saberlo ya.

– Bueno qué –habló Ginrei justo antes de salir de la cocina–, ¿aceptáis?

Byakuya miró hacia Hisana, buscando su consentimiento antes de darle una respuesta a su abuelo. Ella asintió levemente, ya más relajada.

– Sí –dijo Byakuya serio y decidido–. Aceptamos.

* * *

Rukia aún no había asimilado muy bien que su hermano ya no vivía con ella en la misma casa, apenas pudo dormir en toda la noche, sin dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Se preguntaba a dónde habría ido su hermano, si habría dormido en algún sitio y si tendría algún lugar donde vivir. Eran tantas preguntas sin respuesta, tantas preocupaciones… Sentía mucho miedo por él.

Intentó relajarse pensando que Byakuya era un chico muy listo que siempre había salido airoso de muchos problemas. Era él, su nii-sama, Kuchiki Byakuya… era imposible que él estuviera en apuros, lo haría bien, estaría bien y cuidaría de Hisana.

Se levantó de la cama con ese pensamiento y fue hacia el baño. Al ver su reflejo en el espejo pudo apreciar unas marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos azules, algo que se notaba mucho más debido a que no era muy morena de piel. Suspiró y se aseó, aplicándose después algo de maquillaje, algo que no solía hacer pero quería disimular su aspecto cansado. Volvió a su cuarto para vestirse y al abrir uno de los cajones vio el test de embarazo que tantos problemas había dado. Al final Hisana no pudo hacerse la prueba y no sabía si realmente estaba embarazada o no, y esa era otra de las dudas que atormentaban a Rukia. Si su hermano iba a tener un hijo las cosas iban a ser todavía más complicadas para él, ¿cómo podría mantener a una familia sin dinero, con todos los gastos que supone un niño pequeño? Resopló preocupada mientras se vestía, volviendo a guardar el test con desesperación por no saber nada.

Salió de su cuarto sin darse cuenta de que su vida también iba a dar un gran vuelco, sin percatarse de que la ausencia de su hermano iba a suponer muchos problemas en ella y muchos ojos vigilando sus pasos. No sabía lo que se le venía encima.

– Rukia –se oyó la grave y masculina voz de Soujun al fondo del pasillo.

– ¿Sí, padre? –Preguntó ella, girándose para poder verle.

– Ven un momento, tengo que hablar contigo – dijo subiendo las escaleras y dirigiéndose a su despacho. Rukia le siguió en silencio, intrigada por lo que su padre quisiera decirle–. Siéntate –le dijo Soujun cuando ambos entraron.

– ¿Pasa algo? –Le preguntó ella mientras se sentaba.

– Es evidente que sí, han cambiado muchas cosas después de todo lo que pasó anoche –comentó él sentándose frente a ella en aquel sillón de cuero negro–. Ahora tú eres mi única hija, mi heredera.

– Ya –dijo Rukia algo triste, recordando de nuevo a su hermano.

– Por tanto –siguió su padre–, debo preguntarte algo.

– ¿De qué se trata?

– ¿Has pensado ya la carrera que quieres estudiar?

La pregunta le pilló desprevenida ya que sus padres apenas se habían preocupado por ella. Siempre le exigían mucho en los estudios, que sacase buenas notas y todo eso, pero al ver que Rukia rondaba más el suficiente que el sobresaliente, la dieron por perdida y dejaron de presionarla en ese tema.

– Pues… –empezó a hablar–, la verdad es que no. No tengo especial interés por ninguna.

– Me defraudas. ¿Estás en tu último año de preparatoria y aún no sabes qué carrera estudiar?

– No –contestó Rukia con total seguridad y algo nerviosa–. Pero no me gustan las ciencias, y los números tampoco –Soujun torció el gesto al oír esa última frase.

– ¿Y el derecho? –Preguntó.

– Tampoco.

– ¿Te gusta algo? –Dijo ya renegado.

– La literatura –comentó ella con entusiasmo–, y el dibujo.

– ¿Dibujo?

– Sí, me gusta dibujar.

– Dibujas fatal –golpe bajo para Rukia–. Y la literatura… eso no te servirá de mucho en la empresa. Prefiero que estudies derecho.

– Pero si a mí eso no me gusta.

– Eso me da igual, es una carrera con futuro y salidas. Siendo tú mi única heredera deberás estudiar algo de provecho.

– Pero…

– No hay peros que valgan, está decidido. Y a partir de ahora espero que te centres en los estudios porque no quiero que tu nota baje del nueve.

– ¡¿Qué? –Dijo sorprendida y aturdida.

– Sí, y no te sorprendas tanto. A tu… bueno, a Byakuya le exigía un diez en todo y nunca falló, pero contigo seré más benevolente ya que tus resultados nunca han sido muy buenos –dijo Soujun mientras revisaba una de las últimas notas que había recibido Rukia.

La morena se percató de que su padre estuvo a punto de decir "tu hermano", pero en vez de eso rectificó y prefirió llamarle por su nombre. Verdaderamente Soujun renegaba de su perfecto hijo mayor. Bueno, casi perfecto para él.

– No quiero ni un solo error a partir de ahora, ¿me has entendido? –Rukia asintió rápidamente–. Y por supuesto nada de novios.

– De-de acuerdo.

– Bien. Ahora puedes irte y espero que no vuelvas a defraudarme.

Rukia salió del despacho de su padre con cierta confusión, se sentía muy presionada y con miedo... sí, debía reconocer que tenía miedo. Su padre solo le estaba advirtiendo de todo lo que podría pasar, le estaba avisando para que no cometiera ni un solo error y ya se sentía como si todo le fuera a ir mal. Notaba una opresión en el pecho, de repente le exigían mucho y pudo imaginar que iban a controlar todas sus salidas a partir de ese mismo momento, iba a ser vigilada y casi tratada como una esclava o algo así. No quería ni imaginarlo. ¿Cómo podría haber aguantado Byakuya tantos años así? Y sin fallar en ningún momento… ¿cómo pudo hacerlo? Fue entonces cuando Rukia se dio cuenta que su hermano soportaba mucha presión sobre sus hombros.

La morena volvió a entrar en su cuarto, el pánico la invadía y lo que menos quería en ese momento era ir a la cocina para desayunar y encontrarse con su madre. Prefería estar sola en su habitación, aunque lo cierto es que necesitaba contarle a alguien de confianza todo lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento, porque sino no podría soportarlo. Ella no era como su hermano, no podía afrontar los problemas sola.

Y curiosamente se dio cuenta de que con la única persona con la que quería estar y contarle todos sus problemas no era precisamente su novio.

– ¡¿Cómo? –Preguntó muy sorprendido Ichigo. Rukia finalmente le llamó esa misma mañana y quedaron a la tarde en la cafetería que había cerca de la casa del chico. Pero el muchacho nunca pudo imaginar que hubiera pasado todo eso en una solo noche. Estaba perplejo con todo lo que le había contado la joven Kuchiki–. ¿Qué Byakuya se fue de casa con una chica? ¿Con su no-novia? ¡¿Pero cómo es eso posible? –Siguió preguntando el pelinaranja.

– ¡Pues es cierto! Y ya lo sabe todo el mundo –dijo Rukia con pena–. Los periodistas se han encargado de difundir la noticia, me ha sorprendido que no supieras nada.

– Mi padre no suele comprar el periódico y sabes que yo la televisión apenas la veo –se quedó un momento en silencio, volviendo a pensar en todo–. Aún me parece increíble…, ¿desde cuándo tenía novia tu hermano?

– Hace ya un tiempo, desde verano creo… yo me enteré hace muy poco, era la única que lo sabía.

– Siempre creí que tu hermano seguiría las normas de tu familia al pie de la letra, y mucho menos me lo imaginaba enamorado.

– Nii-sama no es de piedra, ¿sabes? –Dijo la morena algo enfadada–. Por muy serio que parezca, él también tiene sentimientos.

– Lo sé pero es que… es muy raro –dijo sonriendo nervioso–. Siempre le vi como un hombre solitario.

– Pues ya ves que no, ahora la que se ha quedado sola soy yo.

– ¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

– Ya te lo dije, mi padre me exige muchas cosas, algo que nunca antes había hecho. Me obliga a sacar unas notas que pocas veces he conseguido, me obliga a estudiar una carrera que no me gusta, y seguramente me obligue a casarme con un hombre al que no querré.

– ¿Como hizo con Byakuya?

– Sí, pero él era el hijo perfecto para mis padres, yo en cambio no soy nada. Si ya lo pasaba mal con mi familia, ahora que estoy sola será mucho peor. Va a ser horrible.

– No digas eso, Rukia –le dijo Ichigo con pena–. Tú no estás sola, me tienes a mí –ella se sorprendió al escucharle decir eso.

– ¿A-a ti?

– Claro, yo voy a estar siempre que me necesites. Y bueno… también tienes a tu novio, ¿no?

– Sí –dijo Rukia algo apenada–. Eso creo.

– ¿Ha pasado algo con él? –Preguntó el chico al ver aquella expresión de tristeza.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Parecías triste, no sé… no has reaccionado como solías hacerlo antes.

– Ya, bueno es que nii-sama me dijo algo sobre él antes de irse..., y además muchas veces me da la sensación de que no me quiere.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Porque no se preocupa por mí, o a lo mejor soy yo que estoy pasando por una mala época y todo lo veo muy negro. Lo cierto es que no me apetece verle y eso que hace tiempo que no quedamos juntos.

– Vaya… bueno, eso a lo mejor es porque ya no le quieres.

– No lo sé, estoy muy confusa… ¡de todas formas yo no he venido aquí a hablarte de Kaien!

– Vale, tienes razón pero tampoco tienes porque ponerte así –dijo Ichigo.

La verdad es que el pelinaranja por fin pudo ver algo de esperanza. Rukia le había llamado a él para contarle todo lo que había pasado en vez de a Kaien, incluso mencionó que no tenía ganas de verle. Era evidente que todo lo que sentía la morena por ese Shiba ya no era igual, estaba desilusionada, no quería hablar de él… Ichigo pensó que posiblemente la Kuchiki se estuviera olvidando de él, o que finalmente se había percatado del tipo de hombre que era. No estaba seguro de lo que pudiera pensar ahora la cabeza de esa enana, pero lo cierto es que era un punto a su favor.

Lo malo era que ahora no contaría con la "ayuda" de Byakuya para vigilar a Kaien, por lo que tendría que proteger a Rukia como si fuera su guardaespaldas, además de ser su confidente. Sabía que la morena no lo iba a pasar muy bien siendo ahora la única hija Kuchiki, y eso le entristecía. No quería que ella lo pasara mal. Tendría que cuidarla mucho.

* * *

Durante ese día, Byakuya y Hisana colocaron toda su ropa y sus posesiones en sus respectivas habitaciones. Ambos cuartos eran bastante amplios aunque apenas contaban con mobiliario: una cama individual, un armario y una mesa, nada más. A Byakuya no le importaba vivir en esas condiciones, aunque echaba en falta el hecho de tener un cuarto de baño para él solo. Sabía que eso de esperar turno iba a ser un problema para él.

Hisana en cambio estaba maravillada de vivir en una casa tan grande, porque a pesar de ser tan antigua, le parecía un palacio. Tuvo que dar varias vueltas con Byakuya por la casa para recodar donde estaban todas las salas y habitaciones.

Después cenaron junto a Ginrei y su esposa, y al momento estaban muertos de cansancio debido a lo poco que habían dormido desde el día anterior. Como sus dormitorios se encontraban uno frente al otro, Byakuya decidió darle las buenas noches a Hisana en persona.

Únicamente vestido con el pantalón del pijama, como acostumbraba él a dormir, salió de su cuarto y llamó con suavidad a la puerta de la habitación de su novia.

– ¿Sí? –Preguntó ella desde el interior.

– Soy yo –dijo él en un tono de voz lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ella pudiera oírle–. ¿Puedo pasar?

– Claro –contestó Hisana algo confundida. Se suponía que ellos dos tenían que dormir separados, así que no sabía qué era lo que quería Byakuya en ese momento. Pero la muchacha se quedó muda al ver que su novio entraba en su cuarto tranquilamente con el torso desnudo.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó él al ver el gesto de sorpresa que se dibujaba en la cara de la chica.

– ¿Qué haces aquí y así? –Dijo nerviosa.

– ¿Así cómo?

– Casi desnudo –cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

– Como si no me hubieras visto nunca.

– Pero estamos en casa de tus abuelos.

– No voy a hacer nada Hisana, solo quería una cosa –y sin dejar que la chica volviera a protestar, se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente para luego susurrarle–. Buenas noches.

– Bu-buenas noches –dijo ella embobada por ese beso tan dulce que la pilló por sorpresa.

Byakuya sonrió al volver a ver esa cara de sorpresa y salió de su cuarto para dejarla dormir tranquila. Entró en su habitación, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en la cama agotado.

Esa noche, los hermanos Kuchiki se durmieron con un último pensamiento en su cabeza:

"_Esto no puede ser tan difícil, seguro que lo consigo"._

Nada más lejos de la realidad…

* * *

_¡Hola! ^^ _

_Ya sé que he tardado un poco en volver a actualizar, pero estoy intentando escribir más rápido ahora que tengo vacaciones :D Así que espero actualizar más rápido la próxima vez ^^_

_De momento este capítulo es un poquillo aburrido (o eso creo xD) pero es como una pequeña transición que he querido explicar antes de volver con la trama principal. Por eso intentaré escribir lo más rápido posible, para que se vuelvan a intrigar con mi fic xD_

_Cuídense y ya nos vemos en el siguiente! :D_


	25. Los primeros días

– Levántate ahora mismo –dijo una voz seca y grave.

– Hmm –Byakuya abrió un solo ojo para ver qué pasaba–. Jii-sama –dijo adormilado–. ¿Qué hora es?

– Hora de levantarse, te quiero listo en cinco minutos.

– Pero –Byakuya miró con dificultad su reloj y vio que aún no eran ni las cinco de la mañana–. Jii-sama, es muy temprano aún.

– Es la hora perfecta, vamos –ordenó Ginrei por última vez antes de salir de la habitación del chico.

Byakuya escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada bostezando. Su abuelo era muy cruel al exigirle que madrugara tanto desde el primer día. Aún necesitaba varias horas de sueño para recuperarse… suspiró renegado y se levantó. Decidió vestirse con ropas cómodas y no muy abrigado, pues sabía que el trabajo que iba a imponerle su abuelo sería muy duro y sufrido. Fue hacia el baño y luego, cuando ya estaba dispuesto a salir fuera, pasó al lado de la habitación de Hisana. Ella estaría dormida y tranquila, y a Byakuya le encantaba verla así…

No pudo contenerse y, con mucho cuidado, abrió la puerta de la habitación. Estaba todo oscuro y apenas se veía nada, por lo que el chico tuvo que abrir algo más la puerta para dejar que la luz del exterior entrara en el cuarto y así poder verla. La chica estaba acurrucada en la cama, algo sonrojada y muy relajada, respirando con suavidad mientras dormía. Aquella imagen enterneció a Byakuya, no podía evitar sonreír como un tonto al verla así, estaba demasiado linda. Lentamente y sin hacer ruido se acercó a su lado y besó suavemente su frente.

– Duerme pequeña –susurró él muy bajo mientras colocaba su flequillo.

Ella ni siquiera se movió, estaba tan profundamente dormida que no había notado nada, pero cuando Byakuya besó su frente una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, como si en sus sueños él también la estuviera besando.

Byakuya volvió sobre sus pasos y cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado. Luego salió fuera y vio a Ginrei esperándole.

– Que sea la última vez que tardas tanto en despertarte –dijo él secamente.

– Está bien –respondió el chico–. No volverá a suceder.

– Bien, vamos a trabajar.

* * *

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando una suave mano despertaba a Hisana, ejerciendo una leve presión en su hombro. Ella abrió los ojos adormilada y vio a la señora Kuchiki a su lado, sonriéndole con ternura.

– Hisana, hija, es hora de levantarse –dijo la mujer con un tono de voz muy suave y melódico. La chica sonrió adormilada, se estiró y bostezó.

– Está bien –dijo aún sonriendo–. En seguida me levanto.

– ¿Has dormido bien?

– De maravilla, esta cama es muy cómoda y además he tenido un sueño precioso –volvió a sonreír algo sonrojada.

– Vaya, me alegro. Te espero en la cocina, no tardes mucho. Seguro que Byakuya está deseando que le lleves algo de comer.

– Claro –dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama para levantarse.

Cuando la anciana mujer salió de la habitación, Hisana suspiró como una adolescente enamorada, sonriendo y recordando ese fabuloso sueño que había tenido con Byakuya. Había sido tan tierno que incluso le parecía real, tanto que no podía dejar de sonreír. Se levantó y separó las cortinas de la ventana para dejar que entrara la luz en su cuarto. Un sol resplandeciente y brillante, acompañado de un gran paisaje verde le daban los buenos días, haciéndole sentir muy feliz y con ganas de trabajar y ayudar en todo lo que pudiera.

Nada más terminar de vestirse y asearse, fue a la cocina donde ya estaba la señora Kuchiki.

– ¿Dónde están Byakuya y Ginrei-dono? –Preguntó Hisana mientras ayudaba a la mujer con el desayuno.

– Trabajando, por supuesto –respondió sonriendo–. El campo necesita mucho trabajo y es muy sacrificado, por eso necesitan muchas energías. Aún así, Byakuya estará agotado los primeros días.

– ¿Por qué? Él es muy fuerte.

– Sí pero esto es distinto, ya lo notarás. ¿Vas poniendo la mesa mientras yo les llamo para que vengan?

– Claro –sonrió.

La mujer salió de la casa para llamar a su marido y a su nieto mientras que Hisana empezó a colocar la mesa con esmero. Habían preparado tostadas, cereales, algunos dulces, zumo de frutas y café. Era un desayuno muy completo y a ella eso le hacía ilusión pues sabía que una buena dieta favorecería su salud en caso de que estuviera embarazada.

Embarazo… bebé.

Se llevó las manos al abdomen preguntándose si realmente tendría a un pequeño ahí dentro, un hijo suyo, un bebé… Pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando vio que Byakuya entraba en la cocina. Él parecía relativamente un muerto en vida.

– ¡Byakuya! –Gritó ella asustada y acercándose a él. Posó las manos en sus dos mejillas notando unas ojeras que él nunca había tenido, su mirada cansada no era tan seria y decidida como era de costumbre. Sencillamente estaba agotado y parecía que iba a desplomarse allí mismo.

– Tranquila –susurró el sonriendo como pudo–, estoy bien.

– No me mientas – dijo ella tocando las facciones de su cara con ternura, intentando aliviarle. Él cerró los ojos suspirando ante aquellas caricias, las cuales eran realmente como una cura inmediata–. Estás cansado –volvió a hablar ella.

– Es lógico –resonó de repente la voz de Ginrei por toda la cocina una vez que él entró–. Es su primer día de trabajo y para colmo se ha quedado dormido. Mañana te quiero en pie a las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

– Claro, jii-sama –dijo Byakuya cerrando los ojos con renegación, como si hubiera tenido que decir lo mismo muchas veces.

– ¿A las cuatro y media? –Preguntó Hisana asombrada–. ¿Tan temprano?

– Es la hora perfecta –dijo secamente Ginrei sentándose a la mesa para desayunar. Ahora Hisana entendía un poco mejor porque Byakuya tenía ese aspecto.

– Ven –le dijo ella agarrando su mano–. ¿Tienes hambre? –Byakuya asintió levemente–. Pues venga, vamos a desayunar.

Todos se sentaron y desayunaron tranquilos, pero Byakuya estaba tan cansado que apenas pudo comer nada. Solo se tomó una tostada que la propia Hisana tuvo casi hacérsela comer a la fuerza. Le daba miedo que el chico no comiera nada y le diera una bajada de azúcar con tanto trabajo. Por el contrario, el pelinegro se encontraba sediento, por lo que no paraba de beber zumo y agua. De café solo se tomó una taza para ver si con eso conseguía despertarse un poco, aunque sabía que ese tipo de milagros no existían.

– Venga Byakuya –dijo Ginrei nada más terminar de comer.

– Claro –dijo él levantándose.

– ¿Vais a volver a trabajar? –Preguntó Hisana preocupada por su novio.

– Por supuesto –dijo Ginrei con seriedad como si eso fuera algo obvio.

– Tranquila –le dijo Byakuya levantándose–. Ya nos queda poco, estaré bien.

– Está bien –dijo ella preocupada.

Hisana vio como su novio volvía a irse por aquella puerta y no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por él. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? Byakuya siempre había sido un chico sano y fuerte, siempre hizo ejercicio y nunca le vio tan mal como en ese momento. Recordó el día que volvió a encontrarse con él después de su vuelta de los Estados Unidos. De tanto correr se desmayó, quedándose unos minutos casi si fuerzas para moverse. En aquel momento la presión psicológica que sufría el chico, además de aquel sobreesfuerzo al que se expuso, provocó que le pasara eso, pero ahora era distinto. No había dormido casi nada en dos días, el trabajo era excesivamente duro y sus problemas habían aumentado notablemente en muy poco tiempo.

Hisana no podía esconder su angustia, tenía miedo de que le pasara algo.

– No te preocupes hija –comentó la señora Kuchiki al ver su rostro–, es normal que ahora esté así pero dentro de poco se acostumbrará. Además, mi nieto es muy fuerte. Venga –dijo levantándose para recoger la mesa–, tenemos que limpiar la casa.

– Claro –dijo la chica poniéndose en pie y ayudándola, sin dejar de pensar en cómo se encontraría Byakuya.

* * *

Un despertador sonaba con fuerza en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Kuchiki, indicando que ya era la hora de levantarse. Rukia lo apagó casi de inmediato y al segundo volvió a girarse para dormir de nuevo, aunque poco después saltó de la cama para ir al baño a ducharse.

– Es lunes –se dijo a sí misma adormilada–, tengo que ir al instituto.

Habían pasado prácticamente dos semanas desde que Byakuya se marchó y todo iba cada vez peor. El instituto había comenzado de nuevo y ya tenían exámenes, por lo que ella se sentía muy presionada y agobiada por sus padres. Intentaba llevar todas las asignaturas al día pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a estudiar, así que o solía distraerse con facilidad o dejaba siempre los deberes para el último día y el último momento, exactamente como le había pasado la noche anterior. Se durmió tarde ya que tenía que terminarlo todo y luego adelantó la alarma de su despertador para poder estudiar el examen que tenía ese día antes de irse.

El resultado era que estaba demasiado cansada, provocando que no pudiera rendir lo suficiente en los exámenes y, aunque aprobaba, socaba unas notas bastantes más bajas de lo que su padre pretendía, por lo que éste comenzó a controlar las salidas de su hija para que estudiara más. Pero eso más que beneficiarla la agobiaba más.

Al menos ya sabía que su hermano y Hisana vivían con los abuelos, pero no podría decirle nada a sus padres sobre el tema, sino era más que posible que fueran allí para echarles de nuevo a la calle.

– ¿Qué te pasa enana? Estás como ida.

– ¿Eh? –Preguntó Rukia sin haberse enterado de lo que Ichigo le estaba contando.

– No te has enterado de nada de lo que te he dicho, ¿verdad?

– Pues la verdad es que no– Rukia sonrió nerviosa, en cambio el pelinaranja resopló enfadado, haciendo que ella reaccionara–. Lo siento Ichigo, es que últimamente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

– No ya, si te entiendo, pero podrías relajarte un poco ahora. Por algo me habrás llamado, ¿no? Decías que te agobiaba estar en casa todo el día.

– Y me agobia, y más ahora que mi padre no me deja salir tanto.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí, dice que así me tomaré más en serio los estudios.

– Comprendo. Básicamente es que si sacas las notas que él quiere te dejará salir más veces, ¿no?

– Exacto. Y no sé cómo lo voy a conseguir porque yo nunca he sido tan buena estudiante como nii-sama.

– Vaya. Oye, por cierto, ¿has sabido algo de Byakuya?

– Sí, está viviendo con mis abuelos en el pueblo. Ayer me llamó y me lo contó todo. Están bien –dijo ella sonriendo.

– Menos mal que al menos tienen un sitio donde vivir.

– Sí, mañana la veré, tengo ganas –dijo la chica emocionada.

– ¿Verle? ¿Vas a ir allí?

– No, viene él, me ha pedido un favor. ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté del embarazo de Hisana y todo eso?

– Sí claro, como para olvidarlo.

– Pues aún no saben si ella está embarazada o no, así que mañana le voy a dar el test para que pueda hacerse la prueba y así confirmarlo de una vez.

– Ya veo… ¿te imaginas a Byakuya de padre?

– La verdad es que no –empezó a reír la morena.

– Yo tampoco –rió él también.

Estuvieran hablando de varias cosas, riendo y despejándose de los estudios y las preocupaciones, cosa que alegró bastante a Ichigo porque había conseguido que esa tarde Rukia volviera a reír. Bueno, a reír y a insultarle.

– Ichigo –dijo ella.

– ¿Sí?

– Gracias por ayudarme y por hacerme reír –sonrió ampliamente–. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba una tarde así.

–… ¿a ti qué bicho te ha picado, enana?

– Oye, ¡que lo decía en serio!

Ichigo empezó a reír mientras que ella le gritaba como de costumbre. Lo que ninguno de los dos vio era que Kaien estaba muy cerca de ellos, justo al otro lado del parque.

– Vaya, parece que te lo pasas bien con el pelo zanahoria, ¿no, Rukia? –Dijo Kaien mientras miraba a los otros dos sentados en aquel banco.

– ¿Rukia? ¿Está aquí? –Preguntó la chica que iba con él.

– Sí, mírala.

– Vaya, parece que te está engañando con otro, al igual que tú –dijo ella con un tono muy sugerente.

– Pero según ella no está preparada para hacerlo conmigo, en cambio mira qué bien se lo pasa con ese.

– No podemos afirmar que haya hecho nada con él. A lo mejor son solo amigos… o quizás ya se haya acostado con él.

– Actúan muy raro como para ser solo amigos, están como muy… cerca. Se va enterar.

– Bueno venga, no te preocupes. Ahora estás conmigo, ¿no, cariño? –Volvió a decirle con un tono de voz muy sensual, se acercó a su oreja y le susurró–. Vamos al hotel y así te relajo.

– Bien –dijo él sonriendo de lado–. Vámonos.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Byakuya se encontraba en la ciudad, esperando a Rukia cerca de unos supermercados. Había aprovechado que su abuela le mandó a comprar ciertas cosas y así podría quedar con su hermana, a la que vio un par de minutos después.

– Nii-sama –dijo ella corriendo hacia él.

– Hola, Rukia –habló él al llegar su hermana a su lado.

– Nii-sama, estás más delgado.

– Sí ya.

– Pero mucho más delgado –decía ella sorprendida.

– Jii-sama es bastante estricto con el trabajo.

– No, ya veo.

– Pero tranquila, empiezo a acostumbrarme. ¿Has traído lo que te pedí?

– Sí, claro –dijo ella dándole una pequeña bolsita–. Está ahí dentro.

– Bien –suspiró Byakuya.

– ¿Estáis todos bien? ¿Cómo está Hisana?

– Estamos todos bien, no te preocupes, lo único que Hisana está nerviosa por no saber si está embarazada o no.

– Normal.

– Pero por lo demás todo bien, los abuelos la han aceptado muy bien. Además, dentro de poco jii-sama nos dejará venir a la universidad por lo que podré verte más a menudo.

– ¡Eso es genial! –Dijo ella sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

– Sí… Rukia, tengo algo que contarte.

– ¿Contarme algo? ¿Es malo?

– No, bueno, creo que no.

– Dicho así no me tranquiliza mucho, ¿qué pasa?

– Voy a casarme –aquellas palabras dejaron en shock a Rukia. Byakuya siempre había sido hombre de pocas palabras, por lo que siempre iba directo al grano cuando quería contar algo importante.

– ¿Ca-casarte?

– Sí, probablemente la semana que viene.

– ¡¿Tan pronto?

– Órdenes de jii-sama. Si por él fuera ya estaría casado.

– ¿Pero por qué así, tan rápido?

– Ya sabes que él es muy clásico y muy tradicional, no le gusta que Hisana y yo hayamos mantenido relaciones sin estar casados. Ni siquiera nos deja dormir juntos.

– ¿Y por qué le dijisteis que tú y Hisana ya…? Bueno, ya sabes.

– Es evidente, Hisana a lo mejor está embarazada, y un niño no aparece ahí por arte de magia. Además, no me importa casarme.

– Cierto, tienes razón… ¿entonces es la semana que viene? ¿Y dónde?

– En una ermita del pueblo. Los abuelos serán los padrinos pero necesito tres testigos.

– ¿Quieres que vaya yo?

– Sería lo mejor, sino tienes otra cosa que hacer, claro.

– ¿Cuándo es?

– El sábado seguramente, ya te confirmaré. Y es una boda sencillas, ni siquiera iremos vestidos con trajes de novio así que no hace falta que te arregles.

– Vaya… ¿y no hay invitados? –Byakuya negó–. ¿Ni banquete? –Volvió a negar–. ¿Ni baile?… ¿Nada?

– No, nada. Solo la ceremonia, decir "sí quiero" y los anillos.

– Pues que triste…

– Bueno, no tenemos dinero y jii-sama prefiere que la boda pase inadvertida, no quiere que se entere mucha gente. Si algún día me fueran las cosas mejor y tuviera un trabajo estable volvería a casarme, porque sé que a Hisana le gustan las bodas con fiesta, baile… en fin, lo normal.

– Es lógico, yo también sueño con una boda así, y vestida con un traje de novia blanco –sonrió pensativa–. Por cierto, ¿cuántos testigos necesitas?

– Tres.

– Pues si quieres se lo digo a Ichigo también.

– ¿A ese? Rukia no me tomes el pelo.

– Vamos nii-sama, es de confianza. No dirá nada, de verdad –Byakuya suspiró no muy convencido, pero tras pensárselo un rato accedió.

– Está bien. Pero como él diga algo la culpa será tuya.

– Entendido, pero te aseguro que no pasará nada.

– Eso espero… Bueno, tengo que marcharme, sino me echarán la bronca por llegar tarde. ¿Tú qué tal estás con papá y mamá?

– Pues… bueno, bien –dijo Rukia intentando fingir.

– Ya veo –Byakuya puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana, como un acto cariñoso y protector–. Relájate y no te estreses mucho, si haces lo que te dicen no irá tan mal.

– No sé si lo conseguiré, me piden cosas que nunca he logrado.

– Seguro que ahora lo consigues, ánimo.

Byakuya le sonrió levemente y ella agradeció ver esa sonrisa en su rostro. Le transmitía confianza.

– Ahora sí, tengo que irme.

– Ten cuidado nii-sama, y saluda a Hisana de mi parte.

– Claro, lo haré.

* * *

Veinte minutos más tardes, Byakuya llegó a casa de sus abuelos. Después de colocar todas las cosas que había comprado en la ciudad, se acercó a Hisana y le dio el test de embarazo. Ella, muy nerviosa, lo tomó entre sus manos temblorosas y se encerró en el baño para hacerse esa maldita prueba que al fin le confirmaría esa duda que tanto la atormentaba.

Al momento Byakuya llamó a la puerta del baño.

– Hisana –dijo él con un tono de voz muy suave, escondiendo así los nervios que sentía–. ¿Puedo pasar?

– No –respondió ella alterada.

– ¿Por qué no? Llevas mucho tiempo ahí dentro, ¿ha pasado algo?

– No, no, no ha pasado nada. So-solo estoy esperando el resultado del test y-y estoy muy nerviosa.

– Tranquilízate, no pasa nada.

– ¡Claro que pasa Byakuya! Es muy posible que vayamos a ser padres y eso es un cambio muy importante.

– Tienes razón… ¿qué tiene que salir en la prueba?

– Si solo sale una raya es negativo, y si salen dos es positivo.

– ¿Y aún no ha salido nada?

– ¡No! ¡Me estás poniendo nerviosa, Byakuya!

– ¡Si al menos me dejaras entrar sería más fácil! –Silencio. Justo en ese momento Hisana dejó de hablar y eso preocupó más al pelinegro–. ¿Hisana? Oye Hisana, ¿pasa algo? ¿Estás bien? ¡Hisana! –Dijo golpeando la puerta más fuerte.

En ese momento se escuchó como la cerradura de la puerta se movía, por lo que Byakuya entendió que ya podía entrar en el baño con ella. Nada más abrir la puerta la vio, de espaldas a él y sin decir nada.

– Hisana… ¿qué ha salido?

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Al final las fiestas de Navidad no me han dejado tiempo para escribir pero aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste. Tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza ahora mismo así que procuraré escribir lo antes posible para que no se me olviden xDD_

_Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar reviews, que eso anima mucho a seguir escribiendo. Así que por favor, ¡seguid dejando reviews! xD _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente ^^_

__


	26. Planes de boda

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Como ven esta vez he tardado mucho menos en actualizar y además con un capítulo muy largo, así que espero que la lectura sea lo más fluida posible y que el capítulo no se les haga muy pesado ni aburrido ^^_

* * *

Hisana tardó un tiempo en reaccionar a su pregunta, no se movía y Byakuya empezaba a desesperarse, bastante nervioso por ver como su novia seguía dándole la espalda sin contestar. El joven era consciente y comprendía que las mujeres sufrían más en esos casos, pero él también tenía que ver en todo ese tema y quería saber cuál había sido el resultado.

– Hisana, por favor, dime algo ya –dijo Byakuya con un tono ligeramente serio, casi como si se lo estuviera ordenando.

En ese momento la chica se giró aun manteniendo la cabeza agachada, mirando al suelo y sosteniendo el famoso test entre sus manos, como si le diera miedo, como si temiera enfrentarse a los ojos grises de su novio. Finalmente accedió a darle el test para que él mismo pudiera ver el resultado, aunque seguía sin alzar la vista. Él, al comprobar que Hisana no tenía intención de decirle nada, decidió verlo por sí mismo. Nada más quitarle el test lo miró y suspiró, recordando lo que ella le había dicho antes: una raya, negativo; dos rayas, positivo.

– Hisana –susurró el chico con una voz muy suave.

– Estoy embarazada –dijo finalmente Hisana al verse capaz de articular alguna palabra, aunque era evidente que estaba llorando.

– Pequeña –volvió a susurrar él, triste por verla así–, no llores.

– No puedo evitarlo –decía sollozando–. Lo siento, Byakuya.

– ¿Por qué lo sientes? –Preguntó confuso.

– Porque esto complica aún más la situación.

– Eso ya lo sé, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa, no es culpa tuya.

– ¿No? –Preguntó alzando por fin la cabeza y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

– Pues claro que no, ¿por qué ibas a serlo?

– No sé… es que estoy muy nerviosa… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

– Pues lo único que podemos hacer, seguir adelante y criarlo.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Tú crees que podremos criarlo bien?

– Claro que sí, seguro que serás una gran madre –afirmó, pero tras pensarlo un segundo se atrevió a preguntarle–. ¿O prefieres abortar?

– No, no, no, no quiero abortar –dijo abrazándose a sí misma y negando con la cabeza–. No sería capaz de hacer eso, pero también tengo algo de miedo.

– Es normal, pequeña –dijo soltando el test para abrazar a su novia con fuerza–. Pero yo te voy a ayudar siempre y juntos vamos a cuidar a ese niño.

– ¿No me dejarás nunca sola? –Preguntó aún sollozando y acurrucándose en su pecho.

– ¿Dejarte? Pues claro que no. Con todo lo que nos ha pasado, ¿y aún me sigues preguntando eso?

– Tienes razón, soy una tonta –dijo separándose para secarse las lágrimas–. Tengo a un hombre maravilloso a mi lado y yo aún me sigo preocupando por estas tonterías.

– Yo te quiero, boba –susurró acariciando una de sus mejillas–, y juntos vamos a formar una familia –aquella frase hizo sonreír a Hisana.

– ¿Y seremos unos buenos padres para nuestro hijo?

– Los mejores –sonrió él también.

– Yo también te quiero, Byakuya. Te quiero muchísimo –le dijo sonriendo y, siendo esta vez ella la que tomaba la iniciativa, posó las manos sobre las mejillas de su novio a la vez que besaba sus labios con ternura.

Él la correspondió con la misma intensidad, sonriendo levemente y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. Al separar sus labios Hisana se abrazó a él, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza sobre ese torso masculino, sintiéndose más tranquila y relajada.

Byakuya la abrazaba protectoramente, acariciando su espalda pero sin apartar la vista de aquel test que había dejado sobre el lavabo. Aquel test que reflejaba claramente el resultado: dos rayas.

* * *

– Ichigo, ¿tienes un momento?

– Claro –dijo él acercándose a Rukia–. ¿Qué pasa?

– Tengo que contarte algo pero no puedes decírselo a nadie, ¿entendido?

– Seré una tumba.

– Bueno pues… –Rukia se alejó un poco más de todos sus compañeros para que no la oyeran, tirando a la vez de Ichigo.

– Oye enana, no hace falta que me empujes, puedo caminar yo solito.

– Calla, que no quiero que nadie se entere –le dijo nerviosa.

– ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

– A ver –tras comprobar que nadie les miraba ni les escuchaba, fijó sus orbes azules en los marrones del chico y le susurró muy bajo: –Nii-sama va a casarse.

Eso dejó a Ichigo completamente aturdido. Byakuya no solamente se había ido de la casa de sus padres por una chica de la que estaba enamorado, chica a la que podía haber dejado embarazada… ¡¿y ahora se iba a casar con ella? ¡¿Pero qué pasaba por la cabeza de ese muchacho?

– ¿Qué se va a casar? ¿Byakuya casándose?... ¿Y cuándo?

– Este sábado.

– ¡¿Qué?

– No grites Ichigo –susurró Rukia nerviosa, dándole a él un golpe en el hombro.

– Perdón, perdón. Es que… es que no es normal. ¿Por qué va a casarse? Ni siquiera llevan un año juntos… ¿y por qué tan pronto?

– Es por jii-sama.

– ¿Tu abuelo?

– Sí, como ahora viven con él pues tienen que acatar sus costumbres. Y una de ellas es que no pueden mantener relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio.

– Sí pues me parece a mí que esa regla la incumplieron hace mucho tiempo.

– ¡Evidentemente, bakka! Pero no quiere que la gente del pueblo se entere de que nii-sama y Hisana ya han… bueno, tú ya me entiendes.

– Sí ya, que se han acostado.

– ¡Ichigo! –Susurraba cada vez más nerviosa Rukia.

– No he dicho nada malo –dijo él levantando las manos en señal de inocencia.

– Bueno, pues es por eso se casan, por si finalmente ella está embarazada.

– Ya veo… que tontería, ¿no? A mí me daría igual lo que pensara la gente.

– A mí también pero ya sabes como son. Tienen otras tradiciones y al ser mayores pues es difícil hacerles cambiar de opinión. Lo cierto es que a jii-sama tampoco le importa mucho lo que digan los demás, pero sabe que si se enteraran todos no tratarían con respeto ni a Hisana ni a nii-sama.

– Ahora entiendo mejor que se quieran casar tan pronto.

– Sí… el caso es que no te he llamado solo para contarte esto, yo venía a preguntarte algo.

– ¿Y qué es?

– ¿Serías testigo en la boda de nii-sama?

– ¿Yo? ¿Testigo en la boda de Byakuya? ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?

– Que sí, que se lo dije a él y no le parece mal.

– ¿Qué no le parece mal? –Preguntó confuso–. ¿Seguro que dijo eso?

– Seguro.

– No estarás loca ni nada de eso, ¿no? A ver si has tenido alucinaciones o algo.

– ¡Que no! ¡Estoy perfectamente! Esto es un tema muy serio Ichigo, no te lo tomes a broma.

– Vale, vale –decía aún sin creérselo–. ¿Y dónde será la boda? Supongo que tendré que pedirle un traje a mi padre.

– La boda será en una ermita del pueblo, y no te preocupes por el traje. Si vas con unos vaqueros y una camisa ya será suficiente.

– ¿Con unos vaqueros? ¿Pero qué tipo de boda es esa?

– Pues una muy sencilla y austera. Ya te dije que mi abuelo quiere que la boda pase desapercibida.

– Entonces… ¿nadie se vestirá de gala?

– No, ni siquiera ellos dos que son los novios.

– Vaya… da un poco de… pena.

– Ya ves… Bueno, de todas formas aún queda un testigo pero no creo que a nii-sama le gustara que yo fuera con Kaien.

– Pues no, seguro que no quiere que ese se entere –dijo sin poder evitar que su tono de voz fuera más serio que de costumbre.

– Ais –suspiró ella algo renegada–. Olvidé que a ti tampoco te gusta que esté con él.

– La verdad es que no, él no me gusta pero respeto tu decisión.

– Gracias, supongo.

El descanso terminó justo en ese momento y todos los chicos volvieron a sus respectivas aulas para continuar con las clases. Todo transcurrió con normalidad, y más ahora que Rukia estaba mucho más atenta en todas las asignaturas, por lo que no solía hablar con nadie y mantenía la vista fija en el profesor, escuchando todo lo que explicaba. Pocas cosas lograban distraerla ahora que había conseguido prestar atención con tanta concentración, pero minutos antes de salir pudo ver como Kaien le hacía gestos para que le mirara.

Finalmente le miró y susurró: – ¿Qué quieres?

Al momento, Shiba le tiró una nota a la chica sin que el profesor se diera cuenta. Ella empezó a desdoblar ese pequeño papel mientras disimulaba, y después leyó:

"_Espérame luego a la salida, quiero hablar contigo"._

Rukia miró a su novio algo preocupada porque esas palabras nunca auguraban nada bueno, podría ser sinónimo de que él quería dejar la relación. Pero Kaien, en vez de mirarla con seriedad, le sonrió levemente de lado y le guiñó un ojo. Y eso tampoco le gustaba a la joven Kuchiki, porque ya sabía que era lo que él le iba a decir.

– Lo que has tardado –le dijo Kaien a la chica cuando ya terminaron sus clases y llevaba un buen rato esperándola fuera.

– Es que se me olvidó uno de los libros en el pupitre y tuve que volver a subir.

– Que cabecita…

– Ya –sonrió nerviosa–. Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar?

– Pues quería decirte de quedar este fin de semana. Llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos.

–Pero si nos vemos todos los días en clases.

– Vamos, eso no cuenta. Me refiero de vernos solo nosotros dos… hace mucho que no quedamos.

– Es cierto, tienes razón.

– Así que había pensado que podíamos salir el sábado.

– ¿Y por qué no quedamos mejor el viernes?

– No puedo, mi padre tiene reunión y me obliga a ir con él para que vaya "aprendiendo el oficio" –dijo con aburrimiento–. No me gustan las reuniones, son tan pesadas… pero no me queda otra.

– Lo sé, yo también he tenido reuniones.

– Pues eso. Buenos, ¿quedamos el sábado entonces? Podríamos ir al cine o te podría llevar a cenar y luego pasar la noche juntos –dijo sonriendo y acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Rukia con uno de sus dedos–. ¿Qué me dices?

Ya sabía ella que al final Kaien le acabaría pidiendo de pasar la noche juntos. ¿Acaso no quería otra cosa? Parecía un desquiciado pidiendo siempre lo mismo, como si a ella no la quisiera realmente. Pero además no podría ir con él ni aunque quisiera. La boda de Byakuya era por la tarde pero su padre no la dejaría salir de casa toda la noche del sábado. Eso era imposible.

– Lo siento Kaien, pero no puedo.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Ya sabes todo lo que ha pasado en mi casa.

– Sí ya, ¿quién no iba a saberlo? Ha salido esa noticia en todas partes… Quién lo diría, tu hermano, el ejemplar Kuchiki Byakuya con una prostituta.

– Hisana no es una prostituta.

– ¿Se llama Hisana? Hasta el nombre da a entender que es una cualquiera.

– Bueno mira, no quiero discutir, además no es de mi hermano de quien quiero hablarte.

– ¿Entonces?

– Mi padre no me deja salir tan a menudo como antes, y menos una noche entera.

– ¿Y eso por qué?

– Porque soy su única hija ahora y quiere que todo lo haga bien.

– Bueno, pues te escapas y ya está.

– Como si fuera tan fácil… Lo siento Kaien, no puedo.

– Ya… por lo que veo conmigo no puedes quedar, pero con ese Kurosaki sí, ¿verdad? –Dijo enfadado.

– ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó ella confundida.

– No te hagas la tonta, te he visto con él varias veces en la misma cafetería y en el parque. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ahora le quieres a él y a mí me dejas de lado?

– ¡Pues claro que no! Ichigo solamente es mi mejor amigo.

– Vaya, pues menuda amistad más íntima. Yo juraría que me estás engañando con él.

– ¡Que no! ¿Por qué te pones así? Nunca te he engañado con nadie.

– Entonces demuéstrame que me quieres y vente conmigo el sábado.

– Siempre te lo he demostrado, eres tú el que nunca ha hecho nada por mí. Parece que solo me quieres para que me acueste contigo y eso no es amor.

– Yo no soy así, no me trates como si fuera un pervertido.

– Te trato como lo que pareces Kaien, porque siempre me terminas pidiendo lo mismo.

– Lógico, llevamos meses juntos y aún no has satisfecho mis necesidades.

– Claro, necesidades… entonces debes estar muy desesperado porque desde tu cumpleaños estás así, y por aquel entonces solo llevábamos tres días juntos.

– ¡¿Acaso un hombre no puede desear a la mujer que quiere?

– ¡Claro que sí! ¡Pero nunca la presiona o la obliga a hacer algo! ¡Y menos si se trata de un tema tan serio!

Rukia se alejó de él como alma que lleva el diablo, muy enfadada mientras oía como Kaien gritaba su nombre. Pensó en esconderse por alguna callejuela para ver si así él la perdía de vista y dejaba de seguirla, pero en ese momento vio el coche familiar aparcado en doble fila, con el chófer dentro quién la estaba esperando. Por primera vez desde que su hermano se fue, Rukia agradeció la vigilancia de su padre hacia ella.

Se montó en los asientos traseros de ese BMW plateado y suspiró tranquila, llegando incluso a sonreír por haberse librado tan fácilmente de su novio. Aunque reconocía que ella ya no sentía lo mismo de antes, le daba pena dejar la relación, así que ya hablaría con él para intentar arreglar las cosas y seguir adelante. Rukia volvió a sonreír al recordar lo celoso que se puso por ver que salía con Ichigo. No le gustaban los chicos celosos, pero también pensaba que era una señal de que algo la tenía que querer, como si tuviera miedo a perderla… o eso creía la Kuchiki.

* * *

– Byakuya –llamó de repente Ginrei a su nieto mientras cenaban.

– ¿Sí? –Preguntó el chico mientras seguía comiendo, sin si quiera mirar a su abuelo.

– ¿Ya tienes a todos los testigos para la boda?

– No, me falta uno y sinceramente no sé a quién pedírselo.

– Ya deberías tener todo eso organizado, solo faltan tres días.

– Lo sé pero… ¿usted no conoce a nadie, jii-sama? –Preguntó mirándole esta vez.

– ¿Yo?

– Podríamos decírselo a la familia que vive aquí cerca –intervino la abuela Kuchiki–. Tú tienes mucha confianza con ellos Ginrei, y siempre has hecho mucho por ellos. Además, a esa muchacha le encantará estar en la boda, jugaba mucho con Byakuya cuando eran unos niños.

– ¿Yo? –Preguntó Byakuya que no recordaba a ninguna chica con la que hubiera jugado de pequeño–. ¿Qué muchacha es esa?

– Rangiku, ¿no te acuerdas de ella?

– No –dijo cada vez más confuso–. No me suena ese nombre.

– Que sí, tiene tu edad y cuando venías con tus padres por vacaciones siempre jugabas con ella. Es pelirroja y tiene los ojos azules.

– Pelirroja... –susurró Byakuya intentando recordar.

– No es pelirroja –intervino de repente Ginrei–, tiene el pelo anaranjado.

– ¡Es lo mismo! –Dijo su esposa.

– No recuerdo a ninguna chica así –volvió a repetir Byakuya–. ¿Quién es?

– La hija de los Matsumoto –contestó su abuela–. Estás tan cegado con Hisana que ya no te acuerdas de las demás chicas –Hisana no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al oír eso.

– Ah, Matsumoto –recordó al fin el pelinegro–. ¿Sigue viviendo aquí?

– Pues claro –contestó la mujer con convicción, como si su nieto hubiera formulado una pregunta muy tonta.

– Siempre decía que ella sería una chica de ciudad.

– Eso no es importante ahora –recriminó Ginrei–. Me parece una buena idea, ella podría ser el testigo que te falta. ¿Qué opinas, Byakuya?

– Por mí está bien mientras vosotros estéis de acuerdo.

Finalmente acordaron que Rangiku era la más indicada para ese puesto, ya que tenían mucha confianza con la familia y sabían que ninguno diría nada sobre la situación de Byakuya y Hisana.

Y así fue como al día siguiente por la mañana, Ginrei y su nieto iban a la morada de aquella familia para pedirles ese gran favor. Llamaron un par de veces y al momento una chica joven, muy guapa y sonriente les abrió la puerta.

– Buenos días, Kuchiki-sama –saludó con una gran sonrisa–. ¿Qué le trae por…? –la joven se quedó en blanco al ver que Ginrei iba acompañado, casi no era capaz de articular palabra–. ¿Tú-tú e-eres… Bya-Byakuya?

– Sí, soy yo –dijo él–. ¿Qué tal todo, Matsumoto?

– ¡Aaaaah! –La chica gritó eufórica lanzándose a los brazos del chico, emocionada y muy feliz de volver a verle.

Pero para desgracia de Byakuya, aquella efusividad le incomodaba demasiado, primero porque no era un hombre precisamente cariñoso, y segundo porque se sentía… aplastado. Aquella mujer había desarrollado demasiado sus senos, por lo que la situación era bastante agobiante. Aunque él no era el único que se sentía mal en ese momento. Su abuelo también estaba empezando a perder la paciencia por tener que escuchar los gritos de esa muchacha, la cual ya empezaba a pasarse de la raya. Como siguiera así se acabaría enterando todo el país.

– ¡Rangiku! ¿Se puede saber a qué vienen esos gritos? –Preguntó una voz varonil que provenía del interior de la casa. Su tono daba a entender que estaba enfadado por tanto alboroto.

– ¡Papá, mira! –Seguía gritando la joven pero esta vez soltando al chico de su intenso abrazo, gesto que Byakuya agradeció profundamente–. ¡Es Byakuya, ha vuelto!

– ¿De quién me hablas? ¡No conozco a nadie que se llame así! –Gritaba también el hombre hasta que llegó a la entrada de su casa. El joven Kuchiki pudo observar entonces que el padre de Rangiku apenas había envejecido, lo único que le diferenciaba eran unas arrugas algo más marcadas, pero por lo demás seguía exactamente igual, con aquellos ojos azules tan claros que siempre impresionaron a Byakuya y que la propia Rangiku había heredado.

Por el contrario, el señor Matsumoto notó un gran cambio en aquel joven, aunque pudo reconocerle al momento.

– Vaya, pero si es tu nieto Kuchiki, el hijo de Soujun sino me equivoco, ¿no?

– Sí, este es Byakuya, mi nieto mayor –dijo Ginrei.

– ¡Sí que has cambiado, muchacho! Aunque es normal, después de todo ha pasado mucho tiempo. La última vez que te vi eras solo un niño que estaba muy delgado, pero veo que has crecido bien –dijo riendo.

– Y está muy guapo –añadió Rangiku.

– Bueno, dejando de lado todo el tiempo que ha pasado y demás –comentó Ginrei ya hastiado por tantos cumplidos–. ¿Podemos hablar? Necesito comentarte algo muy importante, Matsumoto.

– Claro –dijo él–. Pasad, sentíos como en vuestra casa.

Los dos Kuchikis entraron a la casa, guiados por el señor Matsumoto hasta el salón donde pudieron acomodarse ya más tranquilos, excepto Rangiku que estaba aún que no cabía en su gozo por haber vuelto a ver a Byakuya. Por eso mismo no se separaba de él, sentándose a su lado y sin dejar de mirarle, como si aquello fuera un milagro.

– Bueno, sí que han pasado años, ¿eh, Kuchiki-kun? –Dijo el hombre. Byakuya torció levemente el gesto pues no le gustaba que siguieran usando el apelativo "kun" en su nombre, le parecía demasiado infantil pero decidió hacer como si no le molestara.

– Sí señor, unos doce años.

– Vaya, sí que hace tiempo. ¿Y cómo que has vuelto? ¿Tus padres están aquí?

– No, he venido yo solo.

– La cuestión es… –intervino Ginrei para agilizar un poco las cosas–, que Byakuya se va a casar este sábado.

Rangiku abrió tanto los ojos de la sorpresa que parecía que se iban a salir de sus órbitas.

– ¿Casarse? –Preguntó la chica–. ¿Con quién?

– Con una chica a la que ha dejado embarazada.

Aquello ya fue como una explosión, tanto para Rangiku como para su padre, mientras que Byakuya cerraba los ojos algo enfadado. No le importaba que su abuelo dijera las cosas tan rápido, siempre iba directo al tema y eso lo agradecía, pero tampoco había que soltar la noticia así, como si él no quisiera a Hisana. Sonaba como si solo hubiera estado con ella por placer, y que por su irresponsabilidad ella estaba esperando un hijo de él.

– ¿Me-me lo estás diciendo en serio? –Preguntó Matsumoto aún consternado.

– ¿Cómo es posible? –Dijo Rangiku más en shock que su padre.

– Pues muy fácil –respondió Ginrei–, simplemente se ha acos…

– No hace falta ser tan explícito, jii-sama –le cortó Byakuya mirándole con furia. Luego dirigió su vista al señor Matsumoto y prosiguió–. Llevo un tiempo con una chica, es mi novia pero se ha quedado embarazada y creemos que lo mejor es que nos casemos para poder vivir tranquilos aquí. No quiero que los demás vecinos la critiquen como si ella fuera una cualquiera que ha conquistado el corazón de un chico por su dinero.

– ¿Y no es así entonces? –Preguntó Rangiku.

– Para nada, ya he dicho que llevamos un tiempo juntos y no por intereses materiales, sino porque nos necesitamos el uno al otro.

– Yo no estaría tan segura de esa chica.

– Pues yo sí y es lo único que importa, después de todo es mi boda así que los únicos que decidimos aquí somos ella y yo.

– Bueno, bueno, tranquilo muchacho –intervino Matsumoto para intentar calmar aquella situación tan tensa. Reconocía que su hija no se estaba comportando correctamente con él, así que decidió hablar para no despertar la furia Kuchiki–. Respetamos tu decisión, como bien has dicho los que deben dar su aprobación en un casamiento son los novios, pero sigo sin entender porqué nos contáis todo esto.

– Queríamos pedirle un favor –contestó Byakuya.

– ¿De qué se trata?

– Como bien sabrá necesito tres testigos durante el enlace. Aún me falta uno, por eso he venido, para pedirle a su hija que sea testigo de mi boda.

– ¿Yo? –Dijo Rangiku sorprendida–. ¿Por qué yo?

– Somos amigos de la infancia, ¿no? Creo que tenemos la confianza suficiente como para saber que no le contarás esto a nadie.

– Bueno –la chica se quedó un momento pensativa y luego respondió–. Está bien, iré.

– Perfecto –dijo Ginrei esta vez–. Bueno, pues solo queda deciros que la boda es este sábado en la ermita del oeste a las seis de la tarde. Tú también puedes venir, Matsumoto –el hombre asintió ante la invitación–, y no hace falta que vengáis muy arreglados. Como si queréis ir como estáis ahora.

– ¿Así? –Preguntó Rangiku sorprendida mientras miraba su vestido verde que ya estaba algo desgastado por el uso.

– ¿Por qué no? Es una boda sencilla y precisamente lo que queremos es que no se entere nadie. Cuanto menos se llame la atención mejor.

– De acuerdo…

* * *

Ese mismo día, mientras Ginrei y Byakuya estaban en la casa de los Matsumoto, Hisana se quedó con la abuela Kuchiki, ayudándola a lavar la ropa. Allí por supuesto no había lavadora, así que tenían que hacerlo a mano y esa era una tarea que a la chica le agotaba.

– Se nota que no estás acostumbrada a esto –dijo la señora Kuchiki sonriendo.

– ¿Lo hago muy mal? –Preguntó ella preocupada.

– No, tranquila, con el tiempo te acostumbrarás y lo harás más rápido y mejor –le respondió sonriendo para no angustiarla más.

– Está bien –sonrió tímidamente.

– ¿Te preocupa algo?

– ¿Eh? –Dijo sorprendida–. No, nada, ¿por qué lo dice?

– A mí no me engañas hija, sé que te pasa algo.

– ¿Y cómo lo sabe?

– Porque ya soy muy vieja –dijo riendo–, y he visto muchos rostros preocupados como el tuyo. A ver, ¿qué te pasa?

– Bueno… en realidad es una tontería.

– Estoy dispuesta a escuchar esa tontería.

– Está bien –Hisana suspiró y luego habló con un tono de voz muy suave–. Verá, ya sé que tenemos que pasar desapercibidos el día de la boda, pero a mí me gustaría sorprender a Byakuya –se sonrojó al decir esas últimas palabras.

– ¿Y cómo?

– Con un vestido nuevo. Algo sencillo, ya sé que nadie va a vestirse de gala, pero al menos me gustaría llevar un vestido blanco.

– Vaya, así que era eso.

– ¿Le-le parece mal? Si supone un problema puedo ponerme cualquier otra cosa.

– No, no, todo lo contrario, me parece una idea estupenda.

– ¿De verdad? –Preguntó Hisana sorprendida.

– Por supuesto, cuando terminemos con todo esto iremos a comprar un vestido. Aquí en el pueblo no hay muchas tiendas, pero venden buenas prendas de ropa.

– ¿Y son baratas?

– Por eso no te preocupes, yo lo compraré.

– ¡Pero Kuchiki-sama! No-no quiero que gaste su dinero en mí.

– No digas estupideces, además, el vestido será mi regalo de boda –le dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Los dos días que faltaban para la boda pasaron muy rápidos, tanto que esa misma mañana Byakuya apenas recordaba que pronto dejaría de ser un hombre soltero. Pero los vómitos de Hisana le devolvieron la memoria. Curiosamente, durante todo el tiempo en el que la chica no sabía si estaba o no embarazada, no había padecido ningún síntoma: ni mareos, ni nauseas, ni nada. Pero fue llegar el día de la boda y todo llegó de golpe.

– Hisana –susurró Byakuya al entrar en el baño y ver a la chica lavándose la cara después de su último vómito–. Tienes que controlar esos nervios.

– Lo intento, pero no soy capaz –dijo secándose la cara.

– Será un día normal después de todo. Es una boda muy simple.

– Pero sigue siendo una boda –le miró a los ojos–. Voy a casarme contigo y quiero que todo salga bien.

– Lo sé, siempre te inquietas mucho por estas cosas.

– Estoy ilusionada y todo… aunque sea tan rápido voy a cumplir mi sueño –sonrió tímidamente.

– ¿Tu sueño era casarte conmigo?

– No, mi sueño es quedarme contigo para siempre –le miró sonriendo feliz.

– Yo también soñaba con eso –dijo él sonriendo levemente.

Al igual que los días anteriores, las horas pasaron con rapidez, y antes de que se diera cuenta, Byakuya ya estaba en su habitación vistiéndose y preparándose para la ceremonia. Escogió algo sencillo pero formal: unos pantalones negros y lisos, cinturón de cuero negro y camisa blanca. No hacía mucho frío a pesar de ser invierno, así que decidió no llevar chaqueta, así iría más casual. El pelo lo dejó suelto como era costumbre, solo que algo húmedo pues sabía que eso a Hisana le encantaba. Salió pronto de su cuarto y fue hacia el salón donde se encontró con su abuela, que llevaba un vestido muy sencillo de color azul y un peinado normal.

– ¿Ya estás listo? –Le preguntó.

– Sí.

– Pues vámonos, la ermita no está muy lejos pero tenemos que llegar antes que la novia.

– Espero que los testigos ya hayan llegado.

– Seguro que sí –dijo la mujer agarrándose del brazo de su nieto mientras salían de la casa–. Estás muy guapo, Byakuya.

– ¿Tú crees? Tampoco me he puesto nada especial.

– No hace falta, tú siempre has sido un niño muy guapo, pero lo cierto es que cuando te arreglas un poco pareces hasta modelo.

– Que tonterías dices, oba-sama –dijo Byakuya sonriendo por ese comentario.

Como bien dijo su abuela, la ermita estaba bastante cerca, pues a pesar de ir andando llegaron en seguida. Dentro ya se encontraban el cura y los tres testigos para alegría de Byakuya. Rukia se encontraba al lado de Rangiku, e Ichigo estaba al lado de su amiga pero sin intervenir en la conversación, pues era evidente que él no conocía a la pelinaranja y no se estaba enterando de nada de lo que hablaban las otras dos. La morena se percató pronto de la presencia de su hermano, y se acercó a ellos para saludarlos.

– Oba-sama –dijo sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su abuela–. Cuanto tiempo, ¿qué tal estás?

– Muy bien pequeñaja –dijo la mujer sonriendo–. Y ya veo que tú también, estás preciosa.

– Que exagerada, oba –comentó sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

Ciertamente, la menor de los Kuchiki había acertado completamente con su vestuario a pesar de lo sobrio que era. Vestía unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una blusa fina y roja, estaba ligeramente maquillada y llevaba el pelo suelto. Ichigo iba exactamente igual que siempre, con vaqueros y una sudadera, mientras que Rangiku optó por un vestido sencillo de color rosa que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas.

En ese momento, la pelinaranja aprovechó que Rukia e Ichigo hablaban con la señora Kuchiki para poder acercarse a Byakuya y hablar a solas con él.

– Hola Byakuya –le saludó–, estás muy guapo.

– Voy como siempre.

– Pues a mí no me lo parece. Además, ahora eres más guapo que antes. Después de todo es normal, la última vez que nos vimos eras un niño y ahora…

– Todos crecemos.

– Sí –sonrió ella–. Byakuya, quería disculparme –él la miró algo extrañado–, sé que ayer no fui justa contigo ni con tu novia. No lo conozco de nada y empecé a juzgarla… me arrepiento de lo que dije.

– Estoy acostumbrado a esas críticas sin razonamiento.

– Puedo imaginarlo. De verdad que lo siento, pero me gustaría preguntarte algo.

– ¿De qué se trata?

– ¿Estás seguro de que casarte tan joven es una buena idea? Es algo muy importante y luego no puedes dar marcha atrás.

– Estoy seguro de ello, esta es la decisión correcta y sé que no me arrepentiré de ello.

– Entonces solo puedo desearte lo mejor –volvió a sonreírle. Byakuya solo le asintió levemente con la cabeza.

– Necesito estar un momento solo –y nada más decir eso se alejó de ella, esperando a que Hisana llegara lo antes posible.

Puede que no fuera una boda normal pero no le importaba, estaba deseando verla y los segundos pasaban lentamente. El tiempo que el novio tenía que esperar hasta ver llegar a su amada era sencillamente una tortura, al menos para él que solo miraba al frente, quieto y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, intentando ocultar así sus nervios.

Pero de repente escuchó como su abuela se acercaba rápidamente y le susurraba al oído: –Ya vienen.

Solo fueron necesarias esas dos palabras para notar como su corazón empezaba a palpitar más rápido, como si se le fuera a salir del pecho por la emoción. Iba a casarse con la única chica a la que había querido y a la que seguiría queriendo siempre, pasara lo que pasara. Al segundo pudo oír el paso de unos tacones...

Era ella, se estaba acercando y él ya no pudo esperar más, se giró sobre sí mismo y durante unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad, se quedó absorto al mirarla.

Hisana caminaba nerviosa, agarrada al brazo de Ginrei con fuerza como si tuviera miedo de tropezar y caerse. Byakuya no esperaba que la chica llevara un vestido blanco, un vestido que era liso y muy sobrio, de mangas cortas y con un escote cuadrado que realzaba su pecho. La prenda se ajustaba un poco a su cuerpo hasta las caderas, donde la falda caía más suelta hasta las rodillas, mientras que los zapatos también eran simples, con un tacón ni muy alto ni muy bajo. Apenas llevaba joyas, solo unos pequeños pendientes en forma de perlas y una gargantilla muy fina y plateada.

Al chico aquella visión le parecía maravillosa, miraba a su novia y la veía más guapa que nunca pero no solo por el vestido, sino por su rostro iluminado y por la mirada que ella le dedicaba. Una mirada que no separó en ningún momento de sus ojos mientras recorría el pequeño trecho que les separaba, como si se tratara de una unión invisible entre ellos que nadie más podía ver.

Cuando finalmente Hisana llegó a su lado, él se acercó levemente y le susurró al oído: – Estás preciosa.

– Gracias –susurró ella, sonrojada y muy nerviosa.

La ceremonia fue bastante breve, el sacerdote solo hizo una pequeña lectura por lo que el momento crucial llegó muy pronto.

– Sí quiero –respondió Byakuya con firmeza y sin dudar, algo que hizo sonrojar a Hisana.

– Hisana –continuó el sacerdote–, ¿quieres recibir a Byakuya como esposo y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

– Sí quiero –contestó ella, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que no le temblara la voz de los nervios.

Después llegó la entrega de los anillos, algo que pilló de sorpresa a todos pues fue la propia Rukia la que se encargó de comprar unos anillos para los dos. Las alianzas eran lisas y de plata, algo que impactó mucho a Byakuya pues fue cuando realmente se dio cuenta de que su hermana le conocía más de lo que él creía.

– Sé que no te gustan las joyas de oro y que además las prefieres lo más sobrias posibles, por eso elegí estas –le susurró Rukia cuando se las entregó.

Byakuya agradeció profundamente el gesto de su hermana aunque no pudo demostrárselo con palabras, ya que al momento le estaba colocando con suavidad la alianza a Hisana, y justo después ella hizo lo mismo con él.

Y una vez entregados los anillos el enlace finalizó. Una boda que apenas duró diez minutos porque lo más importante después de todo, era firmar los papeles que ya confirmaban a Byakuya y Hisana como marido y mujer.

Después fueron saliendo con disimulo de la ermita para que nadie se percatara de que allí se había celebrado una boda. Rangiku se fue a su casa no sin antes darles una vez más la enhorabuena a los recién casados, y Rukia también dijo de irse pero su abuela insistió en que se quedaran en casa un rato para tomar café.

– Hace mucho que no te veo, déjame al menos disfrutar un poco de tu presencia –dijo la vieja mujer, aunque lo que más le intrigaba era saber quién era ese chico tan apuesto de pelo anaranjado que iba con su nieta.

– Está bien, oba –dijo Rukia ya convencida–. Es temprano aún así que puedo quedarme un rato, pero tengo que irme temprano o sino padre se enfadará conmigo.

– Por eso no te preocupes –comentó sonriendo y, aprovechando que estaban algo alejadas de los demás, le susurró al oído: –Oye, ¿y ese chico tan guapo quién es?

– ¡Pero oba! ¡Qué cotilla eres! –Dijo Rukia riendo.

– De eso nada, solo me preocupo por el bienestar de mi nieta y creo que con ese chico te iría muy bien, además de tener unas buenas vistas, claro.

Rukia empezó a llorar de la risa. En verdad añoraba a su abuela y aquella tarde disfrutó mucho a su lado, ya que ella siempre fue la más cariñosa y amable de la familia Kuchiki. Casi parecía imposible que un matrimonio como el suyo con Kuchiki Ginrei hubiera perdurado tanto siendo ellos tan distintos.

Pero poco después tuvieron que pedir un taxi para volver a la ciudad. Rukia no quería llegar tarde y tener que soportar otra vez una de las reprimendas de su padre, algo que poco a poco empezaba a ser rutinario.

– ¿Crees que les irá bien? –Preguntó de repente Ichigo cuando ya se encontraban dentro del taxi.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– A tu hermano y a Hisana.

– Yo creo que sí, cuando veo la manera en la que se miran me dan envidia.

– ¿Envidia de qué?

– Pues eso, que se quieren mutuamente, se miran con cariño. A mí nadie me ha mirado así.

– ¿De verdad crees que nadie te ha mirado así?

– Claro que lo creo, sino me hubiera dado cuenta.

– Pues debes estar ciega, porque yo siempre te he mirado con cariño –Rukia se sorprendió al oír aquello.

Era la segunda vez que Ichigo le decía algo así después de aquella vez en la que declaró sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, aunque esta vez parecía incluso más serio.

– Va-vaya, no-no me di cuenta –tartamudeaba Rukia mientras miraba por la ventanilla del coche, ya que le daba vergüenza enfrentarse a los ojos del chico en ese momento.

– Rukia… ¿te da miedo mirarme?

– Cla-claro que no.

– Entonces mírame.

La morena suspiró levemente y muy sonrojada giró la cabeza para mirar a Ichigo, quien efectivamente la miraba con intensidad y muy serio.

– ¿Ya no recuerdas lo que te dije?

– Claro que lo recuerdo –susurró ella con timidez.

– ¿Y has tomado una decisión?

– ¿Decisión?

– Dijiste que tenías dudas entre Kaien y yo. ¿Se han aclarado algo esas dudas?

– Yo, bueno… no sé, necesito tiempo.

– Ha pasado un mes y en este tiempo me has dicho que notabas a Kaien más alejado de ti, que tú misma notabas que no era lo mismo de antes.

– Lo sé y es verdad pero yo… yo quiero mucho a Kaien, lo que no sé es de qué forma lo quiero. Y lo mismo me pasa contigo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Pues que… –en ese momento Rukia notó que el coche iba mucho más despacio, y que estaba más tiempo parado que en movimiento. Miró al frente y vio una larga fila de coches delante de ellos, pitando el claxon sin cesar–. Señor –dijo Rukia dirigiéndose al taxista–, ¿ha pasado algo?

– No lo sé señorita, pero el tráfico es muy denso –respondió el hombre–. Es posible que haya ocurrido un accidente.

– ¿Y cree que tardaremos mucho en llegar a la ciudad?

– No lo sé, pero si todo sigue como parece, lo más seguro es que tardemos bastante.

Rukia resopló angustiada, agachando la cabeza y apoyándola sobre sus manos. ¿Qué le diría a su padre si llegaba tarde? No podría darle una buena explicación para excusar su tardanza, no tendría más remedio que quedarse callada mientras aguantaba sus reprimendas y sus insultos. Y para colmo de males Ichigo estaba a su lado, preguntándole sobre un tema muy difícil para ella, una cuestión que aún no había resuelto. ¿A quién quería ella en verdad? ¿A Ichigo o a Kaien?

Tal y como dijo el taxista, hubo un accidente en la autopista por lo que el viaje fue muy largo y con un silencio muy tenso. Ichigo no volvió a preguntarle más pero sentía como la penetraba con la mirada aunque ella no fuera capaz si quiera de volver el rostro hacia él. Seguía mirando por la ventanilla, rezando porque llegara pronto a casa.

Nada más llegar a la ciudad y pagar al conductor, Rukia fue caminando muy rápido en dirección a su casa, pero notaba como su amigo iba justo detrás de ella.

– ¿No piensas contestarme? –Preguntó de nuevo.

– Ichigo, ahora no puedo hablar, no es un buen momento. Es muy tarde, mi padre estará hecho una furia.

– A mí no me importa si es un buen momento o no, quiero saber algo, quiero que al menos me digas qué es eso de que nos quieres pero no sabes de qué forma.

– ¡Pues que os quiero a los dos! –Dijo Rukia estresada y girándose para encarar al pelinaranja–. Pero no sé si ese cariño es de amigos o de amor… y lo cierto es cada vez estoy más confundida. Necesito tiempo así que déjame –volvió a girarse, caminando de nuevo con rapidez.

– Si necesitas aclarar tus dudas yo podría ayudarte.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo si puede saberse?

– Así –Ichigo la alcanzó y tomó su mano para girarla y besar sus labios.

La chica en un principio intentó oponerse, pero después se dio cuenta de que ese beso le estaba gustando mucho, demasiado… así que por un momento olvidó qué era lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, dejándose llevar por el beso y rodeando el cuello del joven con sus brazos a la vez que él la abrazaba. El tiempo se paró, era como si en ese momento no existiera nada para Rukia, solo estaban ellos dos: él y ella.

– Ichigo –susurró la morena entre besos, disfrutando de aquellos labios como nunca lo había hecho.

– Rukia –susurró él también–. Te quiero –y la estrechó aún más entre sus brazos, pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

–… Rukia –nombró una grave voz masculina y la chica creyó que se le helaba el corazón.

Se separó rápidamente de Ichigo muy nerviosa y miró a su alrededor, comprobando que para su desgracia era precisamente él quién les había visto. Su padre se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos, justo delante de su casa; muy recto y con los brazos cruzados, escrutando con su severa mirada a los dos jóvenes.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí todo por hoy xD ¿Qué les ha parecido la boda? Debo decir que preferí escribirla como si fuera una boda cristiana ya que no tengo mucha información sobre las bodas japonesas y no quería equivocarme._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que sigan esperando con ganas el siguiente, más ahora que Soujun vuelve a entrar en escena xDD ¡No me maten por ello!_

_Y dejen muchos reviews por favor :D ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!_


	27. Sonrisas y lágrimas

_¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo que es tan largo como el anterior así que espero que lo disfruten. Solo aclararos que los diálogos que están en cursivas son conversaciones por internet. _

_Sin más les dejo con el capi :D_

* * *

En ese instante se podría confirmar que sentía verdadero pánico, aunque tampoco sabía muy bien qué era lo que iba a suceder, pues aún no llegaba a conocer todas las reacciones de su padre. Él solo mencionó aquel tema una vez y le dejó muy claro que sería un matrimonio concertado, que por supuesto no quería verla junto a ningún chico hasta que él mismo eligiera al más adecuado para ella. Por fortuna ese asunto nunca le había ocasionado ningún problema pero ahora su padre la había visto besándose con Ichigo.

Sí, con Kurosaki Ichigo, que para colmo ni siquiera era su novio… ¿Qué debería decirle entonces a su progenitor?

– Bueno –dijo Soujun sin moverse, recto como un soldado y sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro, lo cual lo hacía ver más imponente y temible–, parece que te lo estabas pasando muy bien a estas horas de la noche, ¿no, Rukia?

– No-no, padre verá, no es lo que parece, puedo explicarlo –dijo la muchacha nerviosa, intentando imaginar alguna excusa que fuera creíble.

– ¿No es lo que parece? ¿Y qué es lo que parece exactamente?

– Pues… ehm…

– Entrad los dos.

– No padre, por favor deje que Ichigo se vaya, es muy tarde y sus padres estarán preocupados.

– Pues no creo que estén muy preocupados si él estaba contigo bastante tranquilo. Es más, juraría a que le he estropeado un gran momento, ¿me equivoco muchacho? –Dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos con furia.

El chico contuvo la respiración un momento al ver esa mirada tan fija y penetrante, una mirada que parecía que leía todos sus pensamientos. Pero a pesar de que estaba algo asustado no se acobardó en ningún momento y decidió que lo mejor era plantarle cara, por eso no separó la mirada del cabeza de la familia Kuchiki.

– No importa Rukia, entremos.

– Pe-pero Ichigo… –a la morena le tembló levemente el labio inferior, no quería meterle en todo ese asunto. Aunque fue él quien la besó, ella no opuso resistencia por lo que ambos tenían su parte de culpa… parecía como si besarse fuera un delito en ese momento.

– Déjalo Rukia, no insistas más y entremos –le dijo el joven mirándola a los ojos.

– E-está bien –contestó ella dándose por vencida, triste y angustiada.

– Bien, veo que al menos tienes coraje, pero eso no te librará de nada. Entrad, no tengo tanto tiempo como vosotros.

Soujun se separó levemente de la puerta para dejarles pasar. Ichigo entró primero, sin dudar en ningún momento mientras que Rukia le siguió más temerosa. Se sentía como una cobarde… tenía miedo. Miedo porque no quería ni siquiera imaginar cómo serían las cosas después de esa noche, de si la controlarían más, sino la dejarían salir de casa, si siempre estaría vigilada. No quería eso, no quería parecer una delincuente, ella no había hecho nada malo y aún así sentía miedo, como si fuera la culpable de un suceso terrible.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Rukia ya se encontraba en el despacho de su padre. Ella e Ichigo estaban de pie frente a la gran mesa de madera que había en la sala, mientras que Soujun se dirigía al otro lado de dicha mesa para acomodarse en su amplio sillón de cuero negro.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Tenéis algo que contarme? –Ninguno de los dos respondió–. ¿Nada? Vaya, qué decepción, me gustan oír esas absurdas excusas que os inventáis a veces. Os creéis que vuestros padres solo por ser mayores que vosotros ya se lo van a creer todo. Qué pensamiento tan absurdo, no sé cómo algunas personas pueden confiar tanto en sus hijos.

– Usted debería hacer lo mismo, señor –intervino Ichigo.

– ¿Yo? –Preguntó Soujun con sorna mientras Rukia rogaba porque Ichigo mantuviera la boca callada, así al menos no recibiría un castigo tan grande.

– Sí, usted, no sé porque dice eso cuando sus dos hijos han demostrado tener un comportamiento ejemplar.

– Y yo no sé por qué dices que tengo dos hijos muchacho, solo tengo una hija y parece que su comportamiento dista mucho de ser uno ejemplar, sino no estaría en la calle a estas horas de la noche y besuqueándose con un compañero del instituto. ¿O es que acaso sois más que compañeros? –Volvieron a quedarse callados–. Oh, ¿no queréis responder?

– Padre, Ichigo es solo un amigo… un buen amigo, nada más –susurró Rukia.

– Pues sí que tiene que ser bueno si te permite besarle, es más, apuesto a que incluso estaría dispuesto a pasar toda la noche contigo en una cama.

– Su hija no es así –dijo Ichigo levantando un poco su tono de voz.

– ¿Así cómo?

– Como la está definiendo usted… parece como si quisiera dar a entender que Rukia es una mujerzuela que se va con cualquier hombre.

– ¿Y no lo es? Porque no hace mucho tiempo que la vi en la misma actitud con el hijo mayor de los Shiba.

La joven abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida. ¿Cuándo la había visto con Kaien? ¿Y por qué no la recriminó en ese mismo instante? ¿Por qué esperó hasta este momento para decirlo? No pudo evitar esconder esa expresión de angustia que reflejaba su rostro, su padre la había descubierto. Ahora él sabía que su hija estaba saliendo con el primogénito de su mayor enemigo, pero no solo eso. Acababa de verla besándose con su mejor amigo.

– Y por lo que veo es cierto –dijo mirando a Rukia–. Mi hija está saliendo con ese malnacido.

– Papá por favor, yo no…

– ¡Cállate! Cállate si no quieres salir de aquí como lo hizo tu querido hermanito.

– Señor disculpe, pero su hija no mantiene ninguna relación con Shiba –dijo Ichigo–. Ellos son solo compañeros.

– ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

– Porque yo soy el novio de su hija y sé perfectamente que ella nunca me ha sido infiel.

– Ichigo –intentó intervenir Rukia, pero él no la dejó.

– No Rukia, ya es hora de que tu padre sepa la verdad.

– Oh, la verdad –sonrió Soujun con ironía–. Adelante, quiero oír esa verdad.

– Ichigo por favor, no hagas esto –susurró Rukia, casi implorándoselo. Pero el joven no atendió a las súplicas de la morena.

– Su hija y yo somos pareja desde hace unos meses, justo en el inicio de este curso empezamos a salir.

Rukia cerró los ojos apenada. Ichigo estaba enfrentándose a Soujun por ella, estaba mintiendo por ella, defendiéndola para que su padre no fuera tan estricto después. Ella no quería que él hiciera eso, no quería que el chico cargara con un cargo como ese cuando ni siquiera era cierto. Ichigo la estaba salvando de su padre, inventándose una relación entre ellos que no existía, y así respaldando también a Kaien a pesar de que le odiara profundamente.

– ¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo? –Cuestionó Soujun.

– Por supuesto señor, no veo porqué debería mentirle en un tema como este. Yo quiero a su hija.

– ¿Y cómo sabes que no está con Shiba?

– Porque confío en ella, señor, y sé que jamás me engañaría. Además, Kaien no es una persona muy agradable y Rukia apenas tiene trato con él. No le transmite confianza.

– Ya… –Soujun miró a Rukia–. ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Es verdad que este chico es tu novio?

Rukia no dijo nada, ni asintió ni negó, solo se quedó callada mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, triste por ver todo el sacrificio que estaba haciendo Ichigo por ella. Quiso ayudarle pero no encontró ninguna forma de hacerlo, así que solo pudo susurrar unas pocas palabras:

– Padre por favor, deje que Ichigo se vaya a casa… si tiene que decirle algo a alguien es a mí y no a él.

– No has contestado a mi pregunta.

– Por favor –volvió a susurrar la chica.

– El chico no se irá a ninguna parte hasta que yo lo vea oportuno.

Finalmente no pudo más y se tapó la cara con las manos para que no la vieran llorar. Aquellas lágrimas eran de culpabilidad, pero su padre las interpretó de otra forma.

– Vaya, parece que tanto a ti como a Byakuya os gustaba eso de tener una relación en secreto, ¿eh? Él con una ramera y tú con tu compañero de clase, no está mal… pero esta vez no cometeré el mismo error de la otra vez, tú no te vas a ir de esta casa.

Rukia alzó la cabeza, mirando a su padre con cierto temor y aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– Yo nunca he pensado en irme de esta casa, padre.

– No mientas. Sé perfectamente que estás deseando irte de aquí pero eres mi única hija, así que tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te ordene. De momento ya te puedes ir despidiendo de tu querido amigo.

– ¿Dejará que se vaya? –Preguntó temerosa.

– Por el momento sí –miró a Ichigo–, pero si vuelves a acercarte a mi hija tendré que aclararte ciertas cosas, muchacho. Rukia ya está comprometida con un joven ejemplar que en nada se parece a ti, pues tú no has hecho mucho para conseguir un futuro digno.

Aquella noticia sorprendió muchísimo a Ichigo: – Rukia –susurró–. ¿Es eso cierto?

La chica asintió levemente, cerrando los ojos con pena. Ella nunca quiso comentar ese tema con su amigo pues era el que menos le gustaba recordar. Aún tenía la esperanza de que su padre cambiara de opinión y no la obligara a casarse con ese joven empresario, pero parecía que las convicciones de su padre eran demasiado fuertes como para que cambiaran en tan poco tiempo.

– Ya ves –dijo Soujun satisfecho–. Mi hija se casará y el afortunado no vas a ser tú, así que te doy un consejo. Olvídate de ella y márchate de aquí.

El joven pelinaranja, aún algo consternado por esa noticia que le había dejado sin palabras, miró a Rukia por última vez con cierta lástima. Pero ella no le devolvió la mirada, sino que seguía con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados, visiblemente emocionada y triste. Ichigo suspiró levemente y, viendo que no podía hacer nada más por ella, se giró y salió de ese despacho con un gran sentimiento de impotencia. Había intentado ayudar a Rukia, pero no sabía si habría conseguido algo o no… Y fue con ese pensamiento con el que se fue de esa mansión, la cual cada vez le parecía más una cárcel.

– Bueno –dijo Soujun mirando a su hija–, ya estamos los dos solos así que te aclararé un par de cosas que parece que no te han quedado muy claras.

Ella ni siquiera se movió, seguía de pie y con la cabeza gacha, aunque esta vez tenía los ojos abiertos, mirando el suelo por miedo de tener que enfrentarse a la mirada de su padre, como si ella fuera la culpable de un crimen terrible.

– ¿Me estás escuchando? –Dijo él elevando su tono de voz, notándose muy enfadado.

Ella asintió levemente y susurró con la voz entrecortada: – Sí padre… le escucho.

– Como ya supondrás no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ese muchacho. Toda relación que tuvieras con él ya se ha terminado –Rukia asintió levemente–. Bien, todo lo demás seguirá igual aunque voy a hacer que te cambien de clase para que no mantengas tanto contacto con ese –ella la miró apenada al decir eso.

– Todos mis amigos están ahí.

– Poco me importa eso, te cambiaré de clase y porque no puedo cambiarte de instituto, eso llamaría demasiado la atención y no quiero que tu futuro prometido se entere de que ya le estás siendo infiel. Sería una vergüenza para la familia y no voy a permitir que algo así vuelva a suceder.

– Está bien –susurró Rukia derrotada, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada contra la voluntad de su padre.

– Perfecto, veo que lo entiendes todo así que ya puedes irte a tu cuarto.

– ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta antes de irme?

– Adelante.

– Me gustaría saber cuándo… –a Rukia se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pero finalmente pudo terminar la frase–, cuándo será la pedida de mano y la boda.

– La pedida de mano será en verano, nada más te gradúes en el instituto. La boda será dentro de un año o dos, eso aún hay que negociarlo. ¿Alguna objeción con respecto a ese asunto?

– No, nada padre, está bien así. Solo quería estar informada –dijo con un tono de voz bajo, asumiendo todo lo que su padre le ordenaba–. ¿Puedo irme a mi habitación?

– Sí.

No hizo falta nada más. Rukia se retiró de ese despacho, cerrando la puerta con suavidad para no hacer ruido. Caminó el largo pasillo y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto en el más absoluto silencio, con la mirada perdida pero sin llegar a llorar, era como si estuviera muerta en vida. No sabía dónde se encontraba su madre, no la había oído desde que entró en la casa pero tampoco le importaba, pues sabía que ella respaldaría la decisión de su marido sin dudarlo.

Y así fue como llegó a su cuarto, ausente y sin saber muy bien qué hacer aunque estaba convencida de que no iba a derramar ni una sola lágrima más. Eso no la ayudaría con nada, su padre no cambiaría de opinión solo por verla llorar, ni él ni su futuro prometido al que ni siquiera conocía. Lo cierto es que tampoco sabía cuál era su nombre, ni cómo era físicamente, nada. Estaba obligada a casarse con un completo desconocido y nadie podría ayudarla.

Fue entonces cuando se acordó de Ichigo y de su acto de valentía al decir que él era su verdadero novio. Por un momento Rukia estuvo a punto de llorar al recordar como su amigo la había defendido frente a su padre, como nadie había hecho. Quizá nunca pudiera agradecérselo en persona pues ahora sabía que la vigilancia iba a aumentar en torno a ella. Pero había algo en lo que sus padres nunca se fijaban: internet.

La joven Kuchiki fue rápidamente a por el ordenador portátil que en su tiempo perteneció a su hermano y que él mismo le regaló la noche que se fue. Byakuya quería que el ordenador lo tuviera ella antes de que su padre lo confiscara y se lo vendiera a cualquiera, por eso la morena apenas lo sacaba, para que nadie supiera que ella aún poseía un recuerdo de su hermano.

Abrió el portátil y rápidamente se conectó a internet suplicando porque Ichigo estuviera conectado en ese momento y así al menos poder hablar con él aunque solo fueran un par de minutos. Respiró aliviada al comprobar que efectivamente su amigo estaba conectado, y sin esperar ni un minuto más inició una conversación con él.

– _Ichigo… ¿estás?_

La respuesta tardó unos segundos en llegar pero finalmente Rukia leyó que alguien al otro lado de la conexión estaba escribiendo: –_Sí, estoy aquí._

– _Siento todo lo que ha pasado hoy Ichigo, lo siento mucho, de verdad._

– _Rukia, tú no tienes nada que perdonarme, no te preocupes por eso… _–durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos escribió, hasta que Ichigo se decidió a preguntar aunque podía imaginarse la respuesta: _– ¿Cómo estás?_

– _Mal… muy mal._

– _¿Qué te ha dicho después de que me fuera?_

– _Que va a cambiarme de clase _–a Rukia se le volvieron a saltar las lágrimas en ese momento–. _Y supongo que me tendrá más vigilada que antes. También me ha dicho que me casará dentro de un año, a lo mucho dos._

– _¿Te cambia de clase por mí?_

– _Sí, para que te vea lo menos posible._

– _Lo siento… no pretendía conseguir eso._

– _No es culpa tuya Ichigo, si supiera que mi novio es realmente Kaien se hubiera enfadado aún más y entonces sí me hubiera cambiado de instituto._

Ichigo suspiró antes de volver a escribir: _– No quiero que te sientas peor con esta pregunta pero… ¿quién es el chico con el que quiere casarte?_

– _No sé quién es… solo sé que me dobla la edad._

– _¿Lo dices en serio?_

– _Sí… no podría bromear con un asunto como este._

– _Rukia… quiero que sepas que a mí no me importará lo que haga o deje de hacer tu padre. Sé que no llegaste a responder a mi pregunta pero creo que ese beso significa algo entre nosotros. Te aseguro que lucharé por ti si tú me lo permites._

La chica se sonrojó levemente al leer aquello, sintiendo una leve presión en el pecho y muy emocionada: –_ Ichigo… yo no quiero que te sacrifiques por mí, además… no sé si te quiero o no._

– _Puedes estar tranquila, no voy a presionarte más con eso. Sé que estás echa un mar de dudas pero hoy con todo el tema de la boda y demás me dejé llevar. Supongo que no aguantaba más y quise besarte. Lo siento._

– _No pasa nada –_Rukia agradecía que al menos por internet el pelinaranja no pudiera notar lo nerviosa que estaba en ese momento, así que se armó de valor y siguió escribiendo–. _Tengo que reconocer que ese beso me gustó mucho._

– _Creo que pude notarlo._

– _¡Me haces sonrojar!_

– _Bueno, lo que quiero decir con esto es que voy a esperarte todo el tiempo que haga falta, ¿me has entendido?_

– _Sí._

– _Y que tu padre puede hacer lo que quiera, porque te voy a ayudar._

– _¿Y cómo, Ichigo? Él tiene mucho poder, más del que os podéis imaginar._

– _Nunca imaginé que ser el presidente de un banco diera tanto prestigio._

– _Pues sí… y más si se trata del banco más importante de todo Japón._

– _¡Pero eso me da igual! ¡He dicho que te ayudaré y voy a hacerlo!_

– _Gracias… –_escribió la chica llorando al comprobar por primera vez que Ichigo la quería de verdad–. _No merezco que hagas todo esto por mí._

– _¿Y por qué no?_

– _Pues porque yo no… no he hecho nada por ti, lo único que hago es darte problemas y en cambio tú siempre me ayudas y me escuchas. Aún no sé cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho antes al defenderme así._

– _No tienes que agradecerme nada, lo hice porque quise._

– _Es demasiado…_

– _Para mí eso no es nada… te recuerdo que estoy enamorado de ti._

– _Lo sé y yo… yo creo que siento algo –_Ichigo se sorprendió tanto que tuvo que leer esa frase varias veces antes de contestar.

– _¿De verdad? ¿No lo dirás solo para agradecerme, no?_

– _No, no, lo digo en serio… antes tenías razón, para mí ese beso también ha significado algo… pero no quiero precipitarme Ichigo, prefiero pensarlo bien para no equivocarme. _

– _Lo entiendo._

– _Además que tampoco quiero hacerte muchas ilusiones porque mi padre terminará casándome con quien él quiera._

– _Pero Rukia… te he dicho que voy a luchar por ti y no permitiré que tu padre haga eso. No vas a casarte con ese hombre jamás. ¿Has comprendido?_

– _Eso es muy difícil, no creo que puedas evitar la voluntad de mi padre._

– _Por favor confía en mí aunque solo sea un poco._

– _De acuerdo… confiaré._

– _Eso me gusta mucho más. Y ahora intenta dormir un poco._

– _No sé si seré capaz._

– _Seguro que sí, después de todo estamos cansados por el viaje y creo que ahora estás más tranquila._

– _La verdad es que sí… hablar contigo me ha tranquilizado mucho._

– _Eso me alegra –_escribió Ichigo sonriendo levemente–, _venga, vamos a dormir._

– _Sí. Buenas noches Ichigo. Y gracias de nuevo._

– _De nada, buenas noches enana._

Por primera vez Rukia se sonrojó al leer ese apodo, esa forma tan habitual que tenía Ichigo para llamarla: "enana". Le parecía hasta bonito, como un piropo que solo él le dedicaba, una forma cariñosa para llamarla. La joven sonrió levemente y esperó a que el chico se desconectara para apagar el ordenador y volver a esconderlo como si de un tesoro se tratase. Luego se cambió y se tumbó en la cama mucho más relajada, lo cual ya era un milagro después de todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde. Y ese milagro se lo debía sobre todo al joven pelinaranja, que como siempre había sabido elegir las palabras exactas para animarla.

La joven cerró los ojos tranquila a pesar del enfado y las palabras de su padre, y un último pensamiento cruzó su mente justo antes de quedarse dormida: sentía un cariño especial por Ichigo… tan especial que no se trataba de una simple amistad como ella pensaba.

* * *

Después de que Rukia se marchara no hubo mucho ajetreo en la casa de Kuchiki Ginrei, como si solo fuera un día normal que ya estaba llegando a su fin. Pero tanto Byakuya como Hisana sabían que ese no había sido un día cualquiera, el anillo que portaban en el dedo anular de la mano derecha lo confirmaba. Poco después de una ligera cena, los recién casados fueron a trasladar las cosas de Hisana al cuarto que hasta ahora solo había sido del joven pelinegro, pero que ahora era el dormitorio de los dos.

– Aún no me lo creo –dijo ella cuando ya apenas faltaban un par de cosas y algo de ropa–. Me parece increíble.

– Supongo que los dos estamos igual –decía él con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro–. Parecía imposible que algún día pasara esto.

– Sí… con lo difícil que ha sido todo y ahora mira, ya estamos casados.

– Y con un niño que viene en camino.

– Sí… un bebé –susurraba Hisana mientras bajaba la vista a su abdomen y lo acariciaba suavemente, como si ya pudiera notarlo dentro de ella.

Durante un momento se quedó así, acariciando su vientre y en silencio, como si no hubiera nadie más, como si en ese instante solo existieran ella y su bebé. Hacía muy poco tiempo que había confirmado su embarazo pero ya había asimilado casi por completo lo que eso significaba, la importancia de ser madre y toda la responsabilidad que englobaba. Y aunque en un principio tuvo miedo y aún lo seguía teniendo, se sentía feliz. Era una sensación inexplicable pero ya tenía ganas de ver cómo sería la cara de su hijo, de sentirle en sus brazos, de darle de comer, de jugar con él… Sonrió embobada sin darse cuenta, soñando despierta y deseando que creciera pronto para sentir cómo serían sus pataditas o cómo se movería en su interior.

Aún seguía en ese pequeño estado de trance cuando Byakuya volvió a entrar en la habitación, colocando las últimas cosas de la que ya era su mujer.

– Bueno, esto ya está. Al final no hemos tardado mucho –dijo el chico mientras cerraba el armario, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Al girarse pudo ver a Hisana de perfil, con la mirada perdida, sonriendo y tocándose la barriga, por lo que Byakuya pudo sospechar perfectamente en qué estaba pensando la joven.

– ¿Te hace feliz?

– ¿Eh? –Preguntó Hisana volviendo en sí–. S-sí, bueno, no sé –sonrió nerviosa–. Creo que aún no he podido asimilar todo lo que esto significa… pero sí es cierto que me hace feliz. Más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

– Al final no todo son problemas, ¿no?

– No –sonrió más alegre y calmada, ruborizándose levemente–. Es una sensación muy especial, no sabría cómo explicarlo.

– Entiendo –dijo él sonriendo levemente y cerrando la puerta del cuarto–. ¿Tienes ganas de que nazca?

– Sí, pero también tengo ganas de vivir el embarazo.

– Vaya, con lo que os soléis quejar las mujeres del embarazo y tú quieres vivirlo –rió levemente.

– Es que también tiene sus cosas malas, esta mañana no paraba de vomitar.

– No creo que eso fuera por el niño precisamente, más bien es que estabas a punto de desmayarte de los nervios.

– Bueno sí, eso también –afirmó ella riendo tímidamente–. En realidad no sé aún si se pasa mal o bien, si es muy doloroso o no, pero hay algo que sí sé. Y es que esto es mágico.

– ¿Mágico?

– Sí, el llevar dentro de ti a una personita que se está formando dentro de tu cuerpo y que está ahí porque nos queremos. Es algo que nosotros hemos creado, es parte de nosotros dos… no sabes lo feliz que me siento de llevar al hijo de la persona que más quiero en el mundo. Es indescriptible.

Byakuya se acercó a ella sonriendo para abrazarla cariñosamente: –Esas palabras significan mucho para mí, Hisana –susurró él cerca de su oído.

Ella correspondió a su abrazo sonriendo contenta y sonrojada, alegre porque parecía que esta vez la vida les daba la oportunidad de ser felices. Suspiró levemente al notar como Byakuya posaba un suave beso sobre su cuello y luego se separaba levemente para besar sus labios.

Aquel beso fue muy tierno y casto, como si fuera la primera vez que se besaban en toda su vida. Hisana sonrió levemente sobre sus labios al sentirle a él así de cariñoso, una ternura que también la contagiaba a ella, por lo que al separarse para respirar colocó suavemente su flequillo y posó las manos sobre sus mejillas, acariciándolas suavemente y atrayéndole para que volviera a besarla. Y a ese beso siguieron muchos más, como si quisieran sellar sus labios para siempre. Solo se separaban para respirar y aquello empezaba a despertar un calor latente dentro de sus cuerpos, un deseo que habían estado manteniendo oculto por las preocupaciones, el estrés y las prohibiciones. Pero ya nadie podría prohibirles que se besaran, que se abrazaran, que se quisieran…

Y Byakuya amaba a su mujer.

La amaba y la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, así que por un momento decidió dejarse llevar por su instinto y sus sentimientos, no quería pensar en nada que no fuera Hisana… solo iba a centrarse en ella y así lo haría. Casi sin darse cuenta sus besos empezaban a ser más pasionales y los brazos del chico rodeaban la cintura de la joven para que no se separara de él en ningún momento, manteniéndola completamente pegada a su cuerpo, sintiendo sus respiraciones y el calor de sus pieles que aún estaban cubiertas por la ropa.

Hisana en un principio se encontraba muy tensa por todo lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo debido a la cercanía de Byakuya, a sus brazos que la abrazaban con fuerza y a sus labios que no dejaban de besarla. Estaba nerviosa porque sabía qué era lo que él quería, lo que él estaba sintiendo, pero se daba cuenta de que ella deseaba lo mismo que su marido. Su timidez y el hecho de encontrarse en una casa que aún le parecía ajena la hacía sentirse muy intranquila. ¿Y si los abuelos les escuchaban? O peor aún, ¿y si alguno de ellos entraban en la habitación? Todos esos pensamientos empezaban a preocuparla demasiado aunque no podía dejar de corresponder los besos de Byakuya, unos besos que cada vez la hacían perder más el control sobre sí misma hasta que sintió como la lengua del chico rozó suavemente sus labios. Casi y gime de placer al sentirlo, estremeciéndose por el contacto y suspirando. Fue entonces cuando sintió que algo despertaba en su interior, un sentimiento muy fuerte que nubló por completo sus pensamientos y sus preocupaciones. Sus cinco sentidos se despertaron por completo: deseaba acariciarle, aspirar su aroma, deleitarse con la visión de su cuerpo desnudo, escuchar como su voz masculina le susurraba palabras al oído y, sobre todo, quería saborearle. Le necesitaba y, aunque seguía sonrojada por la timidez que sentía, pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello de Byakuya y se puso de puntillas para poder besarle mejor.

Él la correspondía con gusto, sin aflojar en un ningún momento el agarre que ejercían sus brazos sobre la delgada cintura de Hisana, sintiendo sus cuerpos muy pegados el uno al otro mientras sus lenguas se rozaban delicadamente, como si danzaran en un baile muy lento y sensual. Ambos respiraban con fuerza, mostrando así la evidente excitación que sentían el uno por el otro, jadeando levemente entre besos que cada vez eran más pasionales y ardientes. Querían más el uno del otro y Byakuya notaba que no podría aguantar mucho más, estaba ardiendo y la ropa empezaba a molestarle.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Hisana posó las manos en su pecho y empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, uno a uno y muy despacio mientras se seguían besando. Al terminar abrió un poco la camisa y palpó su torso con suavidad, acariciando los músculos de su pecho y de su abdomen con cierta fascinación, sin poder ocultar la atracción que sentía por él. Al sentir sus caricias Byakuya suspiró separando sus labios de los de ella, notando como su piel se tensaba por el contacto. Cerró los ojos durante un segundo, respirando y dejándose querer por ella, disfrutando de sus caricias como si fuera la primera vez que le tocaba. Hundió su rostro en su cuello y empezó a besar esa zona, sabiendo que aquel era un punto débil para Hisana. Ella suspiró placenteramente, ladeando un poco el cuello para que él pudiera besar mejor su delicada piel a la vez que subía sus manos por su pecho hasta llegar a sus hombros, dejando que la blanca camisa que llevaba cayera al suelo, provocando que el joven Kuchiki quedara semidesnudo.

– Hisana –susurró el chico cerca de su oído mientras besaba suavemente su oreja y sus manos buscaban la cremallera del vestido.

Aquello hizo estremecer a Hisana, la cual se abrazó a Byakuya con cierta timidez pero completamente entregada a él. Se agarraba con fuerza a sus hombros y le acariciaba el pelo que caía sobre su nuca sin dejar de suspirar por sus palabras, sus besos y sus caricias. Al notar como bajaba su cremallera le susurró muy bajo: – Byakuya… hazme lo que desees.

Esas palabras hicieron que a Byakuya se le pusieran los pelos de punta: estaba rendida ante él, se dejaba hacer y le correspondía con la misma intensidad. Solo un segundo después subió las manos a sus hombros para hacer que el vestido cayera al suelo, dejando a Hisana en lencería. Casi al momento comenzó a palpar suavemente su abdomen y poco después empezó a ascender sus manos, sin apartar sus ojos grises de los violáceos de ella, mirándola con tal intensidad que provocaba un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la joven. Ella gimió levemente al notar como él acariciaba sus senos sobre el sostén que aún no le había quitado, entreabriendo sus labios húmedos.

Aquella visión enterneció a Byakuya pero también le excitó aún más, verla así, casi desnuda, mirándole entregada y con los labios rojizos e hinchados de todos los besos que se habían dado.

– ¿Serás mía? –Susurró él poco antes de cogerla en brazos.

– Siempre –contestó ella con suavidad y sonriendo levemente, abrazándose al cuello de su marido–. Siempre seré tuya.

Él sonrió al igual que Hisana y volvió a besar sus labios mientras la tumbaba con suavidad en la cama, colocándose cuidadosamente sobre ella. Se quitaron el resto de la ropa entre caricias, quedándose desnudos y besándose cada centímetro de sus pieles, fundiendo sus cuerpos en uno solo, amándose varias veces con locura y pasión... deseando que aquella noche no terminara nunca. Sus respiraciones agitadas y sus gemidos daban a entender lo que había pasado entre ellos.

– Me tienes rendido –susurró él agotado, escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Hisana.

Ella le acariciaba el pelo y la espalda mojada por el sudor mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración, cerrando los ojos fatigada.

– Te quiero –le susurró la chica finalmente, sintiéndose muy cansada.

– Y yo a ti –respondió él alzando levemente la cabeza para poder mirarla. Con cariño le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, besó su mejilla y luego se tumbó a su lado abrazándola.

La joven sonrió con cariño, apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Byakuya y acariciándole con mimo: – Deberías dormir un poco –le susurró–. Estás muy cansado y no creo que tu abuelo vaya a dejarte el día libre solo porque te hayas casado hoy.

– No creo, pero tampoco quiero dormir.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque si me duermo luego no seré capaz de levantarme –dijo riendo levemente.

– No seas bobo, Byakuya –susurraba sonriente–. Duérmete, te vendrá bien.

– Está bien, pero solo si tú también te duermes.

– Claro que me dormiré –le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y besó sus labios suavemente–. Descansa mi vida.

Byakuya cerró los ojos y antes de que se diera cuenta ya se había dormido profundamente. Ella solo pudo sonreír embobada al verle, sonrojada y dándose cuenta de lo afortunada que era por tener al hombre que quería a su lado, un hombre que la adoraba. Le arropó bien y volvió a abrazarle, dándole un beso en el pecho antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

Al contrario de lo que pensó en un principio, Rukia pudo dormir bien aquella noche pero por temor no salió apenas de su cuarto, prefirió quedarse estudiando para todos los exámenes que tenía hasta el anochecer, cuando volvió a dormirse sin siquiera cenar.

La mañana del lunes, cuando caminaba hacia el instituto, el miedo volvió a invadirla, ¿qué pasaría con Ichigo ahora? ¿Y con Kaien? ¿Qué le dirían? Sus pensamientos no duraron mucho porque nada más llegar al instituto, el director se acercó a ella.

– Señorita Kuchiki –dijo el director Yamamoto–, acompáñeme por favor.

– Sí-sí –contestó nerviosa. Ni el director ni ningún profesor la habían llamado antes y eso que ya estaba en su último año. Rukia no recordaba haber hecho nada malo como para que la llevaran directamente al despacho del director, pero aún así se puso en lo peor. ¿Y si la echaban del instituto o algo parecido? Aquello no pintaba nada bien.

– Bueno –dijo el hombre nada más llegar al despacho y sentarse–, siéntese, no se quede ahí parada.

– Sí, señor –dijo sentándose inmediatamente–. ¿O-ocurre algo?

– Sí, he recibido una llamada de su padre comentándome que debería cambiarla de clase, ¿es así? –Rukia respiró bajando la mirada. Aquella noticia la aliviaba en cierto aspecto porque no iban a echarla del instituto, pero también le entristecía mucho.

– Sí, es así –respondió con pena.

– Bien, siendo su padre no puedo negarme a tal petición. Pasará al aula B, ¿de acuerdo?

– Sí.

– Bien, pues ya puede irse.

– Gracias señor.

Rukia se levantó y salió del despacho con la mente en otro lugar. Iban a separarla de sus mejores amigos aunque podría verlos durante el descanso. No creía que los vigilantes de su padre fueran capaces de entrar en el instituto para vigilarla en ese momento; los profesores y el mismo director podrían notar que ahí pasaba algo raro y si por algo se caracterizaba Kuchiki Soujun era por su discreción. Sino, como él había dicho la noche del sábado, ya la habría cambiado de instituto.

Al entrar en la nueva clase se sintió como una extranjera que emigra a un país desconocido para ganarse la vida. Aunque conocía a casi todos los alumnos de esa clase por las veces que se juntaban en el descanso, no era la misma confianza, realmente era como si no les conociera. Los de la clase B eran solo compañeros, mientras que los de la clase C eran sus amigos…

La chica suspiró y ante la mirada confusa de los demás se sentó en uno de los pupitres libres. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención y no quería que le hicieran preguntas todo el rato, pero era evidente que los demás estaban extrañados por verla ahí. Las horas previas antes del descanso pasaron muy lentas, siempre notaba como la mirada de algunos de sus compañeros la observaba a pesar de que los profesores ya habían explicado que se trataba de un cambio por el bien de su formación académica, una excusa que nadie se creía.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora del descanso, Rukia salió rápidamente de clase, deseando ver a sus amigos al menos durante esa media hora pero Kaien, que la había visto salir, se interpuso en su camino.

– Kaien –dijo ella sonriendo feliz. En verdad estaba contenta de haber visto un rostro familiar, pero él no parecía muy contento.

– ¿Qué ha pasado para que te cambien de clase? –Preguntó muy serio.

– Pues… –la chica cambió su semblante alegre por uno más decaído–, ya les has oído, mi padre me ha cambiado para que me centre más en los estudios. Dice que con vosotros me distraigo más porque sois mis amigos.

– Tonterías, eso no se lo cree nadie. Dime la verdad, Rukia.

– Esa es la verdad, Kaien.

– Mentira, no me lo creo y menos después de haber visto a Ichigo tan distraído durante toda la mañana. ¿Qué ha pasado con él?

– Nada, es mi mejor amigo, ya te lo dije. Si está así supongo que será porque me echa de menos.

– Claro… seguro.

– Kaien por favor...

– Déjame, no quiero verte ahora –dijo enfadado subiendo arriba, en dirección a la azotea.

La joven suspiró derrotada. Kaien tenía motivos suficientes para enfadarse y eso que él no sabía con certeza qué era la que había pasado esa noche. Si lo supiera quizás todo hubiera sido mucho peor…

En ese momento le entraron unas ganas tremendas de llorar por darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se había besado con otro chico que no era su novio, le había sido infiel y lo peor de todo es que no le había dado importancia hasta ahora porque el beso de Ichigo le gustó mucho más que todos los que le había dado Kaien. Solo por eso. Se sintió una mala persona por ello y fue corriendo al baño de chicas para encerrarse y poder llorar sin que nadie la viera.

Poco después se dio cuenta de que llorando no podría solucionar nada, que si de verdad quería seguir saliendo con Kaien lo que tenía que hacer era subir, hablar con él y pedirle perdón. Respiró profundamente y antes de salir del baño se lavó bien la cara para que no se le notara todo lo que había llorado. Salió y subió rápido las escaleras hasta la azotea, consciente de que no quedaba mucho tiempo para que terminara el descanso. Pero nada más subir vio algo que la dejó en shock, no podía creerlo. Tuvo que pestañear varias veces seguidas para darse cuenta de que aquello no era una ilusión, sino que era real. Fue entonces cuando recordó lo último que le dijo su hermano antes de irse de casa.

Shiba Kaien estaba arriba en la azotea pero no estaba solo,… una chica le hacía compañía. Estaban abrazados y reían mientras se daban besos en los labios, unos besos demasiado apasionados… demasiado.

* * *

_¡Se descubre la traición de Kaien! ¿Abrirá Rukia los ojos esta vez y se dará cuenta de todo? xD_

_Bueno, como siempre espero que les haya gustado y que sigan con ganas de leer el próximo capítulo ^^ ¡Intentaré no tardar!_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente :D_


	28. En busca de la verdad

_Hola a todos de nuevo!_

_Esta vez me he pasado con tanta tardanza pero he tenido varios problemas y no he sido capaz de escribir por un tiempo. Siento haberles hecho esperar tanto tiempo pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero no volver a ausentarme durante tanto tiempo ^^_

_Bueno, este capítulo es algo más corto que los anteriores pero no quería estar más tiempo sin actualizar y además creo que también les dejará con algo de intriga que es lo importante de esta historia, que nunca sabes qué es lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo xDDD_

_Espero que lo disfruten ^^_

* * *

Todo lo que le dijo su hermano era cierto, las sospechas de Ichigo, todo era verdad y ella no había querido creerlo. Pero ahora lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos: su novio estaba besándose con otra chica. ¿Desde cuándo la había estado engañando?

Su estado de shock empezaba a convertirse en un sentimiento de furia, había vivido engañada durante tanto tiempo que el solo hecho de pensarlo la enfurecía cada vez más. Apretaba sus puños con fuerza, deseaba vengarse de él, pero solo una palabra cruzaba su mente en ese momento.

– ¡Mentiroso! –Gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

– ¿Habéis oído eso?

– ¿El qué? – Preguntó Ishida.

– Yo no he oído nada –comentó Chad.

– ¿Seguro? –Volvió a preguntar Ichigo–. Yo juraría haber oído la voz de Rukia.

– Bah, ¿ahora oyes voces? No me digas que estás enamorado de Kuchiki –dijo Ishida.

– ¡Ichigo está enamorado de Kuchiki-san! –Decía Keigo emocionado justo antes de recibir un puñetazo del pelinaranja.

– ¡Callaros de una vez!

Curiosamente, la orden de Ichigo causó efecto y todos se quedaron callados, momento que aprovechó el joven para agudizar el oído.

– Es ella, no hay duda, está discutiendo con alguien –dijo antes de levantarse y salir corriendo.

– Vaya, parece que en verdad está enamorado –dijo Ishida con sarcasmo.

– C'est l'amour –dijo Keigo medio inconsciente en el suelo.

El pelinaranja entró de nuevo en el instituto guiándose por las voces que daba Rukia. Se la notaba muy enfadada y bien sabía Ichigo que cuando ella se ponía así de furiosa era mejor no meterse de por medio, pero debía reconocer que estaba preocupado por ella. Empezó a subir las escaleras lo más rápido que podía ir hasta que llegó a la azotea y pudo ver a la morena discutiendo muy acaloradamente con Kaien, mientras que otra chica se apoyaba en la barandilla, quien observaba a la escena sonriendo con cierta maldad.

– ¡Me culpaste a mí de infiel cuando eras tú el que me estaba engañando a mí! ¡Me hiciste sentir como una mala novia cuando tú me has estado usando durante todo este tiempo! –Le gritaba Rukia llena de ira.

– ¿Acaso vas a negar que tú no me has engañado con ese Kurosaki? –Inquirió Kaien.

– ¡Solo me dio un maldito beso!

– Vaya, ya lo has reconocido.

– ¡Sí, lo reconozco, no como tú que desde un principio me has sido infiel!

– ¿Cómo puedes afirmar algo así si solo me has visto hoy?

– Porque lo sé, varias personas me lo comentaron pero yo estaba tan cegada por ti que no les creí, fui muy tonta al confiar en ti, debí haberme dado cuenta mucho antes de todo esto.

– Ya te advertí que si tú no me dabas lo que yo quería tendría que buscarlo en otras.

– ¡No digas tonterías! ¿Intentas que vuelva a sentirme culpable? De eso nada, tú me has engañado. Si no estabas contento conmigo, ¿por qué no me dejaste? Hubiera sido más caballeroso por tu parte haberme dejado por otra mujer en vez de estar con las dos al mismo tiempo.

– No te dejé porque me dabas pena –dijo sonriendo con maldad.

– ¡Serás…!

Rukia iba directamente hacia él, parecía como si fuera a abalanzarse sobre su cuerpo para darle un buen bofetón, o quizás varios. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada notó la presencia de otra persona que se acercaba a ella, tomándola de sus manos y su cintura para alejarla de Kaien.

– Vaya, ya ha llegado el salvador –dijo el joven Shiba con ironía.

– ¡Ichigo, suéltame! –Gritaba Rukia.

– Déjalo ya, Rukia –comentó el pelinaranja mientras miraba a Kaien con furia–. ¿De qué sirve pegarle? No vas a arreglar nada con eso, no puedes cambiar todas sus mentiras, déjalo ya.

La chica se dio cuenta de que Ichigo tenía razón, que ya no podría cambiar nada de lo que había ocurrido y comprendió que el tiempo que había pasado junto a Kaien había sido solo una mentira. Ella fue su juguete, solo eso, no sentía nada de amor o cariño por ella. Para él, Rukia solo había sido un objeto.

Dejó de forcejear y bajó los brazos rendida. Toda la furia que se había acumulado al ver aquel beso se esfumó de repente, dando paso a una profunda tristeza.

– ¿Ya te has calmado, cariño? –Inquirió Kaien con sorna.

– Cállate –susurró ella–. No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra… Ichigo, vámonos.

– Eso, vete con tu querido.

– Vete a la mierda, Shiba –dijo Ichigo esta vez–. Déjala en paz y vete con todas esas chicas, seguro que te complacen muy bien.

– Seguro que son mejores que esa mosquita muerta –Rukia se desplomó al oír aquellas palabras de Kaien, el mismo hombre que minutos antes había sido su novio.

– Lo dudo mucho, Shiba –añadió el pelinaranja–, pero lo cierto es que tú nunca podrás comprobarlo, ¿verdad?

El joven Kurosaki le giró la cara a Kaien y, rodeando la cintura de la pequeña morena con uno de sus brazos, se la llevó de allí, bajando lentamente las escaleras. Pero ella no decía nada, estaba muy seria y con la mirada perdida, como si no se encontrara allí en ese momento.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –Le preguntó el chico sin recibir ninguna respuesta–. Rukia… ¿me estás escuchando?

Silencio.

Al llegar al primer piso del instituto, donde se encontraban sus respectivas aulas, Ichigo se colocó delante de ella posando las manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

– Ey, Rukia, mírame –le dijo lo más sereno que pudo, intentando hacerle ver que él estaba a su lado para ayudarla. Pero aún así ella seguía con la mirada perdida, como si le diera miedo enfrentarse a los ojos castaños del chico–. Rukia, por favor… mírame… por favor.

Al fin Rukia se decidió a mirarle mientras respiraba profundamente para controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus orbes azules.

– Ya lo sé –habló ella esta vez–, ya sé que me avisasteis de que esto acabaría pasando.

– No iba a decirte eso.

– ¿Ah, no? Nii-sama suele decirme siempre esa frase.

– Pero yo no soy Byakuya, yo soy Ichigo.

– Ya –la joven se mordió el labio inferior el cual temblaba levemente, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

– Rukia, el descanso está a punto de terminar y…

– Quiero irme de aquí, no quiero volver a verle, quiero irme.

– Está bien, está bien, le diré al sensei que no te encuentras bien y te acompañaré a casa.

– No, no quiero ir a casa.

– ¿Entonces?

– No sé –cada vez se mordía más fuerte el labio–, pero sácame de aquí, por favor.

– Vale, ve a por tus cosas, yo avisaré al sensei y me iré contigo.

Rukia solo asintió y fue hacia su clase. Recogió todas sus cosas aún con la mente en otra parte, como si aquello solo fuera una pesadilla, aunque esa era una pesadilla de la que no iba a despertar. Cuando terminó de guardar todo el material, se colgó la mochila a sus hombros y salió del aula justo antes de que sonara el timbre que anunciaba el fin del descanso. La chica apoyó su espalda en la pared del pasillo y agachó la cabeza, pues no quería ver como todos sus compañeros volvían a las clases mientras la miraban incrédulos. Y, sobre todo, no quería ver a Kaien.

Poco después llegó Ichigo con el profesor y, una vez que éste vio el pálido rostro de la morena, dio su consentimiento al pelinaranja para que la acompañara a casa.

– ¿Te encuentras mejor? –Le preguntó el chico cuando ya estaban fuera del instituto.

– No sé como estoy…

– Ya, entiendo. ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve? –Rukia se encogió de hombros.

– Me da igual, solo no me lleves a casa.

– Eso ya lo sé… ¿pero no te apetece ir a algún sitio en especial? ¿Tomar algo o ver a alguien?

– ¿Ver a alguien?

– Sí… alguien a quien necesites contarle esto para desahogarte, aunque bueno… también me tienes a mí.

– ¿Podrías venir conmigo a la Universidad?

– ¿A la Universidad? Bueno, está lejos, deberíamos ir en autobús.

– Yo tengo dinero y la parada del autobús está cerca de aquí.

– Está bien, vamos.

Media hora después se encontraban en el campus universitario y Rukia empezó a caminar con paso firme hacia algún lugar que Ichigo no conocía.

– ¿Ya habías venido antes aquí? –Le preguntó.

– Alguna vez –contestó ella sin parar de caminar hasta que llegó al sitio que estaba buscando–. Es aquí.

Ichigo miró el edificio que se alzaba frente a ellos. No era muy alto pero se veía amplio y espacioso, los muros eran blancos y tenía grandes ventanales, por lo que la iluminación debía ser increíble. Varios estudiantes entraban y salían del edificio en cuestión, la mayoría de ellos iban en grupos, riendo y comentando las distintas anécdotas que habrían vivido en sus clases. Algunos se sentaban en el césped para jugar a las cartas, y otros simplemente se tumbaban allí para descansar un poco.

– Así que esto es la Universidad –dijo el pelinaranja mientras miraba como dos chicas iban corriendo hacia la parada para no perder el autobús que les llevaría de vuelta a casa.

– Sí –dijo Rukia–, bueno, solo es una parte.

– ¿Esperas a alguien aquí?

– Estoy buscándole –contestó sin dejar de mirar al frente, como si esperara que alguien saliera por aquella puerta principal.

– Ah –dijo Ichigo algo perplejo. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y entonces se percató de que había algo escrito en la fachada del edificio, indicando lo que era–. Facultad de Ciencias… ¿esperas a tu hermano?

– ¿Y ahora te das cuenta?

– Pues sí, ¿algún problema? –Dijo algo cabreado.

– Eres torpe.

– Gracias por los halagos… ¿pero tú crees que Byakuya estará aquí?

– Eso espero… jii-sama le dijo que podría venir y seguir estudiando mientras no descuidara su trabajo en el campo. Debería estar aquí, solo tenemos que esperar un poco.

– Creo que no hace falta, viene por ahí.

Rukia miró hacia la dirección que Ichigo le marcaba y pudo ver a su hermano saliendo de la facultad con una carpeta en su mano izquierda y las llaves del coche en la derecha. Cuando el joven Kuchiki vio a su hermana allí esperando se sorprendió levemente, aunque lo que más le llamaba la atención era la expresión de su rostro. Se la veía triste y demacrada, ¿habría vuelto a pasar algo con sus padres?

– Rukia –dijo algo confuso–, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo en casa?

– No,… bueno sí, pero eso no es lo importante. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

– Claro, aunque… –miró su reloj–, a jii-sama no le hará gracia ver que me retraso.

– Si quieres podemos dejarlo para…

– No –le cortó Byakuya–, quiero saber qué te pasa. Vamos a la cafetería, ya me inventaré algo.

– Vale.

* * *

– Te lo dije –saltó Byakuya cuando Rukia terminó de contarle todo lo que había pasado–. Te lo advertí y no me hiciste caso.

– Ya lo sé –dijo la chica agachando la cabeza e intentando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar.

– Ey, Byakuya, no creo que sea buena idea recriminarle eso ahora –comentó Ichigo.

– ¿Acaso es mentira lo que estoy diciendo? –Preguntó el pelinegro algo enfadado.

– No, claro que no.

– Entonces cállate.

Ichigo resopló mientras apretaba con fuerzas sus manos. Sabía por experiencia propia que era imposible llegar a un acuerdo con Byakuya cuando éste estaba malhumorado. ¿Cómo podría Hisana soportar a un hombre así?

– Debe tener muchísima paciencia para aguantar a un cascarrabias como éste –pensaba el pelinaranja.

– ¿Y bien? –Volvió a preguntar Byakuya dándole otro sorbo al café que había pedido–. ¿Por qué has venido a verme?

– Porque necesito tu consejo –dijo la joven.

– ¿Mi consejo? Esa es buena –dijo soltando una carcajada.

– Oh vamos, Byakuya –saltó Ichigo enfurecido–, no deberías comportarte así con ella y menos en este momento.

– Tú no eres quien para decirme a mí qué es lo que tengo que hacer, mocoso.

– ¿Acaso estás enfadado con ella? –Le recriminó.

– En parte sí, por no hacerme caso.

– ¿En parte? –Preguntó confundido.

– Estoy más enfadado con ese Shiba… me mosquea y también me intriga.

– ¿Intrigarte? –Dijo Rukia confundida–. ¿Por qué?

– ¿Qué motivo puede tener para estar con varias mujeres a la vez?

– Venga ya, no lo estarás diciendo en serio, ¿no? –Le recriminó Ichigo riendo con sorna–. Creo que es evidente, Shiba simplemente las quiere para divertirse y "jugar" con ellas. Parece mentira que alguien como tú haga esa pregunta, será que el matrimonio te está volviendo más conservador.

– ¿Insinúas algo? –Dijo Byakuya en un tono amenazante.

– ¿Yo? Nada.

– ¿Sabes una cosa, insecto? –Su furia aumentaba cada vez más–. Yo no necesito irme con otra chica teniendo a la mujer a la que amo esperándome en casa, ¿entiendes? –Rukia se sorprendió ante esa declaración–. ¿O es demasiado difícil de entender para ti, "revolucionario"?

– Para nada –respondió Ichigo algo más asustado–, y yo no quería decir eso.

– ¿No? ¿Entonces lo que quieres decir es que tú sí estarías con varias mujeres a la vez?

– ¡Tampoco! –Dijo nervioso–. Yo no soy como Kaien.

– Entonces ambos somos "conservadores", según tú, claro.

– No me refería a eso, creo que me he explicado mal.

– Bien, entonces haz un esfuerzo y explícate, y esta vez escoge las palabras adecuadas sino es mucho pedir.

– A ver… –Ichigo pensó un buen rato antes de volver a hablar–. Lo que quería decir es que parece que el matrimonio te ha cegado. No todos los hombres son como nosotros dos, hay tipos a los que les gusta tener una aventura aún teniendo novia.

– Eso ya lo sé, no soy idiota.

– ¿Entonces por qué has hecho esa pregunta? –Dijo Ichigo nervioso y confundido.

– Me estáis mareando –intervino Rukia mientras se terminaba el zumo.

– Tranquila Rukia, lo explicaré lo más fácilmente posible para que tu amigo lo entienda –Ichigo torció el gesto al notar ese sarcasmo tan característico en Byakuya–. Veamos, lo que digo es que todo este asunto no tiene sentido.

– ¿No? –Preguntó Kurosaki.

– No, es evidente que Shiba es un casanova como otro cualquiera, ¿pero que conseguía estando con Rukia durante este tiempo? Si no me equivoco creo que ellos dos no llegaron a terrenos más íntimos… –en ese momento Byakuya frunció el entrecejo y miró a Rukia, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos–. ¿O me equivoco?

– No-no nii-sama, no te-te equivocas –contestó ella nerviosa y algo asustada. Sabía que su hermano no podía leer la mente pero a veces lo parecía, sobre todo siendo un tipo tan intimidante como lo era él.

– Bien… es bueno saberlo –añadió él y volvió a mirar a Ichigo–. ¿Sabes ya a lo que me refiero?

– No –respondió el pelinaranja con cara de póquer. Byakuya resopló cansado.

– Tendré que explicarlo todo. Rukia, ¿cuánto tiempo llevabas saliendo con ese indeseable?

– Tres meses –dijo sorprendida–. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– ¿No os resulta raro que un tipo como Shiba, que solo está con las mujeres por sexo, haya aguantado tres meses sin tocar a Rukia?

– Vaya –Ichigo meditó mucho aquella pregunta–. Sí, tienes razón, no tiene sentido.

– Un hombre que solo quiere mantener relaciones se cansaría muy rápido de una chica que siempre se negara. La habría dejado antes de cumplir un mes juntos.

– ¿Quieres decir que Kaien buscaba algo más de mí? –Preguntó la chica.

– Exacto. Sino no tendría motivos para haber estado contigo esos meses. Además eres tú la que ha cortado con él, si no lo hubieras hecho aún seguiría contigo hasta conseguir lo que quiere.

– ¿Y qué quiere? –Cuestionó Ichigo.

– Pues mira, eso no lo sé, no soy adivino –contestó con ironía terminándose el café.

– Tsk –Ichigo miró a Rukia–. ¿Tú no sabes nada? Después de todo eres la que más le conoce, nosotros ni siquiera podíamos dirigirle la palabra.

– Ni lo haré –añadió Byakuya.

– ¿Yo? –Rukia se quedó pensando, intentando recordar algo que le pareciera extraño–. No lo sé. Todo lo que ha pasado ya os lo he contado. Siempre insistía mucho con el tema de… acostarnos, incluso tenía celos de Ichigo. Se creía que le engañaba con él.

– ¿Y por qué tenía esos celos hacia este inútil? –Ichigo lanzó una mirada de furia a Byakuya.

– Pues porque pasaba mucho tiempo con él –contestó la Kuchiki,

– Siempre has pasado tiempo con él, desde que eras una niña. No me parece un motivo muy convincente para ponerse celoso.

– ¿Qué importa eso? –Dijo Ichigo.

– Mucho, como ya te dije antes, es evidente que quiere algo de Rukia pero no está enamorado de ella, por tanto, si no siente amor, ¿a qué vienen esos celos por un amigo de la infancia?

Tanto Rukia como Ichigo se quedaron un momento en blanco, mirándose a los ojo sin saber muy bien qué decirle al pelinegro.

– Oye Byakuya, ¿no has pensado que serías un gran policía o abogado? –Sugirió Kurosaki.

– Deja de decir tonterías, ¿ha pasado algo entre vosotros dos?

– ¿A-Algo? –Preguntó de nuevo el pelinaranja.

– Sí, algo lo suficientemente cercano como para que Kaien tuviera sospechas de que ibas a robarle a su novia.

– Claro que no ha pasado nada.

– No-no, nada –volvió a negar Rukia. Byakuya miró a los dos muchachos y pudo notarles nerviosos, aparte de que un leve sonrojo empezaba a asomar por sus mejillas.

– ¿Vosotros creéis que soy tonto o qué? –Les recriminó con cierta autoridad–. ¿Qué habéis hecho?

– Nos besamos –dijo Rukia de golpe, sin pensarlo–. Nos besamos una vez y creo que él nos vio.

Byakuya se quedó largo rato mirando a su hermana, intentando asimilar la información que le acababan de dar. Unos segundos que a Ichigo se le hicieron eternos, ¿qué pasaría con su vida ahora? ¿Le mataría Byakuya o finalmente lo haría Soujun? Lo que estaba claro es que a ninguno de los dos hombres Kuchikis les agradaba la idea de tener a Ichigo como miembro de la familia.

– ¿Os besasteis? –Preguntó Byakuya, como si aún no hubiera entendido bien esa frase.

– Sí –dijo Rukia esta vez con algo más de miedo.

– Genial –desvió su mirada a Ichigo–, pienso matarte.

– Nii-sama por favor, ya tiene suficiente con papá.

– Ah, ¿papá lo sabe? Bueno, entonces no vivirás mucho tiempo, amigo.

– Bueno, papá en realidad no sabe toda la verdad –la morena se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

Después de que Rukia le contara todo lo que había pasado aquella noche, Byakuya se volvió a quedar algo pensativo. Miró a Ichigo y notó como éste se sentía algo intimidado por su mirada. Debía reconocer que la actuación del chico aquella noche era muy honorable por haber protegido a su hermana así, pero había algo más que le seguía molestando.

– Reconozco tu valor aquella noche y te agradezco lo que has hecho por Rukia, pero tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

– Tú dirás –dijo él algo nervioso.

– ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Rukia?

– ¿I-intenciones? –Dijo él algo nervioso.

– Sí, no creo que besaras a mi hermana sin ningún motivo, ¿no?

– No, no, por supuesto que no.

– ¿Entonces cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia ella?

– Pues… –el muchacho notaba que la cara le ardía de pura vergüenza–, ¿tengo que decirlo?

– Sí, y rápido a ser posible.

– Bueno, yo… en fin… siento muchas cosas por tu hermana, Byakuya –dijo sin poder mirar a Rukia de la vergüenza que estaba pasando. Aunque lo cierto es que ella estaba tan nerviosa como él.

– Kurosaki, haz el favor y ve al grano, no puedo perder más tiempo.

– Que la quiero, maldita sea –confesó alzando un poco la voz–. Ya lo dije, ¡contento?

– No mucho –dijo Byakuya sin inmutarse, tan serio como de costumbre–. ¿Vas en serio con ella?

– Lo iría.

– ¿Cómo que "lo irías"? ¿A qué te refieres?

– A que no estamos saliendo juntos.

– Porque ella estaba saliendo con Shiba, supongo.

– Supones bien.

– Ya veo, entonces ahora sí saldréis juntos, ¿no?

– Yo eso no lo sé, la que tiene que decidir es ella –dijo mirando a la joven Kuchiki.

– Tienes razón –Byakuya dirigió la mirada a su hermana–. Y bien Rukia, ¿qué vas a hacer?

– Yo-yo-yo –tartamudeaba nerviosa–. No puedo decidir ahora –dijo con tristeza–. No he estado muy segura de mis sentimientos hacia Ichigo en todo este tiempo y ahora con todo lo que ha pasado no soy capaz de pensar con claridad.

– Ya veo –el pelinegro volvió a mirar a Ichigo y le dio una palmadita en el hombro–. Te lo tendrás que currar para que mi hermana quiera salir contigo, pero sobre todo para que mi padre te acepte.

– Gracias por los ánimos –dijo el chico resignado.

– Un placer –Byakuya se levantó cogiendo su chaqueta–. Me voy ya, es tarde.

– ¿Hisana no ha venido a la Universidad? –preguntó Rukia.

– No, no se encontraba muy bien y la he convencido para que se quedara en casa.

– ¿Está bien? ¿Le pasa algo? –Volvió a preguntar preocupada.

– Sí, solo son nauseas. Dentro de una semana tiene su primera revisión médica así que ya te informaré. Tú preocúpate más de esa Shiba. Me sigue dando mala espina.

– Claro.

– Y tú cuida de ella, mocoso –le dijo a Ichigo–, o si no te…

– Byakuya, puedes estar tranquilo –le cortó el pelinaranja.

–Bien.

* * *

– Te agradezco mucho que hayas venido a visitarme, no conozco a nadie en este lugar y a veces me siento un poco sola cuando Byakuya no está en casa, no sé si me entiendes.

– Claro que sí, mujer –dijo Matsumoto mientras calentaba el agua para preparar una infusión–. Es lo más normal del mundo.

– Y estas nauseas parece que no se van nunca –decía Hisana mientras se sentaba llevándose una mano al abdomen.

– No te preocupes, verás como con esta infusión se te pasa enseguida.

– Eso espero –suspiró y miró el reloj de la cocina–. Byakuya se retrasa, espero que no le haya pasado nada malo.

– Te preocupas demasiado por todo, Hisana –dijo Rangiku mientras le servía la infusión en una taza y se sentaba a su lado–. Así normal que tengas tantas nauseas, no es solo por el embarazo.

– Es cierto, pero él nunca llega tarde, sabe que Ginrei-sama es muy estricto con el horario y la puntualidad.

– A lo mejor se ha encontrado con un viejo amigo y han ido a tomar un café.

– No creo, Byakuya no es así –Hisana rió–. Él siempre antepone su trabajo y sus responsabilidades.

– Sí, la verdad es que ahí tienes razón –dijo Matsumoto riendo también–. ¿Y si se hubiera encontrado con una ex?

– ¿Con una ex? –Hisana volvió a reír–. No digas tonterías.

– ¿Tonterías? ¿Tan raro sería que se cruzara con una ex novia?

– Claro, él solo ha estado conmigo, Ran –dijo Hisana sonriendo y bebiendo un poco–. Tenías razón, esto parece que me está calmando un poco, y además está muy bueno.

– ¿Byakuya te ha dicho que tú has sido su única novia? –Preguntó la pelinaranja confundida.

– Sí –la miró–, ¿tan raro es?

– Hisana –Matsumoto suspiró y tomó una de las manos de la joven entre las suyas–. Siento decirte esto pero Byakuya te está mintiendo, tú no has sido la única chica en su vida.

– ¿Qué-qué quieres decir? –Preguntó ella como si no hubiera entendido nada de lo que acababa de contarle.

– Pues que hace unos años yo estuve saliendo con tu marido, fuimos novios.

* * *

_Y bien, ¿qué les parece?_

_Matsumoto revelando su pasado a Hisana, ¿como se lo tomará ella ahora? xD_

_Espero sus reviews con ganas ^^ Yo intentaré actualizar lo antes posible._

_Cuídense y nos vemos en el siguiente! :D_


	29. Cambios de humor

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo :P_

_Solo recordaros de nuevo que los diálogos en cursiva son conversaciones por Internet._

_Sin más les dejo con el fic. Espero que disfruten de la lectura ^^_

* * *

Hisana se quedó pensando durante un momento en las palabras de Matsumoto. Acababa de decirle que ella y Byakuya habían sido novios, algo que la verdad no le hubiera extrañado porque Rangiku era una mujer muy guapa y atractiva, sobre todo si la comparaba con ella misma, ya que Hisana a su lado pasaba totalmente desapercibida. Era pequeña y su cuerpo dejaba mucho que desear, por mucho que Byakuya le dijera siempre lo contrario.

Tampoco le resultaba raro que él hubiera tenido otras novias antes de empezar con ella. Después de todo era normal que un chico de diecinueve años de edad hubiera salido con otras mujeres antes. Pero lo que sí era raro es que él mintiera en ese asunto, no tenía motivos para hacerlo, ¿o acaso creería que así Hisana se enamoraría más de él por aquello de ser la primera mujer en su vida?

No, eso era imposible, Byakuya no era así.

– No te creo –dijo la chica mirando fijamente a Matsumoto, sin mostrar ninguna debilidad.

– ¿Cómo? –Preguntó sorprendida–. Hisana, te estoy diciendo la verdad.

– No mientas, Byakuya nunca haría algo así y yo no pienso desconfiar más de él.

– Vaya, ¿eso quiere decir que has desconfiado antes?

– Sí y me equivoqué, nunca debí desconfiar de él porque nunca me ha dado motivos para hacerlo. Él me ha traído hasta aquí para cuidarme a mí y al bebé, se ha esforzado para que me sienta como en casa y en todo este tiempo no me ha dejado nunca sola. Jamás me ha mentido.

– Tú eso no lo sabes.

– Sí que lo sé, me quiere y yo le quiero a él, no tenemos nada que ocultarnos porque confiamos plenamente el uno en el otro.

– No ya veo, pero a lo mejor un día te llevas una decepción y te darás cuenta de que Byakuya no es el marido perfecto como tú piensas.

– Yo no pienso que él sea el marido perfecto, es un hombre como otro cualquiera, con sus virtudes y sus defectos, y yo le quiero tal y como es –dijo justo antes de levantarse–. Ahora si no te importa me gustaría tumbarme y descansar un poco. Muchas gracias por la infusión, ya no tengo nauseas y me siento mucho más tranquila.

– No hay de qué –dijo Rangiku levantándose–, solo quería ayudarte para que te sintieras mejor.

– Lo sé y te lo agradezco pero seguro que tienes miles de cosas que hacer en casa así que no quiero molestarte más –le sonrió.

– Claro –dijo sonriendo también–. Siento si te he molestado pero todo lo que he dicho es cierto.

– Por supuesto.

– Bueno, me voy a casa, si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

– Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias.

– Bien, hasta luego –dijo saliendo mientras le dedicaba una última sonrisa.

– Hasta luego –dijo Hisana sonriendo también y despidiéndose con la mano hasta que cerró la puerta–. ¡Será bruja! ¡Mentirosa, rastrera!

Realmente estaba hecha una furia, lo que esa mujer había intentado hacer era despreciable, inventarse tal cosa solo para que desconfiara de Byakuya: –Se creerá que soy una estúpida –se decía a sí misma enfadada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se alteraba tanto, así que pensó que lo mejor era darse un baño relajante y luego descansar, después de todo Byakuya no tardaría mucho en volver y así ella podría olvidarse de esa conversación.

Pero mientras se estaba bañando su mente no paraba de pensar. ¿Por qué le habría dicho eso? ¿Querría separarlos para así luego conquistar a Byakuya? Era lo más probable porque no creía que él la hubiera mentido, después de todo no era tan malo haber tenido otras novias antes, no tendría por qué ocultarle algo así.

Y menos a ella, que ahora era su esposa. Además, él lo había dado todo por su bienestar, no tenía porqué desconfiar de él. Una vez tuvo celos de Kuukaku y luego creyó que iba a casarse con Yoruichi. Aquellas veces cometió un error al ponerse celosa o creer que Byakuya no la quería. Desde entonces se dijo a sí misma que jamás volvería a ponerse celosa, pues era evidente que su marido la amaba y que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo solo por ella. Claro que tampoco podía evitar sentir cierto odio por esa mujer.

Minutos después suspiró algo más tranquila y terminó su baño. Se puso el pijama y una bata por encima para luego bajar a la cocina, donde vio a la abuela cocinando.

– Oba-san, ¿no ha llegado Byakuya?

– No, aún no –respondió la anciana mujer–. Se está retrasando mucho, ¿verdad?

– Sí –miró de nuevo el reloj–, me tiene preocupada.

– Oh, tranquila, seguro que está bien.

– Eso espero –resopló implorando porque no le hubiera pasado nada malo.

– ¿Y tú cómo te encuentras, hija? ¿Sigues con nauseas?

– Bueno, van y vienen pero estoy algo mejor. Aún así iré a mi habitación y me tumbaré un poco, a ver si así se calman.

– Me parece estupendo –le dijo sonriendo–. Ahora tienes que cuidarte mucho.

– Lo sé –sonrió también y fue a su cuarto. Se tumbó en esa cama de matrimonio que aún le parecía enorme y miró la hora–. Byakuya, ¿dónde estás? –Se dijo a sí misma preocupada.

Una hora después, el mencionado abrió la puerta del cuarto: –Hola pequeña –dijo nada más entrar.

–Byakuya –saltó Hisana algo sorprendida pero también aliviada de verle bien–. ¿Dónde has estado? –Le preguntó sentándose en la cama.

– Rukia vino a verme y estuve un rato hablando con ella, y ahora al llegar me he encontrado con la reprimenda de jii-sama –contaba mientras dejaba la carpeta sobre la mesa y colocaba algunas cosas.

– ¿Le pasó algo a Rukia?

– Sí, ha descubierto a Shiba con otra chica.

– Vaya –exclamó con algo de pena–, estará fatal.

– Estaba algo afectada pero creo que se le pasará pronto.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? Una infidelidad debe doler mucho.

– Sí pero para eso está Kurosaki, para ahogar las penas –dijo poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

– ¿Ichigo? ¿A qué te refieres?

– Pues que a Kurosaki le gusta mi hermana.

– Eso era evidente.

– Ya –volvió a poner la misma cara de antes–, pero creo que a ella también le gusta él.

– ¡¿En serio? –Preguntó Hisana emocionada–. Oh, ojalá se vaya con él, harían una pareja encantadora.

– Hisana… te brillan los ojos –le dijo él incrédulo.

– Es que están hecho el uno para el otro.

– Oh, vamos –se sentó en la cama a su lado–, a mí no me parece para tanto.

– Pero a ti no te tiene que gustar Ichigo, le tiene que gustar a ella.

– Bueno, en eso tienes razón.

– Además, ¿tú a quién prefieres? ¿A Kaien o a Ichigo?

– ¿No hay más opciones?

– Byakuya…

– Está bien, está bien… mirándolo así Kurosaki me parece el más apropiado.

– ¿Ves? Es el chico perfecto para tu hermana –volvió a sonreír emocionada.

– Ya –dijo renegado–. Bueno, ¿y tú qué tal estás?

– Mucho mejor –le contestó sonriendo.

– ¿Sí? Me alegro –le sonrió también–. Mi abuela me dijo que vino Matsumoto a verte.

– Sí y ojalá no hubiera venido.

– ¿Por qué? –Preguntó confundido.

– Porque… –Hisana miró a Byakuya y suspiró–, me dijo que tú estuviste saliendo con ella.

– ¿Cómo? –Dijo aún más sorprendido y extrañado que antes.

– Eso, me dijo que yo no he sido la única en tu vida, que antes estuvo ella.

– Hisana, te aseguro que…

– Ya sé que es mentira –le cortó Hisana dejando a Byakuya aún más impresionado–, no hace falta que te expliques, yo creo en ti.

– ¿En serio?

– Claro, ¿o debería desconfiar?

– ¡Claro que no! –Ella rió al verle así–. Es solo que no me lo esperaba.

– Lo sé, antes era muy celosa pero ya he recapacitado. Sé que no has estado con otra chica antes porque sino no me hubieras mentido y yo confío en ti –dijo tomando una de sus manos y entrelazando los dedos–, y más después de todo lo que has hecho por mí.

– Vaya –Byakuya le sonrió–. Gracias.

– ¿Por qué? –Sonrió ella también.

– Por confiar en mí, eso es muy importante para mí –miró sus manos unidas–. Y puedes estar tranquila, no te mentí en ese aspecto, tú has sido la primera y la única.

– Ya lo sabía pequeño –sonrió ella feliz.

– Además, hace doce años que no venía al pueblo. ¿Qué tipo de relación podría haber tenido si solo tenía ocho años? –Dijo riendo.

– Es cierto –exclamó ella sorprendida–. Entonces… ¿por qué me diría eso?

– Supongo que para que te enfadaras conmigo. Es cierto que de pequeño jugaba con ella como si fuéramos novios pero lo máximo que hacíamos era darnos la mano. A lo mejor le sigo gustando.

– Pues no me hace ni pizca de gracia, no quiero que se entrometa en nuestra relación.

– No pasará nada. ¿Tú confías en mí?

– Por supuesto que sí.

– Entonces no conseguirá nada, no te preocupes –dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

– Está bien –dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo al sentir ese beso–. ¿Os dabais la mano de niños?

– Sí.

– Que tierno –le miraba emocionada–. Tendrías que ser tan lindo.

– Anda ya.

– Seguro, aunque ella no me cae nada bien –su rostro cambió al momento, pasando de la alegría y la emoción al odio, hecho que hizo reír a Byakuya.

– Parece que también tienes cambios de humor.

– ¡Qué dices! ¡Yo no tengo cambios de humor! –Exclamó nerviosa.

– Sí que los tienes, reconócelo –le dijo sonriendo de lado.

– ¡Qué no! Es esa mujer que me saca de mis casillas, ahora no podré confiar en ella sabiendo que está enamorada de ti.

– Pero a mí eso me da igual, no conseguirá nada conmigo.

– Aún así me cae mal –dijo cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos, haciendo reír a Byakuya por su gesto indignado–. ¡No te rías!

– ¿Sabes? Creo que necesitas relajarte y yo tengo la solución perfecta –le susurró él al oído en un tono más atrevido y sensual.

– ¿A-a qué te refieres? –Preguntó la chica sonrojándose.

– ¿No es evidente? –Volvió a susurrarle a la vez que mordía levemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

– Byakuya –mencionó ella mucho más nerviosa–. A-ahora no, no es una buena idea.

– ¿Por qué no? –Insistió él mientras rozaba la nariz por el cuello de su mujer, provocando que ésta sintiera escalofríos.

– Pues po-porque tus abuelos podrían oírnos o entrar aquí –decía ella intentando separarse a pesar de lo mucho que le estaba gustando ese momento.

– No lo creo, además estamos casados, ¿qué hay de malo en ello?

– Pues, pues… –suspiró fuertemente al sentir como Byakuya besaba su cuello.

– Cállate ya y ven aquí –dijo él rodeándola con sus brazos para tumbarla en la cama–. En el fondo lo estás deseando.

– No lo negaré –susurró mirándole a los ojos completamente sonrojada.

– ¿Entonces?

– Ahora eres tú el que está hablando.

Byakuya rió ante ese comentario: – Me mareas –dijo acercándose a sus labios hasta besarla con pasión, notando como los brazos de Hisana rodeaban su cuello para que no se separara de ella.

* * *

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con normalidad para Rukia, incluso agradeció el hecho de que su padre la cambiara de clase: no pasaba tanto tiempo con sus amigos pero tampoco veía a Kaien, lo cual la aliviaba bastante. Todos los descansos los pasaba junto con sus antiguos compañeros y con Ichigo, así al menos seguía manteniendo el contacto con ellos y podía olvidar durante un momento la constante y atenta mirada de su padre.

Alguna que otra vez tanto Kaien como Kuukaku intentaron acercarse a ella para hablar sobre el supuesto "malentendido" de la azotea, pero Rukia siempre se marchaba antes de que pudieran hablar, o curiosamente Ichigo aparecía de la nada para ahuyentar a esos dos.

Era evidente que el pelinaranja estaba mucho más pendiente de ella y que se preocupaba incluso más que antes, se notaba a leguas que sentía algo más que amistad pero la Kuchiki no quería precipitarse. Tenía muy claro que jamás tendría una relación con Ichigo sin saber bien qué sentía por él, porque si no le acabaría haciendo daño a su mejor amigo y eso era precisamente lo que no quería que pasara. No quería lastimar a una de las mejores personas que había conocido en toda su vida, por eso no quería darle falsas esperanzas.

Era ya viernes y se encontraba sola en casa, ya que sus padres tuvieron que viajar por trabajo. Pero claro, el hecho de estar sola no implicaba que no estuviera vigilada, pues aparte de los criados estaban los vigilantes y varias cámaras de seguridad. En esos momentos escapar de casa era una tarea realmente difícil así que se concentró en sus estudios hasta el anochecer. Fue entonces cuando se encerró en su cuarto y sacó el portátil de Byakuya, rogando porque alguno de sus amigos se hubiera quedado en casa esa noche y pudieran darle un poco de conversación, aunque tuviera que ser por internet.

Para su sorpresa vio que Ichigo estaba conectado así que, sin dudarlo un momento, inició conversación con él.

– _Vaya, ¿no habías quedado con Chad y los demás para ir al cine?_ –Preguntó la morena. La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

– _No, prefería quedarme en casa y esperar a que te conectaras._

– _¿Querías hablar conmigo? _–Escribió sorprendida.

– _Sí, me apetecía. Salir sin ti es aburrido._

– _Ichigo, no digas tonterías._

– _No son tonterías… ¿por qué no te escapas?_

– _Porque no puedo, me descubrirían._

– _Pues bien que te escapaste para ir al cumpleaños de Kaien._

– _Aquello era distinto Ichigo, no había tanta gente vigilándome. Ahora es imposible._

– _¿Entonces vamos a vernos solo en los descansos del instituto?_

– _Eso parece._

– _Ya, ¿y cuando se acabe qué? ¿Vas a estar todo el verano encerrada en casa esperando a que tu padre te case con ese empresario?_

– _Supongo…_

– _Venga ya, ésta no es la Rukia que yo conozco._

– _¿A qué te refieres?_

– _Pues que la Rukia que conozco no se daría nunca por vencida, y menos ante las adversidades. No como esta Rukia de ahora, que se rinde con facilidad._

– _Lo siento Ichigo_ –escribió la Kuchiki con pena_–, pero es que no le veo salida a todo esto._

– _¿Acaso lo has pensado todo con claridad o simplemente has decidido dejarte llevar por el camino fácil?_

– _Es que no hay otro camino._

– _Vamos, no me hagas reír._

– _¡Es la verdad!_

– _Para nada, tú siempre has vivido en esa casa y sabías las consecuencias a las que te exponías saliendo con Kaien, escapando de tu casa e incluso ocultándoselo a tu hermano en un principio. Eras casi como una rebelde para tus padres y ahora que tu hermano no está contigo te acobardas._

– _Estás siendo muy injusto conmigo._

– _¿Injusto? De eso nada, solo te estoy diciendo la verdad._

– _¡Tú no sabes lo es que es vivir en esta casa!_ –Escribió ella enfadada y con lágrimas en los ojos–. _No tienes ni idea de lo que es esto._

– _Tienes razón, yo no lo sé, pero tú sí lo sabes y aún así no haces nada por ti misma. ¿O es que prefieres ser la víctima de todo para que los demás se compadezcan de ti? Pues lo siento pero conmigo no cuentes entonces._

– _¿Sabes? No me he conectado para que me hagas llorar… para eso prefiero quedarme todo el día en la cama._

– _Pero Rukia, ¿no te das cuenta? ¿Es que no ves el daño que te estás haciendo a ti misma? Yo estoy intentando ayudarte, apoyarte, ¡pero tú no haces nada por ti! Solo te hundes en la miseria y pretendes que yo te deje hacerlo… de eso nada_ –Rukia se echó a llorar nada más leer esas palabras.

– _Yo no sé qué hacer, Ichigo, no lo sé… Lo siento pero creo que esto no tiene solución._

– _El día que te cases con ese empresario será cuando verdaderamente no haya solución, así que si no luchas ahora por tu vida no sé cuando lo vas a hacer._

– _¿Y qué hago?_

– _Eso no debo decirlo yo, tú sabes perfectamente lo que tienes que hacer._

– _¿Y crees que lo haré bien?_

– _Por supuesto, yo confío en ti. Siempre lo he hecho._

– _Vale…_ –Rukia suspiró y respiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados. Ichigo tenía razón, se estaba rindiendo y no podía seguir así. Seguro que había alguna forma de hacerle ver a su padre lo que ella quería realmente, no iba a dejar que él controlara su vida–. _Ichigo…_

– _Dime._

– _¿Puedes quedar mañana conmigo?_

* * *

Hisana despertó ese día muy agitada y algo nerviosa, como si estuviera hiperactiva. Recordaba que la noche anterior había puesto el despertador con la hora adecuada para no retrasarse, pero no hizo falta porque llevaba más de una hora despierta, por lo que apagó el despertador y se fue directa a la ducha.

Mientras se vestía y se peinaba no dejaba de mirar la hora, debía reconocer que estaba impaciente aunque después de todo era normal, era la primera vez que iba a ir al médico estando embarazada, su primera revisión y tal vez hasta le dieran una ecografía. Todo eso le ilusionaba, estaba deseando llegar y que le confirmaran que su bebé estaba perfectamente.

Al salir del baño vio que Byakuya seguía dormido, tan tranquilo y relajado que nadie podría imaginar que el Kuchiki tendría un rostro tan tierno. Hisana se sentó a su lado en la cama para mirarle mejor y al hacerlo notó que el pelinegro suspiraba levemente, como si hubiera notado su presencia. Aquello hizo sonreír a la joven; se le veía tan lindo que le daba pena tener que despertarle… aunque pensándolo bien él era el padre de la criatura que llevaba dentro, por lo que también tendría ganas de ir a esa revisión.

– Byakuya –susurró ella con cariño, posando un beso en la mejilla del muchacho. Pero éste solo gruñó aún dormido, como si no quisiera que le despertasen–. Byakuya vamos –volvió a insistir ella dándole levemente en el hombro–, es hora de despertarse.

– Aún es temprano, jii-sama –susurró él dormido. Aquello crispó un poco a Hisana, ella estaba deseando saber algo de su pequeño pero su marido solo pensaba en dormir.

– Byakuya, despierta –dijo alzando un poco la voz, provocando que el susodicho abriera los ojos de golpe.

– ¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó.

– Tenemos que ir al médico, ¿no lo recuerdas? –Dijo ella nerviosa.

– Ah, es verdad, pero… –miró su reloj adormilado–, falta mucho tiempo aún.

– Hay que ser precavidos por si pasa algo, tenemos que ser puntuales.

– Hisana… no nos van a atender antes solo por ser los primeros en llegar –bostezó y volvió a arroparse–. Déjame dormir un poco más, necesito aprovechar mi día libre.

– Tu día libre es para que vengas al médico conmigo, no para dormir, así que venga –dijo quitándole las sábanas con cierta autoridad.

– A sus órdenes, mi sargento –dijo él levantándose ya resignado, sabiendo que ya no le dejaría dormir–. Iré a ducharme.

– Yo iré a hacer el desayuno, te espero abajo.

– Vale –dijo él ya en el baño y recordándose a sí mismo que no debía contradecirle nunca a una mujer embarazada, aunque debía reconocer que también tenía su parte buena. En cuanto bajó a la cocina vio la mesa completamente llena de comida–. Vaya, ¿acabas de hacer todo esto tú sola?

– Así es –respondió ella sonriendo. Parecía que su leve enfado ya había desaparecido, algo que Byakuya notó enseguida.

– Increíble –sonrió–, me encanta el aroma que desprenden las tostadas recién hechas –dijo acercándose a ella para abrazarla por la cintura sin dejar de sonreír.

– Eres un perezoso –le dijo ella de broma–, prefieres dormir antes que ver a tu hijo.

– De eso nada, lo único que no estoy tan nervioso como tú, que te has levantado demasiado temprano.

– Bueno, en eso tienes razón –dijo ella sonriendo y acercándose para darle el tan esperado beso de buenos días.

El beso era tierno y algo apasionado a la vez, después de todo eran recién casados así que normal que estuvieran siempre tan mimosos. Esa era al menos la opinión de la abuela Kuchiki, que cada vez que los veía así sonreía sin rechistar, recordando los días en los que ella era joven. Pero Ginrei no opinaba de la misma forma.

– Ejem –carraspeó el anciano al entrar en la cocina y verles así. Byakuya se separó rápidamente de Hisana al notar la presencia de su abuelo.

– Lo siento –dijo él manteniendo su semblante serio aunque lo cierto es que no le gustaba nada que le vieran en esos momentos más íntimos con Hisana, siempre fue muy reservado para esas cosas, aunque solo fuera un beso.

Ella por el contrario se sonrojó completamente, avergonzada por la situación aunque bueno, solo había sido un beso, no tenía nada de malo, ¿no? Pero por si acaso dejarían los besos y los arrumacos para cuando estuvieran solos en su habitación, eso sería lo más correcto o si no Ginrei-sama sería capaz hasta de echarles de casa con lo formal que era.

Ya desayunados, Byakuya y Hisana fueron en coche hasta la ciudad, y como bien había imaginado el muchacho, llegaron demasiado temprano, por lo que tuvieron que esperar hasta la hora de la cita para que el médico les llamara. Una vez dentro de la sala le hicieron algunas preguntas a Hisana, la exploraron y le hicieron una ecografía. Cuando finalizó el examen el doctor se sentó frente a ellos.

– Parece que todo va bien –informó–, solo que deberían haber venido antes para corroborar su embarazo, los test a veces fallan.

– Lo sé, por eso no queríamos retrasar más esta revisión –dijo Byakuya.

– Bueno, el feto tiene ocho semanas aproximadamente, y se está desarrollando con normalidad –Hisana sonrió feliz y aliviada al escuchar eso–. En ese aspecto todo va estupendamente, pero usted me preocupa más.

– ¿Yo? –Preguntó Hisana un tanto perpleja.

– ¿Ocurre algo, doctor? –Dijo Byakuya.

– He podido observar en los análisis que está muy baja de defensas, tiene anemia y los vómitos no ayudan mucho en esta situación. Voy a recetarle complejos vitamínicos que no afectarán al feto pero aún así no será suficiente. Supongo que el embarazo o alguna presión psicológica la está afectando, por eso está más débil que de costumbre.

– ¿Y qué debemos hacer? –Preguntó Byakuya.

– Ella debe descansar todo lo posible, en un principio esto no es nada grave pero si no reposa lo suficiente podría ir a peor.

– ¿A peor?

– Podría afectarla a ella durante el embarazo o podría perder al bebé.

Hisana abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso. ¿Perder al bebé? No, eso no, no quería perderlo ahora que lo llevaba dentro de sí. Era cierto que el embarazo lo había complicado todo aún más, pero era su hijo, un hijo suyo y de Byakuya. No podía perderlo, haría lo que fuera.

– No se preocupe doctor –dijo Byakuya–. Me encargaré de que no haga muchos esfuerzos.

Durante el viaje de vuelta, Hisana no fue capaz de hablar, su mente no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez en lo que había dicho el médico, como si así pudiera cambiar algo. El pequeño estaba bien pero ella no y por esa causa podría morir, su bebé podría morir por ella y eso la atormentaba.

– No debes pensar más, Hisana –dijo Byakuya por primera vez mientras conducía. Ella le miró incrédula, ¿acaso él no se había dado cuenta de lo que podría pasar?

– Eso es muy fácil de decir para ti –dijo ella en un susurro casi inaudible.

– ¿Fácil? De eso nada, estoy tan preocupado como tú, ambos me preocupáis pero ya oíste al médico, las presiones psicológicas te afectan, por eso no tienes que preocuparte tanto. Si descansas lo suficiente todo irá bien.

– Lo sé pero… –Hisana se abrazó a sí misma–. No quiero que pase nada malo, por eso me preocupa tanto.

– ¿Y crees que a mí no? –Preguntó Byakuya mientras aparcaba el coche pues acababan de llegar al pueblo–. Las dos personas más importantes de mi vida pueden estar en peligro, es evidente que estoy preocupado –dijo mirándola a los ojos–, por eso ahora tengo que cuidarte como nunca he hecho antes.

– Byakuya –dijo Hisana sorprendida–, tú siempre has cuidado bien de mí.

– Pues ahora lo haré más, tanto que te cansarás de mí.

– Que bobo eres –dijo ella sonriendo–. Yo no puedo cansarme de ti.

– Vaya, una sonrisa, no está mal –dijo el muchacho sonriendo levemente–. Creí que no me sonreirías más.

– Con un marido como tú es imposible –acarició su mejilla con cariño–. Te la regalo.

– ¿El qué?

– Mi sonrisa –dijo la chica volviendo a sonreír, esta vez más animada y contenta.

– Es un gran regalo –le devolvió la sonrisa y la besó con cariño.

En ese momento, Matsumoto Rangiku pasaba por allí y pudo verlos a los dos, besándose dentro del coche. La pelinaranja suspiró y se alejó de allí pensando que quizá su tiempo de conquistar a Byakuya se había terminado hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Bueno, esta vez no he sido tan mala y no he terminado el capítulo con suspense xD _

_Espero poder actualizar tan pronto como pueda, últimamente estoy escribiendo casi a diario pero los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina así que no puedo prometer nada. Intentaré publicar la semana que viene o sino ya a la siguiente ^^_

_Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews :D_

_Nos vemos en el próximo ^^_


	30. Felicidad incompleta

_¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que he tardado un poco, pero entre los exámenes y lo largo que es este capítulo no he podido actualizar antes. ¡Creí que no lo terminaría nunca! xDDD Pero aquí está. Espero que les guste el capítulo y que la lectura sea fácil y fluida ^^_

_Siento no poder contestar a los reviews pero no tengo mucho tiempo ahora, en el siguiente capítulo os contestaré a todos =D Muchas gracias por comentar siempre, es lo que más anima a seguir escribiendo._

_Sin más me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo! Cuídense :D_

* * *

Un despertador empezó a sonar con su ininterrumpido y constante repiqueteo en una de las habitaciones de la casa de Kuchiki Ginrei, provocando que una joven pareja despertara de su profundo sueño. El chico alargó su brazo para apagar ese sonido que cada día le resultaba más y más desagradable y luego bostezó mientras se estiraba.

– ¿Ya son las seis y media? –Preguntó una soñolienta Hisana que se daba la vuelta en la cama, arropándose para poder seguir durmiendo.

– Sí –contestó su joven marido mirando el techo como si así pudiera alargar un poco más su tiempo de descanso. Aunque él era un hombre responsable que adoraba sus estudios y que cumplía siempre con sus obligaciones, le resultaba difícil tener que madrugar, y más si se encontraba durmiendo apaciblemente al lado de su mujer.

– Cada día parece como si ese despertador sonara más temprano –decía la chica bostezando y cerrando los ojos–. Me despierto como si hubiera dormido menos horas.

– Ya sabes que el embarazo te agota, y cada día más –dijo él frotándose los ojos– Pero ahora podrás seguir durmiendo.

– Eso espero, aún así no hago nada y siempre estoy cansada. Aún no ha nacido y ya me deja agotada –dijo riendo levemente.

– Sí –él sonrió y finalmente salió de la cama dirigiéndose al baño para ducharse. Hisana seguía en la misma posición sin abrir los ojos pero escuchando como caía el agua de la ducha, un sonido que curiosamente la relajaba aunque no la dejaba dormir. En ese momento se llevó una mano al abdomen y sonrió. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Byakuya y ella contrajeron matrimonio y, aunque su barriga apenas había aumentado, se le notaba una muy ligera curvatura en su bajo vientre que la hacía sentirse la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras acariciaba esa pequeña zona cuando dejó de oír la ducha y al momento escuchó como Byakuya salía del baño y abría el armario para escoger la ropa que vestiría ese día.

En ese momento Hisana abrió los ojos aunque al momento se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. El joven Kuchiki solo llevaba una toalla anudada a su cintura y aún tenía el cuerpo algo húmedo, notándose pequeñas gotitas de agua que caían de su pelo a su espalda. La chica se mordió levemente el labio inferior ante aquella visión, pues el cuerpo de Byakuya había vuelto a cambiar.

Durante las primeras semanas adelgazó bastante, tanto que Hisana creía volver a estar viendo a aquel niño enclenque que alguna vez había observado en viejas fotografías del pasado. Pero ahora era completamente distinto. El joven había vuelto a ganar peso pero esta vez en forma de unos músculos muy bien definidos y, aunque él siempre había sido un chico muy atlético que podía presumir de físico, se notaba que ahora estaba más fuerte. Hisana solo podía mirar maravillada la fuerte espalda de su chico, sus brazos, sus piernas… y daba gracias a que no podía verle de frente porque si no se habría vuelto loca. En ese momento Byakuya se dispuso a quitarse la toalla para vestirse y la joven cerró sus ojos con fuerza y muy sonrojada, como si estuviera prohibido ver a su marido desnudo, controlándose los nervios y abrazándose a sí misma.

Cuando el pelinegro ya estaba casi vestido, se giró y vio a Hisana así, muy roja y con los ojos cerrados. Era evidente que estaba nerviosa por algo que él no sabía.

– ¿Por qué estás tan tensa? –Le preguntó mientras terminaba de abrocharse la camisa.

– Byakuya –susurró ella antes de suspirar–. ¿Desde cuándo no hacemos el amor? —La pregunta pilló al joven de sorpresa.

– Desde que el médico dijo que tu embarazo era delicado. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– ¿Tú sabes lo difícil que se me hace verte todas las mañanas desnudo y saber que no voy a poder disfrutar de ti? –Dijo nerviosa y avergonzada–. ¿Tengo que estar así hasta que nazca el bebé?

– Sí, Hisana –dijo él sonriendo mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado en la cama, momento en el que la chica abrió los ojos para mirarle–. No quiero arriesgarme a nada y ponerte en peligro –susurró mientras le colocaba con delicadeza un mechón de su rebelde flequillo.

– Lo sé, lo entiendo –suspiró de nuevo renegada–. Pero es que tengo las hormonas por las nubes, Byakuya –dijo sonrojándose aún más para luego taparse con las sábanas por la vergüenza que sentía–. Y tú cada día te ves más guapo y más…

– ¿Más qué? –Preguntó él con curiosidad.

– Atractivo –dijo ella muy bajo, totalmente avergonzada.

– Vaya –Byakuya sonrío de lado–. ¿De verdad, me veo bien? –Dijo mirándose a sí mismo.

– ¡No te burles de mí! –Decía la chica muy nerviosa–. ¡Lo digo en serio!

– Hisana –la llamó él con ternura, sonriendo a la vez que le quitaba la sábana para mirarla. Ella estaba allí tumbada, mirándole como una niña inocente que no había hecho nunca nada malo y con miedo a moverse por si se rozaba con él–. Sé que es duro, yo también te deseo a ti.

– ¿En serio? –Dijo ella sonrojándose de nuevo–. Pero si estoy engordando, no debo parecer muy sexy.

– Bobadas –dijo riendo–, estás preciosa, y me encanta esta pequeña barriga.

En ese momento el joven bajó aún más la sábana y pudo ver de nuevo esa pequeña curvatura en el vientre de Hisana, ese lugar donde se estaba formando su hijo. Se inclinó levemente para besar esa zona a través del camisón rosa que vestía la chica y luego volvió a mirarla a ella.

– Eres un encanto –dijo ella sonriendo, ruborizada y embobada después de ese beso–. Me siento afortunada de tenerte a mi lado, vas a ser el mejor padre y el mejor marido del mundo.

– Exageras –se acercó a ella sonriendo–. Yo lo único que hago es quereros a los dos.

– Y eso es lo más importante de todo, Byakuya –ambos sonrieron y el chico se acercó a ella para besarla tiernamente.

– Tengo que irme ya –dijo nada más separarse y poniéndose en pie–. Sino llegaré tarde a la Universidad. Y ya sabes que quiero que descanses y que…

– No haga esfuerzos innecesarios –le cortó la chica–, ya lo sé, me lo repites todos los días.

– Por si acaso –le dio un beso en la frente–. Cuídate.

– Y tú también –le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa antes de que él saliera de la habitación.

Al salir, Byakuya pasó por la cocina para desayunar y luego le pidió a su abuela que cuidara de Hisana y vigilara que no hiciera nada perjudicial para su salud. Nada más terminar el desayuno, buscó su carpeta y salió de la casa, caminando hacia el coche. Pero estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que había una persona esperándole.

– Byakuya –el chico se giró al oír su nombre, pero su cara cambió en el momento en el que vio quién era.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Matsumoto? –Preguntó de mala gana.

– Quería hablar contigo sobre un asunto y aparte pedirte un favor.

– ¿Qué favor? –Dijo sin dejar de caminar.

– ¿Podrías acercarme a la Universidad? –El chico la miró confundido–. Sé que ahora vas allí porque tienes clases, no creo que yo suponga mucha molestia –el pelinegro soltó una leve carcajada cargada de ironía.

– Bueno, eso es discutible, y más después de lo que quisiste hacerle creer a mi mujer.

– Lo sé y lo siento Byakuya, me equivoqué. Precisamente de eso quería hablarte.

– Yo no tengo nada que hablar, lo has dejado todo muy claro al inventarte aquello –dijo a la vez que llegaba al coche.

– Entonces no hablaré, ¿pero podrías llevarme?

El chico se quedó un buen rato mirándola mientras dejaba sus cosas en los asientos traseros. La pelinaranja no apartó la mirada de aquellos ojos amenazantes, mirándole seriamente y sin echarse atrás.

– Entra –le dijo él finalmente.

– Gracias –dijo ella algo emocionada ya que había conseguido algo que parecía casi imposible: conseguir que Byakuya te ayudara con algo.

– Pero no quiero oír ni una palabra tuya a no ser que yo te pregunte.

– Entendido –dijo sentándose en el asiente de copiloto.

Los primeros metros transcurrieron en el más absoluto silencio. Byakuya conducía concentrado, con un gesto enfadado y molesto por tener que llevar a Rangiku después de todo, mientras que ella tenía las manos enlazadas sobre sus muslos sin apartar la vista de la carretera y sin abrir la boca.

Curiosamente, a Byakuya empezaba a molestarle ese silencio. Le gustaba la tranquilidad pero aquello era tan tenso que ni siquiera él podía aguantarlo. Además, después de todo, tenía derecho a saber ciertas cosas.

– ¿Por qué quieres ir a la Universidad? –Preguntó. Matsumoto casi suspira asombrada al oír su voz.

– Quiero inscribirme… me gustaría estudiar.

– ¿En serio? Vaya.

– ¿Te sorprende?

– No, tú siempre dijiste que querías salir del pueblo y trabajar en la ciudad.

– Así es, y sigo pensando igual.

– ¿Y qué quieres estudiar?

– Periodismo –Byakuya soltó una leve carcajada.

– Te pega. Seguro que irás detrás de los famosos como una paparazzi controlando sus vidas.

– Yo no seré así, no me gusta que te burles de esto.

– Y a mí no me gusta que me mientan.

– No te mentí a ti, le mentí a tu esposa.

– Sí, lo cual es peor aún.

La chica resoplo derrotada pero decidió continuar con la conversación: – ¿Sabes? A ti no te pega nada ser profesor de matemáticas.

– Es que yo no voy a ser profesor, o al menos no es esa mi intención.

– ¿Entonces?

– Un matemático puede trabajar en muchas cosas, no solo en la docencia.

– Aún así no te pega. Deberías ser abogado o detective.

– No eres la primera que lo dice. Creo que el único al que le gustaba la idea era a mi padre –se hizo un silencio incómodo de nuevo al decir esas palabras y Rangiku pudo notar un pequeño cambio en el semblante de Byakuya, quizás fuera tristeza, o quizás rabia pero sabía que algo no iba bien.

– Seguro que si él pensaba así sería porque verdaderamente es una carrera importante, y porque te daría un buen futuro.

– Sí, futuro… –bufó enfadado–, lo que quería es que fuera un digno sucesor de su banca, eso es lo que quería. No le importaba otra cosa.

– … ¿Estás enfadado con él? –Se atrevió a preguntar la chica.

– Sí –contestó él sin pensarlo.

– Entiendo.

– Te agradecería que no volvieras a sacar ese tema –dijo visiblemente molesto.

– Claro, no te preocupes – contesto la chica dando por sentado que Byakuya odiaba realmente a su padre. Ella no era capaz de notar los otros sentimientos que el joven pelinegro escondía bajo su máscara de rabia.

– Y te agradecería que fueras a la casa de mis abuelos para hablar con Hisana y disculparte.

– No creo que ella quiera.

– Lo sé pero exijo tu perdón.

– Está bien –contestó resoplando–. Me disculparé.

Permanecieron en silencio de nuevo durante el trayecto que les quedaba para llegar, y esta vez Byakuya prefirió no volver a hablar hasta que al fin alcanzaron su destino. El chico paró cerca de un edificio grande, con paredes pintadas de un color marrón como la arena.

– Baja –dijo secamente–, ésta es tu parada.

– ¿Aquí? –Preguntó Rangiku confundida.

– Sí, aquí podrás pedir información sobre todo lo que necesites para matricularte. El edificio de la derecha es la facultad de periodismo, supongo que allí también te dirán qué hacer. Cuando hayas terminado ve a mi facultad, tiene una buena cafetería así que puedes esperarme allí.

– ¿Y dónde está tu facultad?

– Detrás de la de periodismo, algo más alejada. Es el único edificio blanco así que sabrás reconocerlo.

– Vale, gracias –dijo bajándose–, te esperaré allí entonces.

– Bien –contestó muy serio justo antes de volver a arrancar y desaparecer de la vista de la pelinaranja.

Condujo los últimos metros que le quedaban hasta su facultad con semblante serio y cabreado, tanto que en el momento en el que alguien le viera así se daría cuenta de que el muchacho no estaba de humor, es más, tenía la sensación de que ese día se le iba a hacer horriblemente largo y pesado.

Aparcó cerca del edificio, salió del coche y abrió la puerta trasera para alcanzar sus cosas. Luego cerró y, mientras comprobaba que todo estaba en orden, alzó la vista y vio algo que le dejó impactado, tanto que llegó a creer que solo había sido una visión. Al otro lado de la carretera pudo ver un Mercedes-Benz negro, tan limpio que brillaba a su paso, tan pulcro que podría devolverte el reflejo como si se tratara de un espejo. Tan sumamente perfecto que parecía que acababan de comprarlo ese mismo día. Simplemente era un coche que no pasaba desapercibido, y mucho menos para el joven Kuchiki.

– ¿Papá? –Susurró para sí mismo en un tono casi inaudible, extrañado y confundido, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. No podía ser él, no podía ser su padre, ¿qué haría él allí? No tenía sentido, él dijo que ya no era su padre. Pestañeó un par de veces para corroborar que aquello era cierto, pero el coche ya se había alejado tanto que casi ni se veía. Byakuya suspiró cerrando los ojos y agachando levemente la cabeza, llevándose una mano a la frente. No podía asegurar nada, ni siquiera pudo ver la matrícula, no podría corroborarlo nunca. ¿Acaso su padre le seguía?

No… aquel no podía ser su padre, Kuchiki Soujun no perdería nunca su tiempo con un hijo que le había decepcionado tanto. Aquello solo había sido un coche normal y corriente pero su mente quiso jugarle una mala pasada, su mente aún quería creer que le importaba algo, que su progenitor aún podía sentir un mínimo afecto por él.

Suspiró de nuevo con fuerza y abrió los ojos, caminando hacia el interior de su facultad mientras intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de la realidad. Su padre nunca aceptaría esa situación, jamás podría aceptar a Hisana. Nunca lo haría.

* * *

Después de pedir todo tipo de información y reunir todo el papeleo necesario, Rangiku fue en la dirección que le dijo Byakuya cuando al fin pudo ver ese edificio blanco del que le había hablado.

– Por fin –dijo ella mientras seguía intentando colocar todos los papeles dentro de su carpetea, una tarea que parecía casi imposible.

Nada más llegar entró dentro de la facultad como si la conociera de toda la vida y pronto se dio cuenta de su error. No conocía ese sitio y por tanto no sabía dónde estaba la cafetería. Se había perdido.

– Mierda –se dijo a sí misma. Subió unas escaleras intentado buscar algo, dio una vuelta y seguidamente las volvió a bajar. Curiosamente en ese momento no había nadie por los pasillos. ¿Estarían todos en clase? Menuda coincidencia… Dio una vuelta más y renegada se dio cuenta de que nunca encontraría esa cafetería así que decidió salir y esperar a Byakuya fuera. Pero… ¿dónde estaba la salida? Volvió a buscar y a buscar pero parecía como si diera vueltas en círculo, como si se encontrara en un laberinto sin salida. Desesperada y algo nerviosa empezó a caminar más rápido, sin dejar de mirar a todos lados pero, al doblar una esquina, no se dio cuenta de que otro muchacho pasaba por allí y chocó con él.

– Hey –dijo él sorprendido por el golpe, sujetándola a ella del brazo para que no se cayera.

– Lo siento –dijo ella alarmada–. Lo siento, lo siento mucho, ¿le he hecho daño?

– No, no, estoy bien. No tienes que disculparte tanto –dijo el chico examinándola con la mirada–. Tú no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

– ¿Tanto se nota? –Dijo ella sonriendo levemente, sintiéndose aún culpable por su torpeza.

– Bastante, te noto como perdida.

– Es que lo estoy.

– ¡Oh! ¿Y qué buscabas?

– La cafetería –dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

– Ya… la cafetería.

– Sí, ¿sabe dónde está?

El muchacho posó las manos sobre los hombros de Rangiku e hizo que girara sobre sí misma, dándole la vuelta. Justo en ese momento la joven vio una puerta con un cartelito al lado que ponía grande y claramente _"Cafetería"_. Suspiró sintiéndose avergonzada.

– Y yo dando vueltas sin parar cuando estaba tan cerca… que torpe soy.

– Tranquila, no pasa nada –el chico se fijó en ese momento en uno de los papeles que aún no había colocado la pelinaranja y que sobresalía un poco de su carpeta–. ¿Te vas a matricular? –Le preguntó señalando el folio.

– Sí.

– Entonces entiendo que andes perdida –dijo riendo levemente– Si quieres te invito a algo y te ayudo con el papeleo.

– No, no, gracias pero no quiero molestarle.

– Si no me molestas, estaba ya aburrido de la clase y me he escapado –dijo sonriendo con descaro–, así que, ¿qué mejor que pasar este tiempo con una chica guapa? –Matsumoto se sonrojó al oír eso.

– Gra-gracias… ¿de verdad que no le importa?

– Que no, y deja de tratarme así. Seguramente tengamos la misma edad así que tutéame.

– E-está bien.

– Por cierto, me llamo Ichimaru Gin.

– Encantada, yo soy Matsumoto Rangiku.

* * *

Nada más salir de clase, Byakuya se dirigió a la cafetería dispuesto a recoger a Matsumoto para irse de allí y volver pronto a casa ya que últimamente había demasiado trabajo en casa, pero nada más entrar vio algo que no se esperaba. La pelinaranja estaba allí pero no estaba sola. Le acompañaba un chico que Byakuya ya conocía, el cual le hablaba sobre varios papeles que tenían en la mesa mientras se tomaban un café.

Pero lo más impactante para el joven Kuchiki fue ver como la chica atendía muy concentrada, sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Gin y asintiendo de vez en cuando.

– ¿Matsumoto? –Habló Byakuya por primera vez al acercarse a la mesa donde estaban sentados ellos dos.

– Oh, hola Byakuya, no te había visto entrar –dijo la chica.

– No me extraña, se te veía muy concentrada en otros asuntos –la joven se sonrojó levemente ante ese comentario.

– Vaya Kuchiki, ¿os conocíais? –Preguntó Gin.

– Es mi vecina, yo mismo la he traído aquí para que pidiera los papeles de la matrícula.

– Que amable por tu parte Kuchiki, yo te consideraba más estirado –dijo sonriendo.

– ¿Y vosotros os conocéis? –Dijo Byakuya, haciendo caso omiso de Gin.

– Ahora mismo, ella se perdió por la facultad y yo la guié hasta aquí, y ahora la estaba ayudando con todo esto.

– Entiendo, entonces no estabas tan enfermo como le dijiste al sensei antes, ¿verdad?

– En verdad me dolía un poco el estómago, pero en cuanto la vi a ella se me pasó en seguida.

– Claro, una gran medicina.

– Sin duda.

– Tsk –Byakuya bufó con desgana–, venga, nos vamos.

– ¿Ya? –Preguntó Matsumoto algo apenada porque a lo mejor no volvería a ver a ese chico nunca más.

– Sí –dijo el pelinegro con seriedad y una pizca de desesperación–. Mis clases han finalizado y tengo que estar pronto en casa. Así que venga.

– Mira que eres estricto, Kuchiki –intervino Gin–, ni siquiera nos has dejado terminar el café.

– Eso no es asunto mío, vamos, recoge todo esto y nos vamos.

– Está bien –dijo la chica sabiendo que no podría convencer a Byakuya para que la dejara quedarse un ratito más. Empezó a colocar todos los folios con la ayuda de Gin y antes de que pudiera guardarlos en su carpeta, éste le pregunto si tenía algún papel que no fuera importante. Ella, algo confundida, le dio una hoja en blanco y el chico escribió un número de teléfono.

– Ten –dijo ofreciéndole de nuevo el papel–. Cuando vuelvas a la facultad, llámame y vendré a verte –le guiñó un ojo sonriéndole con complicidad mientras Byakuya, que no se había perdido detalle de la escena, gruñía levemente.

– Claro –dijo ella algo sorprendida y ruborizada–. Te llamaré.

* * *

Curiosamente, el viaje de regreso al pueblo se hizo más corto que el de ida. Ninguno de los dos habló, pero tenían sus mentes ocupadas en sus propios pensamientos. Byakuya estaba deseando llegar a casa para terminar con su labor diaria de cada día, pero además sentía cierto alivio al ver que la pelinaranja ahora estaba impresionada por haber conocido a Gin. Le resultó curioso la facilidad que tuvo la muchacha para fijarse en otro hombre con tanta facilidad, ¿sería eso amor a primera vista, o es que simplemente se había sentido atraída? En verdad aquello no le importaba mucho, pero podía ser bueno para su relación con Hisana: ya no habría celos ni intentos de reconquista.

Ella mantenía la fija vista en la carretera pero no dejaba de pensar en esa sonrisa tan misteriosa de aquel muchacho de pelo gris, en aquellos ojos rasgados y su curioso humor irónico. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la sonrisa… a veces le llegaba a parecer una sonrisa malvada y otras veces sentía como si la hipnotizara. ¿Qué tipo de sentimiento era ese?

Estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que ya habían llegado al pueblo, más concretamente, a la casa Kuchiki.

– Bueno, creo que le debes una disculpa a alguien, ¿no?

Rangiku miró a Byakuya con hastío, pues sabía que él la estaba obligando a hacer eso para dejarla en ridículo, o para avergonzarla ya que dudaba que Hisana pudiera perdonarla. Y sabía que se merecía ese pequeño "castigo" por parte de él, pero aún así no podía evitar mirarle con cierto reproche, como si ella fuera la que llevara razón. Después de todo, ella también tenía su orgullo.

– Claro –dijo bajándose del coche.

Byakuya entró primero en la casa y le pidió a ella que esperara en la cocina. Pocos minutos después el chico volvió. Se había cambiado de ropa y se estaba haciendo un sándwich.

– Hisana te espera en su cuarto, ¿sabes cuál es?

– Sí, ya he estado aquí antes.

– Bien, pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer –terminó de hacerse el sándwich y le dio un bocado antes de volver a salir–. Yo me voy a trabajar.

Rangiku suspiró y se tomó la libertad de beberse un vaso de agua antes de subir al dormitorio. Cuando entró vio a Hisana sentada al borde de la cama, de espaldas a ella, como si estuviera mirando hacia la ventana. La pelinaranja iba a dar unos leves golpecitos en la puerta antes de entrar cuando la chica habló.

– Sé que estás ahí –dijo Hisana–, puedes pasar.

La chica entró en silencio hasta llegar al lado de Hisana: – ¿Me puedo sentar? –Le preguntó.

La joven se echó a un lado para dejarle hueco y que así se pudiera sentar. La pelinaranja se sentó y, aunque estaba cerca de la morena, percibía como si la separación entre ellas fuera aún mayor. Se fijó en que Hisana tenía las manos enlazadas sobre sus muslos y que su mirada seguía perdida en la ventana, aunque seguramente no estaría mirando nada en concreto. Fue entonces cuando Rangiku se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo empezar, no sabía qué palabras escoger para disculparse con ella, era como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta. Supuso que eso era lo que se sentía al enfrentarse a una verdad que no gusta, el saber que iba a ser recriminada y con razón.

– Bueno, yo… –empezó a hablar–, yo quería pedirte perdón por lo que hice aquel día –ella seguía mirando a Hisana aunque ésta siguiera sin dirigirle la mirada–. Sé que no estuvo bien mentirte de ese modo y por eso te pido perdón –suspiró levemente–. Eso es todo.

– ¿Eso es todo? –Preguntó Hisana con un tono de voz que no era severo, sino más bien suave y curiosamente tranquilizador. Parecía como si en vez de estar enfadada estuviera dolida.

– Sí, eso es todo.

– Me decepcionas –susurró Hisana que por primera vez giró levemente su rostro para encarar su mirada.

– ¿Decepcionarte? –Preguntó confundida Matsumoto–. ¿Por qué? Si he venido a disculparme.

– No, lo has hecho porque Byakuya te ha obligado, si no nunca hubieras venido. Tu perdón no me parece sincero, y mucho menos después de dos meses.

Matsumoto se quedó mirando los ojos de Hisana y se dio cuenta de que de nuevo era ella quien llevaba la razón: – Tienes razón… no vine antes porque… tenía miedo.

Aquello extrañó a Hisana: – ¿Miedo? –Preguntó confundida.

– Sí… miedo a que Byakuya me reprendiera con dureza y a que tú no aceptaras mis disculpas. Y también tenía miedo de enfrentar la verdad.

– ¿Qué verdad?

– Que estáis casados y os queréis mutuamente. No pensé que confiarais tanto el uno en el otro.

– Siempre fue así desde que empezamos juntos.

– Entiendo. Me dais envidia pero bueno, puedes estar tranquila. No voy a robarte a tu marido.

– ¿No? ¿Y cómo puedo estar segura de eso?

– Porque ya me he dado cuenta de que en verdad no estoy enamorada de él, era solo un encaprichamiento, o quizá solo atracción.

– ¿Y cómo has sabido eso?

– Porque hoy conocí un chico y mientras estuve hablando con él no pensé en ningún momento en Byakuya. Solo me fijaba en sus ojos y sobre todo en esa sonrisa… era como si me tuviera abducida con esa sonrisa.

– ¿Te has enamorado?

– ¿Amor? –La miró nerviosa–. ¡No! Pero… me gusta mucho… y me gustaría volver a verle.

– Vaya, veo que te olvidas de los hombres con mucha facilidad.

– ¿Qué insinúas, Hisana? Yo no soy de esas que cambian de pareja de un día para otro.

– Pues lo parece.

– No es así –Matsumoto se levantó y caminó un poco por la habitación intentando poner orden entre todos los pensamientos que se amontonaban en su cabeza–. He tardado en darme cuenta de esto, pero lo que sentía por Byakuya era solo un amor de infancia. De pequeña estaba siempre a su lado, nos dábamos la mano y decíamos que éramos novios, pero solo era un juego de niños que yo no era capaz de reconocer. Él solía venir aquí con sus padres a pasar las vacaciones pero llegó un año en el que no vinieron, y al siguiente año tampoco vinieron, ni al siguiente… En cambio yo seguía pensando que lo que sentía por tu marido era amor de verdad y que llegaría el día en el que él volvería para casarse conmigo –Rangiku soltó una carcajada en ese momento–. Qué infantil, ¿verdad? Aún siendo una adolescente creía en esos cuentos de hadas.

Hisana sonrió levemente al oír aquello: – A veces los cuentos de hadas se cumplen…

– Pero muy pocas veces y, después de todo, lo mío solo era un juego de críos, no era amor de verdad –rió–. Debo reconocer que fui muy tonta porque hasta casi hoy mismo no me he dado cuenta de todo esto.

– ¿Y cuándo Byakuya volvió le seguías queriendo como cuando erais niños?

– Bueno, era distinto. Habían pasado doce años y cuando le vi en la puerta de mi casa él ya no era un niño… no sé si me entiendes.

– Creo que sí.

– No quiero ponerte celosa ni nada de eso, pero tu marido está muy… bueno, está muy guapo y además…

– Te he entendido –dijo Hisana cerrando los ojos mientras recordaba de nuevo lo que había visto esa mañana cuando Byakuya terminó de ducharse. En verdad no le gustaba que las mujeres se fijaran tanto en él cuando ya era un hombre casado, pero tampoco podía negar lo evidente. Él sencillamente era un chico que llamaba la atención.

– Por eso te dije que solo era atracción lo que sentía por él, pero no estoy enamorada.

– Eso me reconforta –volvió a fijar sus ojos en ella–. Te creo.

– ¿De verdad? –Dijo la joven algo sorprendida.

– Sí, te creo. Aunque después de aquella mentira me costará volver a confiar en ti.

– Lo comprendo y es normal.

– Pero puedes estar tranquila, no te guardaré rencor.

– Gracias –le dijo Matsumoto sonriéndole de una forma sincera, haciendo que Hisana también sonriera. En ese momento Byakuya pasaba por fuera y la vio sonriendo a través de la ventana. Se quedó un rato mirándola, sin hacer nada y dejando la mente en blanco, lo único que hacía era admirar lo linda que se veía su mujer cuando ella sonreía.

– Byakuya –resonó la voz de Ginrei.

– Sí –dijo Byakuya volviendo al mundo real–. Ya voy.

* * *

Su padre había vuelto a casa esa misma semana, así que esta vez sus escapadas serían más complicadas. Cada vez que salía de su casa a escondidas tenía la impresión de que algún día se darían cuenta de lo que llevaba haciendo durante esos dos últimos meses, pero al volver no recibía ninguna recriminación ni ningún castigo. Nadie se daba cuenta de que Rukia pasaba las noches de los viernes y los sábados fuera de casa, y tampoco sabían con quién pasaba aquellas noches. La mayoría de las veces quedaba con todos sus amigos del instituto para tomar un refresco, jugar al billar o ir a la bolera, y a la hora de recogerse se quedaba hablando a solas con Ichigo hasta que se hacía tarde. Incluso hubo una vez que él le invitó a pasar la noche en su casa, pero a Rukia no le pareció una buena idea. No quería arriesgarse tanto, era preferible volver a su casa de madrugada cuando el cielo aún estaba oscuro.

Pero ese viernes tendría que ser más cuidadosa, había quedado con Ichigo para ir al cine pero la presencia de su padre dificultaba un poco la situación. Tendría que esperar más tiempo para escapar y seguramente tendría que volver antes. Tampoco es que le importara mucho si él la descubría, pues había vuelto a ser esa chica rebelde a la que le daba igual lo que pensaran sus padres sobre ella, pero reconocía que era mejor prevenir. Más ahora que sus notas habían mejorado tanto y su padre parecía más "contento y tolerante" con su hija. Así que decidió que era mejor seguir con esa situación.

Cenó con él y se fue a su cuarto fingiendo que iría a estudiar y que se dormiría pronto. Un par de horas después salió de allí y silenciosamente fue hacia el cuarto de baño de la planta baja. Ese baño solo tenía una ventana que daba al exterior pero era tan pequeña que ninguno de los guardaespaldas ni de los vigilantes le daban importancia, nadie podría escapar por allí.

Excepto Rukia.

Ella era lo suficientemente pequeña y escurridiza como para entrar y salir por ese hueco. Con cuidado quitaba la maceta que había apoyada en el alféizar de esa ventana, salía y luego volvía a colocar la maceta. Aquella pequeña planta se convertía en su mejor aliado ya que ocultaba la pequeña ranura que dejaba Rukia abierta para luego poder volver a entrar en la casa. Luego todo lo demás era fácil. Esperaba a que el guardia principal hiciera su descanso para fumarse un cigarro y ya estaba fuera. En la calle y libre.

Echó a correr hacia el cine lo más rápido que podía, pues sabía que llegaba muy tarde y que seguramente Ichigo ya estaría muy preocupado por ella, si es que no había salido a buscarla por su cuenta claro. Pero en cuanto torció la última esquina que le quedaba pudo comprobar aliviada que el muchacho aún seguía allí esperándola, de pie junto a la puerta principal y sin dejar de mirar por todos los lados hasta que la vio. La morena pudo ver que el chico suspiró al verla.

– ¿Dónde estabas? –Le preguntó algo alterado nada más llegar a su lado–. Ya creía que tu padre o alguno de los vigilantes te había descubierto al intentar escapar.

– No –dijo ella exhausta, intentando recuperar la respiración–, pero tuve que esperar… mi padre tarda… en irse al despacho.

– Ya podrías haberme enviado un mensaje al móvil, enana –protestó enfadado–, me tenías preocupado.

– Lo siento… a la próxima te avisaré… de verdad.

– Sí ya, eso me dices siempre y al final nada, siempre termino esperando.

– No te enfades, anda –dijo la morena pestañeando y poniendo cara de niña buena.

– Sí me enfado –dijo Ichigo no muy convincente ya que empezaba a sonrojarse levemente por la expresión de Rukia. Ella sonrió al verle así.

– ¿Me perdonas? –Le preguntó sin cambiar su gesto.

– … está bien.

– ¡Gracias! –Sonrió con alegría.

– ¡Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer!

– Nunca más, lo juro.

– No jures tanto que te vas a quemar, enana –dijo él girándose para mirar los carteles de las películas, aún sonrojado–. Se nos ha pasado la hora, tendremos que esperar al último turno. Podemos comer algo mientras esperamos.

– Tengo una idea mejor.

– ¿Cuál?

– Te reto a una partida de billar –le dijo con picardía y haciéndole cejas.

– Te voy a ganar yo, como siempre –dijo Ichigo sonriéndole también con malicia.

– Ya lo veremos.

Media hora más tarde la morena se dio por vencida y con cara de pocos amigos mientras el joven Kurosaki se reía.

– Tienes muy mal perder, enana –dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua de broma.

– Seguro que haces trampas –Ichigo rió.

– No puedo hacer trampas en el billar y lo sabes.

– A la próxima haré algo para desconcentrarte y así perderás.

– ¿Desconcentrarme? ¿Cómo?

– Así –y sin dudarlo la chica se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, acto que hizo sonrojar al pelinaranja–. ¿Ves? Ya estás desconcentrado.

– ¡Eso no vale!

La chica rió al verle a él tan sonrojado y nervioso. Durante esos dos meses había intimado más con Ichigo, se sentía más cercana a él y disfrutaba de su compañía. Pasaba las semanas en casa pacientemente, esperando que fuera viernes para poder verle durante el fin de semana. Sabía que poco a poco se estaba enamorando de él, o quizás siempre lo estuvo pero no se había dado cuenta. Aún así pudo reconocer que el pelinaranja le gustaba, y le gustaba más de lo que ella hubiera podido imaginar nunca, pero prefirió seguir saliendo como amigos para ver cómo actuaba él, para ver si sería capaz de seguir esperándola. Para corroborar que él en verdad sentía algo muy fuerte por la morena.

Rukia no quería desconfiar, y mucho menos de Ichigo, pero después de lo que le pasó con Kaien no era capaz de empezar una relación tan rápido. Sabía que su amigo de la infancia era totalmente distinto a Shiba, pero aún así siempre prefería esperar un poco más. Esperando que llegara el día perfecto para ella.

Poco después entraron en la sala para ver la película. En un momento dado, Ichigo vio que Rukia tiene apoyada la mano sobre el brazo de la butaca y durante unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, el pelinaranja se debatía sobre si debería tomar su mano o no. Después de todo, ella últimamente besaba su mejilla para distraerle, hacerle rabiar o ponerle nervioso, incluso alguna que otra vez le había dado un leve beso en los labios para despedirse. Pero esos besos más que aliviarle le desesperaban más, él la necesitaba y ella se lo ponía cada vez más difícil, haciéndole sufrir con leves besos que solo le dejaban la miel en los labios. Y a veces ni siquiera notaba el tacto de sus labios sobre los suyos, era como una pluma que le hacía cosquillas. Ichigo recordaba con añoranza el último beso que le dio a ella antes de que su padre les descubriera a las puertas de la mansión. Desde entonces no había vuelto a sentir un beso tan apasionado como ese…

Así que después de todo, darle la mano no sería tan molesto cuando ella le hacía rabiar siempre. Además, deseaba hacerlo, quería tocar su piel. Respiró profundamente y, armándose de valor, posó su mano sobre la suya, con cuidado por el medio de que ella apartara el roce. Pero eso no ocurrió nunca. Rukia no hizo ademán de separar su mano, la dejó allí, notando como los dedos de Ichigo abarcaban por completo su mano. Ambos sonrieron levemente sin mirarse, seguían mirando la película mientras jugaban suavemente con sus dedos, enlazando sus manos.

– Ha estado bien –dijo Ichigo nada más salir de la sala, al terminar la película.

– Sí, ha sido bonita, deberíamos venir más a menudo al cine –dijo ella mientras recordaba como se habían dado la mano. Aún sin mirarse y sin decirse nada, había sentido un cariño especial con ese roce. Rukia había sentido que alguien en el mundo la quería de verdad.

Caminaron juntos de regreso a casa mientras comentaban la película. Ichigo siempre iba con ella aunque no podía dejarla en la puerta de su casa. Se quedaban dos calles antes de llegar a la mansión y luego Rukia tendría que volver a ser la chica escurridiza que se escondía de los vigilantes de su padre.

– Bueno –dijo Ichigo al llegar–, te veré mañana, ¿no?

– Claro, a la misma hora de siempre.

– Hecho.

– Ichigo…

– Dime.

– Yo… quería decirte que hoy me lo he pasado muy bien. Ha sido una gran noche. Gracias –dijo Rukia algo sonrojada.

– No tienes que agradecerme nada, enana. Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien, ojalá todos los días fueran así –la morena sonrió al oír esas palabras.

– A mí también me gustaría –sonrió y se acercó a él–. Hasta mañana, Ichigo –y volvió a hacerlo. Volvió a darle ese "beso" que más que aliviarle le volvía loco. El pelinaranja necesitaba algo más que un roce de labios. Al menos necesitaba saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de Rukia.

– Espera Rukia –dijo él separándose un poco de ella–, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a seguir así?

– ¿Así? –Preguntó ella confundida–. ¿A qué te refieres?

– A hacerme sufrir de esta forma. Sé que ambos nos gustamos mutuamente, no soy tonto –Rukia se sonrojó–. Y creo que entiendo el porqué de tu espera aunque yo no soy como Kaien, creo que lo he demostrado durante todo este tiempo.

– Lo sé Ichigo –dijo Rukia compungida–, pero…

– Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me expliques, además te dije que esperaría todo lo que hiciera falta. Pero si vas a darme un beso de despedida, al menos bésame de verdad –la chica abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida.

– ¿Besarte de verdad?

– Sí, como aquella vez que nos vio tu padre… ¿o acaso no te gustó?

– ¡Claro que me gustó! ¡Mucho!

– ¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?

– Porque… –agachó la cabeza avergonzada–, porque no quería hacerte ilusiones cuando aún no sé qué voy a hacer con mi vida.

– Rukia, aún con ese mínimo roce me haces ilusiones –ella le miró a los ojos sonrojada–. Estoy enamorado de ti, cualquier cosa que me hicieras me daría esperanza. Así que por favor –se acercó a ella y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos–, déjame besarte.

La morena no separó la vista de sus ojos ni un solo segundo. Le miraba algo embobada y sonrojada, y sus palabras retumbaban en sus oídos como una melodía suave. Se sentía tan tranquila y segura a su lado, tan relajada que lo único que deseaba era dejarse llevar y que él la guiara. Sabía que él no le haría daño, sus brazos la protegían y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. Supo que en verdad le quería tanto como él la quería a ella.

Rukia pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Ichigo mientras le seguía mirando a los ojos con ternura, se acercó más a él y le susurró al oído: – Bésame.

Él se separó un poco para volver a mirarla a los ojos y, sin decir nada, se acercó hasta besarla. Pero esta vez no era solo una caricia entre sus labios, no. Era un beso lleno de amor, y era tal el que sentían el uno por el otro que no eran capaces de separarse, no querían hacerlo, y cuando Rukia sintió la lengua de Ichigo pidiendo paso entre sus labios, sintió un deseo que jamás había sentido por nadie. Aquella noche, a Rukia le costó más que nunca volver a casa.

* * *

Byakuya estaba tumbado y abrazando a su mujer mientras ésta dormía. Era ya bastante tarde, probablemente las tres o las cuatro de la madrugada. No lo sabía exactamente pero le daba pereza mirar la hora en el despertador. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sentía la respiración y el calor corporal de Hisana, la abrazaba desde atrás, su torso pegado a la espalda de ella, su nariz cerca de sus cabellos, aspirando ese aroma que tanto le gustaba. Estaba realmente tranquilo pero era incapaz de volver a dormir. Había soñado algo que no lograba recordar y desde entonces no había vuelto a conciliar el sueño.

Llevaba unos quince minutos así, rodeando a Hisana protectoramente mientras ella dormía plácidamente, respirando tranquila y sin moverse. Byakuya imaginó que tendría las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y las manos cerca de su boca, como una niña pequeña. Sonrió levemente solo de imaginarlo.

Parecía que iba a volver a dormirse, contagiado por la tranquilidad y la calidez de su esposa, pero entonces sintió como ella se movía. El cuerpo de Hisana se tensó por completo mientras intentaba girarse con movimientos lentos y pesados. Byakuya abrió los ojos preocupado y se alzó un poco, apoyándose sobre sus manos para poder mirarla mejor. La joven se abrazaba a sí misma, doblando también sus piernas en torno a su abdomen.

– Hisana –la llamó Byakuya dándole levemente en el hombro, pensando que aún estaba dormida. Ella abrió los ojos y le miró con una expresión que Byakuya no supo descifrar. ¿Dolor, miedo, pánico, pena?

– Byakuya –dijo Hisana débilmente, casi en un gemido–. Byakuya… me duele.

– ¿Qué te duele, Hisana? –Preguntó él acariciando su mejilla para intentar calmarla. Ella volvió a gemir de dolor.

– El bebé… –Hisana posó su mano sobre la de él y la agarró con fuerza mientras le miraba con miedo–. Byakuya… nuestro bebé.


	31. Vivir

_¡Hola de nuevo a todos!_

_He tardado demasiado en subir este capítulo, lo sé, me está costando más de lo que creía... Espero ser algo más constante a partir de ahora que no quiero dejar el fic a medias y tampoco quiero teneros tanto tiempo esperando (sé lo que se sufre xD). _

_Pero bueno, de momento os dejo con este capítulo. Es algo más corto que los anteriores pero tiene mucho contenido emotivo por eso no he querido alargarlo más. Espero que os guste ^^_

* * *

Byakuya nunca creyó que podría conducir un coche tan rápido como había hecho esa noche. Casi no le dio ni tiempo a cambiarse de ropa, así que se puso lo primero que encontró: una sudadera y unos pantalones vaqueros. Con esas prendas se parecía más a Ichigo que a sí mismo. Pero precisamente eso era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos.

Se encontraba en el hospital y llevaba media hora esperando para que alguien le dijera algo sobre Hisana, a la cual se la habían llevado dentro de una sala en la que él no pudo entrar. Suspiró de pura desesperación, llevándose las manos a la cara mientras daba vueltas en ese pasillo, era incapaz de quedarse sentado. No podía tranquilizarse después de haber visto tanta sangre en la cama… la sangre de Hisana. ¿Le pasaría algo a ella? ¿O al bebé? ¿Estarían bien? No sabía nada y eso le estaba volviendo loco. Todo aquello le parecía una pesadilla.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde escuchó que una puerta se abría, y al girar la cara vio a dos médicos saliendo de allí: una mujer con un pelo muy largo y moreno, y un hombre rubio con gafas.

– ¿Es usted el marido de Kuchiki Hisana? –Preguntó la mujer.

– Sí, soy yo –respondió.

– Vaya, una pareja muy joven por lo que veo –dijo el hombre. Byakuya ignoró ese comentario.

– ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Cómo está mi esposa?

– Estable –contestó la mujer–, se recuperará.

– ¿Y el niño?

Ambos médicos se miraron un segundo en silencio y luego la mujer miró a Byakuya a los ojos: – ¿Podría hablar un momento con usted a solas? Necesito hacerle unas preguntas.

– ¿Ha pasado algo? –Preguntó de nuevo Byakuya, ocultando su preocupación en un rostro frío y hostil, pues no acababa de fiarse de lo que hubiera pasado con Hisana–. Quiero verla.

– Ahora su esposa se encuentra sedada, señor Kuchiki –contestó esta vez el hombre.

– Por favor, venga conmigo y luego podrá ver a su esposa –insistió la doctora.

Byakuya suspiró dándose por vencido, sabiendo que no tenía otra alternativa que confiar en esas dos personas. La mujer le llevó hasta otra habitación y el pelinegro supuso que aquella debía ser la sala donde los médicos de urgencias descansaban.

– Siéntese por favor, ¿quiere un café? –Le ofreció.

– No, gracias –respondió Byakuya mientras se sentaba–, quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando.

– Y lo sabrá –dijo ella mientras se servía un café y se sentaba frente a él–. Antes de nada, soy la doctora Retsu Unohana y me encargaré de su esposa hasta que le den el alta. Le aseguro que se recuperará perfectamente y que volverá pronto a casa.

– Me alegra escuchar eso.

– Bien. Señor Kuchiki –dijo Unohana mientras daba vueltas a su café–, ¿su esposa había acudido a algún médico para controlar su embarazo?

– Claro –dijo él extrañado–, fuimos juntos hace casi dos meses.

– ¿Fueron a un ginecólogo?

– Exacto.

– ¿Y qué les dijo?

– Que estaba de ocho semanas y que iba todo bien, solo que Hisana estaba débil, que tenía anemia y falta de vitaminas y que por eso debería cuidarse mucho para no perder al bebé.

– ¿Le hicieron ecografías?

– Claro.

– ¿Las tiene aquí?

– No, vine lo más rápido que pude, no me puse a pensar en ecografías precisamente –dijo Byakuya algo molesto por tantas preguntas cuando él seguía sin saber qué era lo que había pasado.

– Entiendo, era normal que en una situación así saliera corriendo de casa… ¿recuerda el nombre del doctor que atendió a su esposa? –Byakuya negó.

– No, es de la sanidad pública así que no lo recuerdo. ¿Me puede decir qué ocurre?

– Me gustaría que después fuera a su casa y me trajera esa ecografía y por supuesto el nombre del doctor, seguramente tenga que denunciarle por negligencia médica.

– ¿Denunciarle? –Preguntó Byakuya extrañado–. ¿Por qué?

– Su mujer ha sufrido un aborto espontáneo –Byakuya se quedó un momento en shock al oír aquello–. Supongo que sabe lo que eso significa, ¿no? –Él asintió levemente aún sin creerlo mientras la mujer seguía hablando–. Las razones por las que su esposa ha tenido este aborto se podían haber previsto a las ocho semanas de gestación, o incluso antes, por eso quiero ver esa ecografía. Si este embarazo hubiera estado mejor controlado se podrían haber ahorrado este disgusto. Será muy difícil para su mujer asimilar todo esto después de quince semanas.

– ¿Ella no sabe nada? –Susurró Byakuya sin saber muy bien cómo asimilar todo lo que le acababan de decir y con una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior.

– No, como le dije antes está sedada. Este tipo de aborto es inevitable y muy doloroso para la mujer, por eso tuvimos que hacerlo.

– ¿Pero ella está bien?

– Perfectamente, se recuperará sin problemas. La hemos explorado y después del legrado no quedan restos en ella. Podrá hacer una vida normal y dentro de unos meses podría volver a quedarse embarazada si lo desea.

Byakuya cerró los ojos para ocultar la pena que sentía por su mujer y también por el hecho de haber perdido esa pequeña ilusión que tenían ambos. Pero también sentía rabia porque, si lo que le estaba contando esa mujer era cierto, el ginecólogo no actuó correctamente con Hisana, y eso era algo que él no le perdonaba a nadie. Cerró los puños para tranquilizarse y luego susurró: – Dígame por qué ha pasado esto. Quiero saberlo todo.

* * *

Media hora después, Byakuya se encontraba sentado al lado de una camilla donde descansaba Hisana. La miraba con tristeza y se preguntaba cómo iba a ser capaz de decirle algo tan duro y difícil a su mujer. ¿Cuáles eran las palabras que debería usar para explicar una situación tan delicada? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo para que Hisana no se sintiera triste? Era imposible, ni él mismo había sido capaz de asimilarlo aún, se sentía como si le hubieran arrebatado una pequeña parte de su vida, ¿cómo se sentiría ella entonces? Ella era su madre después de todo, le había tenido dentro de sí, aunque apenas le hubiera sentido... casi no le había dado tiempo a engordar.

El joven Kuchiki suspiró levemente mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando prepararse para cuando su mujer despertara. Debía mostrarse fuerte delante de ella, no podía desmoronarse en su presencia porque sino la tristeza de Hisana sería aún mayor. Ella solo le tenía a él y él no dejaría de apoyarla, tenía que seguir firme por ella, no podía decaer en un momento así.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos sintiéndose algo más renovado. No podía dejar que Hisana le viera triste, aunque él no podía evitar sentirse así. Respiró pausadamente para relajarse y fue entonces cuando sintió que su mujer se movía un poco entre las sábanas. Byakuya se puso en pie sin dejar de mirarla, algo nervioso.

– ¿Hisana? –Susurró él tomando suavemente su mano y sin dejar de mirarla. La susodicha emitió un leve sonido, similar a un ronroneo, y finalmente empezó a abrir los ojos con lentitud. Se la notaba realmente cansada pero sonrió levemente al ver a su marido frente a ella.

– Hola –susurró cerrando de nuevo los ojos. Byakuya supuso que se encontraba así por los efectos de la anestesia y que, seguramente, no sabía dónde estaba ni recordaba aún lo que había pasado.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Le preguntó.

– Bien… cansada y… me duele un poco.

– ¿Te duele mucho?

– No, solo… –Hisana se quedó un momento callada, sin llegar a terminar la frase. Luego volvió a abrir los ojos y, solo con esa mirada, Byakuya pudo comprobar que su esposa ya lo recordaba todo–. ¿Qué ha pasado, Byakuya? –Preguntó la mujer muy asustada y preocupada,

– Hisana –susurró apretando un poco su mano–. No sé cómo decirte esto…

– ¿Cómo está mi bebé? Está bien, ¿ve-verdad? –Volvió a preguntar entrecortadamente, con la voz rota, como si supiera que algo muy malo había pasado pero no quisiera creerlo aún. Quería tener un leve atisbo de esperanza y casi le suplicaba a Byakuya con la mirada para que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

– Hisana… has tenido un aborto –dijo Byakuya con gran pesar pero aguantando la compostura.

– No –susurró Hisana, sintiendo como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

– Lo siento.

– ¡No! –Gritó Hisana de dolor, llevándose las manos a la cara mientras lloraba–. No he podido perder a mi bebé, él tiene que seguir vivo –aunque le costaba hablar por el llanto se la notaba profundamente triste y frustrada–. Apenas me he movido de la cama, he seguido una dieta estricta para no tener problemas con el hierro, no ha habido nada malo. ¡No puede haber muerto!

– ¡Hisana! –Byakuya se vio obligado a alzar la voz para que su mujer le mirara y le escuchara–. Desde un principio no se pudo hacer nada por él, el niño estaba mal, tenía una malformación, no se podía hacer nada por su vida.

– Mentira, el doctor dijo que todo estaba bien.

– El doctor se equivocó, el niño estaba mal –volvió a repetir el joven, provocando que Hisana gimiera de dolor–. Escúchame Hisana –dijo esta vez con un tono de voz más relajado y suave–, el bebé tenía una anomalía genética, se engendró así y no se podía hacer nada.

– ¿Estás seguro de eso? –Preguntó ella llorando. Byakuya asintió con pesar.

– La doctora que te ha atendido me explicó que este tipo de enfermedad es incompatible con la vida. Muy pocos nacen con vida pero acaban muriendo a los pocos meses –el joven Kuchiki suspiró–. Esto acabaría pasando tarde o temprano, quizás sea mejor así.

– No digas eso, Byakuya –susurró casi sin voz–. Era nuestro hijo.

– Lo sé pero estaba enfermo y no se podía hacer nada por él. El doctor tuvo que darse cuenta cuando fuimos hace dos meses.

– ¿Y de qué hubiera servido eso si al final hubiera terminado igual? –Dijo ella sin mirarle.

– Hubiera sido más fácil para los dos, sobre todo para ti. Le has tenido dentro de ti durante quince semanas, hemos vivido ilusionados con la idea de ser padres y ahora nos la han arrebatado de golpe. Por no decir que tu vida también ha corrido peligro, sangraste demasiado.

– No me hubiera importado morir…

– Hisana… no vuelvas a decir eso.

– ¿Por qué no? He perdido a mi hijo… tú no sabes lo que significa eso para una madre –dijo dándose la vuelta para no mirarle.

– No, no lo sé, pero yo era su padre, Hisana… a mí también me duele todo esto.

– No lo parece.

– Hisana, por favor –susurró Byakuya–, mírame.

– No –dijo volviendo a llorar.

– No quiero verte mal… nosotros podemos superar esto. Déjame ayudarte.

– Byakuya por favor… necesito estar sola.

– No pienso irme de aquí –dijo con decisión aunque le temblaba levemente el labio. Hisana nunca se había comportado así con él, sentía como si le estuviera culpando por todo, como si él hubiera sido el causante de la muerte de ese pequeño–. Entiendo que te sientas mal, debe ser muy doloroso para una madre perder a su hijo, más siendo éste el primer embarazo. Pero yo era su padre, y le quería tanto como tú. ¿O ya no recuerdas cómo te acariciaba el abdomen antes de irnos a dormir y al despertarnos? ¿No recuerdas como vigilaba tus comidas para que ambos estuvierais bien? Le deseaba tanto como tú, y ahora no me estás tratando justamente –respiró hondo antes de seguir para no llorar–. ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? Esto no está siendo fácil.

– No sé qué hacer –susurró ella abrazándose a sí misma con fuerza a la vez que varias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

– Seguir luchando, Hisana –dijo Byakuya, intentando animar a su mujer–. No puedes rendirte ahora, no puedes desear tu propia muerte, me tienes a mí… yo te quiero.

– Lo sé –dijo llorando más al oír esas palabras.

– Y te necesito a mi lado, hemos luchado mucho para estar juntos, no tires la toalla tan pronto –la mujer suspiró con pena–. Hisana… mírame –insistió él.

Hubo un largo y tenso silencio, pero finalmente Hisana fue girándose poco a poco hasta que le miró directamente a los ojos. Su gesto era triste y su mirada reflejaba un profundo dolor, tenía las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y sus manos temblaban levemente. Byakuya no pudo contenerse al verla en tal estado, por lo que se levantó y la abrazó, con delicadeza pero transmitiéndole apoyo y fuerza, haciéndole sentir que no estaba sola y que nunca lo estaría.

– Siempre estaré contigo, Hisana –susurró en su oído–. Nunca te voy a dejar, juntos superaremos esto.

– ¿Y crees que podremos?

– Por supuesto que sí.

La pequeña mujer se echó de nuevo a llorar al oír a su marido hablando con tal fuerza y convicción. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de Byakuya mientras sollozaba y se dejaba querer. De nuevo él había vuelto a darle esperanzas y, aunque todo le parecía difícil, sabía que teniéndole a su lado podría llegar a superarlo.

* * *

Aunque el sol comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia, Byakuya consiguió a base de caricias que su mujer se volviera a dormir. Aún con los sedantes había estado bajo mucha presión y seguía dolorida, necesitaba descansar tanto como él, quien no había dormido nada en toda la noche. Pero Byakuya no iba a dormirse, tenía que estar pendiente de ella y así lo hizo, la vigiló hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta, provocando que Hisana empezara a despertar.

– ¿Sí? –Preguntó Byakuya algo malhumorado ya que habían despertado a su esposa.

La doctora Unohana abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver a Hisana algo adormilada: – Veo que estaba dormida, siento haberle despertado.

– No importa –respondió ella mientras se frotaba los ojos por el sueño.

– Tengo que hacerle una exploración, para asegurarnos de que todo ha ido bien.

– ¿Será peligroso? –Preguntó Byakuya.

– Para nada, es solo para corroborar que su esposa está bien, simple rutina.

– De acuerdo, ¿puedo ir con ella?

– No, es mejor que estemos las dos solas y sin hombres –dijo sonriendo levemente mientras acercaba la silla de ruedas–. Aproveche para desayunar o tomar un café, usted también necesita descansar, señor Kuchiki.

– Ella tiene razón, Byakuya –habló Hisana mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de la doctora y del propio Byakuya–. No has dormido nada en toda la noche, deberías ir a casa y descansar.

– De eso nada, yo me quedo contigo.

– ¿Por qué no llama a sus familiares? –Sugirió la doctora–. Así podrán rotarse y usted podrá descansar un poco –dijo sentando a Hisana en la silla de ruedas.

– Veré lo que puedo hacer –comentó Byakuya sin dejar de mirar a su mujer, la cual le sonreía levemente para que no se preocupara en exceso.

– Bien, nosotras volveremos aquí en media hora –dijo antes de salir de allí con la joven mujer.

Byakuya suspiró y salió de la habitación, dispuesto a tomarse una buena taza de café y a realizar unas llamadas.

* * *

Cuando el joven Kuchiki terminó de desayunar, volvió a la habitación y se encontró que Hisana ya había vuelto: estaba tumbada en la camilla y le habían llevado el desayuno.

– Vaya, sí que ha sido rápido –dijo cerrando la puerta–. ¿Cómo ha ido todo? –Preguntó acercándose hasta quedar a su lado.

– Todo bien –contestó ella sonriendo levemente, mordiendo un poco de su tostada–. Dice que podré salir de aquí en un par de días si todo sigue bien.

– Me alegro –se quedó bastante más tranquilo al oír aquello, pero Byakuya notaba algo raro en el semblante de Hisana–. ¿Ocurre algo?

– No –dijo ella algo sorprendida–. ¿Por qué le preguntas?

– Te noto rara, como si algo te preocupara pero no quisieras decirlo para no preocuparme a mí.

– No es nada, es solo que… –Hisana dejó la tostada sobre el plato y suspiró con tristeza–. No puedo dejar de pensar, Byakuya.

El chico la miró con compasión y se sentó a su lado en la camilla para tomar su mano y estar más cerca de ella: – ¿Qué te atormenta, Hisana? –Le susurró mientras acariciaba suavemente sus dedos para relajarla.

– Bueno, yo… aún estoy un poco triste por esto… la doctora dice que es normal, que es un proceso difícil de superar.

– Lo sé y lo entiendo, supongo que con el tiempo podremos superarlo.

– Sí, pero… –Hisana no sabía cómo continuar.

– ¿Pero?

– Tengo miedo de que esto suponga alguna secuela… que no pueda tener hijos o que si me quedo embarazada de nuevo vuelva a abortar –se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al pensar en ello–. Yo no podría soportar algo así de nuevo.

– Tranquila –susurró él a la vez que posaba un tierno beso en la frente de su esposa. Ella cerró los ojos al sentirlo y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Byakuya se percató y se separó levemente para luego besar su mejilla, secando esa lágrima con sus labios mientras seguía sosteniendo la mano de su mujer.

– Byakuya… –susurró ella sin palabras.

– Eso no pasará, Hisana –le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, de una forma que la chica se sentía protegida solo con ver el brillo de aquellos ojos grises–. Yo hablé con la doctora sobre ello y me dijo que estás perfectamente, que podemos intentar tener otro hijo cuando queramos.

– Lo sé, a mí también me lo ha explicado –dijo ella–, pero tengo miedo.

– Yo también lo tengo –Hisana se sorprendió levemente al oír aquello–. No me mires así –le dijo él sonriendo levemente–, yo también tengo miedo a veces.

Hisana sonrió algo sonrojada y avergonzada por lo ingenua que había sido al pensar que su marido no le tenía miedo a nada. Después de todo, él era una persona como otra cualquiera, también tendría sus propios miedos y temores.

– De todas formas –continuó el chico–, creo que no deberíamos preocuparnos por esto durante un tiempo –Hisana le miró confundida.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –Le preguntó.

– Sé que todo esto ha sido muy duro, y sé que queríamos mucho a ese pequeño pero… en verdad creo que deberíamos esperar. Es precipitado tener un hijo cuando ni siquiera hemos terminado la carrera universitaria. Creo que lo mejor es terminar los estudios, encontrar un trabajo y cuando hayamos ahorrado lo suficiente buscar un piso donde podamos vivir los dos solos.

– ¿No te gusta vivir con tus abuelos?

– No es eso, lo que quiero es tener intimidad con mi mujer –Hisana se sonrojó levemente al oír aquello–, tener nuestra propia casa, nuestra independencia. Poder vivir tranquilos, con nuestras normas y nuestras costumbres, y que cuando yo llegue a casa del trabajo mi mujer me reciba con un beso sin tener que preocuparse de que alguien la vea. Creo que una pareja, y más si son recién casados, necesitan un mínimo de intimidad, ¿no crees?

Hisana asintió: – Sí, lo cierto es que tienes razón.

– Por eso creo que debemos esperar antes de volver a intentarlo –la miró a los ojos y apretó levemente su mano–. Cuando lo hayamos conseguido, formaremos una familia.

La chica cerró los ojos y sonrió con timidez pero también con felicidad, imaginando por un momento que vivía en una casa junto a su marido y a sus hijos…

– ¿A ti te gustaría tener más de un hijo? –Le preguntó suavemente y abriendo lentamente los ojos. Byakuya la miró algo confundido.

– Supongo que sí… si solo tuviéramos uno se sentiría muy solo por no tener hermanos, ¿no crees?

– Sí –dijo sonriendo–, yo pienso igual.

El joven sonrió al ver por primera vez en el día una sonrisa tan feliz y tan sincera como aquella, parecía que por fin había conseguido que su mujer alejara por un instante los malos recuerdos de su cabeza. Se acercó algo más a ella para besar sus labios pero en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta con dos golpes leves pero secos. Byakuya volvió a maldecir internamente porque alguien había vuelto a interrumpirle en el momento más inoportuno.

– ¿Sí? –Dijo seriamente.

La puerta empezó a abrirse y Hisana se quedó a cuadros cuando vio que era su madre la que estaba entrando. Hacía casi cuatro meses que no sabía nada de ella y de repente estaba allí. ¿Cómo se habría enterado?

– Sabía que vendría –le dijo Byakuya a la mujer mientras se ponía en pie.

– Es mi hija después de todo.

– Lo sé, por eso la llamé. Os dejo a solas –pero antes de irse, miró de nuevo a Hisana y acarició suavemente su mejilla–. Si ocurre algo grita mi nombre, estaré aquí al lado –le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Hisana sonrió al notar la confianza que le reflejaba su mirada y le asintió levemente aunque aún seguía consternada. No se esperaba para nada aquella visita.

– De acuerdo –le dijo ella antes de que Byakuya saliera de allí y la dejara a solas con su madre. Se decidió a mirarla a los ojos aunque aún estaba en shock por su visita tan inesperada, pero también sentía algo de miedo. La última vez que vio a su madre no tuvieron una conversación muy agradable, puede que ahora pasara lo mismo que aquella vez.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Preguntó la mujer después de unos segundos de silencio.

– Bien, estoy bien.

– Te noto tensa, Hisana –dijo su madre a la vez que se sentaba en una silla, al lado de ella–. Veo que no tienes mucha hambre –comentó al ver que en la bandeja aún seguían las tostadas y el dulce que le habían llevado.

– No, no mucha la verdad… No sabía que ibas a venir, Byakuya no me dijo nada.

– La verdad es que tu novio fue muy amable cuando me llamó, debería disculparme con él… –Hisana la miró incrédula–, cuando oí su voz le hablé con seriedad y en un tono amenazante, creí que querría algo pero en verdad era por tu salud.

– Mi marido nunca pide nada a nadie, lucha para conseguirlo por él mismo a no ser que no le quede otra opción. Por eso no se siente bien ahora que vivimos en casa de sus abuelos.

Aquello fue mucha información nueva para la mujer, la cual no sabía nada de su hija desde hacía mucho tiempo.

– ¿Has dicho marido? –Preguntó alucinando.

– Sí –Hisana volvió a mirarla con algo de temor mientras le mostraba su alianza de casada. Notó como la mirada de su madre se clavaba en el anillo, como si no fuera capaz de creerlo aún.

– Pero… ¿por qué? Si eres muy joven, Hisana. Bueno, ambos lo sois.

– Como te dije vivimos en casa de sus abuelos, es un pueblo pequeño y no está bien visto que dos personas tengan relaciones antes del matrimonio. Yo estaba embarazada así que mi barriga empezaría a crecer muy pronto. Byakuya decidió que era lo mejor para poder protegerme de las habladurías y críticas de la gente. Por eso lo hicimos.

– ¿Y por qué os fuisteis allí y no os quedasteis aquí en la ciudad? –Hisana sonrió con cierta amargura al escuchar aquella pregunta.

– Mamá, aquí no tenemos nada, no tenemos dinero y nadie quiso darnos alojo –respondió, y esta vez se atrevió a mirarla sin ningún atisbo de temor en sus ojos.

– Entiendo –dijo la mujer bajando la mirada, como si estuviera arrepentida.

– No nos quedaba otra cosa, pero al fin y al cabo somos felices.

– ¿Estás a gusto allí? ¿Te sientes bien con él?

– Mejor que nunca, mamá. Siempre he estado a gusto con él, me trata de maravilla, es el mejor hombre que he conocido pero tú le juzgaste antes de saber cómo era él. Ni siquiera lo intentaste. Diste por hecho que como era el hijo de una familia de grandes empresarios ya sería como ellos y no es así.

– Quizás tengas razón.

– Es que la tengo –dijo Hisana con convicción–. ¿Acaso has hablado alguna vez con él? ¿Le conoces de algo? Solo sabes las cosas que se dicen en los periódicos de sus padres. No tienes ni idea de lo mal que lo ha pasado y de todo lo que ha tenido que rechazar para seguir a mi lado. ¿O de verdad crees que un hombre cualquiera abandonaría su casa y su herencia por una mujer que no puede ofrecerle nada?

Para sorpresa de Hisana, su madre cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza con tristeza, como si se sintiera avergonzada.

– Tienes razón en todo lo que dices, y sé que a él no le traté bien. Pero con la que peor me comporté fue contigo, con mi propia hija –un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos–, y aún no soy capaz de perdonármelo. Por culpa de mi tozudez he estado a punto de ser abuela y seguro que no hubiera llegado a conocer a mi nieto. Y si os hubiera ayudado a lo mejor ese niño seguía vivo.

– Eso no era posible –dijo Hisana suavizando el tono de voz al ver a su madre así–. El bebé venía mal desde un principio, habría pasado tarde o temprano.

– Aún así podría haberte ayudado…

– Ya no importa. El pasado, pasado está.

La mujer se llevó las manos a la cara para que su hija no la viera llorar, pero aún así Hisana notó algunas lágrimas que brillaban sobre las mejillas de su madre y aquello hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. No le gustaba verla así. Después de todo ella seguía siendo su madre y aún la apreciaba.

– No llores, mamá –susurró la joven con pena.

– Lo siento mucho, Hisana –dijo gimiendo levemente por el llanto–. Sé que te hice mucho daño y que quizá no puedas perdonarme nunca pero me arrepiento de aquello. Yo necesito tener a mi hija cerca, saber cómo está y ayudarla si me es posible. Tuve la oportunidad de ayudarte cuando más lo necesitabas y no lo hice, te dejé de lado… no me comporté como una buena madre y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias.

– Mamá por favor –Hisana se mordía el labio inferior tembloroso, notando como sus ojos empezaban de nuevo a llenarse de lágrimas–. No llores más.

– Lo siento muchísimo –volvió a repetir la mujer que era incapaz de reprimir su llanto. Al momento pudo sentir como su hija posaba una de sus manos sobre su hombro. Alzó la cabeza temerosa, con las mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas y se dio cuenta de que su hija también estaba llorando.

– Te perdono, mamá –susurró Hisana con la voz entrecortada–. Te perdono, por favor no vuelvas a abandonarme.

La mujer en ese momento se levantó y abrazó a su hija con fuerza pero con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Sintió como Hisana se aferraba a ella, como si fuera de nuevo un bebé que tiene miedo de caerse entre los brazos de su madre. La sintió tan frágil entre sus brazos que aún se arrepintió más por no haberla ayudado cuando ella se lo pidió, y se dijo a sí misma que jamás volvería a cometer semejante atrocidad.

– Nunca más volverá a abandonarte, Hisana –le susurró llorando pero con total sinceridad

Eran tantas las emociones que sentían en ese momento que ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que la puerta se encontraba levemente abierta. Byakuya las miraba con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Todo había salido bien.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta con mucho cuidado y decidió que lo mejor era dejarlas solas durante toda la mañana. Hisana estaría bien atendida por su madre, él en cambio empezaba a notar el efecto del cansancio sobre su cuerpo, llevaba demasiadas horas sin dormir. Necesitaba darse una ducha y dormir tranquilamente. El día estaba siendo muy largo pero después de todo sólo acababa de empezar y necesitaba estar descansado para el resto del día.

– Perdone, ¿es usted el señor Kuchiki? –Preguntó una voz femenina detrás de él.

La pregunta ya de por sí sorprendió al muchacho. Desde el escándalo que hubo en la mansión Kuchiki durante la Navidad, nadie en la ciudad le llamaba por su apellido. Todo el que le conociera le mencionaba sólo por su nombre de pila… hasta ahora. Byakuya se giró y pudo ver que la chica se trataba de una enfermera del hospital.

– ¿Es usted Kuchiki Byakuya? –Volvió a preguntar la enfermera.

– Sí, soy yo –contestó finalmente Byakuya–. ¿Ocurre algo?

– Siento comunicarle esto pero su padre se encuentra en este hospital.

– ¿Qué? –Dijo Byakuya asombrado–. ¿Aquí? ¿Por qué?

– Ha sufrido un accidente de tráfico.

* * *

_¡Y hasta aquí todo por hoy!_

_Como dije antes espero ser más constante y poder escribir más a menudo, así no tendréis que esperar tanto tiempo xD_

_Y bueno, seguro que alguno querrá matarme por lo que le he hecho a nuestra parejita, pero desde un principio pensé en que el embarazo no podía salir bien... y ya veis que no cambié de idea xDD ¡No me matéis! XD_

_En fin, acepto criticas varias. El siguiente capítulo también será muy emotivo, creo que me va a gustar mucho escribirlo ;)_

_Espero que les haya gustado y dejen muchos reviews :D ¡Cuídense! Nos vemos en el siguiente ^^_


	32. Nostalgia

_¡Hola de nuevo queridos lectores! Esta vez no he tardado tanto como últimamente, creo que han sido solo dos semanas y media xDD _

_Pero el capítulo es largo, espero que eso pueda compensar vuestra espera :D Son unas 7000 palabras así que espero que lo disfruten y que la lectura les sea amena ^^_

* * *

Aquel no estaba siendo un día muy tranquilo o pacífico… lo cierto es que empezaba a pensar que se trataba de una pesadilla que se estaba convirtiendo en realidad.

Byakuya se encontraba de nuevo esperando en un pasillo, sentando en una de las múltiples sillas vacías que había allí, y al fondo se encontraban las puertas que le separaban del quirófano. Pero esta vez no temía por la vida de Hisana, esta vez temía por la vida de una persona que le había repudiado hacía apenas unos meses. Era la vida de su padre la que ahora pendía de un hilo y el joven Kuchiki se sentía mal consigo mismo.

Bien era cierto que él no había tenido culpa de nada pero si su padre finalmente no superaba la operación se habría perdido varios meses a su lado. No habría aprovechado todo el tiempo que el destino le habría ofrecido para disfrutar de su padre y eso ya no se podía cambiar. El tiempo perdido no se puede recuperar.

Aún recordaba con nitidez el llanto y el dolor reflejado en la voz de su abuela cuando Byakuya la llamó para darle la noticia. Si él se sentía mal como primogénito, ¿cómo se sentiría ella, que era su madre y apenas había tenido trato con su único hijo desde hacía doce años? El joven no sabía muy bien por qué Soujun se distanció de sus propios padres, solo sabía que hubo una gran discusión y que, tanto por el orgullo de Ginrei como por el de Soujun, ambos acabaron enfrentados. Y ese mismo orgullo les impedía hablar del problema con nadie.

A Byakuya eso no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, reconocía perfectamente que el carácter de los Kuchiki era muy fuerte, y que su orgullo siempre sería su mayor virtud y a la vez su mayor defecto. Él después de todo también había heredado esa característica, aunque Hisana le había cambiado mucho. Y ahora se daba cuenta de que había tenido que llegar a un límite demasiado grande para darse cuenta de las cosas verdaderamente importantes de la vida. Sabía perfectamente que había sido su padre el que le echó de casa, ¿pero por qué nunca más fue a verle para intentar convencerle de que estaba equivocado? ¿Por qué nunca pensó en simplemente ir a ver cómo estaba?

Quizás si lo hubiera hecho ahora las cosas serían distintas, y quizás no estaría esperando sólo en un pasillo para saber si su padre viviría o no.

Porque sabía que su abuelo no dejaría venir sola a su abuela, y Kuchiki Ginrei-dono era aún más tozudo que nadie. Él no iría al hospital aunque Soujun estuviera al borde de la muerte, y todo porque su hijo nunca le había pedido perdón por su error. Un error que Byakuya desconocía. El joven Kuchiki sintió en ese momento que su familia siempre había pecado de orgullo y soberbia. Ninguno de los tres había estado dispuesto a dar el primer paso para poder arreglar todos los problemas, siempre habían esperado a que llegara antes el otro.

Miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y se dio cuenta de que llevaba dos horas esperando. Había tenido que pedirle a la madre de Hisana que se quedara con ella cuidándola y curiosamente ella se mostró muy amable y le dijo que no se preocupase por ella. Su joven mujer le miró con tristeza y agarró fuertemente su mano.

– Todo saldrá bien, Byakuya –le dijo Hisana casi en un susurro–. Ya lo verás, tu padre se pondrá bien. Yo rezaré por su salud.

En ese momento Byakuya se dio cuenta de por qué amaba tanto a su esposa. Hisana había sufrido el rechazo de la familia Kuchiki solo por ser de baja clase social, la habían tratado como a una aprovechada y como a una puta que solo quería heredar el dinero de la familia. La habían desprestigiado sin siquiera conocerla y ella aún así no les guardaba rencor. Eso era precisamente lo que les faltaba a los Kuchiki y lo que había hecho que Byakuya aún amara más a su mujer. Él se había enamorado de ella por su humildad, su inocencia y su amabilidad, pero sobre todo se había enamorado de ella porque era una mujer que siempre estaba dispuesta a perdonar sin rencor.

El muchacho se acercó a su mujer y la besó en los labios sin importarle que su suegra estuviera delante. Después le susurró al oído que la quería más que nunca y le prometía que esa noche la pasaría con ella, a su lado.

– Todo sería más fácil si en el mundo existieran más personas como ella –pensó Byakuya mientras seguía esperando, mirando como las agujas del reloj cada vez pasaban más lentas para él.

Se dio cuenta de que si seguía así el sueño le consumiría. Pestañeaba lenta y pesadamente pero la incertidumbre y la preocupación ni siquiera le dejaban descansar durante cinco minutos. Se decidió a volver a llamar a la mansión Kuchiki, pero nadie sabía nada de su hermana y aquello también le preocupaba. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Rukia ahora? No estaba en casa y tampoco contestaba al móvil. ¿Acaso tendría ella algo que ver con ese accidente? No sabía qué hacer… tendría que esperar a que su padre saliera bien de aquella operación y que él mismo le contara, o si no tendría que llamar a la policía una vez pasaran las veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que la vieron.

– ¿Mi madre tampoco está? –Preguntó Byakuya a uno de los criados de la mansión.

– No, tengo entendido que salió de viaje pero no indicó su regreso.

– De acuerdo, gracias –dijo el pelinegro colgando el teléfono. Aquello le resultaba más normal. Su madre solía desaparecer a menudo de casa por asuntos de trabajo y cuando lo hacía nadie sabía de ella hasta que volvía a casa.

Volvió a sentarse en aquella silla, en aquel pasillo solitario y los pensamientos volvieron a aflorar en su cabeza: el aborto de Hisana, el accidente de su padre, el rencor de los Kuchiki, la "desaparición" de Rukia… ¿Acaso iba a pasar algo bueno ese día?

Perdió la cuenta de todas las horas que habían pasado, pero de repente las puertas del quirófano se abrieron. Byakuya se levantó y camino hacia allí cuando vio que varios médicos estaban trasladando una camilla. Ahí estaba su padre, dormido por la anestesia.

– ¿Es usted familiar del señor Kuchiki? –Le preguntó uno de los médicos al verle.

– Sí –respondió él. Estuvo a punto de decir que era su hijo, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, no fue capaz de hacerlo.

– Debo decirle que este hombre ha sido afortunado –prosiguió el médico–, tiene cinco costillas rotas, el radio y el cúbito del antebrazo derecho, y también la clavícula derecha. Dos de estas costillas han producido laceración en el pulmón, dando lugar a un hemotórax.

– ¿Le entró sangre en el pulmón? –Preguntó Byakuya que intentaba almacenar todas las palabras que le iba diciendo el doctor.

– Así es. Hemos tenido que realizar una toracotomía y extirpar parte del pulmón –Byakuya cerró los ojos al oír aquello–. No ha sido nada fácil debido a las fracturas de las costillas pero finalmente fuimos capaces de reestabilizarlo.

– ¿Tendrá secuelas?

– Tendremos que ver como evoluciona pero si todo sale bien, no tendrá secuelas. Al principio tendrá que hacer muchos ejercicios respiratorios para poder normalizar la respiración. Le resultará muy doloroso al principio.

– Entiendo.

– Puede quedarse con él si quiere –dijo una vez habían llevado a Soujun a una habitación–, no tardará mucho en despertar.

– Gracias.

– Si necesita algo no dude en llamarnos –dijo el médico justo antes de irse y cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Byakuya se sentó y pudo observar a su padre detenidamente. Su rostro no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que le vio, incluso ahora que le veía dormido, sin esa expresión seria en su rostro, le parecía más joven de lo que en realidad era.

Tenía el pelo algo más largo que él, pero igual de negro y brillante. Aún conservaba su elegancia, y las pequeñas arrugas que empezaban a marcar su rostro le hacían parecer aún más apuesto.

Pero su cuerpo sí había cambiado. Byakuya pudo notar que su padre estaba mucho más delgado, había perdido demasiados kilos y estaba muy pálido, aunque puede que parte de eso se debiera a la operación tan complicada que acababa de sufrir. Tenía varios tubos que salían de su costado izquierdo, tubos que seguían drenando los líquidos que tenía en el pulmón, y también tenía una vía en la muñeca. El joven supuso que lo que le aplicaban desde ahí eran analgésicos para combatir el dolor. Seguramente aún no era consciente del dolor por el efecto de la anestesia, pero Byakuya sabía que cuando el efecto de ésta se pasara, el dolor haría despertar a su padre. Eran cinco costillas, la clavícula y el antebrazo, todo del lado derecho. Le dolería hasta el hecho de respirar.

Byakuya no quiso ni imaginarse cómo habría sido el accidente, pero viendo que las lesiones eran todas del mismo lado, supuso que otro coche había empotrado al de su padre por el lado derecho, por el lado del conductor…

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el muchacho se sobresaltó al oír un gemido de dolor. Miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en aquel sillón el cuál no era nada cómodo, y al intentar enderezarse sintió que la espalda le crujía. Pero entonces volvió a escuchar ese gemido y fue cuando se percató de que su padre estaba empezando a despertar. Byakuya quiso llamar a su padre pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, él ya no era su hijo, o al menos no era su hijo reconocido, no podría decirle padre o papá… quizás él se molestara al oírle hablar así. Finalmente fue Soujun el que abrió los ojos y miró directamente a su hijo a los ojos, ante la sorpresa de Byakuya. Luego miró la habitación, su brazo y los tubos que salían de su costado, para finalmente volver a posar sus ojos sobre los de su primogénito. Quiso intentar hablar pero aquello resultaba más doloroso aún.

– No digas nada –dijo Byakuya al darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba–. Solo intenta dormir.

Soujun negó levemente con la cabeza. Respiró profundamente varias veces, como si así pudiera acostumbrarse mejor al dolor y luego volvió a mirarle.

– Eres la última persona a la que pensaba ver aquí –dijo en un susurro, con la voz ronca y dolorida.

– No creo… seguro que hay otras personas por delante de mí.

– Sí… eso es cierto –dijo Soujun cerrando los ojos–. Tu abuelo no vendrá, y tu madre tampoco.

Byakuya quiso mencionar a su madre como tal, pero la incertidumbre volvió a su mente. Él ya no podía llamarla así: – Tu esposa se encuentra de viaje –dijo finalmente.

– ¿Un viaje de negocios?

– Eso me comunicaron.

– Sí, seguro –Soujun soltó una carcajada cargada de ironía pero al momento se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, el dolor era insoportable.

– No deberías hacer esfuerzos innecesarios.

– No importa… no creo que a ti te importe mucho tampoco –dijo volviendo a respirar con calma.

– Eso no es cierto, señor.

– ¿No?

– Si no me importara no estaría aquí… debería llamar a la abuela para decirle que estás bien –Soujun volvió a mirar a su hijo, esta vez con una expresión levemente sorprendida.

– ¿Has hablado con ella?

– Vivo con ella –respondió Byakuya con seriedad–. La llamé cuando me enteré de todo lo que te había pasado.

– No debiste hacerlo –dijo desviando la mirada a otro lado.

– Por Dios, eres su hijo, ¿cómo no iba a llamarla?

– Se habrá preocupado demasiado cuando en verdad no me ha pasado nada.

– ¿No? ¿Te has visto a ti mismo? Has estado a punto de morir en quirófano.

Soujun suspiró cerrando los ojos, dándose por vencido. No se encontraba con ganas de discutir en ese momento: – ¿Cómo están ellos? –Preguntó finalmente. Aquello pilló a Byakuya de sorpresa.

– ¿Ellos? –Preguntó el chico.

– Tus abuelos…

– Están bien, no han cambiado mucho, siguen como siempre. Oba-san me preguntaba mucho por ti y por Rukia. Se preocupa por ti.

– ¿Lloró cuando la llamaste?

– Sí… bastante.

– ¿Ves? Por eso no debiste llamarla, ha sufrido por nada, yo estoy bien.

– Ella merecía saberlo, te recuerdo que es tu madre.

Soujun giró en ese momento la cara para mirar a su hijo directamente a los ojos: – No me gusta hacer llorar a tu abuela, Byakuya –dijo seriamente, con un tono de voz que no demostraba dolor, sino orgullo y también compasión–. Ya le causé demasiados problemas, no quiero que siga llorando por mí. ¿Entiendes?

Byakuya se quedó a cuadros al oír aquello.

– No me mires así –dijo Soujun volviendo a desviar la mirada–. No quiero que sufra por mí.

– Ella es tu madre… lo quieras o no siempre se preocupará por ti y siempre sufrirá por ti.

– Sí, eso creo… no se parece en nada a la tuya, ¿verdad?

– ¿Por qué dices eso? No todas las personas son iguales, cada una actúa de una manera.

– Eso es cierto, pero tú has dicho que las madres siempre se preocupan por sus hijos. Mi madre se preocupa por mí, ¿lo hace la tuya contigo?

El joven suspiró y después de un leve silencio respondió: – No.

Hubo otro silencio, mucho más largo que el anterior hasta que Soujun miró de nuevo a su hijo.

– Sé que vives con los abuelos –dijo con calma aunque seguía con la voz ronca por el dolor y el cansancio–, sé que te has casado y que tu mujer está esperando un crío. Sé que trabajas con tu abuelo y que a la vez estás estudiando porque no has dejado de ir a la Universidad.

– ¿Me has estado espiando?

– Puedes llamarlo así, yo prefiero verlo de otra forma.

– ¿Cómo? –Dijo Byakuya algo enfadado.

– Que he estado preocupado porque mi hijo estuviera bien, por eso te espiaba.

– Claro, por eso me echaste casa… ¿y no era más fácil llamarme o venir a hacer una visita?

– ¿Ir de visita? ¿Acaso me habrías recibido? No, mejor dicho, ¿acaso tu abuelo me habría dejado verte?

Byakuya suspiró y sin mirarle susurró: – Eso no lo sé porque ni siquiera lo has intentado.

– No seas ingenuo, Byakuya. Sabes tan bien como yo que tu abuelo jamás me dejaría entrar en su casa.

– Bueno, puede que tengas razón… pero sigo pensando que hay mejores maneras de preocuparse por alguien en vez de estar espiándoles.

– Nunca he sido un buen padre, no puedes pedirme mucho.

– Ya…

De nuevo volvieron a quedarse callados y lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación era la respiración profunda y dificultosa de Soujun. Ninguno de los dos se miraba, pero Byakuya sentía algo de angustia al notar esa dificultad que tenía su padre para hablar o para que simplemente el aire entrara en sus pulmones.

– ¿Qué tal está tu esposa? –Preguntó finalmente Soujun, provocando una sorpresa mayor en Byakuya, el cual le miró algo alucinado–. ¿Tan raro te resulta que te esté preguntando por ella?

– ¿Es una broma? –Dijo Byakuya.

– Claro que no.

– Debe ser la primera vez que te preocupas más por alguien a quien no conoces que por ti mismo.

– Posiblemente… ¿vas a contestar a mi pregunta o no? Solo quiero saber si lleva bien el embarazo –Byakuya suspiró.

– Hisana abortó anoche –su padre le miró sorprendido.

– ¿Pero fue un aborto natural o provocado?

– No, no, fue natural –dijo Byakuya, que empezó a sentir de nuevo que se le formaba un pequeño nudo en la garganta al volver a recordar todo lo que había pasado hacía pocas horas–. El niño tenía una malformación congénita.

– Entiendo… pero tu mujer ya estaba de varias semanas, ha tenido que ser difícil.

– Lo ha sido y lo sigue siendo. Al menos Hisana está perfectamente y pronto podrá salir de aquí.

– Ahora entiendo por qué estabas en este hospital.

– Si me hubieran informado de tu accidente habría venido igual.

– ¿De verdad?

– Sí… habría venido.

– Vaya, no debo ser tan mal padre entonces.

– No lo sé. Yo ya no soy tu hijo, no puedo opinar sobre eso.

Soujun cerró los ojos y suspiró levemente: – ¿Recuerdas algo de tu infancia, Byakuya? –Dijo de repente.

– ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

– Sólo contéstame.

– Sí, claro, algo recuerdo.

– ¿Y tienes algún recuerdo sobre mí cuando eras niño? –Byakuya se quedó un momento pensando.

– No muchos… a veces ni sé si pasaron en realidad o si solo han sido sueños.

– ¿Y por qué iban a ser sueños?

– Porque el hombre que sale en mis recuerdos no existe… al menos no ahora –Soujun se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, pero Byakuya notó que aquel rostro tan serio e imperturbable cambió a un gesto triste.

– ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? –Le preguntó su padre.

– ¿Es necesario hablar de esto ahora? Has tenido un accidente, no creo que lo mejor para ti sea estar hablando del pasado.

– Estoy perfectamente, puedo escucharte y quiero hacerlo –dijo con un tono más serio.

– Está bien, si es lo que quieres lo haré –Byakuya se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en aquel sillón y cerró los ojos para recordar–. Creo que tenía cinco años…

**Flashback**

_Estaba sentado en la cama y abrazado a sus rodillas. Sentía miedo pero ya era muy tarde, no entraba nada de luz por sus ventanas, debía ser de madrugada. Seguramente no habría nadie despierto a esas horas pero Byakuya era incapaz de dormir y no sabía qué hacer, allí solo en esa habitación tan grande._

_Pensó que si daba una vuelta por la casa a lo mejor olvidaba lo que había soñado y el sueño volvía a él. Finalmente decidió que aquella podía ser una buena idea. Se levantó con algo de decisión aunque sintió que le temblaban las rodillas._

– _Vamos, eres el primogénito de los Kuchiki, no puedes tener miedo –se dijo a sí mismo._

_El pequeño abrió la puerta de su cuarto y vio que el pasillo también estaba oscuro, aunque no tanto como su cuarto. Aún así no era la oscuridad lo que le aterraba, nunca le había tenido miedo y no lo iba a tener ahora. Conocía muy bien su casa, así que sabría guiarse bien. Empezó a caminar en dirección a la cocina, a lo mejor allí había alguien. No sabía por qué, pero la mayoría de las personas que no eran capaces de dormir se iban a la cocina a beberse un vaso de leche o de agua y se quedaban allí hasta que les entrara sueño. Le parecía lo más extraño del mundo pero quizás aquello le ayudara también a él._

_Iba a bajar las escaleras cuando vio algo de luz al fondo del pasillo. La sala estaba cerrada pero la luz escapaba por debajo de la puerta. ¿Su padre seguía despierto? Byakuya sabía que si estaba allí a esas horas era porque estaba trabajando y no se le podía molestar, y sabía que no debía hacerlo pero… necesitaba ver a alguien, y sobre todo necesitaba ver a su padre. Hacía mucho tiempo que no coincidía con él por culpa del trabajo._

_El pequeño caminó hasta la puerta y en ese momento dudó. A lo mejor si llamaba, su padre se molestaba con él… no sabía qué hacer, él no quería molestar a su padre._

_Segundos después dio un pequeño golpe a la puerta y sintió que las rodillas aún le temblaban más. Nadie le respondió. Volvió a llamar, dando dos golpes esta vez aunque con la misma suavidad que antes, pero siguió sin recibir respuesta. Estaba dispuesto a irse de allí, muy apenado y triste cuando notó que la puerta se abrió tras a él. Allí estaba su padre, el cual le miraba algo confundido._

– _¿Byakuya? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Soujun. Byakuya en ese momento miró a su padre y notó que no llevaba ni corbata ni chaqueta, como solía ir habitualmente._

– _No podía dormir –respondió algo asustado y triste–. Tuve una pesadilla._

_Soujun suspiró y se acercó a su hijo: –Ven aquí –dijo a la vez que lo alzaba para cogerle en brazos. En ese momento Byakuya se sentía casi invencible. Su padre era muy alto, él creía firmemente que era el hombre más alto del mundo y también el más fuerte, así que cuando le cogía en brazos lo veía todo desde otra perspectiva. Nadie podría hacerle daño si se encontraba entre los brazos de su padre._

– _¿Estabas trabajando? –Le preguntó el pequeño._

– _Así es –contestó Soujun, volviendo a entrar en el despacho con su hijo en brazos. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en su sillón de cuero negro, dejando que Byakuya se sentara sobre sus piernas–. A ver, ¿qué has soñado?_

– _No quiero recordarlo –dijo Byakuya mirando a otro lado._

– _Pero tienes que hacerlo, así no tendrás miedo._

– _Que no quiero –su padre rió levemente._

– _Eres tan tozudo como el abuelo. Un auténtico Kuchiki._

– _Claro que soy un Kuchiki, por eso no tengo miedo –dijo Byakuya con convicción._

– _¿Entonces por qué has venido aquí? A mí no me engañas Byakuya, soy tu padre y lo sé todo sobre ti._

– _¿De verdad? –Preguntó Byakuya alucinando–. ¿Puedes leerme la mente? –Soujun volvió a reír ante las ocurrencias de su hijo._

– _A veces sí –dijo guiñándole un ojo._

– _Eso no es justo, siempre tendrás ventaja._

– _Pero los padres tienen que saberlo todo de sus hijos, para poder protegerles y ayudarles. Por eso quiero que me cuentes lo que has soñado. Seguro que no era tan malo. ¿Soñaste con un monstruo? –Byakuya negó._

– _Soñé contigo, papá._

– _¿Conmigo? –Preguntó el hombre extrañado._

– _Sí –dijo Byakuya asintiendo._

– _¿Y qué pasaba? ¿Era algo malo?_

– _Era muy, muy malo –respondió el niño sin mirarle, no porque tuviera miedo de él, sino porque no quería decepcionarle._

– _Venga cuéntamelo, ya hasta me tienes intrigado –le dijo sonriendo para calmarle._

– _Pues… –Byakuya dudó un momento pero después miró a su padre a los ojos y se decidió a contárselo–. No me acuerdo muy bien pero tú te enfadabas mucho conmigo._

– _¿Yo?_

– _Sí, y nos separábamos, y dejábamos de vernos. Era como si ya no me quisieras, como si hubieras… muerto –dijo finalmente el pequeño en un susurro._

– _Vaya…_

– _No me ha gustado ese sueño, no quiero dormir nunca más._

– _No digas tonterías Byakuya, todos tenemos pesadillas pero no se repiten._

– _¿De verdad? –Preguntó el niño no muy convencido._

– _Bueno, a veces sí se repiten pero es muy raro. Y seguro que el tuyo no se vuelve a repetir porque eso no va a pasar nunca –dijo mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hijo._

– _¿De verdad? Prométemelo –Soujun sonrió._

– _Te lo prometo, eres mi hijo, yo nunca te dejaría –Byakuya sonrió feliz al escuchar eso._

– _Yo tampoco quiero enfadarme contigo, papá. Esta semana apenas has estado en casa, te echaba de menos –dijo apenado poniendo morritos. Soujun no pudo evitar sonreír al ver esa carita en su hijo._

– _¿De verdad?_

– _Pues claro, no me gusta tu trabajo, estás siempre fuera y luego vienes con cara de enfado –Soujun rió levemente al oír eso._

– _Tengo que trabajar Byakuya, es mi deber._

– _Pero podrías estar más tiempo en casa –dijo volviendo a ponerle ojitos._

– _Lo intentaré, de verdad –dijo Soujun sonriendo y posando un beso en la frente de su hijo–. Pero no puedo prometerte nada, a veces en el trabajo me necesitan tanto como aquí._

– _Vaya… –Byakuya se quedó pensando y luego abrió mucho los ojos, como si ya tuviera la solución–. ¡Tengo una idea! Podría ayudarte y así no tardarías tanto –Soujun volvió a reír._

– _No creo que puedas, mi trabajo es aburrido, seguro que te cansas._

– _Al menos podría intentarlo –la mirada que Byakuya le dedicó hizo que a Soujun se le ablandara el corazón, como siempre le pasaba cuando estaba con su hijo._

– _Bueno mira –le puso unos papeles delante–, casi todos son números, tengo que cuadrar todas las cuentas para que los resultados sean exactos a los que ponen aquí –dijo enseñándole otro folio–. Si salen así todo está bien, y si no es que algo ha ido mal._

– _Vaya –dijo Byakuya sorprendido–. Hay muchos números._

– _Lo sé, por eso es aburrido._

– _¿Solo hay que sumarlos?_

– _Estas cifras sí, luego tienes que hacer otras cosas._

– _¿Puedo intentarlo? –Le preguntó. Soujun sabía que aquel no era un trabajo para niños pero sabía lo tozudo que era Byakuya, aún con solo cinco años. Pensó que si le dejaba a lo mejor se cansaba y volvía a dormirse._

– _Está bien, tienes que sumar todo esto –dijo mostrándole las cuentas–. Solo sumar, ¿eh? Cuando termines me lo dices._

– _Vale._

_Byakuya fijó su vista en los números, sumamente concentrado y sin decir nada. Soujun agradeció que su hijo fuera tan silencioso aunque a veces sentía que se le entumecían las piernas por el peso del pequeño. Volvió a centrarse en su trabajo pero a los pocos minutos su hijo volvía a llamarle._

– _Ya he terminado –le dijo._

_Soujun se extrañó debido a la rapidez con la que su hijo había hecho las cuentas, así que las repasó, con la seguridad de que su pequeño hijo se habría equivocado en algo. Pero para su sorpresa todo estaba correcto, no se había equivocado en nada._

– _Vaya, reconozco que estoy impresionado –le dijo sonriendo–, parece que en verdad serías un buen ayudante para la banca._

– _Ya te dije que podía ayudarte, papá –dijo Byakuya convencido._

– _Es cierto –rió levemente Soujun–. Puedes hacer las otras cuentas si quieres._

– _¡Claro! –Exclamó el pequeño entusiasmado._

_Y así estuvo durante una hora, ayudando a su padre con las cuentas hasta que al final el sueño se apoderó de él y se quedó dormido entre los brazos de su padre. Soujun se quedó maravillado por la facilidad con la que Byakuya se manejaba con los números. Parecía como si hubiera nacido con esa habilidad, como si fuera parte de él. No se había confundido en ninguna suma ni en ninguna resta, e incluso cuando le enseñó otras operaciones que él aún desconocía las aprendió de inmediato._

– _Parece que tienes un don, pequeño –susurró Soujun mientras acariciaba suavemente el pelo de su hijo, quien estaba acurrucado en su regazo, profundamente dormido–. Seguro que me superas dentro de poco, serás un genio._

**Fin flashback**

Soujun cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente una vez Byakuya terminó de hablar. El chico suspiró y se dio cuenta de que aún recordaba aquella escena con gran detalle: – Recuerdo que al día siguiente desperté en tu cama pero tú ya te habías ido a trabajar. No volví a tener aquella pesadilla que tanto me atormentaba. No la tuve durante mucho tiempo. Curiosamente el día que conocí a Hisana volví a soñar lo mismo, pero en aquel momento no tenía un padre con el que hablar.

– Vaya –a Soujun se le borró la sonrisa de un plumazo. Byakuya estuvo un rato en silencio antes de volver a hablar.

– ¿Recordabas lo que te acabo de contar?

– Nunca he olvidado el día en el que descubriste tu pasión por los números. Fue algo impresionante para mí, verte tan capacitado cuando solo eras un niño de cinco años. Tampoco olvidé la pesadilla que tuviste ni la promesa que te hice. Pero parece que al final acabé rompiendo mi juramento.

– ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto? Tengo leves recuerdos de un padre bueno y cariñoso pero ya no queda ni un atisbo de él… ¿Fue por lo que te pasó con el abuelo?

– Bueno… en parte sí, pero no fue solo por eso.

– ¿Entonces?

Soujun suspiró cerrando los ojos. Cada vez iba sintiendo el cuerpo más dolorido pero no iba a dejar que nadie notara su sufrimiento.

– ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

– Por supuesto –dijo Byakuya convencido.

– Es por tu madre –dijo en un susurro.

– ¿Mi madre? –Preguntó Byakuya extrañado–. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

– Te agradecería que escucharas y me dejaras hablar si de verdad quieres saber lo que pasó –dijo Soujun con seriedad aunque en un tono de voz muy bajo. Byakuya notó que su padre se encontraba dolorido por mucho que él lo quisiera ocultar, así que asintió.

– Te escucho.

Su padre respiró lenta y profundamente antes de volver a hablar: – Yo estaba enamorado de tu madre, en verdad la quise con locura, supongo que tanto como tú quieres a tu esposa –suspiró–. Dos años después de que comenzáramos nuestra relación me casé con ella y al poco tiempo se quedó embarazada de ti. Fueron muy buenos años, realmente buenos. Me adapté bien al trabajo y así tu abuelo pudo irse al pueblo y vivir su vida tranquilamente, como siempre quiso. Tú naciste sano y poco a poco empezabas a crecer, todos decían que eras mi viva imagen… bueno, aún lo sigues siendo, de eso no me cabe duda. No importa lo que dijera aquella vez, lo quiera o no, eres mi hijo –Byakuya se sorprendió levemente al oír aquello pero dejó que su padre siguiera hablando–. Tu físico te delata, eres idéntico a mí, aunque yo siempre he creído que te pareces más a tu abuelo que a mí –rió levemente pero al momento gruñó de dolor.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con todo esto?

– Calla y escucha –dijo Soujun volviendo a normalizar la respiración–. Como te decía fueron unos buenos años, Rukia nació dos años después, el trabajo iba de maravilla y yo vivía enamorado de tu madre. En cambio ella no lo estaba de mí… Pero como era un bobo enamorado no me di cuenta hasta mucho tiempo después.

– ¿Quieres decir que… madre nunca te quiso?

– Exacto.

– ¿Entonces por qué se casó contigo?

– ¿Y tú me preguntas eso? Lo sabes mejor que nadie –le dijo mirándole.

Byakuya suspiró y finalmente respondió: – Por el dinero, el prestigio, la fama y el orgullo.

– Así es. Tu abuelo se dio cuenta pero yo no quise hacerle caso. Ella nunca me dio motivos para desconfiar sino todo lo contrario. ¿Por qué iba a creer que solo se casó conmigo por poder? Era absurdo.

– ¿Cómo lo descubriste entonces?

– Llegaron a mis manos las fotos de un paparazi. En ellas salía tu madre con otro hombre en otra ciudad. Se les veía muy cariñosos, incluso alguna que otra foto inmortalizó un beso. Aún así yo no quise creerlo y tampoco quería que mi familia sufriera por un escándalo público. Compré las fotos para que no salieran a la luz y decidí contratar a un espía profesional, un buen confidente de la familia. Después de todo las fotos del paparazi podían ser un montaje, tenía que asegurarme de que aquello era cierto –respiró fuertemente.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué ocurrió?

– Las fotos que me trajo eran aún más íntimas… mucho más –Byakuya se sorprendió.

– ¿Tanto?

– Sí, eran MUY íntimas –dijo recalcando aquella palabra–, supongo que sabrás a lo que me refiero.

– Por supuesto.

– En un principio no sabía qué hacer, me sentí completamente engañado, humillado y traicionado. Finalmente me enfrenté a tu madre, le enseñé las fotos y le pregunté que desde cuándo me estaba engañando. Ella más que arrepentirse o asustarse me miró sonriendo, con ironía y burla. Jamás olvidaré aquel rostro, aquella forma de reírse de mí, y tampoco olvidaré cuando me dijo que nunca había estado enamorada de mí y que por supuesto jamás me había sido fiel. Me quedé frío como el hielo… Solo fui capaz de preguntarle que si tú y tu hermana eráis hijos míos. Me confesó que no lo sabía.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó el chico alucinando.

– Estuvo con otros hombres a la vez que conmigo. No podía saberlo aunque es evidente que tú sí eres hijo mío –le miró–. Como te dije antes, el físico te delata.

– ¿Y Rukia?

– Eso no lo sé… no sé si Rukia es hija mía o no –Byakuya suspiró.

– ¿Cuándo te enteraste de todo esto?

– Hace doce años.

– ¿Y por qué sigues casado con ella? ¿Por qué no te divorciaste? –Soujun soltó una leve carcajada.

– Porque no quería que se saliera con la suya.

– No te entiendo.

– Si me divorcio, gran parte de mi franquicia y de la casa serán para ella. No voy a dejar que me robe. Llámame orgulloso si quieres pero todo lo que tengo ha ido pasando de Kuchiki en Kuchiki, y cada uno de nosotros se ha matado a trabajar para que la banca siga en pie. El único que tiene derecho a heredarlo todo eres tú, no tu madre.

Byakuya se sorprendió aún más: – ¿Yo? Pero… si me repudiaste.

– Es cierto, cometí un error… Bueno, he cometido muchos. No debí pagar mi frustración con vosotros dos. No tuvisteis la culpa de nada. Pero tú eres mi hijo y, aunque Rukia no sea mi hija legítima, también lo es.

Byakuya bajó la mirada, no sabía qué decir después de todo eso. Por una parte sentía pena por todo lo que habría tenido que sufrir su padre durante esos doce años de silencio y amor no correspondido. Pero tampoco olvidaba el daño que les había causado a él y a Hisana.

– ¿Estás intentando pedirme perdón o algo así? –Se decidió a preguntar.

– Sí… pero no creo que haya sido la mejor manera. Debería haber recapacitado hace mucho tiempo.

– Exacto –Soujun se mantuvo en silencio y cerró los ojos, con aspecto cansado, pero Byakuya aún tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle–. ¿Por qué te peleaste con el abuelo?

– Por tu madre.

– ¿Cómo?

– Le conté a tu abuelo lo que había descubierto, le dije que me era infiel y que probablemente Rukia no fuera mi hija. Él insistió en que me divorciara pero yo le dije que no iba a hacerlo. Ya no solo por el dinero, sino también por vosotros dos.

– ¿Por nosotros?

– La custodia de los hijos suele ser para las madres. Yo me tiro prácticamente todo el día trabajando. A veces, por los viajes, estoy meses enteros fuera de casa. ¿A quién crees que le darían la custodia, a mí o a tu madre? –Byakuya suspiró–. Preferí seguir así –continuó Soujun–, aguantando y manteniendo la compostura. Sé que luego no me comporté como un buen padre, pero al menos os tenía cerca.

– Pero padre… –Byakuya se asustó levemente al volver a llamarle así, pero al ver que Soujun no dijo nada, siguió hablando–, yo ya soy mayor de edad y a Rukia solo le quedan unos meses. Puedes pedir el divorcio, es una estupidez que sigas viviendo así. Yo ya estoy casado y vivo con mi mujer, y Rukia podrá elegir con quién vivir.

– ¿Y el dinero?

– El dinero no importa, además, tienes pruebas de su infidelidad, ¿no?

– Sí.

– Eso te pone a ti en mejor situación, creo que deberías divorciarte. Hablaré con el abuelo.

– No –dijo mirándole a los ojos.

– ¿Por qué no? Lleváis doce años sin hablaros por una mujer que solo ha traído desgracia. Ya es hora de que aclaréis las cosas, la abuela lo ha pasado muy mal con todo esto.

– Lo sé, por eso quiero que le convenzas para que venga aquí. Yo hablaré personalmente con él –Byakuya se sorprendió levemente al oír aquello.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– Completamente.

– Bueno… intentaré convencerle, de todas formas tenía que pasarme por casa para coger las ecografías de Hisana y de paso darme una ducha.

– ¿Las ecografías? ¿Pasaba algo antes del embarazo?

– Sí –Byakuya le contó sobre las sospechas que tenía la doctora Unohana con respecto al anterior ginecólogo–. Es posible que la malformación del niño se viera desde entonces.

– Malditos médicos –dijo Soujun resoplando–. Si al final resulta ser una negligencia llama a mi abogado, él lo solucionará todo.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– Sí, lo estoy –Soujun volvió a mirar a su hijo a los ojos, esta vez con mayor decisión–. Como te dije me equivoqué, he cometido muchos errores y sé que es tarde para enmendarlos. Pero tú eres mi hijo así que voy a ayudarte –Byakuya se sorprendió al oír aquello.

– Te… te lo agradezco –dijo casi en un susurro.

– Y cuando tu mujer salga de aquí podréis volver a casa… los dos. Quiero que termines la carrera, no tienes por qué exigirte tanto con un trabajo.

– El abuelo me puso esa condición…

– A mí no me importa, volverás a casa y no acepto un no por respuesta.

– Está bien, como tú digas.

– Ahora ve con los abuelos y diles que vengan.

– Así lo haré –Byakuya se levantó y se dispuso a irse, pero en ese momento recordó algo–. Por cierto… ¿tú sabes dónde está Rukia? La he llamado varias veces pero no responde.

– Rukia –susurró el hombre, al cual le volvió a cambiar su semblante–. No sé dónde está.

– ¿Cómo no vas a saberlo? Vive contigo, es más, las pocas veces que la he visto me dijo que la tenías siempre vigilada.

– Y así era, pero tu hermana siempre ha sido una niña inquieta. Tengo la sensación de que en más de una ocasión ha sido capaz de irse de casa sin que yo me diera cuenta.

– Sí, eso es posible –dijo el pelinegro. Sabía de más y de sobra que cuando Rukia se proponía algo no paraba hasta conseguirlo.

– Anoche… –prosiguió el hombre–, llegó una visita de madrugada. Nunca podrías adivinar de quién se trataba.

– ¿Quién era entonces?

– El primogénito de los Shiba.

– ¡¿Cómo?! –Preguntó Byakuya completamente sorprendido–. ¿Qué quería ese maldito?

– Molestar… como siempre –Soujun suspiró–. Quise echarle pero insistió en que tenía algo muy importante que contarme. Al final le dejé que hablara, pero lo único que hizo fue darme unas fotos y luego comentó: "Juzgue usted mismo".

– ¿Y de qué eran esas fotos? –Preguntó Byakuya impaciente. El solo hecho de oír el nombre de los Shiba le ponía furioso.

– Salía tu hermana con él… casi desnudos en una cama –la sorpresa de Byakuya fue mayúscula al escuchar eso.

– ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? –Dijo casi sin voz. Soujun asintió.

– Solo dijo eso y se fue. Fui directo a la habitación de Rukia. Si aquellas fotos eran reales podría verlo en su expresión. Pero qué casualidad que ella no estaba en su habitación, no estaba en casa. Como suponía era capaz de escaparse así que la esperé dentro de su cuarto. Cuando llegó su expresión fue de asombro y algo de miedo porque me había dado cuenta de sus escapadas, pero aún fue peor cuando le enseñé las fotos.

– ¿Qué dijo?

– No fue capaz de decir nada, se quedó blanca como las paredes de este hospital, así que deduje que las fotos eran reales. No fue capaz de negarlo ni de presentarme ningún tipo de excusa. Lo único que me dijo fue que confiara en ella. Como bien supondrás, enfurecí.

– No me extraña –dijo Byakuya que aún estaba asombrado. ¿De verdad Rukia habría sido capaz de acostarse con Kaien?

– Me enfadé demasiado, la amenacé y ella se fue corriendo. Salió de casa intentando escapar así que me monté en el coche e intenté seguirla. Habría sido más sabio por mi parte ir a pie… ella se podía colar por cualquier callejón y perderse de vista, y además no es bueno conducir con tanta ira. Aquí ves el resultado.

Byakuya suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente. Definitivamente ese día estaba siendo largo, agotador y lleno de problemas. Intentó dejar la mente en blanco para poder tranquilizarse y pensar con claridad.

– Creo que sé dónde puede estar Rukia ahora –dijo el joven al final.

– ¿Sí?

– Con Kurosaki… es su amigo íntimo, de toda la vida.

– Tengo entendido que también ha sido su novio.

– ¡¿Qué?! –Aquello ya era demasiado para Byakuya–. Se supone que el novio de Rukia era Shiba.

– Esto parece una maldita novela Byakuya, ¿quieres contarme qué demonios pasa por la cabeza de tu hermana? –Dijo su padre algo cabreado.

– Rukia estuvo saliendo con Shiba –Soujun puso mala cara al oír eso–, pero después de unos meses se dio cuenta de que ese… malnacido no era un buen hombre y le dejó. Que yo sepa no ha vuelto a tener novio.

– Yo también creí que tu hermana tenía algo con ese muchacho, pero un día la vi con ese Kurosaki y el muchacho me afirmó que él era su novio y no Kaien. Y luego me traen esas fotos y ahora tú me dices esto.

– Tendremos que hablarlo con ella… iré a buscarla y luego iré a por los abuelos. Tú deberías aprovechar para descansar.

– Si esto sigue doliendo tanto no creo que sea capaz de conciliar el sueño.

– Llamaré a una enfermera, a ver si te puede aumentar la medicación –dijo caminando hacia la puerta, dispuesto a salir de allí.

– Byakuya –le llamó su padre justo antes de que se marchara.

– ¿Sí? –Dijo él girándose de nuevo para mirarle.

– Gracias por haber venido –dijo en un susurro.

– Eres mi padre, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer… pero aún queda mucho para que pueda perdonarte. Te recuerdo que soy un Kuchiki, así que soy tan rencoroso como tú y como el abuelo.

– Lo sé, eso es evidente –a Soujun se le dibujó una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Byakuya también le sonrió de la misma manera y entonces salió de aquella habitación, dispuesto a arreglar todo ese asunto que concernía a su hermana.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí todo por hoy. ¿Qué les ha parecido este nuevo capítulo? ¿Se esperaban algo así? xDD_

_Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo así que contesto a los reviews y me despido ya. Espero que les haya gustado ^^ ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente! :D_


	33. Atardecer

_Bueno, yo estoy por aquí otra vez ^^ Sé que esta vez he tardado un poco más que antes, pero os recompenso con otro capítulo bastante largo (unas 7000 palabras, creo). Así que espero que puedan disfrutarlo y que la lectura les resulte amena ^^_

* * *

Byakuya salió del hospital después de haberse tomado otro café. Había llegado allí de madrugada, cuando apenas había dormido un par de horas, y ahora estaba a punto de ponerse el sol en un bello atardecer. El joven contempló brevemente la puesta del sol, era uno de los momentos que más le gustaban del día, pero en ese momento no había tiempo para maravillarse con cosas así.

Se montó en el coche y condujo con especial cuidado. Sabía que el sueño le estaba amenazando y conducir con ese cansancio no era precisamente una idea muy buena, así que se concentró en su tarea, sin pensar en todo lo que había pasado en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Cuando por fin llegó al pueblo y entró en la casa de sus abuelos, vio que su abuela estaba en la cocina, sentada y llorando. Byakuya se acercó a ella y la abrazó, intentando consolarla, diciéndole una y otra vez que tanto Soujun como Hisana estaban bien y que ya no corrían peligro. La mujer se tranquilizó al oír las palabras de su nieto, pero aún así seguía triste. Sabía que su marido no querría ver a su propio hijo, y que tampoco la dejaría ir a ella. Pero eso era algo de lo que Byakuya se tendría que encargar. Le aconsejó que descansara un poco mientras él se duchaba.

El agua fría le sentó como una bendición, le hizo despertar y a la vez le relajó todos los músculos, se sentía con fuerza… Se cambió de ropa y se dejó el pelo algo húmedo, pues le gustaba sentirlo mojado. Buscó las ecografías de Hisana y las miró detenidamente. Evidentemente no entendía prácticamente nada de medicina, y en esa imagen blanca y negra apenas veía nada. Suspiró y se guardó las ecografías justo antes de ir a ver a su abuelo, quien estaba sentado en el porche de la casa, mirando el cielo que ya estaba prácticamente oscuro.

– ¿Admirando la puesta del sol? –Le preguntó a su abuelo.

– Lo hago siempre que puedo. Ayuda a despejar la mente.

– Sí, yo pienso lo mismo –dijo sentándose a su lado.

– Sé a qué has venido, Byakuya –dijo Ginrei con la vista clavada en el cielo.

– ¿Y cuál es tu respuesta?

– La sabes perfectamente, no eres idiota.

– No, pero tú sí lo eres.

Ginrei giró la cara y está vez miró a su nieto directamente a los ojos, con una furia latente en esos ojos grises que se te clavaba en el alma como un hierro candente. Pero Byakuya no le separó la mirada pues sabía que esta vez era él quien llevaba la razón, y ese odio ya no le afectaba tanto como cuando era un niño.

– Es evidente que no sabes lo que estás diciendo –dijo Ginrei–, sino no habrías dicho eso.

– Lo diría siempre mientras sigas con esa terquedad. El odio que sientes hacia tu hijo no tiene ningún fundamento.

– ¿Qué sabrás tú? Solo eres un niño después de todo.

– Sí, en eso tienes razón. A tu lado sólo soy un niño, pero a veces me siento más mayor que tú, sobre todo cuando te veo hablando de tu hijo con ese odio por una idiotez del pasado.

– No fue una idiotez, tu padre no quiso hacerme caso y así le ha ido en la vida.

– Todo el mundo tiene derecho a equivocarse, no solo por ser un Kuchiki tiene que ser perfecto en todo.

– Su error era evidente desde un principio. Pero no, él se cegó. Se lo tiene merecido.

– Estaba enamorado…

– Eso no me sirve.

– ¿Acaso tú no quieres a tu esposa?

– ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

– Si la quieres sabrás lo que se siente al estar enamorado.

– No compares a tu abuela con tu madre, eso nunca.

– No la estoy comparando, jii-sama. Solo quiero que comprendas como se siente mi padre… tu único hijo. Estaba cegado por ella, eso es todo.

– ¿Y después qué? ¿Por qué demonios sigue con esa arpía?

– Porque no se quería separar de nosotros, de Rukia y de mí. Si se hubiera divorciado la custodia habría sido para ella.

Ginrei se quedó callado en ese momento, aunque en su rostro seguía reflejado el odio. Volvió a mirar el cielo y se dio cuenta de que el sol ya había desaparecido. En ese momento no había nadie en la calle, todo estaba en silencio y corría una leve brisa que agitaba su pelo. Byakuya sintió que el día era perfecto para sentarse bajo un árbol y pasarse así las horas, leyendo un libro o al lado de Hisana.

Hisana… le prometió que pasaría la noche con ella, tenía que terminar pronto con todo ese asunto, debía convencer al terco de su abuelo. Tenía que hacerlo y no solo por su mujer, sino por toda su familia.

– Estoy seguro de que mi padre está arrepentido de todo –dijo mirándole, aunque su abuelo siguiera con la vista al frente–. Él mismo me pidió que fueras al hospital para hablar con él.

– Claro, tengo que ir yo –dijo aún renegado.

– Mi padre no puede moverse apenas de la cama. Tiene cinco costillas rotas, a parte del brazo y la clavícula. Si pudiera vendría él mismo aquí para zanjar este asunto de una buena vez.

– ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me molesta?

– ¿Qué?

– Que ha tenido que estar al borde de la muerte para querer hablar y arrepentirse… solo en este momento se ha dado cuenta.

– Más vale tarde que nunca. Tú ni siquiera has pensando en perdonar a tu hijo cuando estaba al borde de la muerte.

Ginrei volvió a mirar a su nieto con furia: – ¿Piensas echarme todo en cara?

– Como te dije antes, a tu lado sigo siendo un niño, pero a veces, me siento más viejo que tú. Antes no me contestaste.

– ¿A qué? –Preguntó furioso.

– ¿Quieres a tu esposa?

– No tengo por qué responderte a eso, tu abuela sabe perfectamente lo que siento por ella y nadie más tiene por qué saberlo.

– De acuerdo, pero entonces piensa lo que estás haciendo. Con tu tozudez lo único que consigues es que ella sufra. Está deseando ver de nuevo a su hijo y tú se lo impides. Si de verdad la quieres, sacrifica tu orgullo, ve al hospital y habla con mi padre. Eso la hará más feliz que nunca.

Byakuya se levantó y le dejó las llaves del coche al lado: – Yo tengo que volver a irme, pediré un taxi. Espero que reconsideres lo que acabo de decirte.

El joven volvió a entrar en la casa y llamó por teléfono para pedir un taxi. En ningún momento volvió la vista atrás para mirar de nuevo a su abuelo o para decirle algo. Él ya no podía hacer mucho más, si Ginrei no quería ir al hospital después de todo lo que le había dicho, tendría que ser el propio Byakuya el que llevara a su abuela hasta la ciudad para que viera de una buena vez a su hijo.

Se despidió de su abuela antes de volver a irse e intentó tranquilizarla una vez más. No quiso mencionarle nada de Rukia para no preocuparla en exceso, así que solo le dio un beso en la frente y salió de allí con la presión sobre sus hombros, como había pasado muchas veces a lo largo de su vida.

El taxi no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar a la ciudad. Cuando Byakuya bajó del coche pudo ver frente a él la casa de Ichigo, un lugar por el que había pasado varias veces aunque no recordaba haber entrado nunca en el hogar Kurosaki. Era el único sitio en el que podía estar Rukia, no se le ocurría ningún otro, así que tendría que probar. Se acercó, llamó al timbre y esperó.

Pudo escuchar unos pasos que bajaban por unas escaleras y que luego se acercaban a la puerta. Pero después de eso no oyó nada más, parecía como si no quisieran abrirle. Si desde un principio estaba casi seguro de que Rukia se encontraba allí, ahora estaba más que convencido.

– Kurosaki Ichigo, abre la puerta –nadie respondió–. Sé que estás ahí, te he oído. Abre la puerta y dime dónde está mi hermana.

– Rukia está aquí –dijo la voz del pelinaranja al otro lado de la puerta–. Pero no voy a abrirte. Ella está asustada y no quiere ver a nadie.

– No voy a hacerle nada, solo quiero hablar con ella.

– Te he dicho que ella no quiere ver a nadie.

– Yo no soy como mi padre, soy su hermano y quiero verla. Quiero corroborar que se encuentra bien y aclarar ciertas cosas. Nada más.

– No sé Byakuya… se lo he prometido.

– Haz el favor de abrir, Kurosaki. No tengo todo el día.

– Déjale pasar –dijo otra voz, una voz femenina. Byakuya pudo distinguir que era su hermana, aunque su voz parecía dolida y triste, no era ese tono enérgico y vivo que conocía de ella.

Al momento escuchó como cedía la cerradura y la puerta se abría. Ichigo le miró a los ojos un momento pero al segundo apartó la vista, quizás por medio de sus ojos grises.

– Pasa –le dijo

Byakuya entró y vio a Rukia en el fondo, con la expresión más triste que había visto en su vida.

– Sabía que vendrías –dijo ella en un susurro, mirando el suelo–. Eres el que más me conoce de nuestra loca familia.

– Pues ya podías haberme avisado –comentó Ichigo con cierta ironía.

– No te encontraba por ninguna parte. Sé que con Kurosaki tienes una relación muy… especial –dijo Byakuya–. Supuse que estarías aquí. Después de todo es él quien más te ha ayudado.

– Así es –susurró–. ¿Cómo…? –Dudó un momento y después le miró a los ojos–. ¿Cómo está papá? ¿Sigue muy enfadado?

– Bueno, no precisamente… ahora le cuesta respirar. Tuvo un accidente con el coche.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó Rukia muy sorprendida–. ¿Está bien?

– Está vivo, que es lo importante –Byakuya le contó todo lo que le había pasado.

– ¿Tuvo el accidente mientras me seguía? –Preguntó Rukia.

– Sí, creo que fue culpa de él. Se saltaría algún semáforo o algo así.

La chica suspiró acongojada y se sentó en el sofá: – Seguro que luego me echará las culpas de todo… aunque no creo que dure mucho tiempo en casa, me echará como hizo contigo.

– No creo –Byakuya miró a Ichigo–. ¿Podrías dejarme un momento a solas con ella?

– No –contestó el pelinaranja.

– ¿Cómo que no? –Dijo Byakuya algo irritado, no se esperaba esa negativa.

– Desde que Rukia llegó a mi casa no ha parado de llorar, me lo ha contado todo y no pienso dejarla sola. Sé que tú no eres igual que tu padre, pero tampoco eres muy distinto de él. No me fío, Byakuya.

– Será posible…

– Ichigo es de confianza, Byakuya –susurró Rukia–. Puede quedarse, es mi amigo de toda la vida.

– ¿Sólo tu amigo? He oído ciertas historias sobre que erais novios…

Ichigo se sonrojó en ese momento y Rukia miró a Byakuya algo sorprendida.

– ¿Te lo ha dicho papá?

– ¿Quién sino? –Dijo Byakuya sentándose a su lado–. ¿Y bien? ¿Es eso es cierto?

– Más o menos –dijo Rukia muy bajo y avergonzada.

– ¿Eso qué significa?

– Lo estamos intentando –dijo Ichigo, que ya estaba completamente rojo y con algo de miedo por lo que pudiera decir Byakuya al respecto–. Podría decirse que estamos juntos, es más, yo quiero a tu hermana –el gesto del joven Kuchiki al escuchar aquella confesión no fue precisamente muy alegre–, pero ella aún se siente muy insegura. No quiere que le pase lo mismo que con Kaien.

– Me parece lógico –dijo Byakuya con inquina.

– Yo sé que Ichigo no es como Kaien –empezó Rukia–, pero no soy capaz. Él es un buen chico, no me ha dejado sola en ningún momento, siempre me ha ayudado, y yo no soy capaz de estar con él por todo lo que me hizo Kaien –Byakuya pudo ver que los ojos de su hermana se ponían brillosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar–. No se merece todo esto, está cargando con toda la culpa de ese desgraciado.

– Rukia –dijo Byakuya, en un tono más suave para no entristecerla más–, no es malo que quieras esperar. Es normal, seguro que Kurosaki lo comprende.

– Lo sé, y él me entiende. Pero a este paso se acabará cansando de mí.

– Eso nunca –dijo Ichigo con convicción. Rukia le miró algo sorprendida y con lágrimas en los ojos–. Yo te esperaré todo lo que haga falta, no me voy a rendir.

Al pelinaranja le dio igual que Byakuya se encontrara presente en ese momento. Tenía que hacerle saber a Rukia que la iba a esperar, y le seguiría demostrando una y otra vez que él no era como Kaien. Él sabía que la pequeña de los Kuchiki sentía algo por él, tenía esa esperanza, porque sino no se habrían besado tantas veces en los últimos días.

– Ichigo –susurró Rukia–, yo-yo no quiero que sufras tanto por mí.

– No es sufrimiento, lo hago porque quiero. Porque te quiero a ti y quiero ayudarte.

– Qué romántico –dijo Byakuya con sarcasmo, haciendo que Kurosaki le dedicara una mirada de odio.

– Qué sabrás tú, que eres un insensible.

– No seré tan insensible si he venido aquí preocupándome por mi hermana, además de haber pasado toda la tarde velando por la salud de mi padre. Y también te recuerdo que estoy casado.

– No sé cómo te aguanta tu mujer.

– Ni yo cómo Rukia puede soportarte.

– Basta ya los dos –dijo Rukia al borde del llanto–. Lo que menos quiero es una discusión entre vosotros. Tú eres mi hermano y tú mi mejor amigo, agradecería que os llevarais bien solo por un día.

– Veo que aún no lo confirmas como novio –dijo Byakuya.

– Ya te lo ha dicho él, estamos intentando tener una relación… pero aún no puedo decir que seamos novios. Gracias a Kaien y su recuerdo soy incapaz de pasar unos días buenos junto a un chico maravilloso como es Ichigo –el mencionado se puso rojo como un tomate.

Byakuya respiró hondo, algo resignado: – Debo reconocer que lo prefiero a él antes que a Shiba.

– Muy amable por tu parte –dijo el pelinaranja.

– Bueno ya, Rukia tiene razón, no hay necesidad de discutir ahora, además estoy cansado de todo.

Rukia le miró y se fijó más en su rostro. Apenas se había fijado en el semblante de su hermano: – Nii-sama… ¿estás bien?

– No es momento de hablar sobre mí –respondió su hermano–. Quiero saber si las fotos que Shiba le llevó a papá son ciertas o no. Y si son reales necesito una explicación, por vergonzosa que sea.

– Yo… –Rukia suspiró abatida, no sabía cómo explicarle–. Las fotos son reales –Byakuya se levantó del sofá al oír aquello, enfadado y algo incrédulo.

– No me lo puedo creer… te dejaste llevar por ese miserable.

– No –dijo Rukia casi en un grito y llorando–. No pasó nada, él no me hizo nada.

– ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso, Rukia? –Preguntó Byakuya mirándola a los ojos con rabia–. Papá me dijo que salías en las fotos casi desnuda, tumbada en la cama con él. ¿Es cierto? –Rukia asintió mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas–. ¿Entonces cómo demonios quieres que crea que no pasó nada más entre vosotros?

– Sé que es difícil de creer –dijo Rukia, con la voz entrecortada por el llanto–, pero no pasó nada… Yo ni siquiera sabía que había una cámara que nos estuviera haciendo fotos, fui una ingenua. Confiaba en él.

– ¿Una cámara oculta?

– Eso creo… después de todo estábamos en el hotel de su madre. Él pudo entrar antes en la habitación y prepararlo todo para cuando llegáramos. Fui muy tonta, tú tenías razón.

– Y si no pasó nada entre vosotros, ¿por qué sales medio desnuda con él?

– Porque… –le daba vergüenza confesar aquello–, porque íbamos a hacerlo, iba a entregarme a él –la muchacha se alteró al ver el gesto de su hermano–. ¡Pero no ocurrió! Por favor, no te enfades –suplicó llorando–, no te enfades, nii-sama…

– ¿Cómo no voy a enfadarme? Estabas ciega, a saber lo que te habría hecho… si es que en verdad no te ha hecho nada –dijo mirándola con recelo, sin llegar a creer del todo que no había pasado absolutamente nada.

– Byakuya, basta –dijo Ichigo, sentándose al lado de Rukia para consolarla, tomando sus manos entre las suyas–. Deberías confiar más en tu hermana.

– Siempre lo he hecho y mira cómo me lo ha pagado: escapándose de casa para ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su querido, yendo a hoteles para fornicar con él, y a saber qué cosas más –su tono de voz era serio pero se notaba un gran enfado en él. Byakuya siempre hablaba con claridad, para él no existían las palabras amables en esos momentos. Iba siempre con la verdad por delante, sin importarle el daño que podría causar.

– Yo no hice nada –dijo Rukia, medio gritando y dolida por las duras palabras de su hermano–, casi ni me tocó, solo me quitó la camisa y estuvimos besándonos, nada más.

– Claro –dijo Byakuya–, te medio desnuda, te tumba en la cama, te besa y luego no pasa nada, nos vamos a casa. De ti me lo puedo creer, pero siendo Shiba… de Shiba no me lo creo. Él no se iría a su casa sin nada.

– Pues se quedó con las ganas, y eso se lo debes a Ichigo –el pelinegro se extrañó al oír eso.

– ¿A Kurosaki? ¿Por qué?

– Me inventé una excusa para que bajara de la habitación y saliera del hotel –dijo Ichigo–, cuando vio que lo que hice fue mentira, tu hermana se cabreó pero al final no salió tan mal… fue cuando la besé por primera vez –Byakuya gruñó.

– Ahórrate esos detalles, Kurosaki.

– Yo sé que no pasó nada, no les di tiempo de que pasara –siguió hablando Ichigo–. Además, tú también deberías recordarlo.

– ¿Yo? –Preguntó extrañado.

– Claro, "misión cumplida".

En ese momento Byakuya cayó en la cuenta y suspiró. Ichigo tenía razón, entre los dos habían ideado un plan para alejar a Kaien de Rukia y ese día lo habían conseguido, sobre todo gracias al pelinaranja. Cerró los ojos aliviado. Cada día estaba más seguro de qué era lo que Shiba quería de su hermana.

– Ya lo recuerdo –dijo Byakuya con un tono de voz mucho más calmado.

– ¿De qué habláis? –Dijo Rukia confundida.

– Eso ahora no importa. Rukia, escúchame –dijo el mayor de los Kuchiki mientras la miraba a los ojos–. No me gusta ese tipo, nunca me ha gustado y ahora me gusta mucho menos. Creo que sé qué es lo que quiere de ti.

– ¿Y qué es? –Preguntó la chica con algo de miedo.

– Casarse contigo para heredar la fortuna de nuestra familia. Está claro que lo que quiere es eso.

– ¿Y por qué lo hace así? ¿Por qué os hace creer que me he acostado con él?

– Porque sería un deshonor para la familia que hubieras perdido la virginidad con él sin estar casada, como me pasó a mí con Hisana. Además, una vez me comentaste que se ponía muy pesado con el tema de las relaciones, ¿es cierto?

– Sí.

– Querría dejarte embarazada… no hay mejor excusa que esa para casarse con alguien. Su hermana también intentó seducirme a mí, supongo que intentaba lo mismo.

Rukia cayó en la cuenta de todo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Su hermano tenía razón, Kaien solo estaba con ella para intentar quedarse con el dinero y no porque la quisiera. Por eso nunca se separó de ella, y cuando no satisfacía sus necesidades se iba con otra chica. Estaba claro, era por eso.

– ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta? –Se dijo Rukia a sí misma.

– El amor nos ciega, hermana, no hay otra explicación. Parece que en eso sí te pareces a papá.

– ¿A papá? ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Bueno, hay varias cosas que no sabes aún.

Byakuya se sentó a su lado y le contó todo lo que había hablado con su padre, aunque no quiso mencionar las dudas que tenía Soujun sobre si Rukia sería su hija biológica o no. Pensó que no era una buena idea decírselo en ese momento y quizá no debería decírselo nunca, era una verdad que podía dolerle demasiado.

– No me lo puedo creer –dijo la muchacha una vez Byakuya se lo contó todo–. Así que mamá solo se casó con él para quedarse con el dinero.

– Exacto. Lo mismo que ha intentado Kaien contigo.

– Pues no lo va a conseguir –dijo ella con convicción. Había dejado de llorar y en su voz se le notaban varios atisbos de rabia y decisión. Por fin era la Rukia que Byakuya conocía.

– Papá me ha pedido perdón… y me ha dicho que puedo volver a casa con Hisana. Y así lo haré. Tú deberías ir a hablar con él y aclarar todo esto, seguro que no se enfada. Si quieres voy contigo para que sea más fácil todo, reconozco que siempre ha creído más en mí que en ti.

– Sí, eso es cierto. Sería bueno que estuvieras conmigo. ¿Crees que debería ir ahora?

– No, ahora no. Ahora con suerte estará hablando con los abuelos y yo necesito descansar. Mejor ve mañana por la mañana.

– Está bien.

– Kurosaki, ¿puede quedarse mi hermana esta noche en tu casa?

– Claro –dijo Ichigo–, sin problemas.

– ¿Aquí? –Preguntó Rukia–. ¿Y por qué no puedo ir a casa contigo?

– Yo ahora no voy a ir a casa, Rukia. Estaré en el hospital.

– ¿Por qué? No tienes por qué pasar la noche con papá, jii-sama y oba-sama están allí con él, ¿no?

– No voy a pasar la noche con papá, estaré con Hisana.

– ¿Hisana? –El rostro de Rukia cambió por completo–. ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien? –Preguntó preocupada y con miedo.

– Ella está bien, pero perdió al bebé.

La muchacha suspiró de pena, llevándose una mano a la boca, mientras que Ichigo abrió mucho los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa.

– Lo siento Byakuya –dijo el pelinaranja.

– Lo siento mucho –dijo Rukia con una pena infinita. Le había cogido mucho cariño a su recién cuñada–. Hisana… ¿está bien?

– Más o menos, intenta no estar triste y creo que he conseguido animarla un poco. Le prometí que estaría con ella esta noche así que debería irme ya. Tú quédate esta noche aquí y mañana vas al hospital. Hisana está en la habitación 106, allí estaré yo.

– Está bien, está bien. Dale ánimos de mi parte también.

– Claro, no te preocupes hermana –dijo acercándose a ella y posando un beso sobre su frente–. Tú ahora descansa, mañana hablaremos de todo –Rukia asintió aún con pena y algo sonrojada por el gesto cariñoso de su hermano. Después, Byakuya miró a Ichigo.

– Te aseguro que aquí estará bien –le dijo Ichigo, como si hubiera sido capaz de leerle la mirada al Kuchiki.

– Eso espero… y también espero que no intentes hacer nada. Sabes que me enteraré.

– No le haré nada a tu hermana… eso tenlo por asegurado. No la tocaré hasta que ella quiera –Rukia se sonrojó al oír aquello.

– Bien, me alegra oír eso –miró por última vez a Rukia y se despidió de ambos.

* * *

Se fue andando hacia el hospital, disimulando su cansancio aunque estaba deseando llegar con Hisana y dormirse en aquel sillón tan incómodo, que en aquel momento le parecía lo más confortable del mundo. Caminaba lentamente para poder disfrutar del paseo. Ya había caído la noche y había luna nueva, por lo que el cielo estaba repleto de estrellas. En ese momento volvió a pensar en Hisana, a ella le encantaba ver el cielo así, oscuro y repleto de puntos brillantes. ¿Estaría ella contemplando el cielo o por el contrario estaría ya dormida?

¿Y su padre? ¿Se habría reconciliado con sus abuelos o seguirían igual que siempre? Había confiado en el hecho de que su abuelo se hubiera dignado en ir a verle, pero claro… también era posible que ni siquiera hubiera ido a visitarle y Soujun hubiera pasado toda la tarde solo.

Cuando llegó al hospital decidió que iría primero a la sala de su padre para ver qué había pasado. Nada más abrir la puerta vio que su progenitor se encontraba dormido, mientras que su abuela estaba sentada a su lado, acariciándole suavemente el pelo a su hijo. Al ver entrar a su nieto, la anciana mujer esbozó una sonrisa cargada de felicidad y emoción.

– Gracias –le susurró en un tono de voz muy bajo. Aún tenía los ojos cargados y rojizos de haber llorado, pero ya no estaba triste. Había llorado de felicidad y eso también hizo sonreír a Byakuya.

Ginrei se encontraba en la terraza, fumándose un cigarrillo mientras contemplaba el cielo estrellado. Byakuya fue con él y le miró.

– Hacía tiempo que no fumabas.

– Lo necesitaba. Sé que no me hace bien pero hoy lo necesitaba.

– Entiendo. ¿Cómo fue todo?

– Bien, fue bien.

Byakuya volvió a sonreír. Su abuelo estaba nervioso, fumando y apenas hablaba. Eso solo significaba una cosa: él también había llorado y estaba arrepentido, pero no lo iba a mostrar delante de todos. El chico le dio una palmadita en el hombro: – Deberías descansar jii-sama, yo iré con mi esposa.

– Bien, hasta mañana entonces.

– Hasta mañana.

Al salir le dio un beso a su abuela en la mejilla y se despidió de ella. Volvió a fijarse en el rostro de su padre y se alegró de verle dormir tan tranquilo, aunque se notaba que le costaba respirar. Era increíble lo que cambiaba ese rostro tan serio y recto, dormido parecía incluso otra persona. No se le marcaban tanto las arrugas del entrecejo, respiraba tranquilo y tenía todos los músculos relajados. Le recordaba al padre de su infancia, el que le sonreía y le ayudaba con sus pesadillas; se preguntó si ahora volvería a ser como era antes o si seguiría siendo aquel hombre austero y severo que había olvidado como reír.

Salió de allí con todos esos pensamientos hasta llegar a la habitación de Hisana. Ella estaba sentada en una silla, al lado de la ventana para mirar el cielo, mientras que su madre se encontraba a su lado, hablando con ella.

– Byakuya –dijo sonriendo nada más verle–. ¿Qué tal fue todo?

– Fue bien, mejor de lo que pensaba –miró a su suegra–. Gracias por haberse quedado con ella todo el día.

– No hay nada que agradecer, es mi hija y también tengo que cuidarla.

– Lo sé pero yo también tengo una obligación con ella.

– Ha debido de ser un día muy duro para ti, con todo lo que ha pasado. También tienes una obligación con tu padre y tu familia, era lógico que fueras con ellos.

– La verdad es que no ha sido un día muy tranquilo, precisamente –suspiró levemente.

– ¿Has cenado algo? –Preguntó Hisana–. Te noto cansado, seguro que no has comido nada.

El pelinegro aún no sabía cómo lo hacía Hisana para averiguar todas esas cosas. Era la única que se daba cuenta de su estado ánimo, nadie más se daba cuenta de si estaba cansado o triste a no ser que él mismo lo dijera.

– Estoy bien, tranquila –le dijo Byakuya para no preocuparla más–. Tú ahora deberías dormir.

– Eso también se lo he dicho yo, pero insistió en que no se quería dormir hasta que tú llegaras –Byakuya no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al escuchar aquello.

– Quería verte antes de dormir –dijo ella con ternura y sonrojada, como una niña pequeña que se siente avergonzada porque alguien acaba de revelar su secreto.

– Boba –dijo Byakuya acercándose a ella y besando su frente.

– Es como una niña chica todavía –dijo su madre riendo levemente.

– Qué vergüenza –el sonrojo de Hisana cada vez iba a más y eso también hizo reír a Byakuya.

– Puede irse ya a casa a descansar –dijo el muchacho a su suegra–. Todos estamos cansados, creo que necesitamos dormir un poco.

– Sí, tienes razón –la mujer besó a su hija en la mejilla–. Mañana vendré otra vez.

– De acuerdo, mamá –dijo Hisana sonriendo. La mujer se despidió de ambos y salió de la habitación dejándolos a los dos solos. Byakuya aprovechó para contarle a su mujer todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, mientras ambos seguían mirando el cielo desde la ventana.

– Con razón estás tan cansado, no has parado en todo el día –dijo ella.

– Ya te dije que estoy bien.

– A mí no me mientes, Byakuya. Se te nota perfectamente, estás muerto de sueño.

– Bueno pues entonces vamos a dormir, tú también debes estar cansada así que venga –el chico se agachó un poco para poder coger a Hisana en brazos y llevarla así hasta la camilla. Ella sonrió.

– Tan atento como siempre –dijo sonriendo–. Puedo andar, ¿sabes?

– Lo sé pero debe ser molesto.

– Un poco –dijo ella cuando su marido la dejó con cuidado sobre la cama.

– Venga, a dormir pequeña –dijo antes de besar sus labios con cariño. Ella le correspondió con la misma ternura pero también con cierta ansia. Llevaba casi todo el día sin verle, y después de tanta presión acumulada necesitaba sentir sus labios contra los suyos.

– Duerme conmigo –le susurró ella nada más separarse.

– ¿Contigo? –Preguntó él algo sorprendido–. La cama es muy pequeña, podría incomodarte.

– Eso nunca, yo prefiero dormir contigo, es más cálido y cariñoso. Ven, además ese sillón tiene pinta de ser bastante incómodo.

– No te lo negaré.

– Y yo no quiero que mi chico se levante mañana más cansado que cuando se fue a dormir. Anda ven –dijo sonriéndole.

Byakuya no pudo negarse a esa sonrisa y al final acabó tumbándose a su lado. Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza, muy pegados el uno al otro, sintiendo sus respiraciones y su calor corporal. Se dieron pequeños besos, muy tiernos y cariñosos, como dos enamorados que acababan de empezar una relación. Se miraban a los ojos con amor, se acariciaban el pelo y poco a poco fueron cayendo en un sueño profundo, sin separarse en ningún momento el uno del otro.

* * *

Despertó al escuchar unos leves sollozos, pero los sentía tan lejanos que parecía que lo estuviera soñando. Según fue abriendo los ojos se dio cuenta de que aquellos gemidos eran reales y que la persona que lloraba se encontraba muy cerca de él.

– ¿Hisana? –Susurró aún adormilado.

La chica se sorprendió, seguramente no pensaba que pudiera haberle despertado. Lentamente fue alzando la mirada hasta ver a su marido directamente a los ojos. Tenía las mejillas algo mojadas por las lágrimas y temblaba levemente, eso preocupó a Byakuya.

– ¿Qué te ocurre? –Le preguntó él acariciando su mejilla para secar sus lágrimas.

– No-no es nada, es solo que… –Hisana se mordió el labio.

– Dime –susurró.

– Es la primera vez que despierto sin él… sin nuestro bebé.

Byakuya cerró los ojos apenado y se acercó más a ella para abrazarla con fuerza, transmitiéndole toda la fuerza y el cariño que podía. Para ella no iba a ser una época muy buena, él lo sabía, y también sabía que tendría que ayudarla en todo lo posible y estar siempre a su lado para apoyarla.

– Si necesitas llorar hazlo.

– Pero es que… no quiero llorar más.

– Es normal que te sientas triste aún, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de asimilarlo.

– ¿Y… crees que podré superarlo algún día?

– Por supuesto. Algún día saldrás de esta. Ambos lo haremos.

Hisana asintió levemente antes de volver a echarse a llorar sobre el pecho de su marido, mientras él le acariciaba el pelo para intentar tranquilizarla lo máximo posible.

– ¿Tenías ganas de formar una familia? –Le preguntó Byakuya al rato. Ella tardó un momento en contestar.

– Siempre soñé que tendría una familia contigo, que los dos formaríamos una familia… no pensé que sería tan pronto pero la idea me emocionaba. Íbamos a tener un niño, un hijo creado por los dos. Me parecía tan mágico que a veces creía que no era real. Pero ahora ese sueño se ha esfumado por completo.

– De eso nada.

– ¿No? –Preguntó ella sorprendida, mirándole.

– Que hayamos perdido a este niño no significa que no podamos ser padres nunca más.

– Lo sé, tienes razón. Es solo que ahora no soy capaz de pensar en otro bebé… solo pienso en éste, en el que se ha ido para siempre.

– Eso es cierto… a mí también me pasa.

Se quedaron abrazados durante varios minutos sin decirse nada, escuchando únicamente sus acompasadas respiraciones, tranquilizándose poco a poco el uno con el otro: – ¿Mejor ahora? – Le preguntó Byakuya. Ella asintió levemente, sin separar su rostro del pecho de su marido. Se sentía más protegida cuando se encontraba así, entre los brazos de Byakuya.

– Debería ir levantándome –dijo él–. Dentro de poco vendrán a traerte el desayuno y no creo que les haga mucha gracia verme aquí en la cama contigo.

– Espera –dijo ella abrazándole más fuerte al ver que el chico hacía el amago de irse–, solo un momento más… me siento bien cuando estamos así.

– ¿Así? –Preguntó mientras jugaba con sus dedos en el pelo de ella.

– Sí… es cálido… y me gusta tu aroma –aquello hizo sonrojar levemente a Byakuya.

– Vaya… no lo sabía.

– ¿Cómo que no? A mí me gusta todo de ti, eso lo sabes.

– Pero porque eres una exagerada.

– De eso nada –dijo ella sonriendo.

– Sí que lo eres –le sonrió él también con algo de picardía. Hisana rió levemente al ver esa sonrisa.

– ¿En qué estarás pensando ahora?

– En hacerte cosquillas –dijo sin dejar de sonreírle de esa forma.

– No, eso no –pero Hisana ya estaba riéndose antes de que él pusiera las manos sobre su cuerpo para hacerle cosquillas–. Eres malo conmigo –dijo respirando algo alterada por las cosquillas pero aún sonriente.

– De eso nada –comentó él, sonriendo de verla feliz–. Solo quiero verte contenta.

– Contigo lo estoy, y siempre lo estaré –le sonrió con ternura mientras colocaba su flequillo con cariño–. Estoy segura de ello, sé que si consigo salir de esta mala racha será gracias a ti.

– No exageres otra vez.

– No lo hago –besó su mejilla sonriendo–. Es la verdad, si no te tuviera a ti nada sería lo mismo, estaría muerta de pena y no riéndome como ahora.

– Las cosquillas son milagrosas –ambos volvieron a reírse y después se besaron con entrega. Fue justo en ese momento cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y Byakuya saltó de la camilla como un resorte–. ¿Sí?

La puerta se abrió levemente, dejando ver un pequeño atisbo de una chica morena y muy menuda: – ¿Puedo pasar?

Byakuya suspiró algo renegado pero a la vez aliviado: – Pasa Rukia, creí que era una enfermera.

– Es que no podía dormir así que preferí venir aquí para veros –dijo entrando en la sala y cerrando la puerta. Luego se acercó a Hisana y le sonrió levemente–. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

– Bien –le dijo la chica sonriendo–, tu hermano me trata de maravilla.

– No lo dudo –dijo Rukia sonriendo como ella–. Y es lo que debe hacer, que para algo es tu marido.

– Hace por doble –rió levemente–. Con todos los problemas que tuvo ayer y aún así vino para dormir conmigo, es un encanto.

– No intentéis hacerme sonrojar de nuevo –dijo Byakuya saliendo al balcón para que le diera el aire frío en la cara y así poder despejarse. Ambas mujeres rieron ante el comentario.

– ¿Y tú cómo te encuentras? –Le preguntó Hisana esta vez.

– Bien… bueno, más o menos. Supongo que Byakuya te habrá contado todo lo que pasó.

– Sí, me lo dijo anoche.

– Ahora cuando salga de aquí iré a ver a mi padre y hablar con él. No sé cómo va a reaccionar ni si me creerá o no… la verdad es que estoy asustada.

– ¿Asustada? Es tu padre y en el estado en el que se encuentra ahora mismo no puede hacer mucho.

– Lo sé, y además nii-sama me dijo que le notaba más relajado… pero con él siempre fue distinto, a mí me siempre me trató con más severidad. No sé si es por el hecho de que sea una chica.

– Es posible, los padres son siempre más sobreprotectores con sus hijas.

Pero Byakuya, que lo estaba escuchando todo desde el balcón, sabía que aquello no era cierto. Si Soujun había sido más duro e injusto con Rukia no era porque fuese una mujer, sino porque no sabía si era su hija de sangre. Y aunque la había criado como tal, era una duda que le atormentaba y que no podía controlar. Byakuya entendía que su padre se sintiera así, pero si quería arreglar las cosas tendría que tratar a Rukia de la misma forma que le trataba a él: como sus dos hijos biológicos.

– Y fíjate –siguió hablando Rukia–, aún siendo Byakuya su hijo favorito le echó de casa cuando te presentó como su novia oficial.

– No me lo recuerdes… ese día fue horrible.

– Lo sé… solo que imagínate… sino me cree a lo mejor me hace lo mismo que le hizo a él.

– Confío en que no lo haga… ya sabéis su pasado y conocéis las razones por las que ha sido siempre tan severo y estricto con vosotros. Puede que lo siga siendo porque una persona no cambia de la noche a la mañana, pero seguro que no te tratará tan mal como antes. Quiero creerlo así.

– Ojalá pensara como tú.

– Yo creo que Hisana tiene razón –dijo en ese momento Byakuya, entrando de nuevo en la sala y cerrando la puerta del balcón–. Seguirá siendo un hombre serio pero ahora nos tendrá más en cuenta a los dos. A mí de momento me deja volver a casa con Hisana, es un paso bastante grande.

– Ya, pero… aún así tengo miedo.

– Nada de miedo, ahora mismo papá no se encuentra bien, está muy dolorido y creo que también se siente mal por todo lo que ha hecho…

– ¿Está arrepentido? –Preguntó Rukia.

– Eso creo aunque no lo deja ver mucho… ya sabes cómo es. Yo le dije que tendría que pasar un tiempo para poder perdonarle por lo que me hizo, pero aún así es mi padre, yo también estoy preocupado por él y por lo que le ha pasado en la vida. No voy a dejar que mamá se salga con la suya.

– ¿Vas a denunciarla o algo así?

– No, papá presentará el divorcio y él tiene pruebas de la infidelidad de ella. Yo me encargaré de los abogados.

– Espero que todo salga bien –susurró la chica.

– Saldrá bien, estoy seguro. Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de que vayamos a verle.

– ¿Ya? –Preguntó con algo de miedo.

– Cuanto antes mejor –el chico besó a Hisana en su mejilla–. Seguro que ahora te traen el desayuno, ¿podrás estar un rato sin mí?

– Por supuesto –dijo ella sonriendo–, pero no tardes mucho.

– No te preocupes –besó su frente–. Además, si mi abuela sigue aquí querrá venir a verte.

– Entonces perfecto, así tengo compañía –sonrió–. Ánimo Rukia.

– Gra-gracias –dijo la pequeña de los Kuchiki.

– Vamos –le instó Byakuya.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, Rukia sintió como le temblaban las rodillas. Siempre había sido una chica decidida e impulsiva, pero también tenía miedo y aún recordaba la expresión de su padre cuando vio aquella foto en la que salía medio desnuda junto a Kaien. Y gracias a aquella foto tuvo el accidente y casi se muere… ¿cómo la miraría ahora?

Pero al entrar en la sala donde se encontraba su padre, el semblante de Rukia cambió drásticamente. Su hermano tenía razón, Soujun no se encontraba precisamente en su mejor momento. En la vida le había visto tan demacrado, y los tubos que salían de su costado hacía que todavía sintiera más compasión por él. En verdad debería estar sufriendo unos dolores insoportables.

– Vaya –susurró Soujun al verles–, no esperaba visita tan pronto.

– Somos madrugadores –dijo Byakuya.

– Pequeña –habló la abuela al ver a Rukia. Se levantó y abrazó dulcemente a su nieta–. ¿Qué tal estás?

– Bi-bien oba-sama –tartamudeó Rukia por la conmoción que le había supuesto ver a su padre en ese estado.

– Pareces preocupada…

– No es nada oba, de verdad –le dijo la morena intentando sonreír.

– Tu padre no se va a morir por un par de huesos rotos –intervino Ginrei en ese momento, que había sido capaz de leer la mente de la joven muchacha.

– Ojalá sólo fueran un par –dijo Soujun cerrando los ojos.

Byakuya sonrió levemente al ver que al menos su abuelo y su padre ya eran capaces de intercambiar unas pocas palabras, algo que antes parecía realmente imposible. Rukia también se dio cuenta y abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa.

– Oba-sama –dijo Byakuya–. ¿Podrías ir con Hisana ahora? Nosotros tenemos que hablar con papá y no quiero dejarla allí sola.

– Claro que sí –sonrió la mujer–, tengo ganas de verla, la pobre tampoco lo habrá pasado muy bien. ¿Qué habitación era?

– La 106.

– Iré con ella –apretó levemente la mano izquierda de su hijo y le dijo–. No hagas esfuerzos innecesarios que te conozco.

– Tranquila, estaré bien –le dijo Soujun. La mujer asintió y salió de allí dejando a los tres hombres Kuchiki con Rukia. La joven en ese momento se sintió un poco presionada al verse rodeada de tantos ojos grises.

– Bueno –empezó Byakuya–. Ven Rukia, siéntate –le dijo señalándole el sillón–, y habla tranquila, sin miedo, como hiciste ayer conmigo.

La chica asintió algo más aliviada por las palabras de su hermano mientras se sentaba. Su abuelo se encontraba de pie, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, cerca de la puerta del balcón, y Byakuya estaba a los pies de la camilla donde descansaba su padre.

– En fin –susurró Soujun con voz débil. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero Rukia sabía que se estaba dirigiendo a ella–. Creo que hay algo que tienes que contarme, ¿no?

– Así es –dijo ella.

– Pues adelante.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí por ahora, ¿qué les ha parecido? xD Por si alguien no recuerda ese "momento" entre Rukia y Kaien, volved a leer el capítulo 18, que se llama misión cumplida. Así podréis recordar todo lo que pasaba ^^_

_Espero poder publicar pronto el siguiente capítulo, que ya lo tengo más o menos por la mitad. Espero tener tiempo libre y poder subirlo cuanto antes :P Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, ahora os contestaré n.n_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente ^^_


	34. Empezar otra vez

_¡Hola!_

_Sí, ya sé que me demoré mucho en subir este capítulo, cada vez soy más lenta, no tengo remedio. Aún así es un capítulo muy larguito, con mucha historia y mucho diálogo así que espero que la lectura se haga divertida y rápida ^^_

_Sin más, les dejo leer._

* * *

Rukia no sabía exactamente por dónde empezar pero tampoco quería dejar ningún tema en el aire. Esa noche no había dormido muy bien, había estado buena parte del tiempo pensando sobre lo que podría suceder con su padre, si él se enfadaría con ella o si finalmente la perdonaría.

Aunque había algo que tenía muy claro, y era que si no le explicaba todas las cosas con claridad, su padre nunca podría perdonarla. Por muy mala que fuera la historia, debía decirle la verdad. Reconocía que había sido una niña rebelde y que quizás fuera esa la razón por la que Soujun había sido más recto con ella. Pero Rukia ya no era una niña, dentro de unos meses cumpliría la mayoría de edad y luego entraría en la Universidad, Aunque lo cierto es que tampoco se consideraba una adulta. Su hermano solo le llevaba dos años de diferencia pero él siempre le había parecido mucho más mayor que ella, tanto física como psíquicamente.

La muchacha respiró profundamente antes de empezar a hablar. Comenzó por el principio, cuando se enamoró de Kaien, cuando empezaron a salir e incluso le dijo que se escapó de casa para ir a su cumpleaños cuando ella estaba castigada ese día. Le comentó sobre sus dudas con Ichigo y en ese momento se sintió algo incómoda. Ella no solía contarle ese tipo de problemas amorosos a los hombres, y menos aún a su padre, a su abuelo y a su hermano. Si hubiera habido una mujer a su lado todo habría sido mucho más fácil, aunque al final fue capaz de contárselo todo.

Le aclaró el tema de la foto con más vergüenza de la que nunca había llegado a sentir, y después le contó cómo había descubierto la infidelidad de Kaien y sus nuevos sentimientos hacia Ichigo.

– Y bueno… creo que eso es todo –dijo la chica completamente sonrojada.

– ¿Y tú y Kurosaki qué sois ahora? –Preguntó su padre.

– Pues… en verdad no lo sé. No somos pareja pero tampoco somos amigos. Es extraño, no sé explicarlo.

– Estos jóvenes... –dijo Ginrei algo malhumorado.

– ¿No me digas que solo estáis juntos para acostaros y ya está? –Preguntó Soujun mirando a su hija directamente a los ojos.

– No, no, no, para nada –se apresuró Rukia a responder–. Entre nosotros dos no ha pasado nada de eso. Lo cierto es que… –volvió a sonrojarse nerviosa–, no me ha pasado nada de eso con ningún hombre.

– ¿Nada de eso? –Preguntó Ginrei–. ¿A qué te refieres?

– Me refiero… a tener relaciones sexuales.

– Vaya –exclamó Soujun algo sorprendido.

– ¿Te sorprende? –Preguntó la chica.

– Bueno, después de lo que ha pasado y todo lo que me has contado, me sorprende un poco, pero reconozco que me alegra saber que no es así. No me gustaría nada el hecho de que le hubieras entregado tu virginidad a ese Shiba.

– Puedes estar tranquilo padre, él no llegó a hacerme nada… y lo cierto es que yo también me alegro de que sea así.

– Veo que has reaccionado.

– Sí, padre… aunque sé que lo he hecho demasiado tarde. No quise creeros hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos y eso casi nos cuesta una desgracia… he sido muy tonta por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

– Te pareces a tu padre en eso –añadió Ginrei. Soujun gruñó levemente ante ese comentario.

– ¿Por qué lo dices, jii-sama?

– Ambos habéis estado cegados por amor, aunque, gracias a Dios, tú te has dado cuenta antes de cometer una locura.

– Todos nos equivocamos alguna vez –dijo Byakuya–, pero todo tiene solución.

– Para mí ya es demasiado tarde –susurró Soujun–. He perdido mi vida al lado de una mujer que no me respeta, y esos años ya no los puedo recuperar.

Rukia se sorprendió levemente al oír a su padre diciendo esas palabras. Nunca le había visto tan abatido, en verdad parecía un hombre completamente distinto del padre que conocía. Quiso decirle algo para animarle pero no le salían las palabras, no sabía qué decirle, nunca había tenido una gran relación paternal con él. Pero entonces Byakuya se adelantó.

– Al menos nos tienes a nosotros –dijo el chico. Soujun abrió los ojos para mirarle–. Sin esa mujer nunca nos habrías tenido.

– Eso es cierto…

– Sé que te hemos dado problemas pero no existen los hijos perfectos al igual que tampoco existen los padres perfectos. Pero me gustaría pensar que mi padre en algún momento de su vida se ha sentido orgulloso de mí, y seguro que Rukia lo desea tanto como yo.

Soujun miró de soslayo a Rukia y ésta le asintió levemente con la cabeza.

– No es la familia perfecta pero… es la que tengo y no sé vivir en otra –confesó Rukia. Su padre sonrió levemente al oírla, cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

– Gracias a Dios tú no tienes el orgullo Kuchiki, lo agradezco –dijo Soujun.

– Con tres hay suficientes –dijo la chica sonriendo levemente.

– Byakuya tiene razón –el hombre suspiró–, lo único bueno que me ha dado esa mujer habéis sido vosotros dos y unos pocos años de felicidad fingida. Pero ser feliz en una mentira es algo horrible, así que creo que debo contarte algo, Rukia.

– ¿A mí? –Preguntó sorprendida. Byakuya miró primero a su padre y luego a su abuelo, como pidiendo una explicación. No creía que aquello fuera una buena idea.

– No me mires así –dijo Ginrei–, ha sido una decisión suya –Byakuya volvió a mirar a su padre.

– Debo decírselo –dijo Soujun–, no quiero que viva en una mentira.

– No tiene por qué ser una mentira –dijo el joven–, no sabemos si lo es.

– Aún así debo contárselo, prefiero decirle la verdad, aunque le duela.

– No me parece una buena idea.

– ¿De qué estáis hablando? –Preguntó Rukia ya algo desesperada, pues no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando.

– Tiene que ver sobre ti… bueno, y también sobre mí –dijo Soujun, sin hacer caso de su hijo.

– ¿Y de qué se trata?

– Ya sabes que tu madre me ha sido infiel toda su vida –Rukia asintió–, ¿y eso no te da algo que pensar?

– ¿Pensar sobre qué? Ella no te quería y se iba con otros, es lo único que hay que saber.

– ¿De verdad? A mí me hace pensar mucho… y la duda me corroe.

– ¿Duda? ¿Qué duda? –Preguntó Rukia que cada vez se sentía más perdida.

– Tu madre me confesó que no sabía si vosotros dos eráis hijos míos o de otro hombre.

Aquello pilló a la chica de sorpresa, se lo dijo tan directo que casi no era capaz de asimilar las palabras. Se quedó un rato callada aunque no apartó la vista de los ojos de su padre, de un padre que a lo mejor no lo era en realidad.

– ¿E-entonces… es posible que… sea hija de otro hombre?

– Sí, es posible…

– ¿Y Byakuya también?

– Bueno, lo cierto es que con Byakuya no hay duda. Se parece demasiado a mí, y también al abuelo. Pero tú no te pareces tanto… no lo sé, Rukia.

La chica suspiró apenada y de repente le entraron unas ganas tremendas de llorar: – ¿Y qué va a pasar ahora?

– Nada, no va a pasar absolutamente nada –dijo Byakuya, provocando que todos se sorprendieran ante su afirmación.

– Pe-pero es posible que yo no… que yo no… –Rukia ya no era capaz de hablar, se sentía demasiado triste como para volver a repetir aquellas palabras.

– Tú has vivido en casa como todos nosotros y te han criado como a una hija más, al igual que yo te he querido como un hermano. Me da igual si eres hija biológica de él o no, eres mi hermana y punto, y siempre lo serás. Para vosotros debería ser igual –dijo el muchacho mirando a su padre y a su abuelo.

– Por mi parte lo es –dijo Soujun–, desde que nació hasta que me enteré de todo la he criado como si fuera mi hija… aunque reconozco que luego la duda me atormentaba y eso provocó que la tratara injustamente en varias ocasiones.

– ¿Era por eso? –Preguntó la chica.

– Sí –reconoció su padre–, y lo lamento pero era algo que no podía evitar… espero poder cambiar en ese aspecto, no te mereces tal castigo.

– Me alegra escuchar esas palabras –dijo Byakuya–. Y sinceramente creo que no deberíais haceros las pruebas de paternidad, me parece una tontería.

– ¿Por qué? Eso resolvería la duda –comentó Ginrei.

– Porque da igual. Ha vivido con nosotros desde que nació. Es de la familia, ella es una Kuchiki. No conoce a otro padre. ¿Qué importancia tiene a estas alturas si su sangre es Kuchiki o no?

– Supongo que tienes razón –dijo Soujun y después miró a su hija–. ¿Tú qué opinas?

– Yo… –la chica se mordía el labio, algo temblorosa por todo–, no sé, ahora mismo estoy sin palabras. Si yo no soy tu hija no me merezco nada.

– Eso no es cierto –dijo Byakuya con seriedad y convicción.

– Sí que lo es, no sería su hija biológica.

– Da igual, te ha criado él, has vivido con nosotros, eres de la familia.

– Aún así necesito pensar con más tranquilidad, esta noticia ha sido demasiado repentina –susurró apenada.

– Es cierto, he sido demasiado brusco –dijo Soujun–, pero siempre he pensado que es mejor decir la verdad por mucho que duela. Tu hermano tiene razón y yo no tengo nada que objetar. Puedes volver a casa y vivir tu vida como siempre has hecho, sin ataduras. Solo espero que a partir de ahora podamos ser una auténtica familia.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Ginrei.

– A ser una familia de verdad, una familia en la que se hablan entre ellos con confianza y sin discutir, como lo éramos nosotros al principio.

– Para que eso pase necesitamos tiempo, mucho tiempo –añadió Byakuya–, han pasado demasiadas cosas que se pueden perdonar pero nunca olvidar.

– Lo sé –Soujun respiró hondo y cerró los ojos cansado–, pero se puede conseguir, ¿no?

– Es posible… ya hablaremos de todo esto con más calma, ahora necesitas descansar –miró a Rukia–. Venga, vamos fuera y le dejamos dormir.

– Solo una pregunta más –dijo ella volviendo a mirar a su padre.

– Dime –susurró él.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste el día que me viste con Ichigo? ¿Qué me habías concertado un matrimonio? –Byakuya se quedó de piedra al oír eso, no sabía nada del asunto.

– Sí, lo recuerdo –susurró roncamente Soujun.

– Ese matrimonio… ¿va a seguir en pie?

– ¿Tú quieres casarte con ese hombre?

– Yo no quiero casarme con un hombre al que no conozco de nada y que además me saca más de diez años. Me parece una obligación y es posible que nunca fuera feliz si me obligas a hacer eso.

– Veré lo que puedo hacer, en cuanto salga del hospital intentaré solucionar ese asunto. No te preocupes ahora por eso.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Tengo tu palabra?

– Claro, tienes mi palabra.

Rukia sintió como sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas y de pura emoción se levantó de la silla para abrazar a su padre, aunque no contuvo su exaltación y aquello provocó que Soujun gimiera de dolor.

– Con cuidado –dijo él con la voz ronca.

– Lo-lo siento –dijo ella separándose asustada–, ¿te-te he hecho daño? Lo siento, de verdad –decía cada vez más nerviosa y sonrojada, con lágrimas en las mejillas. Byakuya no pudo contener una leve carcajada al verla así.

– No… no pasa nada, estoy bien –dijo Soujun con dificultad–, ve con tu hermano.

– Sí-sí, y lo siento.

– Que no pasa nada.

Byakuya volvió a reír: – Anda, vámonos, que estás loca.

– Yo no estoy loca –dijo ella alzando levemente la voz.

– Un poco sí –dijo guiñándole un ojo justo antes de salir de la habitación. Justo en ese momento, el chico escuchó como alguien le llamaba. Al girarse vio a la doctora Unohana caminando hacia él.

– Me alegro encontrarle tan pronto –dijo la mujer–. ¿Ha traído la ecografía?

– Sí, pero la tengo en la habitación de Hisana.

– Vayamos allí y así le echo un vistazo.

– De acuerdo.

Los tres fueron a la habitación y al entrar Byakuya vio que Hisana estaba charlando muy animadamente con su abuela. Sonrió feliz de verla contenta.

– Te veo bien Hisana –dijo Unohana, también sonriendo.

– Es Oba-san, que siempre tiene buenas palabras para mí y consigue animarme –dijo la chica sonriendo con amabilidad.

– Bobadas –dijo la abuela riendo levemente.

Byakuya se acercó a la mesita y abrió el cajón sacando la dichosa ecografía y tendiéndosela a Unohana: – Ésta es.

La doctora la tomó entre sus manos y la examinó durante un momento en completo silencio. Hisana se llevó las manos al abdomen por puro instinto, como si aún tuviera a su hijo dentro de ella, pero al momento sintió como unas manos tomaban las suyas. Se trataba de la abuela de Byakuya, que la miraba con calma, como si pretendiera aliviar su dolor en ese momento. La muchacha le sonrió con sinceridad, esa mujer le daba la vida.

– ¿Puede ver algo? –Preguntó Byakuya, que ya no era capaz de aguantar tanto silencio.

– Sí, creo que sí, aún así lo voy a consultar con otros ginecólogos, para que no nos volvamos a equivocar.

– Me parece bien, ¿pero usted qué opina? –Dijo el muchacho.

– Creo que su anterior ginecólogo se equivocó. Si yo hubiera hecho esta radiografía habría estudiado más el embarazo hasta asegurarme de lo que pasaba y supongo que podría haber diagnosticado la enfermedad del feto. Pero al haber seguido con el embarazo hasta este momento también ha estado en peligro la vida de la madre, es una suerte que esto no haya pasado a mayores.

El pelinegro suspiró al oír aquello, cerrando los ojos para no imaginar lo que podría haber ocurrido. No quería ni siquiera pensarlo.

– ¿Entonces cree que deberíamos denunciar al ginecólogo? –Preguntó Rukia esta vez.

– De momento voy a estudiar esta ecografía con mis compañeros y ya entonces les aconsejaré sobre lo que sería mejor. En cuanto sepa algo vendré a comunicárselo.

– De acuerdo –dijo Byakuya.

– Bien, me retiro por ahora.

– Gracias por todo, doctora –dijo Hisana.

Después de que la doctora saliera de la habitación, la abuela y Rukia también se fueron, dejando de nuevo a Byakuya y Hisana a solas, mimándose mutuamente y hablando sobre miles de cosas para no recordar todo el calvario que habían pasado, aunque la chica notaba que había algo raro en su marido.

– ¿Te ocurre algo? –Le preguntó finalmente, cuando ya casi caía el sol.

– ¿A mí? –Dijo él sorprendido–. No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

– No sé, te noto extraño… como si estuvieras continuamente pensando en algo que no te deja estar tranquilo.

– Pero así ha sido siempre.

– Ahora más, lo sé, lo noto. Hay algo más aparte de lo que me has contado… ¿me equivoco?

Byakuya suspiró levemente: – Es posible, no sé… lo cierto es que todo me preocupa.

– ¿Todo?

– Sí, mi regreso a casa contigo, vivir con mi padre de nuevo, la relación entre él con mis abuelos… no sé, ahora todo parece solucionado pero… ¿y si se estropea? No creo que vuelva a ser como antes, eso es muy difícil.

– Puede que sí o puede que no, depende de vosotros mismos.

– Pero han sido muchos años Hisana, muchos años enfadados.

– Lo sé pero seguís siendo familia, y en el fondo os seguís preocupando los unos por los otros. Será difícil y puede que nunca seáis como antes, pero tengo la confianza de que al menos podréis convivir felizmente.

– Es posible… quizás volvamos a recuperar la confianza.

– Claro, pero tú eso ya lo sabías… ¿seguro que no hay algo más que te preocupe?

El chico la miró a los ojos con un gesto algo abatido: – Reconozco que tengo un poco de miedo por mi hermana.

– ¿Por Rukia? –La chica se sorprendió al oír aquello–. ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

– ¿Y qué no ha pasado ya? –Dijo él con cierta amargura–. No sé si los Shiba harán algo contra ella, lo más seguro es que tengan copias de esas fotos, podrían publicarlas en una revista y atacarnos así… o sino también está ese matrimonio concertado que mi padre le había preparado con otro famoso empresario.

– ¿Iba a casarla? –Preguntó más impactada aún.

– Así es, yo tampoco lo sabía, me he enterado hoy… por lo que ha dicho Rukia creo saber quién es.

– ¿Le conozco?

– Es posible, ha salido alguna vez en los periódicos. Se apellida Urahara…

– Urahara… –susurró la chica pensando hasta que recordó y abrió mucho los ojos–. ¿Urahara Kisuke? Pero ese hombre es mayor, ¿no?

– Bueno, no llega a los treinta años más o menos pero para mi hermana es mayor.

– ¿Y van a casarla con ese hombre?

– Mi padre le ha dicho que no se preocupe por ello así que supongo que cuando salga de aquí hará lo posible para anular dicho matrimonio.

– Menos mal –suspiró Hisana.

– ¿Pero y si Urahara no acepta que se anule el matrimonio ahora? Sería una gran alianza de empresas… quién sabe lo que dirá.

– ¿Y tú no podrías hacer algo?

– ¿Yo? No lo sé, depende de lo que hayan firmado… acabo de enterarme hoy de todo esto así que no sé si podría hacer algo o no. Supongo que mi padre lo pondrá todo en mano de sus abogados.

– Ahora entiendo por qué tenías esa cara de preocupación –le acarició con cariño el pelo que caía sobre su nuca–. No te preocupes Byakuya, todo irá bien.

– ¿Tú crees? –Le preguntó mirándola de soslayo.

– Claro, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿no? –Le dijo ella sonriendo con ternura, provocando que él también sonriera.

– Nunca dejes de sonreír, Hisana. Me das la vida cada vez que lo haces.

– Mientras estés a mi lado tendré motivos para sonreír –le dijo sonriendo y acercándose para besar sus labios. Él la correspondió con cariño, llevando una mano a su mejilla y disfrutando de ese momento tan tierno. Aquellos labios siempre le hacían olvidar los problemas, le hacían olvidarlo todo y en su mente solo estaba ella.

– No me des esos besos que me dejan embobado –le dijo sonriendo nada más separar sus labios.

– A mí me gusta verte así, lo sabes –dijo abrazándole.

Él la acogió en su regazo y empezó a acariciar suavemente su cabello, era algo que le encantaba, sentir esos mechones de pelo entre los dedos: – Gracias por haberme ayudado con todo esto.

– ¿Con qué? –Preguntó ella algo confusa–. Estando en esta cama apenas puedo ayudarte.

– Sabes a qué me refiero… me has escuchado y me has dado esperanza con tus palabras. Eso no lo hace cualquiera.

– Eres mi marido y quiero ayudarte –susurró ella mientras le acariciaba la espalda–, siempre te voy a ayudar al igual que tú lo haces conmigo. Somos pareja y estamos aquí para lo bueno y para lo malo, ¿no es así?

– Sí –susurró él sin palabras.

– Entonces no hay más que hablar –dijo ella posando un suave beso en su cuello, sonriendo–. Vamos a dormir, seguro que mañana ves las cosas con otro color.

– Posiblemente –dijo con una leve risa–, el sueño a veces hace milagros.

– Por eso mismo –besó de nuevo sus labios y se acurrucó a su lado, abrazándole con fuerza–. Buenas noches.

Pero no pudieron dormir. Nada más tumbarse Byakuya en la cama con ella llamaron a la puerta, y él se puso de pie corriendo: – ¿Sí? –Preguntó algo alterado y también confuso porque alguien llamara tan tarde.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a la morena doctora: – Disculpad la hora, ¿puedo pasar? –Preguntó Unohana.

– Claro doctora –dijo Hisana–, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

– Más o menos –la mujer cerró la puerta y se acercó a ellos–. Les dije que en cuanto descubriera algo sobre la ecografía vendría a informárselo, así que me acerqué para ver si seguían despiertos.

– ¿Y han averiguado algo? –Preguntó Byakuya esta vez.

– Sí, he estado reuniendo diversas opiniones de otros ginecólogos y todos me han dicho lo mismo. Es lo que yo pensaba, en la ecografía que me entregasteis se puede observar la malformación. Se tenía que haber interrumpido el embarazo desde ese momento.

Byakuya suspiró agachando levemente la cabeza al escuchar eso mientras que Hisana apretó los puños con frustración, agarrando las sábanas para controlar así la tristeza y la rabia que sentía.

– Sé que es algo duro de asimilar –continuó Unohana–, pero era mi deber comunicároslo. La vida de Hisana ha corrido peligro por un error como este y creo que deberíais tomar medidas.

– Y lo haremos, no se preocupe –dijo Byakuya con un semblante serio–. No dejaré que esto se quede así.

– Les deseo suerte entonces –dijo la mujer–. Y Hisana, si vuelves a quedar embarazada me gustaría que vinieras aquí para que sea yo la que siga tu progreso.

– ¿De verdad? –Dijo la chica algo emocionada al ver el interés que ponía la mujer en ella.

– Por supuesto, estaré encantada de atenderte. Te aseguro que no te volverá a pasar algo parecido. La próxima vez que te quedes embarazada tendrás a un hijo sano y fuerte si todo sale bien. Lo que ha ocurrido esta vez ha sido un desafortunado incidente que debería haberse diagnosticado antes, pero no tiene por qué volver a pasarte.

– Eso espero –susurró la joven.

– Verás como sí. Bueno, os dejo descansar, es tarde y ambos necesitáis dormir.

– Y usted también, se ha quedado aquí hasta ahora para ayudarnos y se lo agradezco –dijo Byakuya.

– No hay de qué, ese es mi trabajo –dijo la mujer con una amable sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

– ¿Vas a denunciar al ginecólogo? –Le preguntó la chica a Byakuya una vez Unohana se había ido.

– Por supuesto, podría haberte pasado algo gracias a su diagnóstico… merece un castigo, un médico no puede tener ese tipo de errores –dijo él algo malhumorado.

– Tranquilo –le susurró ella, tomando su mano con suavidad entre las suyas–. Yo estoy bien, no pienses en esas cosas.

– Lo sé –dijo él agarrando su mano–, pero podría haberte pasado y eso me enfurece.

– No pasa nada –le susurró ella acariciando su pelo–, intenta relajarte y vamos a dormir. Será lo mejor para ambos, ¿no crees?

– Sí, tienes razón –suspiró y volvió a tumbarse en la cama a su lado–. Espero que no vuelvan a llamar a la puerta en toda la noche, sino me dará un ataque –la chica rió levemente.

– No creo que vuelvan a molestarnos –le dijo posando un beso en su frente–. Duerme tranquilo.

– Bésame otra vez.

– ¿Otra vez? –Sonrió ella.

– Sí, pero aquí –se señaló los labios. La chica volvió a reír.

– A veces eres como un niño pequeño.

– ¿Y no te gusta? –Preguntó él, sonriendo como ella.

– Claro que sí, me encanta –dijo antes de besar sus labios con dulzura.

* * *

Pasó una semana después de aquel fatídico día. A Hisana le dieron el alta pocos días antes y ya se había instalado en la mansión Kuchiki junto con Byakuya, aunque la chica aún no acababa de acostumbrarse a una casa tan grande. Intentaba memorizar las habitaciones importantes pero casi siempre se acababa perdiendo, como le había ocurrido aquella noche de Navidad. Aunque contaba con la ayuda de Rukia, que pasaba buena parte del tiempo con ella para enseñarle todos los secretos de la casa, y así de paso podían contarse entre ellas sus confesiones amorosas. La joven Kuchiki agradecía el hecho de tener a una chica de su edad en casa, con la que poder hablar de sus problemas, como si fuera su hermana. No es que se quejara de Byakuya, pero siempre era mejor contarle cierto tipo de cosas a una chica en vez de a un chico.

– Me alegro de que mi padre te haya dejado vivir aquí después de todo –le dijo la morena aquel día, cuando ambas estaban en la cocina mientras intentaban hacer un plato especial entre las dos–. Echaba en falta a una hermana.

– A mí me pasaba lo mismo –dijo Hisana sonriendo–. Aunque yo ni siquiera tengo hermanos varones, tú al menos tienes a Byakuya.

– Eso es cierto, debe ser aburrido ser hija única.

– Pues sí, un poco. Aunque yo tenía confianza con mis padres, sobre todo con mi madre. Pero cuando empecé a salir con tu hermano todo se estropeó. Después llegó el divorcio y bueno… las cosas se complicaron aunque ahora parece que las aguas vuelven a su cauce, y eso me alegra –sonrió.

– A mí también me alegra que las cosas vuelvan a ser buenas aquí, en esta casa… aunque aún no sabemos cómo será cuando llegue mi padre.

– Sí… por cierto, ya deben estar a punto de llegar, ¿no?

– Pues… –Rukia miró el reloj–, sí, ya deberían estar aquí, supongo que habrá mucho tráfico.

– ¿Tus abuelos también van a venir?

– No, ellos se van directamente al pueblo. Jii-sama dice que ya está harto de estar en esta ciudad –ambas chicas empezaron a reír a la vez.

– ¿Siempre ha sido así? –Le preguntó Hisana.

– Sí, siempre, él nunca cambia. Es más, cada vez va a peor, se convertirá en un viejo cascarrabias –volvieron a reír.

– No digas esas cosas de tu abuelo.

– Es broma –le dijo sacándole la lengua y en ese momento llamaron al timbre de la puerta–. Vaya, ya están aquí –Rukia dejó todas las cosas y salió prácticamente corriendo hacia la entrada.

Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar antes para ver quién era el que había llamado, estaba tan segura que abrió directamente la puerta y no se equivocaba. Allí estaban los dos hombres de la casa: la misma altura, el mismo pelo, los mismos ojos y prácticamente el mismo cuerpo. Solo les diferenciaba la edad, nadie podría negar que fueran padre e hijo y eso a veces le recomía la conciencia a Rukia. ¿Sería ella hija biológica de Soujun como lo era Byakuya?

– Bienvenidos –les dijo ella sonriendo y dejándoles pasar.

– Gracias –dijo Soujun seriamente aunque con amabilidad. Byakuya entró detrás de él y al momento vio como Hisana caminaba hacia ellos con un trapo entre las manos, limpiándose.

– Buenos días –dijo la chica sonriendo–, habéis tardado mucho.

– Sí –Byakuya se acercó a ella y posó un beso en su frente–, había demasiado tráfico, es hora punta. ¿Por aquí todo bien?

– Perfectamente, Rukia y yo estamos haciendo un pastel.

– ¿Rukia cocinando? –Preguntó Soujun incrédulo–. No me lo creo.

– Pues es verdad –dijo la chica moviendo las manos, nerviosa–. Hisana me está ayudando y estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas.

– ¿Y no se te ha quemado nada? –Dijo su padre aún no muy convencido.

– Claro que no –dijo alzando un poco la voz en tono orgulloso–, bueno… una vez sí.

– Creí que la cocina saldría ardiendo –comentó Byakuya cerrando los ojos.

– Qué exagerado –dijo Hisana riendo.

– Había mucho humo ahí dentro…

– ¡Pero sólo fue una vez! –Volvió a replicar Rukia.

Soujun sonrió levemente y caminó hacia el salón. La joven Kuchiki casi se queda de piedra al verle sonreír, con ese gesto, como si estuviera… feliz.

– ¿Podríais traerme un café? –Pidió Soujun–. Tengo algo de sueño pero necesito sentarme un rato.

– Claro, en seguida se lo traigo –dijo Hisana mientras volvía a dirigirse hacia la cocina, pero Rukia se le adelantó.

– No, no, lo hago yo, tú vigila el bizcocho –comentó ante la sorpresa de ella.

– Ya que te pones, podrías hacerme otro a mí –dijo Byakuya sonriendo con ironía.

– Qué aprovechado…

Hisana rió y acompañó a Rukia a la cocina: – ¿Te encuentras bien? –Le preguntó.

– ¿Yo? –Dijo Rukia algo confusa–. Claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

– Porque has salido disparada para hacer el café… me pareció curioso verte así.

– Bueno… es que quiero que mi padre tenga una buena imagen de mí, que me vea como a una buena hija… no sé si me explico bien.

– Sí, sí, creo que sí.

– Quiero ayudarle. Él ha dado el paso de pedir perdón y arrepentirse por todo lo que hizo en el pasado. Ahora soy yo la que debe ser más obediente y menos rebelde… lo cierto es que no tengo pensado volver a escapar de casa.

– ¿Tan desobediente eras?

– Cuando Byakuya vivía con nosotros sí –contó mientras preparaba ambos cafés–. Pero cuando él se fue contigo, mi padre fijó más su atención en mí por lo que tenía que hacer siempre lo que él me pedía. Aún así me escapaba de casa todos los fines de semana para ver a Ichigo –la morena se sonrojó levemente al decir el nombre del muchacho.

– Vaya –Hisana sonrió al verla así–. Te gusta mucho ese chico, ¿eh? –Rukia se sonrojó más.

– ¿Po-por qué lo dices?

– Estás completamente roja… y te pones nerviosa cuando te dicen su nombre. Ese tipo de reacciones no se tienen con un simple amigo.

– Es posible… Es más, seguro que tienes razón pero ahora la verdad es que tengo miedo.

– ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de qué?

– De que me pase lo mismo que me pasó con Kaien.

– Rukia… no todos los hombres son iguales, y sé perfectamente que le importas a Kurosaki-san. Él te quiere de verdad.

– ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha dicho él? –Le preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos y aún ruborizada.

– No –Hisana rió–, él no me ha dicho nada pero no hace falta, se le nota en la mirada. Creo que todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta menos tú –le dijo, guiñándole un ojo con confianza, provocando que Rukia se sintiera morir de vergüenza.

– Si eso es verdad soy una tonta…

– Todas lo somos, yo tampoco me di cuenta de lo que Byakuya sentía por mí hasta que me besó.

– Pero es que Ichigo a mí ya me ha besado… y varias veces.

– Supongo que estarás confusa por todo esto, ¿pero no te sentiste bien cuando él te besó?

– Sí, mu-muy bien.

– ¿Y te sentiste querida y relajada?

– Sí-sí, también.

– Entonces creo que deberías darle una oportunidad. Tú quieres a ese muchacho, solo que no te has dado cuenta nunca.

– ¿Y es posible enamorarse sin que te des cuenta? –Preguntó Rukia cada vez más confundida. Hisana rió ante la pregunta.

– Bueno, todo es posible. A lo mejor es que te lo estás negando a ti misma para no pasarlo mal de nuevo.

– Sí, eso sí es posible –Rukia se mordió el labio confusa–. ¿Entonces crees que debería salir con él?

– Bueno, ambos salís juntos los fines de semana, me has contado que muchas veces os besáis, y no precisamente como amigos –la morena se sonrojó.

– N-no, nos besamos como si fuéramos… novios –susurró avergonzada.

– ¿Entonces qué más da decir que ya sois novios? Hacéis cosas de pareja, lo raro es decir que seguís siendo amigos.

– Vaya… la verdad es que tienes razón…

– Y él te adora, solo creo que tú deberías relajarte más cuando estás con él y dejarte llevar. No te preocupes tanto, ni estés siempre pensando en el pasado porque así no podrás ser feliz nunca.

Rukia se quedó un rato pensando en las palabras de Hisana mientras calentaba el café y se dio cuenta de que la muchacha llevaba razón en todo lo que le había dicho. Si Ichigo no la quisiera de verdad ya se habría cansado de ella. En todo ese tiempo solo le había dado problemas y aún así él seguía a su lado apoyándola en todo lo que podía. Rukia podía incluso afirmar que de no haber sido por él, se habría hundido en una gran tristeza después de todo lo que había pasado aquellos días… en verdad él estaba enamorado de ella.

Pero, ¿ella lo estaba de él? Hisana parecía muy segura pero ella no lo estaba tanto, aunque tenía razón con el tema de los besos. Si solo fueran amigos no se besarían tan a menudo y mucho menos de esa forma, que Rukia muchas veces sentía algo que subía y bajaba en su abdomen al besar a Ichigo, una emoción extrañamente placentera que le hacía querer más. En ese momento era un suplicio separar los labios y tener que volver a casa como si no hubiera pasado nada…

– Creo que debería hablarlo con él antes de empezar nada –dijo Rukia mientras preparaba una bandeja con las dos tazas de café.

– Por supuesto –añadió Hisana, sacando ya el pastel del horno.

– Um, qué bien huele –exclamó Rukia que notaba que se le hacía la boca agua.

– Creo que ha salido bien, tiene buena pinta.

– Sí, seguro que está bueno, así podré hacerle ver a mi padre que he aprendido a cocinar.

– Pero este lo hemos hecho entre las dos –le dijo Hisana sacándole la lengua. Rukia rió.

– Bueno, entonces no podré decirle nada. La verdad es que si lo hubiera hecho yo sola me habría salido mal. Nunca he hecho bizcochos o pasteles.

– ¿No? Pues a mí son las cosas que más me gustan cocinar, aunque hay que practicar mucho. Las primeras veces tampoco me salían bien y mi madre venía a regañarme por el estropicio que creaba en la cocina –rió al recordar.

Entre bromas y risas, las chicas les llevaron el café a los dos hombres de la casa. Hisana se sentó al lado de su marido, que estaba en un sofá de dos plazas, mientras que Soujun se encontraba medio recostado en un sillón grande. Le era difícil encontrar una postura cómoda entre las costillas rotas y la escayola del brazo, por lo que Rukia le acercó el café con cuidado.

– Gracias – le dijo él mientras tomaba la taza con su mano sana y bebía un sorbo.

– De nada –susurró ella sentándose frente a todos ellos. Pudo ver como Byakuya tomaba la mano de Hisana y entrelazaba sus dedos a los de ella con suavidad. Sintió cierta envidia al verlos así, tan felices y enamorados el uno del otro, parecía un romance de película, como una novela en la que la pareja siempre pasa por problemas pero que tiene un final feliz.

Rukia estaba segura de que su hermano tendría un final feliz con Hisana a pesar de todo lo que les había pasado. ¿Pero y ella? ¿Sería feliz? ¿Tendría un romance de película como el que tenía Byakuya? Eso nadie se lo podía decir, pero estaba claro que las cosas con Ichigo iban viento en popa. Quizás debería lanzarse de una buena vez y dejar los miedos de lado, sino seguiría así toda la vida.

– Y bueno, ¿cómo van los estudios, Rukia? –Preguntó de repente Soujun, haciendo que la chica olvidara rápidamente todo lo que estaba pensando.

– Bi-bien papá, muy bien.

– ¿Sigues en la misma nota media que antes?

– Sí.

– Me alegro… ¿y de chicos cómo vas?

La muchacha se sonrojó a más no poder. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que su padre le preguntara alguna vez sobre chicos… en verdad nunca se imaginó que le hablara sobre un tema como era el del amor.

– Pu-pues… cre-creo que bien –le contestó nerviosa.

– ¿Crees? ¿No estabas con ese chico? El del pelo naranja, cómo se llamaba…

– Kurosaki –le recordó Byakuya antes de darle otro sorbo a su café.

– Ese, Kurosaki –repitió Soujun–. ¿No estabas con él?

– Bu-bueno, más o menos.

– ¿Cómo es una relación "más o menos"? O estás o no estás, hija.

– Es que… es algo extraño, papá. No-no somos novios pero se podría decir que lo estamos intentando.

– Los jóvenes de hoy en día hacéis unas cosas muy raras. Yo si salía con una chica estaba con ella y punto, nada de cosas intermedias.

– Oye, que yo también soy así –dijo Byakuya–, es más, yo ya estoy casado y todo.

– Porque tú tienes las ideas más firmes, siempre has sido muy seguro de ti mismo –comentó Hisana esta vez–. Rukia es muy distinta a ti, tiene miedo de lo que le pueda pasar.

– ¿Miedo de qué? –Volvió a preguntar Soujun.

– Miedo de que me pase algo parecido como con Kaien…

– Está obcecada con eso –dijo Hisana–, he intentado convencerla de que Ichigo no es como Kaien, pero ella sigue pensando así.

– No me parece mal que lo piense tanto –dijo Byakuya–, debe estar completamente segura.

– ¿Y si… –Rukia dudó un momento pero al final se decidió a preguntar–, y si se cansara de esperarme?

– Entonces no estaría realmente enamorado de ti.

La muchacha abrió los ojos muy sorprendida. No se imaginaba que fuera su propio padre quien le contestara aquella pregunta y mucho menos de la forma que lo hizo. ¿Acaso él habría pasado por algo parecido?

– No me mires con esa cara de asombro –le dijo su padre–, yo siempre hice todo lo que estuve en mi mano para poder estar con tu madre. Y tu hermano también es un claro ejemplo de ello. Si él no quisiera de verdad a su mujer, la habría dejado antes de que pasara lo que ocurrió en Navidad… pero no fue así.

– Jamás la habría dejado –dijo el mencionado, agarrando algo más fuerte la mano de Hisana–, por mucho que me dijeran tenía claro que iba a seguir con ella, pasara lo que pasara.

–Cuando un hombre quiere de verdad a una mujer no se cansa de esperarla, mientras ésta al menos dé señales de que también le quiere a él –volvió a hablar Soujun–. ¿Tú le quieres a él?

– Cre-creo que sí –respondió Rukia con timidez.

– ¿Y le demuestras al muchacho un mínimo de cariño?

– Pues… creo que sí.

– Entonces no se cansará de esperar hasta que le des una respuesta definitiva.

– ¿Respuesta?

– Que le digas si quieres estar con él o no –intervino Byakuya.

Rukia se sonrojó solo de imaginarse cómo sería ese momento. Pensó si sería capaz en algún momento de lanzarse y poder decirle a Ichigo que quería estar con él… que quería ser su novia. La sola idea ya le avergonzaba pero sabía que tanto su hermano como su padre llevaban razón. Ichigo ya le había confesado sus sentimientos y en más de una ocasión. Si en verdad quería que hubiera una relación entre ellos, le tocaba a ella declararse.

Pero sus pensamientos volvieron a esfumarse de golpe cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de la casa.

– ¿Quién será? –Preguntó Byakuya extrañado, dispuesto a levantarse para ir.

– No déjalo, voy yo –se ofreció Rukia.

Se levantó, caminó hasta la entrada y una vez allí abrió la puerta. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que habían olvidado a una persona durante más de una semana..., y esa persona se encontraba ahí en ese momento.

– Hola Rukia –le saludó su madre, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

* * *

_Y bien, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo de hoy?_

_Siento que puede ser demasiado largo o quizás muy pesado pero he intentado hacerlo lo más ameno posible. A partir de este capítulo volverán a pasar cosas muy interesantes en este fic que creo que dentro de "poco" llegará a su fin. Lo pongo entre comillas porque la verdad es que ni yo misma sé cuándo va a terminar xD_

_Pero os tengo buenas noticias. El próximo capítulo no tardaré tanto en subirlo. Probablemente lo publique el fin de semana que viene, así que estad atentos ;)_

_Espero que les haya gustado :D ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!_


	35. Problemas por amor

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Bueno, como os prometí, he subido este capítulo mucho más rápido que los anteriores, a ver si sigue la buena racha xD_

_Sin más, os dejo con la lectura ^^_

* * *

La chica se quedó sin habla al ver a su madre, casi ni era capaz de saludarla como hubiera hecho antes. Y ahora estaba allí, esperando a que le dejara pasar pero sin dejar de sonreír. Rukia tenía la certeza de que su madre ya sabía todo lo que había pasado, estaba casi segura.

– ¿No me vas a dejar pasar, hija? –Le preguntó.

– Cla-claro –dijo ella, apartándose para dejarle hueco, aunque no estaba segura de que aquello fuera una buena idea. Quizás debería haberle preguntado antes a su padre, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La mujer caminaba elegantemente y sin prisas, como cualquier mujer de la alta sociedad, fina y recatada. Se quitó las gafas de sol y las guardó en su bolso, dejando que así se vieran sus ojos azules, los mismos que había heredado Rukia. En cuanto llegó al salón, todos se quedaron de piedra al verla.

– No mereces estar aquí –dijo Byakuya, levantándose nada más verla.

– ¿Y eso por qué? Que yo sepa sigue siendo mi casa, el que no debería estar aquí eres tú, que fuiste el renegado de la familia.

– Y tú eres vil y cruel…

– Byakuya, déjalo –le interrumpió Soujun–, déjame que hable con ella.

– De eso nada, no pienso dejar que te haga lo mismo de nuevo.

– Eso no volverá a ocurrir nunca, no soy tan idiota. Por favor, dejadnos a solas.

– Tu padre tiene razón –le susurró Hisana al oído, tomando su mano con suavidad para que se calmara–. Él sabrá cómo solucionar esto, si necesita de tu ayuda, te lo hará saber.

– Vaya, vaya –volvió a hablar la mujer–, si tenemos aquí a la pequeña furcia. Qué bajo has caído Soujun, dejando entrar en casa a cualquiera.

Byakuya quiso hacerla callar de una buena vez, no soportaba que siguieran llamando a Hisana de esa forma, pero volvió a ser su padre el que le interrumpió: – Ha resultado ser mejor mujer de lo que tú habrías sido jamás –dijo el cabeza de familia.

– ¿Y quién te asegura que ella no sea como yo?

– Porque se le nota. Además, esta es mi casa, podrá entrar quién yo quiera.

– Bueno, no hace falta que te alteres –le dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo–, no creo que te venga bien enfadarte con tantos huesos rotos.

– Me voy acostumbrando.

– Es curioso que tengamos que estar al borde de la muerte para poder solucionar los problemas familiares, ¿no crees querido?

– Sí, llevas razón.

– El orgullo Kuchiki os matará algún día –la mujer se acercó a él–. ¿Puedo sentarme?

Soujun hizo un gesto, dándole a entender que le daba igual si se sentaba o no: – ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que el orgullo nos matará?

– ¿Acaso no te has visto a ti mismo? –Preguntó la mujer mientras se sentaba a su lado–. Has estado a punto de morir, ¿te das cuenta de lo que podría haber pasado si eso hubiera llegado a suceder?

– Por supuesto que me doy cuenta –dijo mirándola con odio–. ¿Es eso lo que querías?

– No me casé contigo precisamente por amor, Soujun –respondió la mujer, sonriendo con sarcasmo.

– No te permito que digas eso –volvió a hablar Byakuya, muy alterado mientras Hisana le agarraba del brazo para sacarle de allí–. ¿A qué demonios has venido aquí?

– Ya te lo dije –la mujer le miró a los ojos con intensidad–. Esta es también mi casa, puedo venir cuando quiera.

– Por poco tiempo –le recriminó él. Su madre frunció el ceño, entre enfadada y confundida por sus palabras.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Pronto lo sabrás.

– Byakuya –intervino de nuevo Soujun con gesto serio–, sal de aquí y déjame hablar con ella en privado.

El muchacho iba a decir algo pero al ver el rostro de su padre se arrepintió y decidió quedarse callado, sin cambiar su semblante serio y molesto por la presencia de su madre. Finalmente tomó la mano de Hisana y salió del salón con ella.

– Vamos Rukia –le dijo a su hermana–, ya se las apañará.

La chica miró por última vez a su padre antes de salir, pero su mirada no era tan seria como la de su hermano, sino todo lo contrario. Ella se mostraba preocupada: Soujun tenía costillas rotas, le costaba respirar… si se alteraba mucho o llegaba a discutir con su esposa el dolor sería cada vez mayor, y eso era un factor que la mujer aprovecharía para distraer a su todavía marido.

Pero Soujun la miró con un semblante tranquilo, como si se encontrara muy seguro de sí mismo, como si supiera que todo saldría perfectamente, y le hizo un gesto a Rukia con las cejas para que saliera de allí. La chica inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de afirmación y salió de allí silenciosa, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Al momento pudo oír que Byakuya hablaba con Hisana. Estaban en la cocina y a él sí se le notaba más alterado de lo normal.

– Será posible, viene aquí solo para fastidiar. Para decir que preferiría haberle visto muerto y así haber podido heredarlo todo. Maldita sea.

– Byakuya, cálmate –le decía Hisana–. Esto es precisamente lo que quiere ella, que os enfadéis y perdáis el control.

– Es extraño verte en este estado, nii-sama –le dijo Rukia nada más entrar en la cocina–, sueles controlar bastante bien tus sentimientos.

El chico bufó renegado, girando la cabeza para no tener que mirar a nadie. Sabía que tanto su esposa como su hermana tenían razón, pero aquella mujer le había sacado de sus casillas más de lo que pudo haber imaginado nunca.

– Seguro que papá se las arregla bien –le dijo Rukia.

– Más le vale –dijo el muchacho aún alterado.

– Byakuya, cálmate. Nunca te he visto así y me tienes preocupada –le dijo Hisana.

– No me pasa nada, es solo que esa mujer destrozó mi familia.

– Esa mujer es tu madre, Byakuya. Recuérdalo.

– Puede que sea mi madre pero no la siento como tal. Nunca me ha querido y dudo mucho que lo haga ahora.

– Aún así tiene razón –intervino Rukia en ese momento–. Esta sigue siendo su casa, así que puede venir cuando quiera.

– Poco tiempo le queda para poder seguir pisando esta casa con tanta libertad. ¿Para qué demonios habrá venido? Esconde algo, estoy seguro…

– Pues no sé el qué… papá no nos ha contado nada más.

– ¿Y si hay algo que no nos haya contado? –Le dijo Byakuya, provocando que a Rukia le pasara una sombra de duda por el rostro.

– No sé… a lo mejor solo ha venido a molestar. O a meternos miedo con el tema de la herencia.

– Sí… eso es posible –dijo el muchacho, aunque no muy convencido.

– Yo creo que es eso… querrá reclamar lo que es suyo.

– En verdad nada es suyo…

– Lo sé pero está casada con él, ha compartido buena parte de su vida con papá, el divorcio no va a ser nada sencillo, y mucho menos barato.

Byakuya resopló al darse cuenta de que su hermana tenía razón. Su madre no iba a conseguir todo lo que ella se propuso en un principio, pero sabía que al final acabaría saliéndose con la suya: – Maldita sea –murmuró para sí mismo.

– Tranquilo –volvió a decirle Hisana, posando una mano sobre su hombro.

– No pasa nada, Hisana –le dijo él, poniendo una mano sobre la de ella–. Supongo que lo que tenga que ser, será. Tengo que asumirlo.

– Sé que te duele pero no podemos hacer otra cosa.

– Mi padre cometió un error al confiar en esa mujer, supongo que ahora le toca pagar las consecuencias. Deberíamos llamar pronto a los abogados, tenemos muchos asuntos que atender y no perder más el tiempo con tonterías.

– ¿Muchos asuntos? –Preguntó Rukia.

– Claro –la miró a los ojos con seriedad–. El divorcio de nuestros padres, la anulación de tu matrimonio, y denunciar a los Shiba por las fotos que tienen.

Rukia se sonrojó de vergüenza al recordar esas fotos y a la vez sintió mucho miedo y pánico por lo que eso representaba: – ¿Crees que… podrían hacer algo con las fotos? –Le preguntó la chica con miedo.

– Son Shibas –dijo él, secamente–, me espero cualquier cosa de ellos. Más nos vale estar prevenidos.

La chica no supo ni cómo reaccionar, no había pensado en aquello y se dijo a sí misma que era una ilusa por llegar a creer que Kaien no utilizaría esas fotos contra ella. En su momento, llegó a pensar que el hecho de enseñarle esa foto a su padre había sido un cruel castigo, pero ahora era realmente consciente de que aquello en verdad no había sido nada para todo lo que podría llegar a hacer con una sola copia de esa foto. Le entró un escalofrío y se abrazó a sí misma.

– Me da miedo –susurró muy bajo, como si no quisiera que nadie la escuchara. Hisana la miró preocupada al verla así.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Le preguntó su hermano.

– A lo que Kaien pueda hacer… quizás publique las fotos en una revista y entonces… la buena reputación de la familia Kuchiki quedaría por los suelos… y todo por mi culpa.

– Bueno, yo ya he salido en el periódico. Creo que la buena fama se fue hace un tiempo.

– Pero esto sería aún peor. Me tacharían de puta cuando yo no he hecho nada con él… me sentiría demasiado observada y criticada. Y no me quiero ni imaginar lo que le dirían a papá…

– No pienses en eso, actuaremos antes de que pase –Byakuya se quedó un momento en silencio antes de volver a hablar, como si dudara sobre algo–. Parece que ya no les interesa un matrimonio contigo –Rukia le miró sin comprender.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Si publicaran esas fotos ya no buscarían casarse con un Kuchiki, sería una vergüenza para ellos unirse a una familia con tanta polémica.

– ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieren?

– Hundirnos… hacernos fracasar y dejarnos en la miseria. Así ellos no tendrían competencia y serían el mejor banco del país.

Todo cobraba sentido. Iban a hacer eso, Rukia estaba convencida. Cuanto más lo pensaba más segura estaba de ello: querían destrozarle la vida a su familia, querían dejarles sin nada. Lo mismo que había deseado su madre al casarse con Soujun.

– Las mentes están corruptas por el dinero –dijo Hisana apenada.

– Tenemos que hacer algo –dijo Rukia.

– Y lo haremos –dijo Byakuya–, no seas impaciente, esto tiene que llevarse con mucho… –pero Rukia no le dejó terminar.

– ¡Tiene que ser ya! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Si lo que quieren es arruinarnos, es posible que ya hayan programado la publicación de esas fotos!

Byakuya abrió los ojos sorprendido: – Si ya han hecho eso… dudo que podamos evitar que salgan a la luz –murmuró el joven.

– ¿No-no se podría hacer nada? –Preguntó Hisana algo asustada.

– Si está programado es muy difícil. No sabemos qué día puede salir, ni en qué revista o periódico. Ciertamente no sabemos nada.

– Pues por eso tenemos que actuar rápido –volvió a repetir Rukia–, ¡tenemos que averiguar lo que traman!

– ¡Ya lo sé, Rukia! ¿Pero de verdad crees que podrían arruinarnos solo con esas fotos? Lo que harían serían humillarte a ti ante los ojos de todos los empresarios, eso es lo que único que conseguirían.

– Pero podéis perder muchos clientes con esa humillación, ¿no? –Preguntó Hisana esta vez.

– Sí, eso es seguro. Hay muchas personas que se dejan llevar por las apariencias. Si sale algo escandaloso sobre nuestra familia, muchos se irán porque les dará vergüenza tratar con nosotros. Por lo que le puedan decir los demás, básicamente. Pero no será una ruina, solo una pequeña pérdida.

– Por muy pequeña que sea tenemos que actuar –insistió Rukia–. Además, no me hace ninguna gracia que todo el país me vea medio desnuda –dijo sonrojándose de imaginarlo–. Sería demasiado vergonzoso para mí.

– Puedo imaginarlo, Rukia. No creas que soy un insensible como tantos piensan.

– ¿Entonces?

– Llamaré al abogado cuando… –se calló un momento para buscar las palabras adecuadas–, cuando esa señora se vaya de casa. Entonces trataré el tema con papá y buscaremos un solución a todo esto.

– Yo creo que deberías llamar ya.

– Rukia, lo que tienes es miedo –dijo mirándola a los ojos–, y lo comprendo pero tienes que estar tranquila.

Lo que Byakuya no era capaz de admitirle a su hermana era que lo más seguro es que las fotos estarían ya previstas para ser publicadas, de un momento a otro se encontrarían con esa noticia. Desde el momento en el que Kaien tomó las fotos no se podía hacer mucho más. La única solución posible era demostrar esa mentira con pruebas, ¿pero qué pruebas tenían para verificar la sinceridad de Rukia? Aquello iba a ser realmente difícil de tratar.

– ¿Y quién no tendría miedo cuando una persona tiene esas fotos en su poder? –Preguntó de nuevo la morena–. Es cierto que lo tuyo también fue un escándalo pero al menos no salías desnudo.

– ¿Sabes lo que supuso aquella noticia para Hisana? –Le recriminó su hermano con dureza–. Ella en ningún momento hizo nada malo y se llevó todos los insultos, incluso su propia madre la despreció. En cambio a ti te avisamos muchas veces del tipo de persona que era Kaien y en vez de tener más cuidado te vas a la habitación de un hotel con él.

– Pero yo… –Rukia se sonrojó nerviosa–, yo estaba enamorada de él.

– Y tanto, y ahora te va a pasar algo parecido a lo que le está pasando a papá. Solo que tus acciones también repercutirán en él, en su empresa.

Rukia no pudo más y se echó a llorar, llevándose las manos a la cara: – Ya lo sé, tienes razón,… pero por favor, no me lo digas más veces –dijo entre sollozos.

Hisana se acercó a ella y la abrazó: – Tranquila, no pasará nada, ya lo verás –le decía en susurros mientras miraba a Byakuya–. No seas tan duro con ella.

– Es la verdad, Hisana. Tiene que admitirla.

– Ella ya lo sabe, no hay necesidad de repetírselo tantas veces.

Byakuya bufó cabreado. Sabía que Hisana tenía razón pero la presencia de su madre en la casa le hacía estar así, como si estuviera constantemente enfadado. Finalmente, se levantó de la silla con decisión y caminó hacia fuera: – Llamaré al abogado y echaré a esa mujer de casa. No aguanto que siga aquí –dijo justo antes de salir.

Rukia le miró algo confusa entre lágrimas. Hisana en cambió le sonrió con confianza: –Tranquila –le dijo–, seguro que tu hermano se las apaña para que salga todo bien.

– Ojalá tengas razón –susurró limpiándose las lágrimas con sus manos–. Él tiene razón, fui una tonta por irme con un chico como Kaien.

– Todos nos equivocamos alguna vez por amor, no te lo tengas más en cuenta.

– Tú no te has confundido nunca. Siempre has estado junto a mi hermano y entre vosotros todo ha ido bien.

– Sí pero en una ocasión también me confundí… le dejé solo.

– ¿Cómo? –Preguntó Rukia sorprendida–. ¿Solo? ¿Cuándo?

– Cuando trasladaron a mi padre a los Estados Unidos. Teníamos que irnos toda la familia y le dije a Byakuya que se olvidara de mí, que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que volviera a Japón… que quizás nunca regresaría. Jamás debí haber hecho eso.

– Vaya, yo… no sabía nada –dijo Rukia–. Pero de todas formas, tú no podías quedarte aquí con él, ¿no?

– No pero podríamos haber seguido manteniendo el contacto, hablarnos… yo hice todo lo posible para que él no supiera nunca más de mí pero fue horroroso. Creí que lo hacía para que él no sufriera, para que pudiera rehacer su vida con otra chica y se olvidara de mí. Pero en verdad solo le hice daño; a él y a mí misma también.

– ¿No fuiste capaz de olvidarle?

– Nunca, siempre le tuve presente –dijo Hisana con la mirada perdida y algo triste–, muchas veces sentí la tentación de llamarle y de decirle que le seguía queriendo, que por favor me esperara, que algún día regresaría. Pero luego me decía a mí misma que si hacía eso estaría siendo una egoísta, ¿qué tipo de hombre podría esperar durante cuatro o cinco años a una mujer?

– Mi hermano lo hubiera hecho, estoy segura.

– Yo también lo estoy ahora, con lo tozudo que es seguro que lo hubiera hecho. Incluso en aquel momento tenía la sensación de que él me estaba esperando y eso me hacía sentir mal conmigo misma. Pero luego me imaginaba que otra chica le tocaba y me ponía aún peor –suspiró–. Es muy difícil de explicar.

– Lo sé pero te entiendo… creo que a mí me habría pasado algo parecido.

– Nunca debí haber perdido el contacto con él. Esos meses sin verle y sin oír su voz fueron muy duros. Y más con la situación que vivía allí.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Cuando fuimos a América, el matrimonio de mis padres empeoró muchísimo. Todos los días discutían y aquello creaba un ambiente muy tenso en casa.

– No me extraña, aquí también ha habido muchas discusiones entre nosotros, y eso hace que la convivencia sea horrorosa.

– Sí… yo intentaba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa, en la facultad o en la biblioteca, o simplemente paseando aunque estuviera sola. Sencillamente no quería estar en casa para tener que oír más gritos y más insultos. En ese momento me sentí más sola que nunca. No tenía a ningún amigo allí, no conocía a nadie… extrañé muchísimo a tu hermano, él me hacía mucha falta pero no quería ser egoísta con él. Ahora me doy cuenta de que me equivoqué.

Rukia la miró con cierta pena y compasión: – Me imagino que, si se lo hubieras permitido, se habría ido contigo a los Estados Unidos.

– Eso era más difícil, Rukia… tus padres no sabían nada de nuestra relación pero era evidente que no me iban a aceptar como una buena mujer para tu hermano. Tus padres no le habrían dejado marcharse del país así como así.

– Tienes razón –la chica suspiró.

– Lo bueno es que mi experiencia por el extranjero no duró mucho tiempo. Mis padres finalmente se separaron y mi madre decidió volver a Japón. Ella tampoco se sentía a gusto en un país desconocido así que decidí volver con ella. Mientras iba en el avión de regreso, los nervios se apoderaron de mí: ¿volvería a ver a Byakuya? ¿Me estaría esperando o estaría con otra chica? Aquellas dudas me atormentaban…

– Pero él te seguía esperando, ¿no es así?

– Sí –sonrió Hisana con melancolía–. Y seguía igual que siempre. El día que volvimos a vernos fue increíble, nunca lo olvidaré.

Rukia sonrió contenta e iba a decirle algo más, pero en ese momento escuchó unos pasos que volvían a entrar en la cocina. Se giró y vio a su hermano.

– Rukia, tienes que venir conmigo, vamos al despacho del abogado a tratar todo el tema de las fotos y del matrimonio.

– ¿A-ahora? –Preguntó nerviosa.

– Pues claro, ¿no querías que fuera rápido? Pues será ahora.

– ¿Mamá ya se ha ido?

– Sí, pero no sé qué habrá pasado entre ella y papá… ya nos enteraremos más tarde, ahora él está descansando.

– Bueno, voy a cambiarme de ropa y nos vamos.

– Date prisa.

– Sí –dijo Rukia, saliendo de la cocina y yendo rápidamente hacia su cuarto. Byakuya miró a Hisana.

– ¿Todo bien? –Le preguntó.

– Sí, todo perfecto –le dijo ella sonriendo–. ¿Crees que será difícil el tema de las fotos? –Byakuya asintió.

– Ambos temas serán difíciles pero bueno, no nos queda otra…

– Mucha suerte –le dijo la dulce mujer.

– Gracias –y el chico besó sus labios a modo de despedida antes de salir de la cocina de nuevo y marcharse con su hermana.

* * *

Hisana sentía que el día se le hacía cada vez más eterno. Hacía ya tres horas que Byakuya y Rukia habían salido fuera para hablar con sus abogados pero a ella esas tres horas le habían parecido un mundo. Hacía muy poco que se había trasladado a la mansión Kuchiki, aún no sentía esa casa como su hogar, y además era demasiado grande. No quería moverse mucho por zonas que no conocía no fuera que volviera a perderse como siempre, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer.

Los criados tenían toda la casa impoluta, casi no se veía una mota de polvo, y Soujun seguía en su dormitorio descansando. Aunque pensándolo bien, daba igual si el señor Kuchiki estaba dormido o no, tampoco habría sabido qué hablar con él…

– Este mundo me sigue resultando muy extraño –se dijo a sí misma–. ¿De verdad seré capaz algún día de ser una auténtica señora Kuchiki?

Estaba tumbada en la cama que compartía con Byakuya mientras se debatía entre sus propios pensamientos. No se veía capaz de llegar a ser una mujer tan importante pero era la esposa del heredero Kuchiki. Algún día tendría que serlo, aunque no le gustara ese mundo de riquezas.

Volvió a mirar el reloj que estaba sobre la mesilla, parecía como si el tiempo no avanzara: – No hacer nada es lo más aburrido del mundo –se dijo a sí misma.

Cansada ya de esperar se levantó de la cama y salió del dormitorio, dispuesta a investigar algo más de aquella casa pero sin llegar a perderse… o al menos esa era su intención. Fue hacia las escaleras y subió al primer piso. No conocía casi nada de esa parte de la mansión pero sabía dónde estaban las escaleras, así que esta vez seguro que no se extraviaba.

Se dio cuenta de que en aquel pasillo no había tantas puertas como en la planta de abajo, por lo que supuso que aunque hubiera menos habitaciones éstas serían mucho más grandes. Tragó saliva y se armó de valor para abrir la primera puerta que tenía a mano derecha.

– Vaya –fue lo único que pudo decir cuando vio aquella sala… aquella enorme habitación.

Si no fuera porque la biblioteca universitaria era un edificio completo, habría podido afirmar que aquella era la más grande que había visto en su vida. Había estanterías por todas partes, todas ellas repletas de libros, no había ni un solo hueco vacío.

– Cuantos… libros –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y avanzaba un poco más dentro de aquella enorme habitación.

Las estanterías llegaban hasta el techo y estaban repletas de volúmenes de todo tipo: novelas, libros de ciencia-ficción, de terror, históricos, enciclopedias, biografías… no sabría decir cuánto dinero habría invertido en aquella biblioteca, pero desde luego que era muchísimo.

– Y yo esperando en mi cuarto durante tres horas sin hacer nada. Este lugar es un tesoro –pensó sonriendo, mirando los títulos de algunos libros. De vez en cuando sacaba alguno de la estantería para leer de qué trataba y así ver si alguno conseguía llamarle la atención. Al final se decidió por una novela romántica, el libro no era demasiado grande y lo prefirió así: – Mejor uno pequeño para empezar.

En el medio de la sala había un sofá largo de piel, tan negro como el azabache. Hisana pasó una mano por ese sofá y el tacto le resultó de lo más agradable, parecía como si la llamara para que se tumbara en él y estuviera horas y horas leyendo: – Qué maravilla –susurró nada más sentarse, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

La chica se sentó y reguló la luz de la lámpara que tenía al lado. Sintió de repente una paz que hacía mucho que no sentía, y así consiguió olvidarse de todos los problemas por los que Rukia tendría que pasar. Olvidó todos los problemas que su nueva familia tendría que superar, y se dejó llevar por la lectura de aquel libro.

* * *

Cuando Byakuya regresó a casa era ya noche cerrada. Encontró a su padre cenando, por lo que Rukia se unió a él, pero el joven en ese momento no se encontraba con ganas de comer, así que fue a su dormitorio para ver a Hisana. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que su esposa no se encontraba allí. Aquello le resultó extraño ya que la chica no conocía mucho la casa, por lo que siempre estaba en la cocina o en el dormitorio: – ¿A dónde has ido, Hisana? –Se preguntó el muchacho a sí mismo. Pero justo al salir del dormitorio la vio caminando por el pasillo y la chica sonrió al verle: – ¿Dónde estabas? – Le preguntó él.

– Investigando por la casa –dijo ella sonriente. El chico al verla así, no pudo evitar mostrar también su sonrisa.

– ¿Y no te has perdido?

– No, esta vez no, creo que ya me voy acostumbrando –le contestó riendo levemente.

– Mejor, poco a poco te vas acostumbrando.

– Eso creo. ¿Habéis vuelto hace mucho tiempo?

– No acabamos de llegar.

– ¿Y qué tal ha ido todo? –Byakuya resopló.

– Más o menos –dijo volviendo a entrar en la habitación y sentándose en la cama–. Es todo un poco complicado y te acaba cansando.

La chica entró en la habitación a la vez que cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a él: – Y no has cenado nada, ¿no?

– No tengo hambre ahora.

– Eso te hará mal, Byakuya.

– Solo es una noche sin cenar, no pasa nada. Ahora solo me apetece estar contigo, ven –dijo él mientras le hacía un gesto con las manos para que se sentara sobre sus piernas. Ella sonrió e hizo lo que le pedía.

– En el fondo eres un bobo y muy cariñoso –dijo mientras se sentaba con cuidado sobre sus piernas, sonriendo y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

– Eso solo me pasa contigo, y lo sabes –le respondió él mientras también le sonreía y rozaba sus labios con los suyos.

Ella rió levemente y se acercó para besar sus labios con ternura, a la vez que le acariciaba el pelo de su nuca. Cuando se separó volvió a susurrarle: – Eres un mimoso.

– Me ocurre siempre que te veo, cada vez que estoy contigo… me haces feliz y me devuelves la sonrisa, sobre todo cuando he tenido días difíciles como el de hoy.

– ¿Tan mal ha ido? –Le preguntó mientras colocaba un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja. Byakuya cerró los ojos ante la muestra de cariño.

– No exactamente, es que todo es muy difícil, y leer tantos papeles me ha cansado.

– Entonces deberíamos dormir, no quiero ver a mi marido débil –sonrió y posó un beso sobre su frente. Él volvió a sonreír.

– ¿Cómo no voy a ser un mimoso si tú haces que esté así? –La chica rió y volvió a besar sus labios–. Te noto feliz –le comentó él al separarse–, ¿ha pasado algo?

– Bueno… es posible –dijo ella con cierta picardía para crear confusión en él.

– Vaya, eso me intriga… ¿qué ha pasado?

– He descubierto un sitio nuevo –hablaba sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento, mientras acariciaba el pelo o el rostro de su marido.

– ¿Y me lo vas a contar? –Le preguntó mientras seguía con la broma que ella había iniciado.

– No, es un secreto –le guiñó un ojo divertida.

– Anda, ¿y tú tienes secretos con tu marido?

– Ahora sí –rió.

– Me pondré celoso.

– Bueno, pero no te lo diré.

– Que mala –el chico rió y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, por lo que la chica también empezó a reír.

– No, no, para –decía entre risas–, para, no seas malo.

– No pararé hasta que me lo digas.

– ¡No! –Gritó mientras seguía riendo. Al final ambos acabaron tumbados en la cama con tanto alboroto.

Hisana miraba a Byakuya a los ojos, con una mezcla de cariño, amor, confianza y quizás también una pizca de deseo.

– Te quiero –le susurró ella sin dejar de mirarle.

– Y yo también te quiero a ti –susurró Byakuya, pasando suavemente uno de sus dedos por los labios de la chica, a lo que ella suspiraba.

– Ojalá pudiera demostrarte de otra forma lo que siento por ti –dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Byakuya sonrió con ternura.

– No tienes por qué demostrarme nada, sé que lo que sientes por mí es verdadero.

– Pero yo… llevamos tanto tiempo… y ahora –se mordió levemente el labio inferior sin saber cómo continuar, aún le daba vergüenza hablar de ese tema.

– Tranquila –le susurró con calma, tomando sus manos entre las suyas–, yo también lo deseo, Hisana, no creas que no –ella se sonrojó más al oírle decir eso–. Pero debemos esperar a que tu periodo se regule.

– Lo sé, pero me da rabia tener que esperar tanto.

– Seguro que el tiempo pasa pronto –dijo él antes de posar un beso en su frente–. Ahora vamos a dormir.

– Sí –sonrió ella–, eso será lo mejor.

Se cambiaron de ropa y volvieron a tumbarse en la cama. Hisana llevaba un camisón de satén algo corto y de color malva, mientras que Byakuya solo dormía con unos pantalones de pijama, dejando el torso desnudo.

– Con esos pijamas que usas algún día me acabará dando un infarto por la noche –dijo Byakuya mientras se arropaba.

– ¿Crees que a mí no? Dejas demasiada piel desnuda, eso no se hace –comentó ella nerviosa mientras él reía.

– Cuando se te vaya la regla no dejaré que te pongas ese camisón, dormirás desnuda.

– ¡Pero Byakuya! –Dijo nerviosa y sonrojada, a lo que él no paraba de reír.

– En el fondo sé que te gusta, lo estás deseando.

– Claro que sí pero… me da vergüenza.

– Vergonzosa –la besó tiernamente en los labios y luego la abrazó–. A dormir, preciosa.

– Buenas noches, Byakuya –susurró sonriendo y acurrucándose a su lado.

– Buenas noches.

* * *

Despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando empezó a sentir que hacía más frío de lo normal. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en la cama, Byakuya no estaba allí con ella y por eso no sentía aquella calidez que tanto le gustaba.

– Qué raro –la chica miró la hora en el despertador que había en la mesilla–. Aún es muy pronto, ¿dónde estará?

Algo adormilada aún, se levantó y se preparó, vistiéndose con un vestido sencillo de color azul para estar cómoda por la casa. Al salir de la habitación vio que aún no había mucha actividad en la casa, parecía como si todos siguieran durmiendo. Extrañada fue a la cocina donde sí vio luz y entró. Dentro se encontraba Byakuya aunque no pudo ver su cara ya que estaba de espaldas a ella.

– Byakuya… ¿por qué te has despertado tan pronto?

– No podía dormir –dijo él en un susurro sin darse la vuelta. Hisana percibió algo extraño en su voz.

– ¿Ocurre algo, Byakuya? ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Sí claro –volvió a hablar en el mismo tono.

– Byakuya… –susurró Hisana, algo preocupada y caminando hacia él–. ¿Qué pasa?

– Tranquila, estoy bien… por ahora al menos.

Cuando la chica llegó a su lado vio que tenía el rostro pálido y algo demacrado, por lo que se asustó y llevó rápidamente una mano a la frente del chico: – ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre o algo?

– No, tranquila –dijo él quitando su mano con suavidad–, no me pasa nada.

– ¿Entonces por qué estás así?

Byakuya suspiró y al rato se acercó a la pequeña televisión que había en la cocina para encenderla: – Ahora lo comprenderás – le dijo.

Lo primero que Hisana vio fue un programa informativo donde varios periodistas comentaban la portada de un periódico. La foto que estaba en primera plana no daba lugar a dudas y la chica se llevó la mano a la boca con angustia.

– ¿Esa… esa es…? –No era capaz de finalizar la pregunta.

– Sí… es Rukia con Kaien… la foto del hotel.

– La han publicado –dijo temerosa.

– Sí. Ahora lo sabe todo el país.

Byakuya volvió a apagar la televisión y miró a su mujer a los ojos. Ella le miraba, asustada y nerviosa por todo lo que podría pasar después de que esa foto se hiciera todavía más popular. Sabía que iba a ser una noticia demasiado impactante porque ni ella misma era capaz de sacarse la imagen de la cabeza: Rukia, tumbada en una cama en la que solo se la veía con un sujetador negro, y Kaien sobre ella, con el torso desnudo y besando sus labios con fervor.

Era evidente que todo el mundo creería que entre ellos dos habría pasado algo más que unos simples besos. Cualquiera podría pensar eso después de ver esa foto y, si no fuera porque Hisana confiaba ciegamente en su cuñada, ella también habría pensado así.

* * *

_¡Y hasta aquí todo por ahora!_

_Tenemos una nueva polémica para Rukia. Esto es así, cuando no le toca a Byakuya, le toca a su hermana xDD También es cierto que no es la trama a la que os tenía acostumbrados, pero es un escándalo más polémico para la familia, a ver cómo se desenvuelven a partir de ahora ;)_

_Espero que les haya gustado ^^ Ah, ¡y feliz Navidad a todos!_

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!_


	36. Sanando las heridas

Los días se hicieron eternos y las noches parecía que nunca terminarían. Rukia aún recordaba el día en el que la foto se hizo pública, aquella foto en la que salía medio desnuda junto con Kaien. El rumor corrió tan rápido que casi no tuvo tiempo de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando cuando de repente los teléfonos y móviles de la casa empezaron a sonar. Aquello fue caótico y, aún después de tres semanas, lo seguía siendo.

– ¿Cuándo acabará esto? –Le preguntó Rukia al abogado. Estaba junto a Byakuya en el despacho del letrado, el cuál había estado trabajando día y noche desde que empezara todo aquello. Pero aún así, eso no era suficiente para la joven Kuchiki, a la que se le notaba más que a nadie lo mucho que le estaba afectando todo eso.

– Eso no puedo decírselo, señorita Kuchiki –dijo el abogado, que no era otro que el padre de Shihoin Yoruichi–. Es algo imposible de saber.

– Quiero que pare ya –susurró con voz cansada pero imponente–. No dejan de llamar, de mandar cartas, e-mails, todo… es imposible vivir así, necesito un poco de tranquilidad.

– Me temo que no será posible en estos momentos. Esta noticia es una bomba para la prensa rosa, seguirán hurgando en la herida hasta que se cansen o cuando ya no haya nadie que haga declaraciones.

– Y siempre hay declaraciones –dijo Byakuya esta vez.

– Así es –afirmó el señor Shihoin–. Cuando no son los propios Shibas los que dicen algo, son personas que no tienen nada que ver.

– Personas a las que no conozco de nada ni ellos me conocen a mí –volvió a hablar Rukia con el mismo tono de voz que antes–. Se jactan de mí solo para hacerme daño.

– Más bien es para conseguir dinero –le corrigió Byakuya–, eso es lo único que les importa a las personas: el dinero.

– Pues ojalá se pudran en el infierno con su maldito dinero ganado a mí costa.

Byakuya suspiró al oír aquellas palabras. No podía culpar a su hermana, cada día la notaba peor, pero temía que llegara un día en el que un periodista la atosigara con preguntas y ella no pudiera aguantar más en silencio. Rukia era muy impulsiva, ya le resultaba increíble que hubiera estado tanto tiempo sin responder como acababa de hacer en ese momento.

Volvió a mirar su rostro y pudo comprobar que si seguía así no solo su entereza acabaría fallando, sino también su salud física. Estaba demacrada por el peso que había perdido, apenas había vuelto a salir de casa por lo que su piel estaba aún más blanca que antes, y sus ojos los llevaba ocultos bajo unas grandes gafas de sol. Hacía mucho que Rukia no le dejaba mirarla a los ojos.

– Esto terminará pasando, Rukia, te doy mi palabra –le dijo finalmente.

– Quiero que termine ya, estoy harta.

– Si pudiera lo haría, sabes que lo haría. No permitiría que te siguieran haciendo todo esto. Me duele verte así aunque no lo creas.

La muchacha suspiró apenada, aunque su voz seguía siendo seria y enfadada: – ¿Y qué podemos hacer entonces? Hemos venido aquí para algo, ¿no?

– Pues claro, el señor Shihoin cree haber descubierto algo en las fotos.

– Así es –volvió a hablar el letrado–, creo que han sido modificadas.

– ¿Qué han trucado las fotos? –Preguntó Rukia algo desconcertada–. Yo no le veo nada raro, sino ya os lo habría dicho. Lo único que me quité fue la camisa, por eso se me ve en sujetador.

– Sí, pero parece como si estuvierais más desnudos de lo que usted afirma –el abogado sacó una de las múltiples revistas que habían publicado la foto y se la mostró a Rukia–. ¿De verdad no nota nada raro?

Rukia no tenía ganas de volver a ver esa foto y mucho menos en una revista de prensa rosa, pero se armó de valor y tomó la revista entre sus manos para volver a mirar esa fotografía. En un principio no vio nada que no hubiera visto antes, por lo que resopló amargada.

– No veo nada raro, la foto no está trucada.

– Rukia, haz el favor y fíjate más –le dijo Byakuya–. Sé que estás cansada de todo pero por cinco minutos de tu atención no se va a morir nadie –su tono era de reproche y, en cierto modo, eso hizo reaccionar a la joven Kuchiki, aunque no mucho ya que volvió a resoplar cansada.

La chica volvió a mirar esa foto e intento poner más atención, pero estaba tan harta y dolida que no conseguía ver nada nuevo. Solo se veía a sí misma, tumbada en una cama y entregada por completo a un hombre que no la había querido nunca, y eso la entristecía y la enfurecía. Pero sobre todo, le daban ganas de llorar, siempre notaba como sus ojos se humedecían cada vez que recordaba ese momento, por eso nunca se quitaba las gafas de sol. Tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de tanto llorar, de tantas lágrimas gastadas por un miserable.

Y de repente, casi sin darse cuenta, se dio cuenta: – Ya lo veo –digo alzando algo más la voz, quizás por la emoción de notar que esa foto estaba trucada–. A él no se le ven los pantalones, ni a mí la falda.

– Exacto –dijo el abogado–. Está claro que no se ve mucho de vuestras piernas porque la foto está cortada, pero si usted asegura que no llegaron a quitarse más ropa, debería verse al menos un poco de la tela.

– Sí, es cierto –susurró Rukia, mirando la foto aún sorprendida por no haberse dado cuenta antes–. Yo solo me quité la blusa, y él la camiseta. Nada más.

– Bien, trabajaremos entonces sobre ello. Toda foto trucada tiene algún fallo y ésta no va a ser menos. Podremos atacarles por ahí.

– De acuerdo, avísenos con lo que sea –dijo Byakuya levantándose–. Ahora será mejor que volvamos a casa y tú descanses un poco –le comentó a su hermana.

– No voy a ser capaz.

– Pues lo intentas al menos. Hasta pronto, señor Shihoin.

– Un placer, señor Kuchiki, y cuídese señorita –se despidió el abogado.

– Claro –dijo ella, aún con su tono cansado y pesaroso–. Gracias por todo.

Salieron del bufete y Rukia rogó para que nadie les reconociera de camino al coche. Por fortuna, el edificio tenía un garaje en la planta subterránea, y nadie del edificio se fijó en ellos, lo cual le supuso un gran alivio.

– Parece que al fin tenemos algo a lo que aferrarnos –le dijo Byakuya cuando se montaba en el coche.

– Espero que sirva de algo –susurró ella.

Ambos decidieron por mutuo acuerdo que lo mejor era ir sin chófer, por lo que Byakuya conducía y Rukia iba sentada en los asientos traseros del coche, para esconderse tras los cristales tintados de las ventanillas. Estaban ya a medio camino de casa cuando a la chica de repente le entró una sensación de hastío y a la vez angustia. No quería volver a casa y encerrarse en su cuarto para seguir llorando.

– Nii… nii-sama –dijo dubitativa.

– ¿Sí? –Preguntó alzando un poco la vista para verla a través del retrovisor.

– Yo… –tenía las manos sobre sus piernas, y se agarraba la falda con cierto miedo–. No quiero ir a casa.

El chico se extrañó al oír aquello: – ¿Y entonces a dónde quieres ir?

– No lo sé… pero no quiero volver a estar encerrada entra tantas paredes –una carcajada cargada de pena se le escapó de entre los labios–. Tiene gracia, vivimos en una de las casas más grandes de la ciudad y yo la siento como una pequeña celda. ¿Cuántos días llevo sin salir? ¿Sin ir al instituto, sin ver a mis amigos? ¿Qué pensarán ellos de mí? –Se mordió el labio con tristeza.

– Debe ser difícil… pero los que sean realmente tus amigos te apoyarán y creerán en tus palabras al igual que nosotros. ¿No te ha llamado ninguno?

– He recibido tantas llamadas al teléfono móvil que decidí apagarlo… tampoco he vuelto a mirar el correo electrónico y las cartas son todas de periodistas o de personas que no conozco… las he roto todas.

Byakuya suspiró y se dio cuenta de qué era lo que necesitaba su hermana, aunque la idea que se le pasó por la cabeza no le resultaba muy agradable. Al menos no para él, pero haría un esfuerzo por su hermana.

– Ya sé a dónde llevarte –dijo el pelinegro.

– ¿A dónde? –Preguntó ella sorprendida.

– Ahora lo verás. Tú quédate tranquila.

En vez de quedarse tranquila, se encontraba más intrigada que nunca. ¿A dónde la llevaría su hermano para que ella se sintiera más cómoda y menos alicaída? Miraba las calles a través de las ventanillas para ver si reconocía el camino y cuando al fin se dio cuenta de a dónde la llevaba casi no podía creerlo.

– Nii-sama –susurró–. ¿De verdad me dejarás…? –El chico asintió.

– Vendré a por ti a las diez, ni un minuto más tarde, ¿entendido?

– E-está bien, lo que tú digas pero… ¿estás seguro?

– Sí y no vuelvas a preguntármelo o conseguirás que me arrepienta y te lleve de nuevo a casa.

Rukia se quedó callada durante el resto del viaje para no estropear nada. Aún no creía que su hermano fuera a llevarla allí, y mucho menos que la dejará hasta tan tarde. Cuando el coche paró, empezó a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad mientras murmuraba: – Gracias… de verdad, te agradezco mucho esto.

– Sal ya –dijo él, algo serio–. Y recuerda, a las diez estoy aquí.

– Sí, a las diez. Gracias de nuevo –y antes de que volviera a reprocharle algo, Rukia salió del coche familiar, ajustándose las gafas de sol y el gorro que llevaba para que nadie pudiera reconocerla.

Caminó hasta la acera, subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta. Se dio cuenta de que su hermano aún seguía esperando desde el coche y agradeció el gesto. Byakuya no iba a irse de allí hasta que entrara en la casa, por si acaso alguien la veía y volvían a acosarla a preguntas.

Pero nadie pasó por allí, y cuando la puerta se abrió, la chica no sabría decir si lo que sintió fueron ganas de llorar por la emoción o de sonreír de pura alegría. Al final, hizo ambas cosas mientras cierto chico pelinaranja la miraba sorprendido.

– Rukia –dijo asombrado–. ¿Estás bien?

La chica no fue capaz de contestar, por lo que se limitó a asentir mientras intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas sin quitarse las gafas de sol. Ichigo se dio cuenta al momento de lo que pasaba, por lo que miró a ambos lados de la calle y luego la hizo pasar dentro.

– Tranquila, no había nadie –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta–. Nadie te ha visto entrar, puedes estar tran… –pero la morena no le dejó terminar. Se abalanzó sobre sus brazos y empezó a llorar con fuerza. Sin saber muy bien porqué, las lágrimas le salían solas, aunque la calidez que emanaba del muchacho le transmitía mucha paz.

– Rukia –susurró él mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos–. No-no llores.

– No puedo evitarlo –consiguió decir ella–. Ni siquiera sé muy bien por qué estoy llorando.

El muchacho dejó que la chica se desahogara mientras le acariciaba el pelo y la espalda con cariño. Se sentía destrozado de verla tan mal pero no podía demostrarlo delante de ella, tenía que ser fuerte para poder animarla.

– Vamos arriba –le dijo tomando sus manos cuando la chica se calmó un poco.

– Está bien –susurró ella, dejándose guiar por Ichigo.

Cuando subieron al cuarto, el muchacho cerró la puerta, pero aún así la joven no se sentía tan segura como lo estaba en su casa.

– ¿Podrías cerrar las ventanas y correr las cortinas? Ya no me fío de nada… necesito estar encerrada para sentirme tranquila.

– Está bien –dijo Ichigo algo desconcertado–. Pero no creo que nadie vaya a hacerte fotos, no había mucha gente en la calle cuando has venido.

– Por si acaso… por favor, cierra la ventana, que no pueda verse nada.

Ichigo al final accedió e hizo lo que la chica le pedía, por lo que tuvo que encender la luz para que no se quedaran a oscuras. Solo entonces Rukia se quitó el gorro que ligeramente la camuflaba, aunque aún era reacia a separarse de sus gafas de sol.

– Pensarás que estoy loca –murmuró la morena–. Pero después de todo lo que ha pasado no sé si podré volver a vivir con normalidad. Es horrible.

– ¿Por qué no me has llamado? –Preguntó el chico–. He intentando contactar contigo desde que se publicó esa foto pero no he sabido nada de ti desde hace un mes…

– Recibía muchas llamadas y muchos e-mails, incluso cartas. Aún las sigo recibiendo. Apagué el móvil cuando me di cuenta que no dejaría de sonar en todo el día y ahora me da miedo volver a encenderlo. He estado aislada en mi casa desde entonces, no he salido ni un solo día hasta hoy, y porque nii-sama me convenció para que fuera con él a ver al abogado.

Ichigo se sentó en la cama y le hizo un gesto a la muchacha para que ella se sentara a su lado: – Ven –le susurró–. Cuéntamelo todo.

Rukia se sentó a su lado y empezó a contarle toda la pesadilla que había vivido durante ese mes, el miedo que le daba salir a la calle, el miedo que sentía incluso de volver a ver a sus amigos y que ellos le echaran en cara lo que había pasado con Kaien. Tenía miedo de que sus compañeros confiaran más en lo que Kaien les hubiera podido contar que en la verdad de ella.

– ¿Tú crees que me creerán? –Se atrevió a preguntar.

– Algunos sí y otros no, siempre pasa así. Los que confíen en ti y te tengan aprecio te creerán, como yo.

– Tú siempre has creído en mí, desde un principio. Siento no haber venido antes a verte, soy una desconsiderada.

– No pasa nada, ahora estás aquí.

– Sí, gracias a nii-sama.

– ¿Byakuya? –Preguntó el joven confundido.

– Sí –Rukia dejó escapar una leve carcajada–. Parece mentira pero es él el que me ha traído a tu casa, incluso me deja quedarme hasta la noche. Alucinante, ¿verdad?

– Aún no me lo creo –dijo el chico alucinando.

Aquello hizo reír a Rukia, aunque muy levemente, pero solo el hecho de verla sonreír alegró al pelinaranja. Se acercó un poco a ella e hizo el ademán de quitarle las gafas de sol, pero Rukia al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, giró la cara para que no se las quitara.

– Rukia… ¿ocurre algo?

– No quiero que me veas…

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? –El chico le susurraba en el tono más cariñoso que podía para no incomodarla.

– Llevo muchos días llorando… tengo los ojos fatal, no quiero que me veas así.

– Eso no me importa, yo quiero mirarte.

– No… estoy horrible.

– ¿Tú horrible? –Ichigo río levemente y acarició su pelo–. Eso es imposible, tú siempre estás guapa.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Rukia y eso volvió a darle esperanzas al muchacho, puede que al final consiguiera hacerla olvidar al menos durante unas horas. Puso una mano en su mentón con suavidad y volvió a girarle la cara, para quedar frente a frente. Ella se dejó hacer, cada vez más sonrojada, y cuando vio que Ichigo volvía a acercar sus manos para quitarle las gafas, ella no se lo impidió. Al sentir que le liberaba de esos cristales oscuros, la joven cerró los ojos con pena, pero finalmente terminó por abrirlos y mirarle a él, cruzando sus miradas.

– ¿Me sigues viendo guapa? –Dijo ella.

– Siempre –susurró él–. Pero me apena ver tanta tristeza en unos ojos tan bonitos como los tuyos.

Los tenía enrojecidos, con ojeras y algo hinchados, casi no parecían los mismos ojos de Rukia. Su color azul estaba algo apagado, e incluso parecían algo más pequeños de lo normal.

– Dicen que la mirada es el espejo del alma –volvió a hablar Ichigo–, y hoy desde luego puedo afirmar que así es –con cuidado, pasó dos dedos por debajo del contorno de los ojos de la chica, limpiando dos lágrimas que empezaban a caer–. No llores más –susurró–, no quiero ver más tristeza en ti.

– Ojalá fuera capaz –dijo ella cerrando los ojos de nuevo–, pero no puedo.

– Claro que puedes, yo te ayudaré.

– ¿Cómo?

– Bueno, eso ya lo averiguaremos, tenemos hasta la noche para buscar una solución.

Rukia suspiró y volvió a abalanzarse sobre sus brazos, dejando que el chico la rodeara con fuerza. Nunca se había sentido tan protegida a su lado, nunca se había sentido tan bien.

– Me devuelves la vida, Ichigo –susurró tras un rato de silencio–. Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Aquello le pilló desprevenido. No esperaba una declaración de sentimientos tan repentina en ese momento. Sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a arder y casi no era capaz de corresponder el abrazo de Rukia. Abrió la boca varias veces, queriendo decirle algo a la pequeña Kuchiki, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó finalmente Rukia al notar como el pecho del chico se endurecía por la tensión. Ella seguía abrazada a él, con la cabeza apoyada en su torso, prácticamente a la altura del corazón. No quería perder esa protección que sentía a su lado y que tanto la calmaba.

– E-es la primera vez que me dices algo así –consiguió decir Ichigo, en un susurro tan bajo que la muchacha casi no lo escuchó.

– Creo que es la primera vez que lo siento como tal… o quizás ya lo sintiera desde hace mucho tiempo pero no era capaz de verlo.

– Pe-pero… dijiste que "crees estar enamorada"… ¿eso quiere decir que no estás segura? –Preguntó el joven armándose de valor. La chica guardó silencio durante un momento aunque seguía sin separarse de él.

– Creo… estoy casi segura de que estoy enamorada de ti.

– Vaya –Ichigo tragó saliva, muy nervioso, aunque esta vez consiguió abrazarla con fuerza–. ¿Y qué debo hacer para que estés segura?

– No depende de ti –susurró cerrando los ojos–, es cosa mía y de mi maldita mente confusa.

– Pero si te ayudara todo sería más fácil para ti.

– Shh –la chica alzó la cabeza y posó un dedo en los labios de Ichigo, gesto que provocó un mayor sonrojo en el muchacho–. Tú sigue actuando como has hecho hasta ahora, sé tú mismo Ichigo. Si no estoy enamorada ahora, sé que conseguirás enamorarme tarde o temprano. De eso sí estoy segura.

El muchacho casi no daba crédito a las palabras que estaba escuchando. Se las repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza para darse cuenta de que lo que estaba viviendo era real y no un sueño. Se dijo a sí mismo que jamás olvidaría esa tarde.

– Así lo haré –susurró, sintiendo aún el dedo de la chica sobre sus labios y aquella mirada azul fija en sus orbes marrones.

– Bien –ella sonrió levemente, apartó suavemente su dedo, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó para besarlo.

Justo en ese momento, Ichigo se sintió desmayar. Rukia le estaba besando por voluntad propia y, aunque era un beso casto y suave, le parecía el mejor beso que le habían dado en toda su vida. Quería grabar ese momento para siempre en un rincón de su memoria.

Cuando sintió que Rukia empezaba a separarse, llevó ambas manos a las mejillas de la muchacha para que no lo hiciera, logrando esta vez que fuera ella quien se sonrojara. No llegó a abrir la boca, pero sí lamió levemente los de Rukia con su lengua antes de separarse y respirar profundamente.

Ella estaba muy sonrojada, y el ver ese rubor en su rostro la hacía aún más bonita para él. Se notaba que estaba confundida pero que a la vez se había sentido muy bien con ese beso, quizás tanto como el propio Ichigo.

– Deberías besarme más veces así –susurró él para cortar el silencio que se había adueñado de ambos–. Me ha gustado…

– Y a mí también –confesó ella con timidez–. No sé de dónde saqué el valor pero lo he hecho… siento no haberlo hecho antes.

– Me sirve si empiezas a hacerlo más a menudo a partir de ahora.

– Lo-lo intentaré –cada vez estaba más sonrojada y eso enterneció al pelinaranja.

Con mucho cuidado se acercó más a ella e hizo que se sentara sobre sus piernas, para así poder abrazarla mejor y sentirla mucho más cercana a él que antes. Rukia se abrazó a él como una niña pequeña, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y respirando sobre el cuello de Ichigo, mientras que él acariciaba con cariño su pelo negro.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? –Preguntó suavemente el muchacho.

– Mucho mejor –susurró la morena–. Me siento demasiado bien así. Ojalá siempre estuviéramos así.

– Me gusta que te sientas así –sonrió levemente–. Significa mucho.

– ¿Tú crees?

– Si no me quisieras no desearías que estuviéramos todo el día así.

– Sí… en eso tienes razón –susurraba ella mientras acariciaba la espalda del chico–. Cada vez estoy más segura de lo que siento por ti, aunque me da vergüenza decirlo.

– Antes lo dijiste sin ningún miedo.

– Lo sé, no sé qué me pasó en ese momento –volvió a sonrojarse.

– Seguro que ahora todo será más fácil entre nosotros dos.

– ¿Tú crees? –Rukia se incorporó un poco para mirarle a los ojos, aunque sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del muchacho–. Tengo a miles de periodistas persiguiéndome por la jugada que nos han hecho los Shiba.

– A mí los periodistas no me importan.

– Pero no podremos salir a la calle sin que nos sigan, nos harían fotos, empezarían a investigar sobre ti y te harían la vida imposible como a mí. No quiero que te pase eso, a ti no. Y menos por mi culpa.

– No pasará nada, enana.

– ¡No me llames así! ¡Lo que te digo es serio, Ichigo!

– Ya lo sé, Rukia… pero me da igual, yo quiero estar contigo.

– Y estaremos juntos… pero no podremos estar como una pareja normal y corriente, al menos no por ahora.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que para una vez que te decides a salir conmigo no podré gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres mi novia?

– Sí, más o menos es eso.

Ichigo suspiró y desvió la mirada para que ella no notara la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. En apenas unos minutos Rukia le había confesado que estaba enamorada de él, que quería salir con él, pero que no podrían decírselo a nadie. Eso implicaba que se tendrían que ver a escondidas.

– Es peor que ser solo amigos –susurró Ichigo. Sabía que aquella frase le dolería a Rukia pero no pudo evitar decirlo.

– Yo… lo siento, sé que es duro pero no quiero que te persigan, que te acosen y no tengas intimidad. Para eso ya estamos yo y mi familia.

– ¿Y qué pasaría si se enterarán de lo nuestro?

– Para empezar tendrías todos los días a unos veinte periodistas en la puerta de tu casa. No dejarían de hacerte preguntas, se informarían de todo lo que ha pasado en tu vida pero no solo de ti, sino también de la de tus padres y tus hermanas. Saldrías en la televisión y en las revistas, incluso también en algún periódico –la chica hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó–. Yo no quiero eso para ti, eso no es vida.

– Y entonces… ¿Qué haremos?

– No lo sé… supongo que vernos de vez en cuando y a escondidas.

– Lo que suponía –Ichigo resopló.

– No podemos hacer otra cosa –Rukia agachó la cabeza con pena–. Es lo único que podemos hacer si queremos seguir viéndonos.

– Preferiría verte más veces a la semana y no solo en mi habitación, con las ventanas cerradas a cal y canto. Preferiría quedar contigo los fines de semana e ir al cine, o a cenar, o simplemente a dar un paseo contigo.

– ¿Crees que yo no quiero eso? Lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas pero no podemos hacer eso. Se armaría un gran escándalo y quiero proteger tu privacidad.

– Lo sé, lo sé –Ichigo sabía que ella tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal.

– Así al menos ellos no sabrán nada de ti.

– Si esos periodistas no dejan de acosarte pronto, algún día nos descubrirán.

– ¿Por qué?

– El hecho de que vengas a mi casa es arriesgado, a lo mejor algún día te siguen desde tu casa y saben que vienes aquí a verte con un chico. Y pasaría lo mismo si un extraño muchacho de tu edad va a la mansión Kuchiki. Los secretos no pueden mantenerse durante mucho tiempo.

– Entonces tendremos que tener cuidado –Rukia colocó una mano en la mejilla del muchacho para obligarle a que la mirara–. ¿Aún con todo esto quieres seguir estando conmigo?

– No lo dudaría ni por un momento –dijo él, aunque seguía algo apenado por la situación–. Haré lo que haga falta para que esto salga adelante.

Rukia se emocionó al escuchar esas palabras y, sin decirle nada, se acercó para volver a besarle de una forma muy tierna y cariñosa, saboreando sus labios con delicadeza. Ichigo la correspondió de la misma forma, dejándose llevar por ella y acariciando su espalda. Aunque no se daba cuenta que, de forma inconsciente, sus manos empezaban a bajar mucho más de lo que habría imaginado. La joven se tensó un poco al sentir que las manos del muchacho empezaban a acariciar sus nalgas, pero aún así no dejó de besar sus labios. Sabía que él no era como Kaien, él no intentaría aprovecharse de ella y, después de todo, era normal que un chico deseara a su novia y quisiera tocar ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Respiró fuertemente e intentó relajarse antes de separar sus labios.

– Vaya –susurró él sin abrir los ojos y sin separar las manos–. Deberíamos repetir esto más a menudo –Rukia se mordió el labio algo tímida.

– Es… es la primera vez que me tocas.

– ¿Tocarte? –Ichigo abrió los ojos algo confundido.

– Tus manos están en mi… en mi…

Ichigo no fue consciente de ello hasta que Rukia lo dijo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de dónde tenía las manos y las separó rápidamente, como si hubiera cometido un crimen al tocar a la joven de esa manera.

– Lo-lo siento, yo no me di cuenta de verdad, no-no quería hacerte sentir mal o incómoda.

– No-no pasa nada, Ichigo. Tranquilo.

– ¿Estás segura? Soy un idiota, después de todo lo que ha pasado y yo lo primero que hago cuando vienes a verme es tocarte el trasero. Soy un imbécil.

– Ichigo, no te martirices, es normal.

– No, no es normal, no quiero parecer un maldito depravado –Rukia tuvo que reírse al oírle decir aquello.

– No eres nada de eso. Es normal, llevamos muchos tiempo sin vernos, acabamos de declarar nuestros sentimientos el uno por el otro y… bueno… estoy sentada sobre ti –se sonrojó al decirlo y al notar la posición en la que estaban. En ese momento Ichigo también se percató de que, al llevar Rukia una falda y estar sentada sobre él, ésta se le había subido un poco, dejando algo más de piernas a la vista.

– Puede que tengas razón –tragó saliva al ver que tenía que contenerse demasiado solo de verla así, tanto que empezó a pensar que realmente era un depravado sexual.

– Pero… me siento cómoda así –sus dedos jugaban con varios mechones de pelo que le caían a Ichigo en la nunca–. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me siento tan relajada y eso solo lo has conseguido tú.

El joven Kurosaki se sonrojó al oír aquello. Él en verdad también se sentía muy bien de estar así con ella, en una actitud tan cariñosa. Pero también despertaba otras sensaciones en su cuerpo que no sabía durante cuánto tiempo sería capaz de controlar.

– ¿Qui-quieres comer algo? –Dijo para intentar ganar algo de tiempo y así relajarse.

– Pues… la verdad es que tengo hambre. No he comido nada desde anoche.

– ¿Cómo? –Preguntó muy sorprendido–. ¿Ni siquiera has desayunado esta mañana?

– No –dijo negando apenada.

– Estás loca, no deberías dejar de comer, asís solo consigues empeorar.

– Ya lo sé, Hisana me lo dice todos los días, y nii-sama también… pero es que no me entra nada, es como si tuviera un nudo en el estómago.

– Yo te quitaré ese nudo, ahora mismo traeré algo de comer.

– ¿Y tus padres y tus hermanas?

– No les importará que por una vez les deje solos para comer en mi cuarto contigo.

– ¿De verdad?

– Pues claro, enana. Ahora levántate, que tengo que ir a la cocina.

Rukia se separó con cuidado de Ichigo y se puso en pie, colocándose bien la falda para que no se le notara nada más. Ichigo se percató de ello por lo que salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación y respiró hondo. Solo un momento más ahí dentro con ella y no habría sido capaz de responder a sus actos, los deseos le traicionaban y aunque la joven Kuchiki estaba más delgada y algo más desmejorada desde la última vez que la vio, seguía teniendo algo que captaba la atención del muchacho y que le volvía loco.

– Al final seré un depravado de verdad –se dijo a sí mismo mientras bajaba a la cocina–, no sé cómo puedo pensar en algo así cuando ella está tan mal psicológicamente. Si sigo así se dará cuenta de lo que me pasa.

Minutos después, Ichigo subió a su cuarto con una bandeja llena de comida. Había onigiris, ramen y tempura de verdura con gambas.

– Vaya –exclamó Rukia al ver aquello–. ¿No es demasiada comida para nosotros dos solos?

– Mi madre dice que no quiere verte salir de aquí con hambre, y que estás muy delgada así que más te vale comer y no dejar nada en el plato –dijo sonriendo.

– Tu madre se preocupa demasiado, yo estoy bien –dijo tomando un onigiri y dándole un pequeño mordisco.

– Bueno… no creo que éste sea precisamente el mejor momento de tu vida.

– No… está claro que no.

– Pues a eso nos referimos. Yo al menos no quiero volver a verte así, y si tengo que obligarte a comer lo haré –el joven sonrió–. No quiero que mi novia secreta se quede en los huesos –Rukia no pudo contener su risa.

– ¿Novia secreta? Suena raro.

– Pero es lo que somos, ¿no? –Él también rió.

– Sí, aunque queda mejor si decimos que somos amantes –el muchacho se sonrojó al oír aquella palabra.

– ¿A-amantes?

– Claro, una pareja que se ve a escondidas y que no puede decirle a nadie lo que sienten el uno por el otro –volvió a darle otro mordisco al onigiri–. Cómo si su relación estuviera prohibida y no pudieran decírselo a nadie.

– A mí me suena más a dos personas que mantienen relaciones fuera de su matrimonio.

– Bueno… –la chica se sonrojó levemente–, también puede significar eso. Pero en verdad nosotros nos queremos a escondidas aunque no lleguemos a esos límites… ¿no crees?

– Sí –respondió él mientras tomaba un poco de ramen–. Suena curioso, nunca creí que tendría una amante.

Aquello hizo reír a Rukia, por lo que él también rió con ella. La chica comió con ánimo hasta que se sintió llena, y agradeció internamente todo lo que Ichigo y su familia estaban haciendo por ella.

– Hacía tiempo que no comía tanto, creo que me hacía falta –reconoció.

– Pues a ver si así no te saltas ninguna comida más, no quiero una amante tan delgada –dijo Ichigo sonriendo.

– ¿Tan delgada estoy?

– Sí… has adelgazado mucho desde la última vez que te vi. Y tu expresión es distinta, estás como…

– Triste y decaída… eso lo sé, me lo noto todos los días al mirarme al espejo, por eso nunca me quito las gafas de sol.

– Eso se irá pasando con el tiempo, poco a poco irás recuperando los ánimos, pero también tienes que comer bien, sino no te servirá de nada.

– Lo sé… intentaré comer mejor a partir de ahora, ¿vale?

– No, prométeme que comerás todos los días como has hecho ahora.

– No sé si podrá hacer eso, Ichigo…

– Hazlo por mí al menos… no quiero verte más así, se me rompe el alma. No te pido que no llores o que estés siempre contenta, solo te pido que comas.

– Está bien... Lo haré –dijo dedicándole una leve sonrisa a Ichigo–. Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí.

– Yo por mi amante haría lo que hiciera falta –ella volvió a reír.

– ¿Ahora te vas a burlar siempre de que somos amantes?

– No me burlo, es que me gusta cómo suena –dijo sonriendo con picardía.

– Sí que te burlas –dijo sonriendo también–. Igual que cuando me llamas enana.

– ¿Acaso no lo eres?

– ¡Claro que no! Sabes que no me gusta.

– Por eso lo digo, enana –dijo riendo.

Rukia en ese momento se levantó y se abalanzó sobre él para darle pequeños golpes en el pecho a modo de broma, pero él la esquivó y la rodeó de la cintura para hacerle cosquillas. La morena empezó a reír como hacía tiempo mientras intentaba escaparse de los brazos del pelinaranja: – Ichigo, para, para ya –decía entre risas.

Pero como Ichigo no paraba, la morena seguía intentando escapar de sus brazos hasta que ambos cayeron sobre la cama entre risas. Cuando el muchacho dejó de hacerle cosquillas, se dio cuenta de que estaba entre sentado y tumbado sobre el cuerpo de Rukia. Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo e intentando recuperar el aire después de haberse reído tanto. Su pecho bajaba y subía, acompasado a su fuerte respiración, y tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Aquella visión enterneció a Ichigo, pero también le excitó.

No dejó que Rukia abriera los ojos, se inclinó sobre ella y besó sus labios con un deseo que no había sentido nunca. La chica se sorprendió al instante, no solo por el beso, sino por la pasión que el chico estaba mostrando en ese momento. Intentó relajarse y corresponderle de la misma manera, pero estaba tan nerviosa que su beso quedó levemente forzado. Notaba las manos de él sobre los costados de su cuerpo, subiendo y bajando, quedando a milímetros de sus pechos los cuales no llegó a tocar, gesto que la muchacha agradeció en ese momento.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –Susurró Ichigo, que seguía rozando sus labios contra los de ella.

– E-e-estoy ner-nerviosa.

– ¿Por qué? –Siguió susurrando él, con un tono levemente sensual.

– Po-porque nunca me habías besado así, y tampoco me habías tocado así… cre-creo que sé lo que sientes y lo que quieres.

Ichigo suspiró y se separó levemente de ella, algo sonrojado porque ella tenía razón y se había dado cuenta con demasiada facilidad. Supuso que sus gestos habían sido demasiado evidentes y se maldijo a sí mismo por pensar en esas cosas cuando Rukia estaba pasando por un momento tan malo.

– Lo siento… te vi demasiado bonita y atractiva y… no pude contenerme –miró con vergüenza hacia abajo, en dirección a su entrepierna, y suspiró aliviado al ver que por lo menos esa parte de su cuerpo no había reaccionado del todo.

– No-no tienes nada de qué disculparte, e-es lo más normal en un chico.

– ¿Y en una chica no?

– Pu-pues también, nosotras también tenemos esos deseos y también nos excitamos –susurró con timidez, mordiéndose el labio–. Pero ahora me pilla demasiado pronto, no- no sé…

– Tranquila –le cortó él–, no voy a obligarte a nada. Esto solo ha sido un pequeño arrebato de pasión pero ya se me está pasando –aunque en verdad aún sentía la sangre alterada en su cuerpo–. Sí, ya se me está pasando.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– Pues claro, ¿por qué lo dudas?

– Estás nervioso, muy tenso y sonrojado –la chica posó una mano en su mejilla y la acarició con suavidad. Él suspiró y cerró los ojos ante el gesto cariñoso.

– No es nada tranquila –susurró sin abrir los ojos para intentar relajarse–. Pronto se pasará, no te…

Pero esta vez fue Rukia la que no le dejó hablar. Había posado ambas manos en las mejillas del chico y besaba sus labios con una pasión y una ferocidad que Ichigo no había sentido nunca en ella. Jamás se habían besado así, tan pasionalmente, de tal forma que parecía que el mundo se fuera a acabar en solo unos instantes y quisieran aprovechar todo el tiempo que les quedaba para saborear sus bocas.

Y no solo sus bocas…

– Ru-Rukia –consiguió susurrar Ichigo cuando notó como ella besaba su cuello, lenta pero con sensualidad, provocando que las sensaciones del pelinaranja fueran cada vez más fuertes y más difíciles de controlar.

– Quiero que me hagas olvidar, Ichigo –le susurró ella al oído, con la respiración alterada por los besos y la pasión que ambos sentían. Sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, y eso les hacía despertar un calor interno que se sentía demasiado bien.

– ¿Hacerte olvidar? –Preguntó él, ruborizado por los susurros de la morena.

– Sí, solo tú puedes hacerlo –siguió susurrando Rukia–, solo tú puedes borrar de mi mente los malos momentos. Solo tú puedes hacerme ver que esto no es nada malo, sino todo lo contrario –en ese momento se separó un poco para mirar a Ichigo a los ojos, pero estaban tan cerca que casi se les nublaba la vista–. Quiero que me demuestres que hacer el amor contigo es lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Ichigo tragó saliva, con la cara completamente roja y sin poder ocultar una excitación que ya era más que evidente en su entrepierna. Sentía unas ganas tremendas de arrancarle la ropa a esa chica que tenía bajo su cuerpo y hacerla suya como tantas veces había soñado. Pero lo cierto es que también tenía miedo y mucha vergüenza.

– ¿E-estás segura de-de esto? –Titubeó.

– Completamente –dijo ella con convicción–. Ahora lo sé. Estoy enamorada de ti y quiero entregarme a ti… –respiró levemente y luego susurró–, quiero entregarme a ti, quiero que seas el primero y el único de mi vida, por favor. Te necesito a ti.

– Pero… –cerró los ojos con vergüenza–. Ambos somos primerizos, nunca antes lo hemos hecho. Tengo miedo de que esto salga mal.

– No saldrá mal –volvió a acariciar su mejilla–. Yo confío en ti, sé que irá bien. ¿Y sabes por qué?

– ¿Por qué? –Preguntó abriendo los ojos de nuevo.

– Porque nos queremos, y si nos queremos esto siempre saldrá bien –besó de nuevo sus labios, aunque con más ternura y menor desenfreno–. No tengas miedo y hazme tuya –susurró entre sus labios.

– ¿Y si te hiciera daño? –Siguió preguntando él aún entre besos.

– Es mi primera vez, no sería nada raro… pero sé que me tratarás con delicadeza, tú no me harás daño… estoy segura.

Y finalmente Ichigo respiró hondo y se dejó llevar.

* * *

_Tachán, tachán, ¿qué os parece el final de este capítulo? ¿Sorprendente? xD_

_La verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo así que solo me pasaba para subir el capi, que hace mucho tiempo que os tengo esperando ^^ Espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente! :D_


End file.
